When Dreams Change
by bbflabradors
Summary: Jack & Elizabeth have started their careers, but changes have occurred which place their lifelong dreams within reach. Both have been clearly focused on 1 thing...work, w/ romance & love taking a back seat. Both feel that relationships will come later, but not right now. Neither one feels that they have the time to give to a relationship. But then again, they haven't met yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ **Chapter 1- From Dreams to Reality  
**_

Elizabeth Thatcher was a beautiful thirty year old woman with long wavy brown hair that she preferred to wear in a pony tail. Her eyes were blue, but based on the shade you could often tell her mood. When her eyes were deep blue with golden flecks she was often happy and feeling somewhat carefree. When they were blue with a greenish tint, she was often worried or had things on her mind. However, sky blue meant that she was angry and her eyes had the ability to pierce right through you. Elizabeth was such a kind and giving soul that most of her friends never recalled ever seeing that color.

Elizabeth grew up in Charlottesville, Virginia. Her family was wealthy and from the time she could remember, she was always dressed in the best, most expensive clothing. As the years passed and she began to develop her own style, she found herself to be more comfortable in a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt than she ever was in Coco Chanel or Donna Karan.

Throughout her teen years when most of her friends were concerned about clothing brands, high school dances, cheerleading practice, and whose invitation to the big dance they would accept, Elizabeth was busy volunteering at the local animal shelter, and bringing home abandoned or injured animals. She had quite the menagerie, and fortunately for her, the family had the acreage and monetary resources to care for whatever homeless animal needed her help.

Many years had since passed; she worked hard to graduate in the top of her class from Auburn University, and then, thankful to several veterinarians in her area who wrote letters of recommendation, she was accepted into the Virginia-Maryland College of Veterinary Medicine, located on the campus of Virginia Tech in Blacksburg, Virginia.

She had wanted to be a veterinarian for as long as she could remember. Initially, the time seemed to pass slowly, and it appeared as though her three years there would never be completed. With classes, labs, studying and helping out with various veterinary clinics, there was absolutely no free time for anything but sleep, and there wasn't much of that taking place either.

During her first year of Vet School, although busy, she felt quite alone. Concerned that she would be too busy to care for her, she left Fancy, her black Labrador Retriever at home with her parents.

As her second year of Vet School approached, she advised her parents that Fancy would be accompanying her. Although they voiced their concern that she would not have the time to care for her properly, truth was that they were quite attached to the dog and hated to see her leave.

While at school, Elizabeth woke up early each morning and took Fancy for a run. However, she was fairly certain that these outings meant so much more to her than they ever did to Fancy, who was quite comfortable staking out her claim to the right side cushion on the love seat in Elizabeth's apartment.

Her final year of school seemed to fly by. Although she was looking forward to getting her career started, there was so much information to take in. The thought of being responsible for the animals of others was becoming more real and she wondered how ready she really was. Feeling that she still had so much to learn, she often wished that her final semester was much longer.

Upon graduation, she went to work for a local Vet, getting her feet wet and learning everything about what she'd always wanted to do, run her own practice.

She watched as this practice grew by leaps and bounds, adding additional veterinarians and support staff, but losing what she felt was important, an emotional tie to the clients. Having taken in everything she could in the four and a half years she'd been there, it was now time to more on.

The winters were cold in Charlottesville, and Fancy was now getting on up in age. She suffered from arthritis, but thankfully it wasn't severe and was supported by joint care supplements and an occasional Tramadol when necessary.

Elizabeth sat in her parent's den and advised them of her plans to open her own vet clinic in Virginia Beach.

"But dear, there are places here that we can renovate for a vet clinic. You don't need to move away," her father advised.

"Dad, the winters are cold and hard on Fancy. The weather is milder in Virginia Beach. Besides, I want to make my own way; I need to prove to myself that I can be successful. I'll be far enough away that I'll be on my own, but still within visiting distance," she stated. Although she had made up her mind, she found herself trying to win over her parents to her plan.

Jack Thornton was a 30 year old Sergeant on the Virginia Beach Police Force. He was a local boy, born and raised on the water. He graduated from First Colonial High School, and then, to satisfy his parents, he received a business degree.

Although men usually love to see their sons follow in their footsteps, Tom Thornton knew the life of a police officer was physically dangerous, and emotionally trying on their loved ones. He was happy to see Jack move in another direction.

Mr. Thornton stood proudly in the stadium as his oldest son received his degree in Business Administration from Ohio State University, unaware that his life would quickly take a different turn.

Unfortunately, Mr. Thornton was killed shortly afterward during a high speed chase following the robbery and shooting at a local Pizza Hut restaurant. That event set the wheels in motion for Jack, who decided that the Business world would truly never be his dream.

Although Mrs. Thornton wanted her sons to be happy and pursue their dreams, by Jack entering the police academy, she was experiencing her worst nightmare. As a mother she knew that she would always worry about her children, but Jack's chances of injury were increased simply by his choice of profession.

Upon graduation, Jack took his rookie position seriously. He was placed with Officer Bob Burnell, a former K9 officer who had returned to patrolman status several years ago when his dog, Sampson, a Belgian Malinois, died of cancer.

Jack couldn't believe how comfortable he felt in the uniform and in performing his job duties. He took the opportunity to learn everything he could, and was surprisingly interested in Bob's many stories during his time in the K9 department.

Six months later, Jack was patrolling alone. Although he loved being a patrolman, something was nagging at him to pursue K9 work. Several years later, he was accepted into the K9 department, placed specifically in the drug and explosives division.

Maverick was assigned as his K9 partner 3 years ago, and together they had become the envy of every K9 team. Jack had recently been promoted to Sergeant and head of the K9 department. He proudly accepted his new position, wishing that his father had lived to see this day.

Several years passed and Jack seemed content to work most of the time, leaving little opportunity for a love life. He consistently professed his happiness and fought the many opportunities that others took to set him up with "beautiful women." Jack was adamant that when "the right woman came along" he would know it. Having no desire to simply date around, and knowing that any woman he spent time with would have to love animals, he was content to dive completely into his work, waiting for the right woman; that is if she even existed.

Sitting in a room at the Police Academy and K9 training center in Chesapeake, Virginia, Jack stood at the front of the class with his drug sniffing dog, Maverick, a yellow Labrador Retriever. Many of the teams were from adjoining cities, so for a lot of them, this was the first time that they had met.

"Good morning; I'm sure that most of you know Sgt. Thornton, but those of you who don't, he is with the Virginia Beach Police Department assigned to the K9 department, and is the drug and explosives leader. This is his partner, Maverick, who sniffed out a kilo of cocaine while investigating a ship at the Newport News docks last month.

"Maverick and I are here today to show you some of the exercises that are done to prepare you for K9 scent work." Jack took hold of Maverick's leash, "Let's step out back and put him through a test exercise."

As the officer/dog teams circled around, they were shown several packets containing marijuana, heroin, and cocaine, mixed in with packets of oregano and sugar.

Jack kept Maverick's attention while the various packets were placed in different hiding areas. Once completed, Jack took Maverick from area to area. If Maverick made a "hit" he would immediately sit, and bark, and his favorite ball was tossed into the area. He proved how talented he was by finding each of the illegal substances, while bypassing the sugar and oregano.

After the training session was completed, Jack loaded Maverick up into his police issued Expedition for the ride home. Jack ran inside his townhouse, called RIP, his older Bassett Hound. Although he was slow, Rip did make it outside to the front yard before realizing that a car ride was expected, to which he turned around and headed back toward the door.

Rip was not a dog who loved travelling. As such, most of his trips were reserved for visiting the Vet. As an elder dog, he had developed diabetes but Jack made certain that he received his daily insulin shots and his blood work was monitored regularly.

Jack picked up Rip and loaded him in the Expedition with Maverick riding for moral support. They made the twenty minute drive to the Hillside Clinic and stepped into a full waiting area.

The Vet Techs usually fought over which room to place Jack in, each one wanting to be the person to help him. Several of the technicians had even been bold enough to ask him out for coffee, which he graciously declined. They never saw him with a woman, but often wondered if his lack of interest meant that there was a Mrs. Thornton at home.

The truth was, Jack very much enjoyed the company of women, but he was getting to the age where he wanted more. Not that he was expecting to walk down the aisle at any moment or even within the next few years, but he was not interested in just casual dating. He hadn't met the woman of his dreams just yet, but he was certain that when she entered his life, he would know it.

While there, Jack decided to pull blood on Maverick as well. He planned to do it on the sly, as the department had their own Vet that they worked with.

Shelley pulled blood on Rip and Maverick, but before leaving the room she tried to work her magic on Jack. "Hey Jack, do you like baseball?" she asked.

"I love baseball," he replied before realizing what he might be getting into.

"Well, I have two tickets to the Norfolk Tides game on Sunday. Would you like to go?" she asked.

He found Shelley to be sweet, and quite attractive, but at 21 years of age, a little younger than what he preferred. "Sunday…oh, I appreciate the invitation, but I'm working."

Forty-five minutes later Dr. Marvin Henderson entered an exam room with Jack, Rip and Maverick following close behind.

"Jack, everything looks good with his blood work. Actually both of them look great. Unless you notice any changes, I think we can let Rip go for another three months," Dr. Henderson stated.

"Well, I know that he's pleased to hear that," Jack stated as they said their goodbyes. Rip and Maverick took a treat from Shelley, and they headed out to the counter to pay.

On the outskirts of town, Elizabeth sat on the tailgate of her truck, thinking about all the work it took to get her to this point. The brand new building with fresh paint was up and the landscaping and parking lot were completed. She was thankful to her father who floated her a loan for the incredible state of the art medical equipment. She was also blessed by numerous friends who showed up yesterday to finish installing the fencing around the back of the property. It finally became real as she hung a shingle on the entryway post announcing "Bay Breeze Veterinary Clinic." She felt a strong sense of pride as she read further… "Elizabeth Thatcher, DVM."

Elizabeth took money she'd received from a trust fund set up by her grandparents to purchase a small 3 acre farmette in the Pungo area of the city. It was country living at its best. The evenings were peaceful, with the exception of the occasional cricket choir, and on a clear night, you would swear that you could reach up and pull constellations from the sky.

Her best friend, Faith was one of the people who came to help when Elizabeth was trying desperately to get everything ready for her clinic's grand opening. They had been friends since childhood and Elizabeth was excited to have her in town for a few days to share in her dream.

On this particularly clear and quiet evening, they sat out on the porch, each one with a glass of wine in their hand and talked.

"Okay, you've been here for awhile now, so who are you dating…spill it girl," Faith said with a soft laugh.

"I don't have time to get involved with anyone right now. You know me Faith. This…this right here is what I've wanted my entire life," Elizabeth reminded her.

"I know, but there is more to life than just work, no matter how fulfilling it is," Faith commented.

"Having my own Vet clinic has been my lifelong dream. I'll have time for romance and relationships later," Elizabeth responded.

Faith shook her head, "You know that it doesn't always work that way. Actually, most times you meet your perfect match when you least expect it. What will you do if that happens?"

"I guess maybe my dream will change, or I'll add on to it," Elizabeth remarked before finishing her glass of wine.

Elizabeth enjoyed her visit with Faith and appreciated the help she provided, but she had more on her mind than meeting her "Dream Man" as Faith often called him. The following morning they sat out on her porch for one final conversation and cup of coffee before Faith headed back home.

"Maybe one of these days I'll move here," Faith stated.

"You'll always have a place to stay," Elizabeth replied as they hugged and she watched Faith drive off of her property.

Elizabeth spent the final day before her opening doing a thorough cleaning of her clinic. Once finished she locked the doors and headed home. She wanted to relax before what she hoped would be a big rush for services beginning in the morning.

Elizabeth loved the evenings on her farm. When she had time, she enjoyed sitting out on her porch in the swing, her journal in her lap and a pen in her hand as she put her feelings down on paper. This particular evening, she was enjoying a glass of wine as she thought about her grand opening tomorrow.

She was nervous; more accurately, she was petrified. She needed to show her parents, and herself, that she was capable of being out on her own and running a business that provided a much needed service without bankrupting its clients.

She took a sip of wine and sat her glass on the table beside her. She opened her journal and took a peek at several of her entries from years ago, when she was still in school. One in particular caught her eye…

" _ **My heart is in it; my hands are steady and my brain is consumed by the need to know more, the need to know everything necessary to make a difference. But am I ready? When the time comes will I be able to make important decisions in a split second? Will I be able to handle the outcome?"**_

She read that entry several times and then remembered the day it was written…several months after graduation from Vet School, and just before starting in her first actual job as a veterinarian. She believed herself to be qualified, having graduated in the top 10% of her class, and passing her State Boards on the first try. However, she had also come to know that although knowledge and skill were extremely important, compassion, sincerity, and understanding were also valuable characteristics of a successful vet.

She nervously clicked her pen, flipped to the next blank page and attempted to cleanse her soul by releasing her emotions. As she thought, the Veterinarian's Prayer came to mind…

" _ **Dear Lord**_

 _ **I ask that you guide my hands…and fill my heart with compassion and love,  
as I tend to the animals that are brought before me.**_

 _ **When I am tired…. grant me the energy to persevere.**_

 _ **When I am unsure, grant me the wisdom to make the right choices…**_

 _ **When I am saddened… grant me the ability to share my sorrow,**_

 _ **When I am running behind schedule…grant me the patience to focus on  
what is in front of me.**_

 _ **When I am overwhelmed, grant me a quiet space to collect my thoughts,  
fill me with a thirst for knowledge so that I may remain current in my thinking.**_

 _ **Help me to comfort and console all of those who experience some form of tragedy or loss.**_

 _ **And finally, Lord allow me to extract the best from every day so that I may continue to greet each new dawn with enthusiasm and dedication…for this profession to which I commit my life."**_

Elizabeth gained comfort in the prayer and only hoped that she could live up to the expectations she had placed upon herself.

 _ **Monday morning…**_

Lee Coulter, Jack's best friend from his college days, stopped by the precinct on his way into work. While Jack pursued a degree in business, his heart was in Law Enforcement. Lee also received a business degree but unlike Jack, this was his dream and he was thankful for the recent promotion to vice president of the local branch of Bank of America. His wife, Rosie, worked part time as a seamstress until the birth of their twins, Quinn and Sydney, both girls. She and Lee decided that it was best for her to stay home full time, especially while the children were so small.

"What are you doing Friday night?" Lee asked. "And don't make up something."

"I'm not sure, why?" Jack replied. He was all too familiar with Lee's usual "set up" routine, and wasn't about to open himself up to one more disastrous date.

"Rosie's cousin is coming in town and we thought…"

"No…"

"Jack, you need to…"

"No…"

"Jack, you need someone to cuddle with, and you know, I love you and all, but it isn't going to be me," Lee laughed even as Jack shot him a glance.

"Are you firm on that?" Jack laughed, hoping to push the conversation in a different direction.

"Jack, I worry about you. Everybody needs that special someone in their life, and I'm afraid that you're just working all the time and not considering what else you need in your life," Lee commented.

"Lee, I'm fine. I'd prefer to find my own love interest if you don't mind," Jack stated as he was flipping through the morning paper. Before turning to the back page he stated, "Hmm, a new Vet office is opening up nearby. I wonder if Rip would rather go there."

"Jack, we were talking about women; you know the ones you can snuggle up with at night, and you want to talk about your dog? I think I've figured out why you don't have a girlfriend," Lee grabbed the paper from his desk. "Now, Friday night, Jennifer is wonderful, you'll love her."

"Lee we have known each other forever. You know my dream has always been to head a K9 department," Jack stated with a frustrated breath. "I'm sorry Lee, but…"

"But nothing. What's going to happen when you find this perfect woman?" Lee asked.

"It hasn't happened yet, so I won't hold my breath," Jack stated sarcastically.

"Don't you want to get married and have kids?" Lee asked.

"I know what you're doing…"

"What?"

"You're in a house with nothing but estrogen, and you want me to fall prey too, and it isn't going to happen," Jack remarked. "I love Rosie and the girls, but I just don't see myself tied down right now in a relationship."

"Okay, but what if you meet the perfect woman?" Lee asked.

"I never said that she had to be perfect, just perfect for me. And as for my dream, well dreams can change. I just don't see it happening any time soon," Jack stated firmly, hoping that Lee would back away from the subject.

"Okay, well Jennifer is beautiful and no one says that you have to marry her, or that you even have to have a second date, but it might be fun to just meet someone new. I mean, you never know, she really could be the one," Lee continued to push.

"Lee…no, we have scent training Friday afternoon, and I don't know how long it will last," Jack stated.

"Okay then, we'll play it by ear, and hope you get done early enough," Lee stated and was then out the door before Jack could comment further.

Jack opened the paper again to the ad he'd just seen, "Hmm, Bay Breeze Veterinary Clinic…Elizabeth Thatcher, DVM. Well, Dr. Thatcher, you certainly are beautiful. But the question is, are you a good Vet?" he whispered as he closed the paper and tossed it into the trash can.

Several days passed and Elizabeth had a few new clients for basic services such as shots, nail trimmings, and ear cleanings. Animal Control brought in an older dog that had been hit by a car, but despite her best efforts, his injuries were so severe that he needed to be euthanized...

"Are you okay," Kelly, Elizabeth's Vet Tech asked as she walked passed Elizabeth's office and found her sitting in the dimly lit room.

She turned on her desk lamp. "I've never gotten used to losing a patient. No matter the age or injury I just wish I could help them all," Elizabeth stated as she gently wiped her eyes.

"You know, sometimes helping them means putting them out of their misery," Kelly commented as she sat down in the chair beside Elizabeth's desk.

"I saw you with that dog," Kelly's eyes began to water, "Even in the few moments you were with him, he felt your love. When you put him down, you held him, and I heard you singing to him. I've worked for several Vets; you are the only one who ever took the time to do that."

With both of them now in tears, Kelly continued, "You are a wonderful, caring Vet, and don't you ever change or doubt yourself."

Elizabeth smiled weakly, "Thank you."

After Kelly left her office, Elizabeth pulled her journal from her desk drawer. She wiped her eyes again, flipped to the next blank page and attempted to release her feelings onto the paper…

" _ **Although I have thanked those who have taught me, encouraged me, and pushed me in this path, they continue to deserve much gratitude in getting me where I am. I am in awe of the confidence others have had in me, even when I have doubted myself.**_

 _ **I pray for good days; those times when loss bypasses my door; where decisions are made quickly and with a positive end result. I pray for days when sadness does enter in, that I am able to ease the pain of animal and loved ones alike. Having been there on several occasions myself, I do understand the sadness and suffering.**_

 _ **Life and loss; it's the happy and the sad; the running of the gamut from bliss to heartbreak often within a very short span of time. I know that I can't save everyone but I do believe that I have the skills to make a difference in them, for them, and in those who love them."**_

 _ **Friday…**_

Following the loss of the elder dog, Elizabeth made it a habit to bring several of her dogs with her each morning, just in case blood transfusions were needed. Unfortunately her waiting area was empty so she took the time to do checkups on her own dogs, Fancy, Sebastian, Cambie, Lipton and Heinz.

Everyone passed with flying colors as they were released to happily play in the enclosed back yard.

Jack and Maverick headed out to work with several other K9 teams in the open fields of the country. Hunting season had been over for months and with the woods surrounding them, it was quiet and a wonderful place to work.

They had been working for several hours when the quiet was shattered by the sound of hounds baying. Suddenly several deer were flushed from their hiding place in the woods followed closely by the sound of gunfire.

Each officer pulled their weapon, but the damage was already done. Maverick fell to the ground only a few feet away from Jack.

The deer dispersed and several hunters who initially exited the woods, turned and ran, knowing that they were illegally hunting on the property and out of season.

Several officers gave chase, eventually apprehending two hunters five miles down the road. They were taken into custody while a decision by the Commonwealth's Attorney on the appropriate charges to file against them was made.

"I need help; Maverick's been hit," Jack yelled. He bent down and observed as the light seemed to be disappearing from his eyes. His gums were still pink, but even that was fading and it was evident that he was going into shock.

Jack took off his shirt, ripped his sleeve off, stuffed it against his chest wound and cinched it securely using his belt.

"Andy get my car," Jack yelled as he tossed him the keys and carefully picked Maverick up.

Andy reached Jack's vehicle and called in the "Dog Officer Down" as he drove through the field to Jack.

Jack loaded Maverick up into the Expedition and slid in beside him, "You drive," he stated sharply.

"Where to? Our Vet is 45 minutes away," Andy advised.

"Drive up Princess Anne to Muddy Creek. There's a new Vet that just opened," Jack nervously replied as he pulled his phone from his pocket.

"This is Sgt. Thornton. My K9, Maverick, was shot. We're on the way to Bay Breeze Veterinary Clinic. I need you to call them and have them waiting. He's losing blood; they need to be ready…" Jack's voice was wavering.

"Elizabeth," Kelly yelled.

"Is something wrong?" Elizabeth ran out to the waiting area.

"A police dog was shot and is on his way in," Harper, the receptionist replied.

"Kelly, pull my guys in from the back. Get Mandy to help you…I need blood pulled from Sebastian, Cambie and Lipton. Save Heinz in case we need more later," Elizabeth responded as she ran to the operating room to start up the monitoring machines and hook up the brand new oxygen tank.

There was no mistaking the blue lights and siren as it flew into her parking lot. Jack carried Maverick in his arms, hesitantly releasing him when they entered the exam room and he placed him on the table.

Before Elizabeth knew it, her parking lot looked like a crime scene with multiple police cars and officers moving in and out of the building.

The entry wound was easy to find, but through examination it became equally apparent that it did not exit his body.

"He needs surgery, so who do I need to discuss this with?" she asked.

Captain Farmer stepped forward, "This dog is very valuable to our department. Do what you have to in order to save him."

Jack's only concern was for Maverick and obtaining the best care for him. As such he commented, "How much experience do you have? I mean, would he be better off with another Vet?"

"I'll be glad to do whatever you prefer, but I assure you, I am quite capable of this surgery," Elizabeth stated firmly.

"Whether or not I can save him…whether anyone can save him, I won't know until we open him up and see what damage has been done internally," She admitted.

Understanding Jack's concern she added, "I'll be glad to do my best to stabilize him if you would prefer to transport him elsewhere.

"Jack, Maverick doesn't have time to play around with Vets," Captain Farmer stated. "Dr. Thatcher, you have my permission to do the surgery."

"Okay, does he have any medical issues that I should be aware of?" she asked.

Remembering that blood work was just pulled on Maverick the other day, Jack raced to his vehicle for the results. He ran back inside and handed them to Kelly who immediately took them to Elizabeth.

Jack took a seat alone, needing time to process the horror before him. Trying to pull Jack from his grief, Captain Farmer took a seat beside him.

"Jack, Dr. Thatcher sure is beautiful…"

"Huh?" Jack's glance left the floor as he looked up at Captain Farmer. "What did you say?"

"Dr. Thatcher…she sure is beautiful," he repeated.

"I hadn't noticed. Right now I just want her to be a great Vet," Jack replied as he quickly wiped a tear as it slipped down his cheek.

"Have faith, Jack. Something tells me that she knows what she's doing," Captain Farmer stated before stepping outside to take a call from the Commissioner.

The waiting area was standing room only as Harper did her best to keep the coffee pot full. She watched one officer in particular who seemed to be sitting alone, staring out the window, periodically wiping his eyes.

"Can I get you anything, sir?" she asked.

"That's my dog back there," he stated as he finally turned from the window and made eye contact. "Is Dr. Thatcher good?"

"She's the best and highly qualified. I've worked for several Vets, and I personally think that she's the best," Harper advised.

Two and a half hours later, Elizabeth stepped out into the waiting area. Having heard how the Brothers in Blue stand together, she was not surprised by the number of officers who had arrived to show Jack support.

Jack was in the middle of a conversation when he saw her. He didn't even excuse himself; he simply rushed her, "How is he?"

As the officers seemed to circle around her, she focused her attention on Captain Farmer and Jack. "He's alive but very weak. The bullet entered his lung just above his heart, tearing two holes before settling in his liver. Unlike other organs, the liver will regenerate, so if we can get him passed the next few days, I think he'll have a good chance for survival.

"May I see him?" Jack asked.

"Certainly, come with me," Elizabeth replied as she led him through the door and toward the back part of the facility. "Sgt…"

"Thornton…Jack Thornton," he introduced himself.

"Sgt. Thornton, don't be upset because he's still receiving blood and we're keeping him sedated," she explained, "So he has several IV's."

They walked into the back room where Maverick was lying on the floor on several warm, fluffy blankets as Kelly monitored him.

"The blood…where did you get it? Do you just keep it on hand in case it's needed?" Jack asked.

Luckily I brought my guys in today for their checkups. I had Kelly and Mandy pull blood from them in case it was needed. Good thing I did, because it was," Elizabeth stated as she excused herself, giving Jack some time alone with Maverick.

A short while later Elizabeth stepped into the room and found Jack lying on the floor, his arm around Maverick and they were both asleep.

Elizabeth squatted down beside them, "Sgt.?" She whispered.

Jack jumped, startling her and knocking her backward.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," he stated as he stood up and held out his hand to her.

She laughed softly, "That's okay. No harm done."

"Just so you know…you should never sneak up on a police officer," Jack advised her.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't intending to sneak up on you. I just wanted to suggest that you go home and get some rest. I'll be here with him," she stated as she checked his vital signs.

She could tell that Jack was exhausted. "He won't be alone. I promise," she stated as she went to pour her fourth cup of coffee that night.

"Hey Doc…oh, I'm sorry, I mean Doctor Thatcher," he called out as she walked toward the door.

"Doc is fine," she answered.

"I'm sorry about earlier. Maverick is more than a police dog to me. So I'm sorry if I came across abruptly," he explained.

"No need to apologize. I completely understand," she smiled warmly. "Sgt. Thornton, would you like some coffee?"

"No thank you, but I would like you to just call me Jack," he replied.

"Okay Jack and you can call me Elizabeth," she responded.

"I think I prefer Doc…" he stated with a dimpled smile.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2- Somewhere Over the Rainbow

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ **Chapter 2- Somewhere Over the Rainbow  
**_

Elizabeth smiled broadly, thinking how she never recalled anyone calling her "Doc" before.

"Jack, I wish you'd go home and get some rest," she pleaded. "I don't want to be responsible for you getting hurt on the job because you're tired."

"Job?" Jack looked down at Maverick, "He is my job. I hope you understand, but I can't leave him. If you don't want me inside, I'll just sleep in my vehicle, but I have to be here."

She smiled; her eyes were blue with a greenish tint, so she was worried, but certainly not about Jack.

"Okay, if you insist on staying, I have a room down the hall that has a bed. The stereo is set to play soft music; it'll help you sleep," she stated.

Jack stood up but glanced back at Maverick, "I'm afraid to leave him."

She opened the door, "I promise that I'll stay with him all night. If anything changes, I'll come wake you up, okay?"

Jack reluctantly agreed and followed her down the hall to the extra room. He stepped inside, but before she closed the door he turned to face her, "Thanks Doc."

"Well, it isn't anything fancy, but it's a place to lay your head and get some rest," she replied.

"I don't mean just the room. I mean for taking care of my partner. He's my best friend, and I don't know what I'd do without…" Jack covered his mouth and closed his eyes as he was unable to complete that thought.

Elizabeth watched as he silently broke down; his eyes watered and although the tears spilled down his cheeks, no sounds of emotion passed through his lips. Without thinking and simply wanting to comfort him, she stepped forward and hugged him.

She felt his arms wrap around her as he began to release the emotions that he'd kept bottled up for hours. He had done his best to appear strong in front of the other officers, but now, in front of Elizabeth, he had no more control.

Suddenly he released her and backed away. "I'm so sorry; excuse me. I didn't mean for that to happen. It's certainly not very manly," he stated as his voice initially quivered before he cleared his throat and attempted to gain his composure.

"It's okay, Jack. I understand; they're more than just animals. They work their way into our hearts," she stated softly. "And as far as it not being manly, well I think men should feel comfortable releasing their feelings. Too many men keep them bottled up inside. Are you okay now?" she asked.

"Thank you, I'm fine. Please come and get me if there is any change," he made certain that she knew his desire to be informed.

"I promise. Now you get some rest and I'll see you in the morning," she stated as she turned toward the door, stopping just shy of it to release a big yawn.

"Hey Doc…" Jack called out causing Elizabeth to turn around.

She turned back around and smiled, "Jack, I promise, I will come and get you if there is any change."

"No, I was going to ask…aren't you tired?" he asked sympathetically, noticing her obvious exhaustion.

"I'm tired, but I'll sleep later. Besides one of us needs to stay up with Maverick," she responded.

"I'm not tired. You can nap and I'll stay with him," Jack offered.

"Okay, so are you going to take his vital signs every fifteen minutes and change his IV's?" she smiled.

"I'll see you in the morning," he disappointedly stated as he sat back down on the bed and half-heartedly smiled. "I don't know how to change the IV's," he reluctantly added.

"That's okay, I'll be fine. Besides, that's what coffee is for," she laughed softly.

Jack didn't know why, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her, watching as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Elizabeth headed back to the recovery room and her one and only patient, Maverick.

Jack lay in bed, his mind racing and unable to calm himself enough to sleep. He felt like a child at Christmas, not wanting to get out of bed too early for fear that his parents would scold him, but wanting to see what was left for him.

Elizabeth hadn't come and gotten him, so he could only assume that Maverick was at least still holding his own. So, should he get up? He wasn't resting…maybe he could help her do something.

He put on his tennis shoes and opened the door. The hallway was dimly lit but as he edged closer to the recovery room, he heard her soft voice singing…

" _ **Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high,  
There's a land that I heard of  
Once in a lullaby.  
Somewhere over the rainbow  
Skies are blue,  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true.**_

 _ **Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far  
Behind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me.**_

 _ **Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly.  
Birds fly over the rainbow.  
Why then, oh why can't I?**_

 _ **If happy little bluebirds fly  
Beyond the rainbow  
Why, oh why can't I?"**_

Jack stood at the door, his eyes watering, and watched as she cradled Maverick and stroked his head. When the song was over, he observed as she bent down and kissed his nose.

She turned quickly and looked toward the door, grabbing her chest. Obviously startled, she was attempting to keep her heart from bursting out of her body. Taking a deep breath she blurted out, "Whoa, you just scared the life out of me." Observing his watery eyes she asked, "Are you okay?"

"You have a beautiful voice," he responded as he entered the room. "How is he?"

"Actually, I just ran another blood panel on him and his red blood count is up from 25 to 28. It's still low, but we're moving in the right direction," she advised.

Maverick raised his head slightly and kissed her hand.

Jack's face lit up, "Looks like he wants to thank you for everything you did for him."

"Well, hopefully he'll begin to feel a little better, but I think I'd like to keep him for a few days if that's okay," she suggested.

"Is it okay if I come see him?" Jack asked.

"Any time you want," she replied.

"Doc," Jack approached and squatted down beside Maverick, "I also want to thank you for what you did for him…for us. I'm so glad that I saw your ad in the newspaper. I never would have known you were here otherwise."

"Well, I'm glad you saw it too. I hope more people see it…" she stated.

She continued, "I didn't realize how many vets were in the area. I sure hope I didn't make a mistake by coming here."

"I'm sure this practice will grow. You're a great vet and before you know it people will be busting down your doors," he stated, trying his best to encourage her.

She continued to sit on the floor and pet Maverick, "You know, I don't need there to be a constant flow of patients; as a matter of fact, I think a practice too big takes away from the close relationship you should have with your vet."

She released a deep breath, "I just want to be able to show my parents that I made the right decision."

"Maverick and I sure think that you did," he smiled, causing her to return the expression.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are you from?" he asked, feeling the need to know more about her.

"I was raised in Charlottesville. How about you?" she responded as she stood up and walked over to the counter.

"I was born and raised here, but I went away to college," he replied.

"Where did you go?" she inquired.

"Ohio State; how about you?" he found the small talk incredibly easy with her.

"I went to Auburn University, but I did Vet school at Virginia Tech," she stated as she threw away the needles she's just used into her sharps container. She then reached into the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Carprofen to help manage Maverick's pain.

She squatted down and gave Maverick a pill then stood up and headed for the door. "Would you like a cup of coffee? I put on a fresh pot just a little while ago."

"How many cups have you had?" he asked.

"To be honest with you, I stopped counting after six," she replied.

Jack jumped up and pulled his keys from his pocket, "I'll be right back," and before she knew it, he was gone.

Thirty minutes later, as the sun was rising, he knocked on the back door, "Hey Doc, it's me…Jack."

She opened the door, "I'm sorry."

"I forgot how early it is and the door locked behind me," Jack commented as he stepped inside with a big bag.

She smiled broadly, "What did you do?"

"Well, I feel responsible for the fact that you didn't get dinner last night, and all of that coffee can't be good for you," he responded as he began removing several different meals from the IHOP bag that he placed on the counter.

"What army are you feeding?" she asked as container after container was opened.

"I didn't know what you like, so I got eggs, scrambled and over easy, bacon, sausage, toast, white…wheat and rye, pancakes, blueberry and chocolate chip, fruit and orange juice," he stated as he pulled the plastic knives, forks and spoons from the bag and laid them on the counter along with the packets of jelly, butter and syrup. "I just wanted to do something to thank you."

"Jack this was so nice of you, but certainly not necessary. I'm just glad that I was able to help. Besides, he isn't out of the woods just yet," she reminded him.

Jack pulled two stools up to the counter, "Please take a few minutes and eat something.

Elizabeth glanced back at Maverick who had laid his head down on the blanket and fallen asleep. "I guess I have a few minutes."

They'd barely started eating when the front door opened and Kelly and Harper strolled in with Mandy close behind.

Kelly and Mandy headed for the back room leaving Harper at the front desk.

"Whoa, are we interrupting anything?" Kelly looked directly at Elizabeth and smiled.

Elizabeth coughed, jumped up and walked over to check on Maverick. While listening to his heart, and checking the color refill in his gums, she offered, "Sgt. Thornton went out and got plenty of food if you're hungry."

Several days passed since Maverick's surgery; he continued to improve, and Jack found his vehicle automatically making the turn from the main highway several times a day as he made the trip to check on his dog.

Elizabeth was making notes on Maverick's progress when he started to stir. She and Jack slipped a sling under his back end for support, and while Elizabeth held his leash, Jack kept him from falling over.

"Standing out in the back yard of the clinic Jack laughed, "I never thought I'd be thrilled because my dog peed."

"Well then your excitement will really skyrocket when he has a bowel movement," Elizabeth stated as both of them laughed.

Once back inside the clinic, Jack's phone rang…

"Yes sir, I'm at the clinic. I can be there in about thirty minutes," Jack stated before the call ended. He turned to Elizabeth, "Hey Doc, I have to go to the precinct. Is it okay if I come back and check on him after work?"

Elizabeth reached into her pocket and handed him a card, "I'm not sure if you have one of these, but here's our number if you feel the need to check on him."

Jack made it to the precinct and found himself tied up with department rules and regulations, eventually finding himself with no pay demotion, but a temporary transfer to patrolman status, pending Maverick's rehabilitation.

Jack was walking through the hallway when he turned the corner and bumped into Lee.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lee asked.

"Yes, it was touch and go for awhile," Jack replied.

Lee looked confused, "What was touch and go?"

"Maverick…why were you asking if I was okay?" Jack responded.

"I tried calling you Friday night. You were supposed to go to dinner with us. Did you forget that Rosie's cousin was in town?" Lee asked. "Besides, I've called and been by your place. Man, I've been worried."

"No, I didn't forget, but I also didn't forget that I told you 'no.' I was training and then Maverick was shot. I was at the vet all night, and have had a lot of stuff on my mind since then," Jack explained.

"Oh man, forget about dinner…"

"I already have…"

"How is Maverick?"

"It was bad. He almost didn't make it. I'm hoping he'll be okay. He's getting better, but I think the next few days will tell…"

"WOW, Dr. Henderson is getting old. I'm surprised that he was able to take care of that. I thought he was just doing shots and nail trims, and, you know, easy stuff…"

"It wasn't Dr. Henderson. There is a new Vet in town and she is awesome. She saved his life, and I am so grateful to her," Jack explained.

"Is Maverick still hospitalized?" Lee asked.

"Yes, I'm going back over to the clinic when I finish here so I can spend some time with him," Jack replied.

"So dinner is out?"

"YES," Jack stated, his irritation was noted in the tone of his voice. "Lee, please stop trying to set me up. When I find her, I'll know it. I just don't like the pushing…"

Being Sunday, the clinic was closed, but Kelly was in the area and rode by to check on things. Seeing Elizabeth's truck in the parking lot, she stopped in and stayed around long enough to help her re-bandage Maverick, before heading out to enjoy whatever was left of her weekend.

Having had no other clients to care for today, the clinic was now quiet as she sat beside Maverick with her journal and pen in her hand. She took a deep breath, thinking of the events from the most recent days, and attempted to convey her feelings onto the blank page…

" _ **Emotions often suck the air from our bodies as we fight for understanding. The whys are continually asked, often times without any fathomable answer. But knowing this, we still push forward, realizing that some answers may never come, and the disappointment will linger.**_

 _ **Having the knowledge and ability to help is amazing, but putting everything right and the way it used to be may not always be in God's plan. Watching as life slips away is difficult at best, and sometimes sitting silently beside someone who is hurting may be the best possible gift that we will ever have to give.**_

 _ **To me, this it is more than just a job or a career. I believe that it is what I was always called to do; God's plan, if you will. I feel blessed to be where I am; who I am, and I look forward to greeting each new day with the same desire to make the lives of those I care for better. I love animals, all animals…well, let's be honest, I'm not a fan of snakes, and will always keep available names and numbers of those Vets who feel compelled to help those creatures. But as a general rule, Animals give their love freely and unconditionally, asking for nothing but our company in return.**_

 _ **I love my profession. It is not something that I play from 9am until 5pm. It is my life's calling. It often doesn't allow for sleep or time to grieve. It means tucking my emotions away as I help others process their own. It's not simply caring for animals; it's providing support for those who love them, realizing that sometimes understanding and an encouraging word can mean the difference between acceptance and breaking down.**_

 _ **But I also wonder in my life will this be enough? Will I be satisfied going home each night, carrying on a conversation with those that only respond with tail wags and kisses? I've worked hard to get where I am, and here I sit…alone. I have trusted in God thus far, and can only assume that when the time is right, he will open up my heart to more…"**_

It was now 4PM and she had not heard anything from Jack since he'd left earlier. Feeling the need to sleep in her own bed tonight, Elizabeth carefully moved Maverick out to her truck. She lifted him up into the huge backseat and closed the door.

Elizabeth slipped back inside to lock up when she heard the phone ring.

Her head rolled from side to side…"Let the service get it…or…maybe I should get it…" Her head tilt to the right (maybe I should answer it) won out.

"Bay Breeze Veterinary Clinic, Dr. Thatcher speaking…"

"Doc, it's Jack; is it okay if I still come by to see Maverick?" he asked, afraid that he was becoming an imposition.

"Oh Jack, I'm glad you called. I didn't have your number, so I had no way to reach you…"

"Is he okay? I knew I shouldn't have left him…"

"Jack…"

"Why did I leave him…?"

"Jack…"

"At least tell me that he didn't suffer…"

She could hear the emotion as his voice wavered, "JACK…stop! Maverick is doing okay, but I'm taking him home with me tonight so I can keep an eye on him."

He was silent on the other end, but she could hear his ragged breaths.

"Jack, are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, I just thought…"

"It's okay. Hey, I don't know where you are, but if you'd like to come by my place, you can spend some time with him," Elizabeth offered.

"I feel responsible for keeping you from your family for a lot of the weekend. I'm sure your husband wouldn't be happy with me coming by and disrupting your home tonight as well," Jack responded. He wasn't certain why, but saying the word husband as it related to her, hurt somehow.

"Jack, trust me, its fine," she stated. Elizabeth gave him her address and advised that she'd be home in about 30 minutes. She wasn't nervous around Jack, and actually she felt surprisingly safe. So she wasn't quite sure why she didn't tell him that she wasn't married.

 _ **Oh no, she has a husband. Of course she has a husband. Where is your brain, Jack Thornton,**_ he thought.

As Elizabeth locked up the clinic, her cell phone rang…

"Hey Shane, thanks for feeding the animals for me this weekend. I had an emergency at the clinic Friday night and I've been tied up here ever since," Elizabeth explained. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh you're welcome. Maggie was having a book club meeting, so getting out of the house on Friday night was a blessing," he replied. "Everything is okay at your place, but all hell is breaking loose at my house," Shane stated.

"I'm sorry, what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

"Emily has an earache, and Maggie is waiting to hear from the pediatrician. But boy does Emily have some lungs. She's been screaming all afternoon," Shane remarked.

"I'm sorry. I'm on my way home. Do you want me to pick up anything at the pharmacy?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, but Maggie wanted me to invite you over for dinner," Shane offered.

"Oh, I appreciate it, but Jack is coming over to see his dog. Tell Maggie that…"

"Whoa, who is coming over?" he asked.

"Jack Thornton. Maverick is his police dog," Elizabeth replied.

"Do you even know this guy? I mean when did you meet him?" Shane asked.

"We met on Friday," she replied.

"Elizabeth Thatcher, you beat all. How do you know that you can trust this guy? You're inviting him into your house?" he asked before releasing a harsh breath. "You know, for an intelligent woman, you don't have much common sense."

"He has the kindest eyes, and he's a police officer. I'll be fine," Elizabeth replied as she started up her truck and headed for home.

Elizabeth pulled into the driveway and found Jack sitting in his vehicle. She pulled up, got out and with Jack's help they got Maverick out of her truck and walking toward the front door.

Once on the porch, the front door opened and Shane stepped outside.

"Oh, were you here when you called me?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, but it was getting late so I went ahead and took care of the animals," Shane remarked.

"Oh thank you," she stated before walking inside with Maverick.

Shane and Jack momentarily stood on the front porch.

"Hi, I'm Jack. You must be Elizabeth's husb…"

"I'm Shane," he held out his arm and shook Jack's hand. _**Hmm, firm handshake,**_ he thought.

The men stepped inside and found Maverick lying on a pallet of blankets by the fireplace. Glancing over, Jack observed Elizabeth pulling items from the refrigerator.

"Jack, if you don't have any plans, you're welcome to stay for dinner," she offered.

Assuming that she was married and having already taken her away from her husband for several days, he declined.

Jack sat on the floor beside Maverick while Shane sat in the kitchen watching over Elizabeth.

"I don't need a babysitter," she whispered.

"I just want to make sure you're safe," he softly replied. His cell phone rang, "Hey honey."

Shane's term of endearment caught Jack's ear.

"Did the pediatrician call in the medicine?" Shane asked his wife. "Okay, I'll pick it up. How about Chinese for dinner?" he asked as he remained silent while listening to her response. "Okay, I love you. I'll be home soon."

"Hey Elizabeth, I need to run to the drug store to get Emily's medicine. Do you need anything?"

"No, but thanks for everything. You and Maggie are the best. Give Emily a kiss from Auntie Elizabeth," she called out as Shane headed for the front door.

She went back to fixing dinner.

"Shane isn't your husband?" Jack asked.

"Oh heavens no. He, his wife, Maggie and their daughter, Emily live on the little farmette next door," Elizabeth stated. "Why?"

"Uh, no reason. I just assumed that he was your…"

"Husband…?" she laughed.

"Well, you didn't say you weren't married," he remarked.

"But I never said I was either," she corrected him.

"I have plenty for dinner, and you are welcome to stay if you'd like. That is if you don't have someone waiting for you at home…a wife or girlfriend?" she replied. She wasn't sure why, but she felt the need to know.

"No, neither, and I would love to stay for dinner if you're sure that it's no imposition," Jack responded as he took a seat on a stool at the bar in her kitchen.

"It is certainly no imposition," she assured him. "It would be nice to have someone to talk to; at least someone who talks back. Most of the time I'm talking to the animals and although I understand them, our conversations are usually one sided."

"Can I help you with anything?" he asked.

She placed the salad fixings in front of him with a knife and a bowl, "Here you go."

He sliced the carrots, the cucumbers, the tomatoes and shredded the lettuce while watching her put the finishing touches on the spaghetti.

She pulled a bottle of wine from the refrigerator and poured two glasses. Placing the glass near him she suddenly took it back, "I don't even know, do you like wine?"

"Yes, I like wine," he replied as he took the glass, momentarily pausing as his hand covered hers.

He was confused; what was it that he was feeling? _**Am I just grateful for everything she's done for me or is it more…so much more?**_

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3- Say What You Feel

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Chapter 3- Say What You Feel  
**

"Do you have time to stay for awhile?" Elizabeth asked as she started to clear away the dishes from the table.

"I'd like that if you're sure it's okay," Jack replied.

"Would you like another glass of wine?" she asked as she poured a second glass for herself.

"I'd like one, but I probably shouldn't. I do need to drive home after all," he replied.

"Coffee then?" she asked.

"Sure, thank you," he stated as he carried her wine and his coffee into the den. He placed them on the table in front of the sofa and in clear view of Maverick who continued resting by the fireplace.

They sat together on the sofa, but with some distance between them.

"Thank you for dinner; you really can cook," Jack stated with a dimpled smile.

"Did you assume that I couldn't?" she asked.

"I just thought maybe with vet school and your practice that cooking wasn't something that you spent much time on," he explained. "That dinner was wonderful."

"Well thank you. I'm glad you were able to stay," she responded.

"May I ask you something?" Jack settled deeper into the sofa.

"Certainly; I'm pretty much an open book," Elizabeth replied.

"Why vet school?" he asked, as his eyes never left hers.

"I love animals. From the time I was a kid I have been bringing home injured animals and nursing them back to health. I guess going to vet school was really no leap for what people expected," she stated as her finger tended to circle the rim of her glass while she spoke. "How about you? Did you always want to be in police work?"

Jack sat his coffee cup on the table, "Actually, my degree is in business, but my heart has always been in police work. My dad was a police officer, and although that work fascinated me, I went to school for business, I think to please my parents," he stated.

"Why? I guess I always thought that fathers wanted their sons to follow in their footsteps," she asked.

"I know how much my mom worried about my dad. This kind of work is difficult on relationships..."

Elizabeth observed his eyes dim somewhat. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked," she stated as she assumed that maybe he was speaking about his own relationships.

"No, it's okay. Talking about it helps," he admitted.

"So why did you switch from business to police work?" she asked.

"My father was killed in a robbery and subsequent car chase shortly after I graduated from Ohio State…"

"Oh Jack, I'm so sorry," she stated as she reached over and squeezed his hand.

Jack glanced down at their hands, barely catching hers covering his before she just as quickly retreated. He caught her eyes, "I think I realized that it was what I was always meant to do and settling for something else wouldn't make me happy."

Wanting to know more about her his questions continued "Do you like living in Virginia Beach?"

"I do. You know back home we had the mountains, and I love them too." She glanced across the room and caught a glimpse of Fancy, sleeping on the loveseat. "When Fancy was younger we used to go hiking, but I have to tell you, I just love the beach," she excitedly announced.

Taking another breath, she continued, her joy quickly showed through, "I try to get to the beach at least once a week."

Her eyes drifted across the room, and she seemed a bit lost in thought, "I take turns with the dogs and we walk near the water and just listen as the waves crash to shore. It's relaxing…"

She turned the conversation back to Jack, "Does your mom live around here?" she asked.

"Yes, she lives out in the Great Neck area. As a matter of fact, she's still in the house that my parents bought years ago." It was now Jack's turn to be lost in his memories as he looked off in the distance, "It's right on the water and sometimes, when I need to think, I'll go by for a visit and sit out on the dock. It's so peaceful." He looked back catching Elizabeth's glance, "But then again, I would imagine that it's pretty peaceful out here as well."

"Oh it is. I love to sit outside on the porch in the evening and listen to the crickets sing. And the stars…you would swear that you could reach up and pull them from the sky," she excitedly replied as their eyes met.

She could feel her heart pounding in her ears, feeling certain that her chest was going to explode at any moment. Uncertain what it was she was feeling, and realizing that it was way too soon to be feeling it, she broke the trance. She placed her wine glass on the table and walked over to Maverick, suddenly feeling the need to check on him.

Jack joined her, "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to check on him. After all, that's my job," she responded.

"Somehow I think you take your job more seriously that a lot of vets," he remarked. "Any idea when he can come home?"

"Well, since he doesn't have the IV's any longer, I think it's safe to release him tomorrow," she advised, assuming that he would be thrilled.

"Are you sure? I mean, I want him home, but not if he isn't ready," Jack stated as he squatted down beside Maverick. "Do you think it would be better if he stayed at the clinic until his staples come out?"

"Well actually, all of the sutures are dissolvable," she stated.

"Oh…well, I think I would just feel better if he was with you a little bit longer," he remarked.

He felt something for her, even though they had only known each other a few days and he somehow thought that he would lose the tie he had to her once Maverick was discharged.

"Are you nervous about him coming home?" she asked. "I mean, I'm available to help if you need me."

"Really?" he asked.

She laughed softly, "Jack, Maverick is my first surgical patient. I'll always be available for him."

She stood up, "I need to go close up the barn. Feel free to stay and spend some alone time with Maverick if you'd like."

He loved Maverick and wanted to spend time with him, but there was something about her. He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame, and he only hoped that he wouldn't get burned. "Would you like some company?"

She wasn't sure what it was about him, but whatever it was, she knew that he interested her. Her comment about Maverick was absolutely true, after all she was a dedicated Vet, but she was also a woman, and for the first time in her life, she was allowing herself to feel something new to her.

"Sure, you're welcome to come if you'd like," she offered.

Jack stood up and turned to Maverick, "I'll see you tomorrow buddy." He bent down and kissed Maverick on the head before following Elizabeth through the kitchen toward the back door.

She grabbed a few apples off the counter and flipped on the back flood light as they stepped out onto her deck. Fancy, who had been sitting with Maverick, joined them.

"WOW, what a view. It's as if the stars are so much closer here. You're right, this is beautiful," he stated as he attempted to take in the breathtaking view.

"I grew up on a horse farm in Charlottesville, so it was a country atmosphere, but I swear, I don't think it compares to this," she stated with a bright smile as she looked skyward.

His eyes were now on her, "I've never seen anything so beautiful."

They walked into the barn, "Hi guys. Are you ready for bed?" she called out as the various animals grunted, neighed, mooed and bayed.

"Who do we have here?" Jack asked as he stood at the pig's stall.

"Oh, that's Barney and Pork chop," I took them from my parent's farm.

She continued to introduce her four- legged family members…

"This is Jenny and Roy," she stated as they stopped to say hi to the goats.

She handed Rose and River, her 4 year old quarter horses, an apple, which they appreciatively accepted. "These two were adopted from a local rescue organization. They were emaciated, but I think we have them back in good condition. They are broke to ride, so maybe sometime you'd like to come out and ride with me?"

There it was; his invitation to possibly spend more time with her. He didn't know what it was he felt or even if she would ever reciprocate, but he wasn't about to let this chance slip away. "Where do you ride?" he asked.

"Well, you can't see it now because it's so dark, but there are paths behind us that lead all around the farmette complex. There is a lake in the middle. It's beautiful, and quiet. I often go for rides by myself, and there is nothing like the freedom you feel," she stated as she found herself smiling.

He didn't take the bait the first time, "I don't know if it interests you, but maybe some time when you're free, we could go riding," she suggested as her heart pounded. _**Will he think I'm too forward?**_ She silently asked herself.

"I'd love to. You just name the day," he responded with that dimpled smile that she had quickly found to be adorable.

"How about this weekend, maybe Saturday?" she asked as she threw a pad of hay in the stall with her two cows, Cupcake and Muffin.

"I'll have to check my work schedule, but if I'm off, I'd love to go riding with you," he responded.

"Okay, just let me know," she replied.

With the animals cared for, she and Jack headed toward the door.

"You have a great place out here," he remarked as she shut off the aisle way lights and slid the door closed.

"Thank you. I haven't had a lot of time to enjoy it because I was so busy getting the clinic up and running, but I hope to be able to take a little time now," she replied as they walked toward the driveway.

They stopped at his vehicle as he hesitantly opened the door and turned to face her, "Thank you so much for dinner."

"You're very welcome. Thank you for the adult conversation. Most evenings I don't get that," she replied. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I love my animals, but it's nice to actually have a conversation with someone and they participate. These guys here will listen, but all they do is wag their tails in response."

She laughed softly, "Not that I'm complaining, because many of them got me through some rough times in school."

"Well, we know how special they can be. I'll call you tomorrow," he mentioned.

"Call me?" she asked, obviously excited.

"Well, you still have my dog," he replied as he watched her cheeks blush.

"Oh yea, that's right. Call me tomorrow and if you want to make arrangements to pick him up, we're open until 6pm," she stated as she started to back away from his vehicle. She couldn't believe that she had assumed that he was eager to see her again, and as a result she wished that she could simply melt into the winding crack in her driveway.

She walked to the front porch, watching as he pulled out of the driveway. She stepped inside, grabbed her journal and another glass of wine before taking a seat on the porch. Several of her dogs, Fancy, Heinz and Sebastian followed her outside and played in the yard while she contemplated the true meaning of life.

She glanced around her, proud of everything she had accomplished. Her home was everything she could possibly have wanted for herself and her four-legged family members. She loved her job, her employees and the friends she'd made since moving to Virginia Beach. And now she wondered about Jack…

"I've known him for 3 days; it's hardly enough time for me to be interested in him…or is it? Besides, I saved his partner; what he probably feels is gratitude. Yeah, gratitude, that's logical," she stated, finding it quite normal in the quiet of the country to talk to herself.

She opened her journal and flipped to the next blank page. She clicked her pen and did her best to convey her feelings onto the paper…

" _ **As a small child, I recall my parents reminding me to count my blessings. Although I did as I was told, I don't think I understood the true magnitude of the concept at that time. Back then I was grateful for the full sized Teddy Bear who never left my side during the night, my cat, Misty, my best friend, Pam, and my mom and dad who I knew would love me no matter what. For a child those things were appropriate.**_

 _ **As we mature, we learn to be thankful for what we have, hopefully not complaining about what we have not, and doing our best to find the blessing in everything that comes our way. Open your eyes; take a deep breath and realize that everything happens for a reason. The joy, the pain, the happiness, and disappointment all provide for what we will eventually become.**_

 _ **Everyone we meet plays a pivotal part in our life. They were meant to be there, whether it is for simply a moment or a lifetime, their impact upon us sets the course for our eventual path. While we determine the length of time they stay, some teach us valuable lessons and then move along, while still others become treasured assets to our emotional wellbeing.**_

 _ **No matter what or who, we are tasked with finding within ourselves that feeling of inner peace, that "happy to be me" satisfaction that we feel when our reflection is viewed in the mirror. Then, and only then will the joy we feel within ourselves reflect the true gratitude for the life that we have been given."**_

The following morning, Elizabeth was in need of a major caffeine jolt as she attempted to load Maverick safely into her truck. She smiled broadly as Shane's Mercedes drove passed her driveway, stopped, backed up and pulled in beside her truck.

"Looks like you could use some help," he stated as he observed her throw her hands up in defeat.

He effortlessly picked Maverick up.

"You couldn't have come along at a better time. Thank you so much," she stated as Maverick sat proudly in the backseat of her truck.

"How's Emily feeling?" Elizabeth asked.

"She finally fell asleep early this morning. I think after she gets a couple of doses of medicine in her she'll be feeling much better," he replied.

"How did your date go?" he said with a snicker.

"It wasn't a date, and if it was, I'm sure that your appearance would have put a damper on it," she responded with a grin. "No, really, Jack just came by to spend some time with his dog."

"Dear Elizabeth, when are you going to realize that it's okay to open yourself up to someone?" he asked.

"I've opened up to you and Maggie," she laughed as she quickly jumped inside her truck.

"That's not what I mean," he quickly replied. "I did come over to feed your animals last night, but I also wanted to meet him…"

"His name is Jack, and I knew what you were doing. I appreciate you and Maggie watching over me, really I do. But, if and when the time is right for me to find someone, I'll know it," she stated. "Hopefully he will know it too," she laughed softly.

"He seemed nice and whether you know it or not, he was interested in you. Well, that is until he thought I was your husband…"

"And you made no attempt to clear that up," she added. "Besides I think his interest in me is simply appreciation for what I did for Maverick. There were a lot of emotions working overtime when Jack brought him in."

"Well, if nothing is going to happen between you and the policeman…"

"Jack; his name is Jack…"

"Okay, Jack it is… if nothing is going to happen between you and Jack, there is a lawyer in my firm that's single, and a really nice guy. I wouldn't know, but the girls drool all over him and say he's gorgeous. Oh, and the best part is that he has a dog…" Shane advised, assuming that the last statement might seal the deal for Elizabeth.

"We'll see, Shane. Thanks again for putting Maverick in the truck," she stated as she started her vehicle.

"Hey, come over for dinner tonight. Emily misses her Aunt Elizabeth," he stated as he waited for her response.

"I close at 6, so by the time I take care of the animals it could be 7:30 or so. Is that too late?" she asked.

"I'll be home early today. So I'll feed your guys. Come on over when you get home," Shane commented.

"Can I bring anything?" she inquired.

"Nope, just yourself," he replied.

The day was fairly quiet but with six new clients passing through the clinic doors, things were starting to pick up. Five of the patients, three dogs, a cat and a guinea pig, came in for shots (cats and dogs) and a skin rash (guinea pig).

"Hi Sgt. Thornton," Harper stated, as Jack entered the clinic and stepped up to the counter. "Those are beautiful flowers," she stated.

"Good afternoon and thank you," Jack stated as he placed an arrangement of wildflowers on the counter. "Maverick and I want to thank her for everything. But these are for all of you guys," Jack handed Harper a box from Creative Cupcakes. "I hope there is something in there that each of you like."

He glanced toward the door, "Is Dr. Thatcher available?" he asked.

"No, she's with a patient," Harper advised.

"Is it okay if I go back and see Maverick?" he asked.

"Sure, he's in the last room on the left. Are you taking him home today?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I guess I'll have to talk to Dr. Thatcher about that," Jack replied as he headed through the door and down the hall.

Elizabeth and her final client for the day, a Golden Retriever, were in the exam room next to Maverick. Although normal voices could not be heard, when the woman began to cry, it caught Jack's attention

"Mrs. Parrish, what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

"He is everything to me," she began to explain. "We got him just before my husband was deployed. He was killed in Afghanistan three months later, and I had nothing but Gunner."

"I promise to take very good care of him. As you can tell, his ACL is torn, but the meniscus seems to be intact." To show how she made her diagnosis, Elizabeth performed the "Drawer Test" in which one hand on the knee holds the joint still while the other hand pulls on the bottom of the joint. If it moves forward, like the opening of a drawer, then the ACL is torn. "I will perform what we call a fishing line procedure. The fishing line will stabilize the joint until the scar tissue forms. He'll need to be leash walked and you will initially have to use a sling to help support his hind end," Elizabeth explained using pictures to help Mrs. Parrish understand. "I can help you with the supportive care if you need me."

"I'm sure that it's an expensive procedure. I don't have extra money for this…" Mrs. Parrish broke down as she collapsed in the chair.

Elizabeth squatted down in front of her, "Hey, don't you worry about that part. I'll handle that. I'm going to take Gunner to the back and get him settled. I'll meet you at the front desk and we can decide on a day for the surgery."

As they walked down the hall, Elizabeth heard the tale-tell sound of his joint clicking. If there was any question before, there was none now…it was an ACL tear.

Elizabeth had already walked through the swinging doors to the back when Jack opened the exam room door hoping to see her. He went back to hug Maverick one last time before going out to talk with her about his possible release.

Elizabeth met Mrs. Parrish out at the counter. Jack opened the door, but hearing Mrs. Parrish crying again, he stayed in the room. Not meaning to, he overheard their conversation.

"Well, my schedule is pretty clear, so I would assume you would want to be here. So is tomorrow morning okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"I can't do this; I don't have the money…"

"Shh, I told you not to worry about that part. I appreciate your husband's service to our country, and the ultimate sacrifice that both of you have made. The surgery is free, so don't worry about that part," Elizabeth assured her, now having tears in her own eyes.

"I can't expect you to do that," Mrs. Parrish barely managed to say through her ragged breath.

"Okay, Kelly told me that you make a kickin' lasagna. How about you bring one in and we will call it even," Elizabeth stated with a warm smile.

"Thank you so much," Mrs. Parrish wrapped her in a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning," Elizabeth stated as she watched Mrs. Parrish leave the building.

Elizabeth turned to Harper, "Mark her account paid in full."

As Elizabeth turned toward the door to the back, she caught a glimpse of the flowers.

"Those are beautiful. Who are they from?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sgt. Thornton brought them in along with these cupcakes. I think he's a keeper," Kelly mentioned.

As Elizabeth walked toward her office, Jack exited the exam room.

"Oh hi Jack...thank you so much for the flowers. They are beautiful. How did you know that wildflowers are my favorites?"

"Hi Doc, just a lucky guess," he replied. "That was a really nice thing you just did," he whispered.

"What are you talking about, and why are you whispering?" she asked.

Looking around and seeing no one else around he responded, "What you just did for that woman; you are something else."

"Considering what they've given of themselves, it's not that big of a deal…"

Jack quickly responded, "It was to her."

Changing the subject, Elizabeth stated, "Are you here to pick Maverick up?"

"Only if you're certain that it's okay for him to go," Jack hesitantly replied.

"He's doing great. Obviously it will be quite some time before he can go back to work, but I'm sure he'd be happier at home with you," Elizabeth stated as she peeked in the exam room and Maverick's tail began to wag at seeing her.

"I'm not so certain. He looks pretty happy here," Jack responded. "Doc, I really would feel better if he stayed a few more days."

"Well, I'll never turn down a wonderful patient like Maverick. Why don't I keep him until the end of the week?" she suggested. "That way…wait, are you working this weekend?"

"No, I'm not scheduled to be," he replied.

"Okay then, that way you will be home to help him get settled in," she responded. "I don't remember if you got our numbers, but here's a card in case you need to get in touch with us," she wrote her cell phone number on the back before handing it to him.

"If you still would like to go riding, bring him with you. He'll be fine in my den," Elizabeth suggested.

"Sounds good. I'll see how he settles in on Friday," Jack responded.

Happily he took the card she offered, but disappointedly he watched as she walked into her office and closed the door. He had never met someone who made an impact on him in such a short period of time. What was it about her and _**why have I not asked her out yet?**_

Jack knocked on her door…

"Come in," she called out.

"Doc, are you free tonight? I'd like to take you out and thank you properly for everything you did for Maverick and me," he asked.

 _ **There it is, appreciation for what I did, nothing more. At least I know…**_ "I'd love to Jack, but Shane and Maggie invited me to dinner tonight. Maybe some other time?" she suggested.

"Sure. Well, I'm going to say goodbye to Maverick, and I'll talk with you soon," he stated as he closed the door, barely picking up his feet as he headed back down the hall.

That evening, she arrived home and immediately changed out of her scrubs, cleaned up, and slipped into a pair of jeans and a lightweight sweater. She pulled her hair from the tie that held it in a ponytail, combed it out and pulled it up on the sides, securing it with a clip on the back of her head. She grabbed her purse, phone and keys and headed next door to Shane and Maggie's place.

"Hmm, did they get a new car?" she asked herself as she walked past the Jaguar parked in the driveway.

She stepped up on the porch and the door sprung open, startling her.

"Don't hate him…" Maggie stated as she pulled Elizabeth away from the door.

"Hate who and why?" Elizabeth asked, suddenly having a difficult time breathing.

"He invited a guy from his office for dinner. I told him that it was a bad idea, but Michael is nice, and quite easy on the eyes, but don't tell Shane I said that," Maggie laughed.

"Why did he do that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Shane's worried about you. He wants you to find someone; he doesn't think your happy being alone," Maggie stated.

"I'm not alone. I have my animals, family and my friends…you guys, although I'm taking Shane off of my Christmas card list," Elizabeth remarked.

"He meant well. Besides, Michael is a sweet guy and a true animal lover. Just come in and have dinner. No one says that you have to marry him," Maggie stated as she grabbed Elizabeth by the sleeve of her sweater and pulled her inside.

She immediately made eye contact with Shane and proceeded to give him the "death stare." She approached him, "I make it a habit not to hate people, but I'm close to making an exception here," she stated. "I told you that I'd let you know."

"He was free tonight," Shane advised.

"Lucky me," she stated as her "date" approached.

"Elizabeth Thatcher, this is Michael Hillwell. He is one of the partners in our firm," Shane began with the introductions. "Michael, this is Elizabeth. She's a Vet and just opened her own practice."

Michael stuck out his arm to shake her hand, "It's very nice to meet you Elizabeth, or do you prefer 'Doc?'"

"Well, it's nice to meet you too. Only one person calls me Doc, so Elizabeth will be fine…"

"Shane has told me a lot about you," Michael stated.

"Unfortunately he hasn't been as forthcoming about you," she replied.

Shane poured four glasses of wine as everyone stepped out onto the back deck and socialized while he finished grilling the steaks.

Dinner was excellent, and the company was more than acceptable, but for some reason, she kept thinking about Jack.

Following dinner and more small talk and socializing, Elizabeth excused herself advising that it was getting late and she had an early morning at the clinic.

"Let me walk you home," Michael offered.

"It's not necessary; I just live next door. I walk through the path on the side and I'm home in no time," she replied.

Michael walked with her outside, "I'd like to see you home. My mom always said that a gentleman should see a lady to her door."

Elizabeth smiled, "Your mother sounds like a smart lady. Sure, if you'd like to take a walk, I certainly won't turn down the company."

They said their goodbyes and headed down the steps.

"They make a cute couple," Shane stated.

"You shouldn't have done that. She wasn't expecting it and she was uncomfortable. Besides, how do you know that she doesn't have someone that she's interested in?" Maggie asked.

"This was one of the few nights that he was free. Besides, we're talking about Elizabeth. She only has time for her animals; she needs more," Shane stated as he wrapped his arm around Maggie's shoulders and pulled her close.

Maggie pushed herself away from him, "That was not your decision to make."

As he followed Maggie back inside, he kept saying, "I didn't mean any harm."

It was dark and Michael used the light on his cell phone to illuminate the path. He took Elizabeth's hand and led her over the fallen branches on the path that in the dark would definitely become a tripping hazard.

Once they reached her front porch, Michael opened her storm door while she inserted her house key into the lock.

"Thank you very much for walking me home. It was very nice meeting you," she stated.

"I have to tell you that what Shane told me about you pales in comparison to the truth," he responded. "I'd very much like to see you again…that is, if you aren't seeing anyone."

"No, I'm not dating anyone right now. But to be honest Michael, with getting my practice started, I really don't have time for a social life," she replied.

"I'd like to keep in touch. I've been accused of being all work myself. You know, there is more to life, and I'm realizing that right now. May I have your number?" he asked as he pulled the contacts up on his phone.

Elizabeth took his phone and inserted her office number, "Take care."

He leaned in and gently kissed her cheek. "I'll talk to you soon," he stated before watching her slip inside and close the door.

"Take care…take care, really Elizabeth…take care?" she scolded herself once she stepped inside. It was a bit chilly in the house so she turned on her gas fireplace and took a seat on the sofa. Heinz, Fancy and Sebastian gathered around her.

"I'm not alone, am I?" she asked several of her four-legged family members.

The tail wagging and excitement they felt just by her presence gave her the answer. "I'll never be lonely as long as I have you guys," she replied.

"Come on guys, let's go out to the barn and close up things," she stated as they headed for the back door. She turned back, grabbed her journal from the kitchen counter, and then glanced back in front of the fireplace where just the night before Maverick and Jack had occupied the spot.

Jack sat on his sofa staring at the pallet of blankets that Maverick often occupied and he felt alone. He pulled out the card Elizabeth gave him and stared at the front…her name, the clinic address and number. As he flipped the card to put it in his wallet, he observed her personal cell phone number written on the back.

His fingers rubbed gently across the ink contemplating whether or not he should call her. It was 10pm, and he knew she had surgery in the morning, so he assumed that she was already asleep.

He decided that a text would be better and she could respond once she woke up…

"I'm thinking my invitation to dinner came out wrong. It's not just to thank you…I'd really like to see you…"

He read the words over and over and then pushed delete. _**I need to talk to her in person.**_

Several days passed, Elizabeth was busy with the surgery on Gunner, which was a success, crowded waiting areas of new patients every morning, and at the end of each day she sat down to return calls.

Jack had been busy as well, only finding time during his lunch break to rush over and spend a few minutes with Maverick. He was disappointed that each time he stepped into the clinic, Elizabeth was nowhere in sight.

Several more days passed and Jack visited every day, but she was so busy, that she never even saw him. Michael called each day, leaving messages every time. Several of the times he called to talk, and she presumed to ask her out, and the other times simply to wish her a good day and to let her know he was thinking about her.

Elizabeth felt bad because Michael seemed like a really nice guy, but for some reason she just wasn't into spending time with him. She sat back in her office chair and considered the possible reasons. Truly he was nice, handsome, and clearly interested, "so what would be wrong with going out with him to see if there was anything there?" she thought. _**Am I really too busy to go out on a date?**_

But then her thoughts kept returning to Jack. She felt comfortable with him; their conversation flowed, and for the first time in forever, he was the only person that she would quickly give up time with her animals to be with.

However, he'd made no attempt to see her socially… _**Taking me out on a pity date to show his appreciation is nowhere near the same thing.**_

Elizabeth continued to put Michael off by saying how busy she was with her surgical patient and his rehabilitation, and going out was not something that she could even think about yet.

Friday rolled around and the waiting room, as usual, was packed. Although Elizabeth was thrilled, she was also stumped. Initially she assumed that people had simply seen her ad, but with the continued onslaught of new clients, she wasn't so certain.

Elizabeth was in her office when Harper called her from the front desk, "Captain Farmer is here to see you."

"Dr. Thatcher will be right up," Harper advised him.

"Hi Captain Farmer," Elizabeth immediately greeted him when she walked through the door.

He looked around and saw several people in the waiting room, "I know you're busy, but may I talk with you for a few minutes?"

"Certainly; come on back," she opened the door and ushered him back to her office.

They took a seat, "I haven't had a chance to tell you how much the department appreciates what you did for K9 Maverick."

"Captain Farmer, I'm just glad that I was here and able to help," she replied.

"I guess it's a good thing we hit you on a day when you weren't busy," he commented, referencing the people waiting for services.

"Well actually, I had just opened, and the past few days it's been wild around here," she laughed. "It's almost as if people are coming out of the woodwork."

"Well, I don't know that he did all this, but Sgt. Thornton put notices throughout the precinct suggesting your practice," Captain Farmer advised.

"Jack did that? I mean Sgt Thornton did that for me?" Elizabeth replied.

"You know, I'm old, but I think he's kind of taken by you," he added.

"Well, I don't know about that, but I'm very happy to have met all of you, and any time I can help, please let me know," Elizabeth responded.

"Well, that's partly why I'm here…Dr. Henderson is getting close to retiring. He isn't set up to do the procedures that you are…"

Elizabeth's heart began to pound.

"The City of Virginia Beach would like for you to be our main Veterinarian," he offered.

"Thank you Captain Farmer. I would love to accept," she stood from her chair and shook his hand.

"Thanks again for everything. I'll be in touch. Oh, by the way, how's Maverick?" he asked.

"He's doing well, but I'm keeping him until this afternoon. That way Sgt. Thornton will be home and can keep an eye on him," she explained.

Elizabeth walked Captain Farmer back outside, stopping at the main desk to pick up her next file.

A delivery man entered the clinic, "Whoa, who's getting flowers?" Harper asked, drawing the attention of Mandy, Kelly, and Elizabeth.

"I knew it; they're for you," Harper stated as she observed the name on the card and handed the two dozen red roses to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth carried them back to her office and sat them on her desk. Opening the card it read, _**"I haven't been able to get you off my mind. I'd love to see you again. Please give us a chance…"**_

"Dr. Thatcher… Sgt. Thornton is here to see you," Harper advised.

"Tell him to come on back to my office," Elizabeth stated, as she laid the card on her desk.

She opened her door and ushered Jack inside. The bright smile on her face showed how happy she was to see him.

"Pretty flowers," he commented.

"Thank you. They just arrived today, so their very fresh," she replied. "Are you ready to take Maverick home?"

"Secret admirer?" he asked.

"No, he's not real secret," she responded.

He glanced down and saw the card, "So I guess our horseback ride this weekend is out of the question?" he asked as his fingers ran across the tops of the flower arrangement.

"Why would you assume that…?"

"Well, I wouldn't want my girlfriend going riding with some other guy…"

"Whoa Jack, who said anything about me being someone's girlfriend…?" she asked taken completely by surprise. "Have you ever heard that assumptions and the truth dine at different tables?"

"Well, he sent you flowers…"

"You brought me flowers too…"

"Besides, haven't you ever sent a woman flowers just to say you enjoyed meeting her…?"

"I don't think so…"

"Jack, Shane set me up the other night with a lawyer in his firm. He's called me a couple of times this week to ask me out. That's it," she offered. "I didn't say yes."

"May I ask you something?" she asked.

"Sure, you can ask me anything," he replied.

"Anything…?"

She finally saw his dimpled smile when he replied, "You can ask anything. There may be a few things that I can't answer, but go ahead."

"Did you get all of these new people to come here with their animals?" she asked.

"I may have just spread the news that you're open, but people came on their own and they'll stay with you because you're good," he admitted.

"That was very sweet of you to do. Thank you," she stated in a soft voice.

Jack closed the distance between them, "Doc, I'm sorry but I think my dinner invitation may not have come across the way I intended." He took her hand in his, "I'm just going to come out and say it, because if I don't I'm going to regret it."

"What is it Jack?" she asked as she felt a tingling sensation from his touch going up her arm.

"It's true, I do appreciate what you did for Maverick and me, but…" he looked down at their hands, now both of them comfortably fitting snugly as a hand in glove.

Partly due to nerves and excitement, their hearts pounded. She looked down at their hands and then into his eyes…

Suddenly the intercom buzzed… "Dr. Thatcher, you have several more clients out here, and it's almost 5:00."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She walked behind her desk and responded to Harper…

"I'll be right out…"

"I'm confused Jack," she stated.

"I wasn't clear before. I am appreciative of what you did, but it's more than that," he advised.

"How so?" she asked.

"Doc, I know that we haven't known each other very long, but I'd like to get to know you better. I know you feel that you don't have time for a relationship, but I think if it's worthwhile, it's worth the time.…so don't go out with the lawyer…go out with me," Jack finally said what had been weighing on his heart.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4- Neighborhood Watch

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ **Chapter 4- Neighborhood Watch  
**_

"Doc, I know that we haven't known each other very long, but I'd like to get to know you better. I know you feel that you don't have time for a relationship, but I think if it's worthwhile, it's worth the time.…so don't go out with the lawyer…go out with me," Jack stated as he finally said what was in his heart.

Elizabeth smiled, "Are you able to wait until I finish up with my patients and then we can talk?"

"Oh, of course," Jack stated as he walked toward the door. As he reached for the knob he stopped, spun around and said, "Wait, did you answer me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"You're sorry? Doc, you can't…"

"Jack…"

"You just can't deny that there's something here. I know it…"

"Jack…"

"What? What can you possibly say that would explain you not even giving us a chance?"

"What I was going to say is I'm sorry; I didn't answer you, but yes, I'd love to go out with you," she stated as it was her turn to watch his cheeks blush.

"Oh, well in that case I'll wait for you in Exam Room #2…" and with that he left the room.

Thirty minutes later she entered Exam Room #2 and found Jack sitting Indian style with Maverick's head in his lap.

Jack started to get up, when she quickly stated, "No, don't get up, I'll join you two."

"I'll bet you're looking forward to having him home," Elizabeth stated.

"I am, but I'm also a little nervous," he admitted.

"Jack, Maverick knows what he feels like doing. He's healing nicely; he's eating without any problem, and any pain he's had is managed by medication," she advised.

"I'm just not used to seeing him so quiet," Jack stated as he rubbed Maverick's head before reaching up and dabbing a few tears from his eyes.

Elizabeth reached over to pet Maverick as their hands touched. This time neither one pulled away.

Her skin tingled as his thumb instinctively brushed across her hand.

She glanced down at his hands and then into his eyes, "Jack, what's going on here?"

He released a soft breath, "I don't know, but I have to say, I like whatever it is."

*Knock, knock, knock…"

Elizabeth drew her hand back, "Come in…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you. I just wanted to let you know that we're all done and getting ready to leave for the night," Kelly advised.

Elizabeth smiled, "Okay, have a good evening."

The door closed and Kelly headed down the hall to the main desk. "There's something going on between those two," Kelly stated as she met Mandy and Harper at the front desk.

"Between who?" Mandy asked.

"Don't you see anything? Between Sgt. Thornton and Elizabeth," Harper was quick to respond. "I don't even think she realizes it, but her eyes light up when he walks in."

"WOW, I love a good romance, and I think this one is unfolding before our eyes," Kelly smiled as she pulled a wildflower from the arrangement and walked out the door.

"I hope she's right, because I said before, I believe he's a keeper," Kelly responded.

"Are you ready to take Maverick home?" she asked.

"I guess so," he replied but not seeming believable.

"I have an idea," she began. "I'll take him home with me tonight; you can come over for dinner and after we go riding tomorrow, you can take him home."

"But I wanted to take you out; do something special for you," he replied.

"Jack, to be honest, I'm what they call an easy keeper. I love cooking out on the grill and enjoying the peace and quiet of the country," she admitted. "You don't have to do anything fancy for me. Besides, to me, the company is much more important that the place," she stated as she took his hand and he helped her stand.

Her statement simply started his brain spinning…

"What can I bring for dinner?" he asked.

"Do you like pork chops?" she asked.

"Yes, love them…"

"Well, I pulled a pack from the freezer this morning. We can grill them if you'd like," she suggested.

"Okay, I'll stop at my place and change out of my uniform…"

"Just so you know, I think you look really good in your uniform," she shyly replied.

Jack smiled, "Handsome, or just good?"

"Hot…"

"I'll take hot!" he stated as they both exited the room laughing.

Jack helped Elizabeth put Maverick up in her truck and then he left, promising to meet her at her house in a little while.

Elizabeth went back inside, straightened up a few things, made certain that all equipment was turned off, locked up the building and left.

Shane observed Elizabeth pull into the driveway and slipped through the path between their farmettes to apologize about his attempt to set her up with Michael.

Elizabeth was out of her truck by the time she observed Shane in the middle of her yard.

"Is it okay if I enter?" he hesitantly asked.

"I should say no, but I can't stay mad at you. But please, let me work on my own love life, okay?" she asked.

"I just worry about you and I don't want you to be alone. Apparently you won't be," Shane stated as Jack pulled into her driveway, parking next to her truck.

"Be nice, I really like him," she whispered.

Jack reached in the back of the Expedition and grabbed a bottle of wine and dessert that he picked up at Perfect Creations Bakery. As a side business, they were now making specialty treats for dogs, and Jack made certain to pick up plenty for Maverick and Elizabeth's crew.

"I'm going to take Maverick inside. Come on in…" she remarked as she headed through the front door.

"Hi Jack…"

"Shane…how is your daughter doing?"

"Much better; thank you…"

"Well take care…"

"Jack, can I talk with you for a minute…?"

"Sure…"

"I'm sorry about trying to set Elizabeth up with Michael. I should have known that he was not what she would be interested in…"

"Why did you do it…?"

"Elizabeth is very special to me…"

"Do you mind me asking what your relationship is with her?"

"Jack, it certainly isn't what you think…"

"We don't know each other, so I'm not sure you really know what I'm thinking…"

"You think that I am romantically interested in her…"

"Well, I guess you do know what I think. You're not?"

"I think Elizabeth likes you, and maybe you'll hang around, so I guess you need to know why we're so close…"

Shane continued, "Elizabeth is important to me, well actually to my whole family…" he looked down and his breathing became ragged.

"Did something happen?" Jack asked as he sat the wine, dessert and dog biscuits on the back seat of his Expedition.

"Maggie and I have lived here for several years, but since there is distance between each farmette, we don't really know our neighbors," Shane began to explain.

Jack remained quiet, allowing Shane to continue.

Shane took a deep breath, just telling the story had him reliving the nightmare. "We hadn't met Elizabeth yet; we knew that she had moved in, but people just don't take the time to introduce themselves. And we were some of those people."

He looked toward the house and back to Jack, "Months ago, it was cold and there was an unusual covering of snow on the ground. Maggie was outside with Emily building a snowman. Elizabeth was apparently coming home and as she reached her driveway, she looked down the street and saw Emily walk out into the road. Seeing no one around, she stopped her truck at the end of her driveway and ran over."

Shane's heart was pounding and he felt tears filling his eyes. Seeing Shane get so emotional made Jack slightly uncomfortable, but he remained quiet, gave Shane his full attention and encouraged him to continue.

"She scooped up Emily, looked around and ran back toward the house. On the driveway in front of the car she saw Maggie lying on the ground," Shane stated.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Jack asked, fully invested in Shane's story.

Shane gained control of himself and continued, "Maggie apparently had an undiagnosed heart condition. When Elizabeth found her, she assumed that she had slipped on the ice and hit her head. Maggie wasn't breathing and her heart had stopped."

Shane took a much needed deep breath, "Elizabeth started CPR, yelling for a neighbor to call 911. By the time the paramedics got there, Maggie's heart was beating again and she was awake, disoriented but awake. They told me at the hospital if Elizabeth hadn't come along when she did that Maggie wouldn't have survived."

"Oh man, I had no idea," Jack stated.

As tears slipped from his eyes he continued, "I love her Jack. Not romantically, so don't get the wrong idea. She took care of Emily while the hospital got in touch with me and she will always be a much loved member of my family. I love Maggie with everything I am, and I would be lost without her. Hopefully you'll find that in your life. If you do…don't ever let her get away."

Shane looked across the yard and his eyes lit up as Maggie and Emily walked through, "There's daddy."

"I've told you this because I want you to understand where my feelings are for Elizabeth. I won't get in the middle of you two, as long as you're good to her. I just want you to know that I watch out for her and I won't let anyone hurt her. So, if you do, you'll answer to me. Do we understand each other?" Shane stepped a little closer and whispered.

"Shane, I can assure you that I have no intention of hurting her. She is a very special woman, and even in the short amount of time that I've known her, I have recognized that," Jack stated as he stuck out his arm. "Can we try this again…? Hi, I'm Jack Thornton," he stated as he shook Shane's hand.

"I'm pleased to meet you Jack. I'm Shane Cantrell," he stated with a smile.

"May I ask you a favor?" Jack asked.

"Sure, I'll help if I can," Shane replied.

"I'm planning something for Elizabeth, but I think I'll need some help. Will you be home tomorrow?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I'll be home all day, and I'd be glad to help. Jack, it is really nice to meet you. Not that it means anything, but I like you, and I hope you stay around," Shane replied.

"Hey Honey, dinner's ready," Maggie yelled from across the yard.

"I'm on my way sweetheart," Shane stated.

"Good night Elizabeth. Let me know if you need anything," he called out as Elizabeth stepped out onto the porch when he ran by.

Jack grabbed the wine, dessert and dog biscuits from the backseat and headed for the porch.

"WOW, and they say that women get long winded when they get together. Guys and sports must be just as bad," she stated.

"We weren't talking sports. We were talking about you," he responded.

"Me?" she asked.

"Yes, about how you met the Cantrells. You are really something," he stated as she opened the door and he stepped inside.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" she asked.

"Yes, but I'll do it if you point me in the direction of the corkscrew?" he asked.

He poured two glasses of wine and carried them as he followed her outside to cook the pork chops on the grill.

"I went ahead and started the grill, but you're welcome to do the cooking if you'd like," she offered as she handed him the meat and the tongs.

"Thank you; I'd like that," he stated as he put the meat on the grill, added some seasoning and closed the lid. He sat down on the love seat beside her, handed her a glass of wine and made a toast…

" _ **Here's to the prettiest, here's to the wittiest,  
Here's to the truest of all who are true,  
Here's to the neatest one, here's to the sweetest one,  
Here's to them all wrapped in one- here's to you."**_

"That's sweet; thank you," she stated as their glasses touched and they each took a sip.

"Are you uncomfortable about what Shane told me?" Jack asked.

"No, but I did what anyone in my position would have done. He seems to feel that he has to be burdened by watching over me for life now, and I don't want him feeling that way," she replied.

"I don't think he sees it that way. I think he's thankful, but he also feels blessed that the situation brought all of you together," he responded.

"Maybe so; they're a great family. I hope to have what they have one day. He loves her so much…I don't know, maybe one day," she stated as she looked over and caught Jack's glance.

His hand covered hers as that familiar tingle returned to her body.

"You are so beautiful," Jack stated as he took the wine glass from her hand and sat both of them on the table. He hesitantly leaned forward, trying to read her expression, and not wanting to appear pushy.

His hand rested along her jaw line as his thumb brushed across her cheek. Their lips touched, softly, gently and when they separated, he watched as she smiled but her eyes momentarily remained closed.

"Was that okay?" he whispered.

"It was very much okay," she replied.

"Oh no…" he jumped up and rushed to the grill, barely catching the meat in time before it burned.

"I'm going inside to get some of the other food," she stated before slipping in the back door. While inside, she turned on the stereo, connecting the speakers to the back porch.

She opened the door with her arms full. He ran over, grabbing several items before they fell, "Thank you."

"Glad I could help," he replied as he took the other things from her hands and sat them on the table.

Following dinner they sat until dark talking about things important to each of them, their dreams, what makes them happy, as well as disappointments in their lives. Jack's biggest disappointment was that his father died before seeing him live out his dream of becoming a police officer and commanding his own K9 unit.

"I'm sure he knows Jack, and I believe that he's very proud of you. I'll bet your mom is too, even if she is a little scared. The fact is, no matter what age or the job involved, parents always worry about their kids," Elizabeth sympathized, as her soft voice and touching words warmed his heart.

Suddenly a song caught Jack's attention. He stood, held out his hand, "May I have this dance?"

She took his hand, and he led her out to the middle of her patio. His arms slipped around her waist pulling her close. Her hands worked up his arms, over his strong, muscular shoulders, resting comfortably behind his neck, as her fingers wove themselves through his hair.

She could feel the wide stretch of his hands across her back as he pulled her into his body. She rested her head on his shoulder as both remained quiet, listening to the Meghan Trainor song "Like I'm Gonna Lose You…"

" _ **I found myself dreaming  
In silver and gold  
Like a scene from a movie  
That every broken heart knows**_

 _ **We were walking on moonlight  
And you pulled me close  
Split second and you disappeared  
And then I was all alone**_

 _ **I woke up in tears  
With you by my side  
A breath of relief  
And I realized  
No, we're not promised tomorrow**_

 _ **So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
And I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye  
Wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted  
'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time**_

 _ **So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you**_

 _ **In the blink of an eye  
Just a whisper of smoke  
You could lose everything  
The truth is you never know**_

 _ **So I'll kiss you longer baby  
Any chance that I get  
I'll make the most of the minutes  
And love with no regrets**_

 _ **Let's take our time to say what we want  
Here's what we got before it's all gone  
'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow**_

 _ **So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye  
Wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted  
'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time**_

 _ **So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you**_

 _ **I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye  
Wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted  
'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time**_

 _ **So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you"**_

As the song came to an end, he released his hold and she leaned back slightly. Their eyes met…

"I've never felt this comfortable with any other woman before. You really are something special," he whispered.

He remembered the sweet taste of the strawberry lip gloss she was wearing; how soft her lips felt and how perfect they fit with his. He was taken by the color of her eyes, deep blue with golden flecks that he only assumed were brought about by the cast of light shining down from the moon.

His hand reached up and swept a strand of hair behind her ear. She realized that any time he touched her, her body felt different; her skin tingled, and her stomach fluttered.

Her eyes seemed to be locked on him, "If you keep looking at me like that I'm liable to kiss you," he laughed softly.

"I'm not stopping you," she replied, as his soft voice melted her.

His hands framed her face, drawing her closer as his lips met hers. In his mind he knew that they hadn't known each other very long, but this, whatever this was, felt right.

They separated slightly, but just as quickly, several gentle, tender kisses followed as they continued to hold each other and sway to the soft playing love songs circulating through the speakers onto the patio.

Jack backed away slightly and released a frustrated breath, "I think I need to get going."

Elizabeth smiled. She hadn't had many romantic involvements, and most certainly had never been involved in any intimate relationships. However, she could feel the tenderness in his hands when he held her; the warmth in his body as his arms encased her, and the unfamiliar ache in her lips that was present as she hoped for him to kiss her again.

She knew that if what he felt was even a fraction of what was happening in her body, that saying 'good night,' although disappointing, was very much necessary. _**It's certainly too soon for me to blurt out that I'm a virgin, right?**_

She took his hand and they walked toward the door, stepped inside, "Oh, what's this?" she asked.

"I'm sorry…those are organic cookies for the dogs, and we never ate the dessert. I put it in the refrigerator," Jack advised.

"Ooo, what is it…Cheesecake, with blueberries, oh man, my favorite," Elizabeth replied as she pulled it from the refrigerator. After we ride, we'll have some," she suggested.

Elizabeth gave Jack some time to say goodbye to Maverick, "You can take him home if you like, but I gave him some pain meds when we got home, so he's probably groggy," she offered as she glanced from the kitchen into the den and observed Jack on the floor and Maverick asleep.

"Doc, if it's okay that he stays, I'll just leave him here," Jack agreed.

"Of course he can stay. Are we still riding tomorrow?" she asked.

"Absolutely," Jack quickly replied. "What time?"

"How about 2?" she suggested.

"I'll be here," he added as he took her hand and they walked out onto the porch.

They stood by the stairs, "Thanks for coming over. I had a great time. I enjoy spending time with you Jack."

"I had a great time too. I'll see you tomorrow," he stated as he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

As he walked toward his Expedition, her hand rested on her kissed cheek. She found him to be the most romantic man she had ever met, and although what she was feeling scared her, she was also quite intrigued.

She stood on the porch and watched as his Expedition pulled out of her driveway and headed to the main road. She took a deep breath, _**he talks about me being special; he is like no other man I have ever met. I hope he doesn't change as time passes.**_

She stepped back into the house and took a seat on the sofa. The stereo was still playing as she hugged a pillow and rested her head on the fluffy arm. She thought back to other men she'd dated; there hadn't been many, especially since completing vet school and building her own practice took precedence.

However, she recalled several men in particular that she'd dated, one while in vet school, and the other only months before moving to Virginia Beach. They both seemed quite nice, attentive and respectful initially, only to turn spiteful when she ultimately declined their intimacy advances. She quickly learned that to save time, her ideas on premarital sex would need to be worked into an appropriate conversation. Becoming comfortable with someone only to learn that their main interest was in landing her in bed was quite disappointing causing her to be leery toward men.

She sat up, reached over on the table and picked up her journal and favorite pen. She flipped to the next blank page, clicked her pen and began to convey her feelings onto the clean, white paper…

" _ **Expectations and assumptions without conversation lead to misunderstandings. However, do you wait until the relationship moves more in an intimate direction to put on the brakes? Do you assume that the relationship will even head in that direction?**_

 _ **Assumptions on either side can be disastrous. Just because some acted in a particular way, does not mean that the whole or even the majority will do the same. Laying the cards out on the table to be perused and understood leaves no one in the dark, expectations are then sealed in a bag to be discussed again at a later date when the situation may seem more appropriate.**_

 _ **Not everyone has the same moral fiber, and unfortunately getting what one can from another may be viewed as the norm. However, I was always taught that being myself was special, and those who really cared, those whose feelings meant something to me would understand and accept my stand.**_

 _ **The truth is that we all have standards by which we live. We are the ones who establish them, and only we should be the ones to change them. No one should be able to talk us into something of which we don't agree, for if they do, our stand was far less than firm.**_

 _ **Judge your company fairly. Don't waste time with those who don't feel lucky to be in your life. They do exist, showing the face they want you to see, all the while seeking to satisfy their own narcissistic needs.**_

 _ **Never lower your standards in an attempt to make someone else feel comfortable. It will never happen, because the very sad fact is that often times their ceiling may very well be your floor."**_

Elizabeth took care of the animals, closed up the house and headed to bed. Almost simultaneously to plugging her phone into charge, it chimed, signifying a text…

"Than nite. Best nite I've had n a long time…"

"TY. I enjoyed it 2. Looking 4ward to riding w/ u 2morrow…"

"Me 2…Sleep well…"

"U 2…"

Elizabeth leaned her back against the headboard of her bed, "Oh Jack, please don't turn out to be like the others…"

 _ **1:00am Saturday morning…**_

Elizabeth's phone rang and she quickly answered, "Hello…"

"Dr. Thatcher?" a voice on the other end of the phone called out.

"Yes…" she responded, suddenly feeling sick to her stomach.

"This is Virginia Beach Police Dispatch…"

Suddenly her thought was of Jack and she shot up in bed, "Yes is something wrong?"

"I was advised to contact you. We have an issue with one of the police horses, and we're in need of medical assistance immediately.

Elizabeth advised that she would be leaving in 5 minutes. She jumped up, dressed and was out the door. Suddenly, she was sitting in her truck and realized that she didn't even know where mounted police horses were kept. "I guess I should have asked," she said softly.

"Hello," Jack stated as he answered the phone. Assuming it was the precinct, he didn't even open his eyes.

"Hello, Jack…" she called out.

Looking at his clock he replied, "Hello…Elizabeth are you okay?"

"I am so sorry to call you…"

"What's wrong?"

"I got a call from your dispatch about a sick horse at the mounted patrol barn. I said I was leaving in 5 minutes and I don't even know where it is," she stated feeling quite embarrassed.

"Do you know where Seaboard Road is?" he asked.

"Yes, I think so. Is that the road with the farmer's market?" she replied.

"Yes; the market is at one end and the barn is at the other end," he responded.

"Thank you so much and I'm so sorry that I woke you. Go back to sleep…see you later today, I hope…" she stated before the call ended.

Jack lay back in bed, closed his eyes and attempted to go back to sleep. Thinking of her being out on the roads alone at this time of the night concerned him. So he got dressed, and headed for the barn to see if he could be of any help.

Elizabeth was already in the stall when he arrived. He slipped into the barn unnoticed and did his best to stay out of the way.

She found a colicky horse, Sarge, who readily pawed the ground, and dropped to roll when given the chance.

"We need to get him out and keep him walking while I get my stuff together," she instructed.

"Will the walking help?" the horse's officer asked.

"It helps keep their mind off of the pain. We don't want him rolling…"

"Why?" the officer asked.

"Because they do that to alleviate the pain, but it can also cause the intestine to twist, which then becomes a surgical procedure," she advised as she stepped toward the stall door. As it opened she saw Jack standing on the other side.

"Hey, I'm sorry I woke you. You didn't need to come out here," Elizabeth stated.

"Doc, do you need any help?" Jack asked.

"Thanks, I'm sure I could use some extra hands," she replied.

Reaching in the back of her truck, she pulled her bucket, gastro-intestinal tube, mineral oil, the pump to flush the fluids, and a shot of Banamine for pain.

She filled her bucket and reentered the stall, mixing the mineral oil before preparing to insert the tube into the horse's nose, down the throat and into the stomach.

While attempting to insert the tube, the 16.1 hand quarter horse tossed his head and neck, picking Elizabeth up off the ground and throwing her the 5 feet toward the stall wall. Her body stopped shy of the wooden wall when Jack stepped between them and caught her.

"You okay Doc?" he asked.

"Thank you Jack; I'm fine," she replied before quickly returning to her patient.

The second attempt worked like a charm. However, to be fair, by this time, the medication was taking effect and Sarge was really feeling no pain.

She tubed him with the mineral oil and water mixture, removed the tube and listened to his gut sounds through the stethoscope. The various noises coming from his abdomen made her feel that any impaction he had was now working its way out.

She left instructions for Sarge to receive ample hay, water, and a bran mash. The officer thanked her for coming out so early in the morning as he and Jack walked her out to her truck.

"No problem. I hope it helps. Call me if you have any concerns," she stated as she handed him one of her cards and he retreated back into the barn.

"You didn't have to come out Jack," she stated as she scrubbed out her hose and cleaned her bucket before putting it back into her truck.

"I was worried about you driving alone on these back country roads," he replied.

"Well, I feel bad, so let me make it up to you," she stated with a smile.

"How so?" he asked.

"Why don't you let me take you horseback riding this afternoon," she suggested.

"Doc…"

"Yes…"

"We're already going horseback riding this afternoon…"

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure you weren't upset with me for waking you up…"

"Upset with you? Doc, why would I be upset with you…?"

"Jack, I can't imagine many people who wouldn't be upset over being woken up at 1:00 in the morning. I do appreciate you catching me," she stated as she looked around, saw no one, leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later today?"

"Elizabeth, it's foggy so I'm going to follow you home, and then yes, you'll see me later for our ride," he replied.

It was 3:00 am when they pulled back into Elizabeth's driveway. She stepped out of her truck and walked over to his vehicle. As she approached, she caught him in a massive yawn.

"Jack, come on inside," she offered.

"I'm fine," he assured her just before another yawn struck.

"Please Jack. I'll feel guilty if anything happens to you on your way home…please," she practically begged.

"If you're sure it's okay," he stated and he awaited her response.

"Jack, its fine," she assured him as she opened the driver side door and he stepped out.

They walked into the house together and he immediately went to sit beside Maverick.

"Jack, I have a guest room, or you're welcome to sleep on the sofa with Maverick," she offered.

"I'll stay right here," he stated as he pulled the throw from the back of the sofa and covered his body.

She slipped away and grabbed a few pillows from one of the guest rooms, doing her best to make him more comfortable.

Jack woke hours later to the smell of bacon frying. He stretched, stood up, folded the throw and laid it on the back of the sofa before heading into the kitchen.

"Good morning," he called out as she was pulling a pitcher of orange juice from the refrigerator.

"Good morning. Would you care for some OJ, or are you just a coffee guy?" she asked.

"I'd love some orange juice, thank you," he stated as he pulled two glasses from the dish drainer. "Thank you for letting me sleep on your sofa. I really don't think I would have made it home."

"You didn't need to come out, but I have to say as you caught me in my fly by…I'm glad that you did," she replied with a soft laugh.

She finished the eggs, toast, placed bacon on their plates and poured two cups of coffee before they took a seat at the breakfast bar.

Following breakfast, and while they were clearing the table she suggested, "If you don't have any plans, we could go riding earlier."

"I would love to but I have a few errands that I need to run today. I'll definitely be back at 2, okay?" he asked.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to imply that you had nothing else to do. Of course 2:00 will be fine. I'll see you then," she stated as she walked him out onto the porch.

He started down the steps but stopped, turned around and returned to her. "Thank you for feeling comfortable enough to call me last night. I'll be back at 2," he stated as he leaned in and his lips gently touched hers.

It was a sweet, unassuming kiss. It was one that was making her feel that he truly was different, and would not be one of those men whose only plan was to simply conquer her.

It was 1:45pm, and Jack pulled into Shane's driveway. Shane, Maggie and Emily were in the front yard and Shane approached Jack's vehicle as he pulled in.

Jack slipped out of his Expedition and he and Shane walked to the back. Maggie observed them deep in conversation, but was uncertain of the topic.

"Jack, I told you before that I would not get in between you and Elizabeth…"

"I appreciate that…"

"I just have one more thing to say…"

"Feel free, go ahead…"

"I know you spent the night with Elizabeth…"

"Excuse me? Do you have her house under surveillance?"

"Don't be silly. Maggie had to take her mother to an appointment this morning and I ran up to the gas station to fill her car up. It was about 5:30 and your Expedition was still there. I don't care, that's yours and Elizabeth's business…"

"You're right, it is our business…"

"Jack, I don't care. She's a grown woman and can make those decisions. If she's happy then we're happy. But, I won't stand around and let anyone use her…"

"Use her? Shane, my relationship with Elizabeth is our business, but I can appreciate how you and Maggie feel about her," Jack stated as he kept his voice low as to not draw attention to them. "We're both adults, and are capable of making decisions for ourselves, but you have the wrong idea here."

Jack looked over at Maggie and smiled before returning his eyes to Shane, "First of all, she was called out last night on a Vet call for the City and called me because she didn't know where the mounted patrol barn was located." Jack knew it wasn't Shane's business, but he also wanted him to know that he was truly interested in Elizabeth, and was not just looking for a one night stand.

Jack continued, "I didn't want her out driving alone at that time of night, so I met her at the barn, and followed her home. I was falling asleep in her driveway, so I slept on her couch. Do you feel better now?"

"You got up in the middle of the night and went out for her?" Shane asked.

"I sure did…"

"You're a good man Jack Thornton. I'm sorry that I assumed the worst, but thank you for taking care of her," Shane stated. "Now what is it that you need help with?"

"Well, this is what I want to do…" Jack began as he went into great detail about his plan, and what he needed Shane and Maggie to do to help accomplish it. He opened the tailgate to his Expedition.

"Jack, you don't need that, or that, and there are some of those, but the additional ones will just make it better," Shane stated as he pointed to several items in his vehicle. "Maggie and I will see that it's done," he promised.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5- You're Perfect

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ **Chapter 5- You're Perfect  
**_

Jack unloaded the back of his Expedition in Shane's driveway. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"It's for Elizabeth, and although I'm not a girl, I believe that they eat up this kind of thing. She'll love it, so I'm happy to help out," he replied.

Maggie walked up, "What's this?"

"Just something I wanted to do for Doc…uh, Elizabeth, but I needed some help to accomplish it. Shane agreed to help, and offered your services too. I hope you don't mind," Jack stated as he closed the tailgate on his vehicle.

"Well, I don't know what everything is for, but I can tell you this, any woman would love being treated this special. I'm sure she'll love it," Maggie stated as she lifted up the lid on some containers, "Mmm that smells wonderful."

"Thanks for your help. I'm gonna head over to Elizabeth's now. Shane, here's my number if you run into any trouble," Jack stated as he handed him a card with his office number on the front and cell number handwritten on the back.

"Don't worry; everything will be fine," Shane stated as he and Maggie watched Jack pull out of their driveway.

Jack pulled up into Elizabeth's driveway next door and parked next to her truck. He walked up onto the porch and found a note taped to the front door…

" _ **Jack, I'm in the barn. The door is open, so come on in or you can walk around… See you soon, Elizabeth!"**_

"Are you kidding me?" he shook his head in disbelief.

He walked into the barn and found Elizabeth grooming Rose and River. He needed to discuss with her how placing a note on her front door was not using the best judgment. However, there she stood, wearing a lightweight sweatshirt that matched her beautiful blue eyes and jeans that hugged every inch of her body from her hips on down, and he simply lost his train of thought.

She turned her head, glancing behind her when she heard the barn door slide open. Leaving the horses, she was like a woman with a purpose as she closed the distance between them.

Happily catching him off guard, her lips met his. They were soft with the still faint taste of strawberry lip gloss that he remembered from the night before.

"I don't think that I appropriately thanked you for coming out last night and making sure that I got home safely. So, thank you," She stated as she just as quickly returned to the horses who were cross-tied in the aisle way.

Shaking his head slightly, he responded, "I'm upset with you. Do you have any idea why?

"I'm sorry Jack. You don't like public displays of affection? But in my defense, we really aren't in public," she replied.

"What…? No, that's not it," he stated with his arms crossed at his chest, trying his best to look stern.

"I'm sorry, but I'm at a loss. What did I do?" she stopped brushing Rose, turned around and looked quite perplexed.

"You left your front door unlocked with a note inviting me in," he advised.

"Well, I was expecting you," she stated.

"That's not the point, honey," he stopped, and swallowed hard as he realized how easily the term of endearment slipped through his lips.

"Did you just call me honey?" she asked with a smile.

"I did, but don't change the subject," he stated as he grabbed a brush and began working on River. "Elizabeth, there are bad people out there. What would have happened if it had been someone else who came to your door? I don't want anything happening to you, so please be more careful."

She saw a look of true concern in his eyes and she quickly realized that to him, it was not a joking matter. "I'm sorry Jack. You're right, and I guess I just wasn't thinking."

Jack walked over and took the brush from her hand. His finger slipped under her chin and turned her face so that her eyes met his, "Elizabeth, this is a nice neighborhood, but bad things happen everywhere. So, just because the area is nice, doesn't mean you're immune to the rotten apples."

"Will you do me a favor?" she asked.

He smiled and released a breath through his nose that sounded like a soft laugh, "Anything…"

"Will you go back to calling me Doc? When you call me Elizabeth, it sounds like my parents when they're angry with me, calling me Elizabeth Claire," she asked.

Her smile softened him; in conjunction with her beautiful blue eyes, it was a look that he was quickly realizing could get her anything.

"I'm not angry with you Doc. I'm just concerned, but I will say, Elizabeth Claire is a beautiful name," he stated as he leaned in a gently pressed his lips to hers.

"Are you ready to go riding cowboy?" she laughed.

"Hmm, cowboy…I kinda like that," he stated as he lifted the saddle onto Rose's back, allowing Elizabeth to tighten the cinch while he tacked up River.

They walked with their horses to the back gate, slipped through and locked it before mounting.

"Where to ma'am?" he asked.

"Let's go in this direction. It's longer to get to the lake and the horses will enjoy a break by then," she stated.

"Do many people use these paths?" he asked.

"More people use them for jogging than riding. Occasionally if I get home early enough, I'll take one of the dogs with me and we'll run the 3-4 mile path," she replied.

As they left her property, walking side by side, he reached over and took her hand. Even though it was the weekend, the path was empty. The sky was clear and the sun barely managed to break through the leaf covered branches, shining down on the path below.

"You have a wonderful place here, Doc. It's so relaxing," he commented.

"It is, but I wish I had more time to enjoy it. With trying to get my practice going and working for other Vets while we were building, taking time to ride and enjoy life had to take a backseat," she remarked.

"Well, I say that we set aside some time each week for fun," Jack suggested as he reached over, pulling on the reins of both horses, stopping them.

He pulled River over closer to Rose. Elizabeth turned her head slightly as his hand slipped across her chest and behind her neck, pulling her closer. His thumb stroked her cheek gently as he leaned in, and her lips became his.

As they separated, he whispered, "You are a very special woman Doc…Elizabeth Claire Thatcher, and I feel truly blessed to have met you."

"I'm glad that I was able to help…"

"Doc, it's more than that. You helping save Maverick is what brought us together, but it isn't the reason that I want to spend time with you…it's so much more than that," he admitted. "I have never met a woman who has captivated me as you have. I know we haven't known each other very long, but it doesn't feel that way to me. I feel as though we have talked for countless hours, shared those things that are important to us, and I for one look forward to sharing more with you," he stated as he pulled her hand up to his lips.

Elizabeth smiled but thought _**oh great, now here comes the jump into bed move. I knew he was too good to be true.**_

She remained quiet, contemplating what he meant by sharing more, and just how she could bring up the "virgin" conversation, knowing that it was bound to put a damper on things. They continued down the path, approaching her favorite place, the lake. Veering off of the main path they walked single file through the narrow path. Hearing music and seeing lights flickering she turned back toward Jack…

"It's unusual, but there must be a party going on down there. The path is too narrow, so we won't be able to turn around until we get to the end," she stated.

Reaching the end of the path, Elizabeth and Rose were the first pair to exit the wooded path. She stood there and smiled as she looked around; there were lights hanging from a thin rope between the perimeter trees, a cooler, a bottle of chilled wine and two glasses sitting atop a picnic table adorned with a beautiful tablecloth, flowers, and a lit candle. Oh, and the music, soft and slow playing in the background made her envious.

"Jack, we need to leave; this appears to be a private party," she stated as she turned Rose around and started back toward the path. "Jack, what are you doing?"

Jack dismounted and held out his hand to her, "I told you that I wanted to take you out to dinner. You didn't make it very easy."

"This is for us?" she asked.

"This is for you. I wanted to do something special for you," he replied.

"But how did you do all of this?" she asked as she continued to look around in awe of his thoughtfulness.

"I had some help," he replied.

She felt tears filling her eyes when she thought back, realizing that no one had ever done anything so thoughtful for her and for no reason other than to make her happy.

As she started to dismount, his hands met her waist, easing her drop from the stirrup to the ground. She turned around as he closed the already minute distance between them. His right hand slipped past the side of her face as his fingers feathered through the hair above her ear.

He cradled the back of her head as his other hand slipped behind her back, drawing her closer to him. As his mouth covered hers, her lips parted slightly, welcoming him.

Her heart pounded, her stomach fluttered and her knees buckled, all of which she hadn't experienced in a long time, if ever.

"Uh hum…" Shane cleared his throat, attempting to gain their attention before they became carried away.

Elizabeth giggled as she covered her mouth with her hand and attempted to tame her blushing cheeks.

"Sorry, but Maggie and I will take the horses. I've left Maggie's Jeep on the path. It's backed in and here are the keys. You guys have fun," Shane stated as he tossed the keys to Jack, and then took Maggie's hand and they led the horses away. Suddenly he stopped, "Don't rush home; I'll take care of your animals."

As they reached the entrance to the path, Shane turned around. He saw Jack and Elizabeth holding hands, smiling, and he thought how happy she looked. "Have a great time Elizabeth. You deserve it," he whispered under his breath before mounting River and catching up with Maggie.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," she replied as he took her hand and led her over to the bench at the picnic table.

She sat down and watched as he uncorked the bottle and poured both of them a glass of wine. He sat beside her, straddling the bench so he could easily face her.

He held up his glass to hers, "Here's to beginnings…"

As she clinked her glass to his she replied, "To beginnings…" Elizabeth felt the familiar fluttering of butterflies in her stomach as she sipped her wine.

"You have the most beautiful eyes," he stated. "They seem to change color. Before they were deep blue with golden flecks, but now they're blue with a greenish tint. "Hmm, what does that mean?"

"I guess you'll have to stick around and find out," she replied.

"Trust me; I don't intend to go anywhere. I'm content right where I am," he responded. His eyes met hers as his glance drifted down to her lips and back up again. He leaned in, feeling the warmth throughout his body as his lips met hers.

As they separated slightly, she laughed softly, biting her lower lip nervously.

"Is something wrong, Elizabeth?" he asked.

"There you go, using my formal name again," she remarked.

"I'm sorry if I'm making you feel uncomfortable. It certainly wasn't my intent. Please tell me what's wrong," he took her hand in his and encouraged her to talk.

Elizabeth was aware that she needed to talk with Jack. She hated to think that her desire to remain a virgin until her wedding night would change the way he felt about her, but it had happened before, so at this point, any response wouldn't surprise her. Or so she thought…

"Please Elizabeth, talk to me," he asked as his hand swept a few strands of hair behind her ear, revealing her misty eyes. "Okay, something is wrong. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to push you into anything. I was just trying to show you that you're important to me."

"Jack it's not you. I need to talk to you about something, and it isn't an easy conversation to have. If this goes any farther, and I'm not assuming that it will, but if it does, I just think…oh I don't know, but it's necessary, because in this world we just need to be honest, and if I don't, you know, tell you about what it is, then well…I'm rambling, aren't I?" she asked.

"Just take a deep breath and tell me. Nothing you can say will make me walk away," he assured her as her breathing was becoming more rapid.

"Don't say that until you know what it is," she replied.

"Are you already married?" he asked.

"No, it's nothing like that," she responded.

"Are you wanted by the police for something?" he jokingly asked.

"No…"

Trying to bring a bit of levity to the situation he asked, "Are you really a man? Because the other two I might be able to get around. This one is a deal breaker."

Elizabeth burst out laughing, "No, but that one was really funny."

Jack leaned over and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. "That's what I like to see; that smile, and those sparkling eyes. You feel so comfortable in my arms; what could possibly be wrong?"

"Jack, look I'm just going to come right out and say it, and truly if it's a deal breaker for you, I'll understand. If that happens, I'll thank you for the times we've shared, and I guess we can just go our separate ways," she stated.

"Now you're worrying me," he replied as the lines of concern stretched across his forehead.

"Jack, I'm a virgin," she blurted out realizing that the longer she hesitated the more difficult it would be to release the words.

His eyes never drifted from hers. Not that he ever assumed or even thought that she was a woman who "slept around," he couldn't say that virgin ever came to mind either. He wasn't upset or even concerned; he could have thought of many other revelations that may have rocked his world. This one was not one of them, and to him, it just made her even more special.

He remained silent, trying to formulate a response that would express to her that he was much less concerned about hearing her secret than she was at revealing it.

"Jack, I'm a virgin," she repeated again, having received no response from him the first time and assuming that maybe he hadn't heard her. "It means that I haven't been with a man before in an intimate…"

"I'm well aware of what the word means," he responded as he stood up from the bench and walked in a circle around the table.

He said nothing else as he struggled to find the right words. He walked over and lifted the lid on the grill. He took the long handle lighter and set the coals on fire, closed the lid and continued walking.

She swung her legs over the bench, turning her body around so she could face him as he walked, "I'm sorry Jack. I should have told you sooner. I guess I didn't learn from my "Bryan" experience." She looked away from him but attempted to explain why the topic was brought up so soon, but maybe still not soon enough.

She continued, "We'd been dating a few weeks, but had only been out about 3 times. We hadn't discussed it before and maybe the women he had dated previously simply jumped into bed with him. When I told him that I wasn't going to and why, he said that he wished I had told him when he first asked me out. Maybe he wouldn't have wasted so much time."

She looked embarrassed and sad all wrapped up into one bundle of nerves as she tried to change the subject, "Thank you so much for doing all of this. You are a great guy and you…"

"Doc…"

"Jack, let me make this easier for you; you deserve a woman who can give you everything you need in a relationship. I'm sure at our age, a relationship with a virgin is probably not what you were looking for, or expecting," she began; suddenly feeling relieved as she unburdened herself.

"Doc…"

"I'm just sorry that you wasted your time…"

Jack squatted down in front of Elizabeth, "Doc, please stop…" he put a finger to her lips, effectively silencing her. "Now, do I have a say here?"

"Sure, but I've heard it all before," she replied.

"You haven't heard what I have to say," he stated as he reached up and swept away a tear that slipped down her cheek.

"I'm sorry…"

"Doc, don't ever be sorry for standing up for your principles. I admire you, and now I want to tell you how I feel," he admitted.

Not expecting to have this talk tonight, if ever at all, he swallowed hard and took a deep breath, "Doc, I look into your eyes and I see the possibility of a future. I see two people who share the same passion for many things, animals, work ethics, and kindness for others, just to name a few. I value you, Doc. I want to get to know you, the real you, everything about you, and I don't want to waste our first time together in a moment of anything less than complete love."

He smiled softly as he reached up and wiped several perfectly formed tears which rolled down her cheeks.

Before this, when the topic was broached, the few men she had dated provided little comment and had already left her; one at a restaurant; one at a movie, and two from her apartment. What he was saying was unfamiliar to her. _**Could he possibly really believe what he's saying?**_

"I want you to feel comfortable around me, Doc. I don't want you to think that all I want is to get you into bed. I care about you, but I also don't think that we should even consider that step until we can look each other in the eyes and say 'I love you' and mean it from the bottom of our hearts," he stated; his tone was gentle but adamant.

"Do you honestly feel that way?" she asked.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't," he replied. "Doc, do you feel comfortable around me?"

She smiled, "Yes, I do."

"Do you enjoy the time we spend together?" he asked.

"Yes, I really have," she replied.

"Then we owe it to ourselves to see where this takes us," he remarked. "When the time comes for that step, we'll make that decision together, okay?" he cradled her face in his hands as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Okay. I'm sorry to have ruined your beautiful surprise," she stated. She glanced around as the sun began to set and the lights hanging between the trees started to glow.

"You didn't ruin anything. This talk was needed, and if it was bothering you, then it needed to happen tonight," he assured her as he held her in his arms.

"Let me get dinner started and then we can talk, or dance or just be quiet if you'd prefer," he offered.

The music continued to play in the background. As the Ed Sheeran song "Perfect…" began to play, they both listened to the meaningful words.

" _ **I found a love for me  
Darling just dive right in  
And follow my lead  
Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet  
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me  
'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love**_

 _ **Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you're holding mine"**_

Jack placed the steaks and potatoes on the grill, walked over and held out his hand. "This is a beautiful song, will you dance with me?"

Eagerly she took his hand…

" _ **Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight**_

 _ **Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home  
I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own  
We are still kids, but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes**_

 _ **Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight**_

 _ **Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect  
I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight."**_

Elizabeth's arms rested comfortably across his shoulders as her fingers wound their way through the hair on the back of his neck. She could feel his strong arms holding her as his hands spread across her lower back.

As the song ended, he leaned back slightly and whispered, "You do look perfect tonight…"

"How is it that you're still available, Jack? Men like you certainly don't grow on trees," she joked.

"I've been waiting for the right woman," he immediately responded. In his heart he knew that even in the short time that they'd known each other, that he was looking at her…the one for him... "I could ask you the same thing?"

"Well, given our talk this evening, I would think it was evident that most men just want to get women into bed. They don't really want to get to know them, or I guess I should say that all the men I have met are like that. That is until I met you," she gently kissed his cheek.

As the music moved from one song to another, they continued to hold each other, moving slowly to the sounds that played through the multiple speakers. Her body felt natural against his and without the feeling that he was only trying to get her into bed, she relaxed and snuggled comfortably into his chest.

They sat down to dinner and their conversation flowed. They talked about what each of them wanted in life, where they saw themselves in 5 years, and what they hoped to be remembered for. He made her feel at ease, not uncomfortable or like a freak, as many other men had managed to do previously. He made her feel important, valuable, like her feelings mattered, and that he truly cared about her.

He pulled a daisy from the arrangement sitting on the table, broke off a portion of the stem and slipped the flower behind her ear. "You are truly a beautiful woman, Doc…inside and out."

With their meal completed and the late hour looming over them, they both realized that the night was coming to an end. Jack and Elizabeth packed up the Jeep and prepared to head down the several mile long path back to reality.

Once back in Elizabeth's driveway, Jack unloaded Maggie's Jeep, drove it next door and then he and Elizabeth walked hand in hand through the path back to her house.

Jack walked her to her door, "Doc, this wasn't what I expected when I planned this evening…"

"I'm so sorry, Jack. This probably wasn't the most opportune time to have had this discussion," she admitted.

"No Doc, it was perfect timing. If we're going to have a chance at a relationship, when things are bothering us, we need to feel comfortable talking about them," he stated as his hand tenderly squeezed her shoulder before gently running down her arm and taking hold of her hand. "I want you to know that this has been one of the best nights I've ever had. I enjoy talking with you and I have to say, you are as fascinating as you are beautiful."

"Thank you for everything, Jack. The dancing; the talk; the meal, and the company were all perfect," she stated as she stopped at her front door and turned around to face him.

"Since its late, why don't you leave Maverick here with me and you can get him tomorrow," she suggested.

"Are you sure it isn't an imposition?" he asked.

"Absolutely not; my guys are getting used to him being around," she advised.

"Well, if you're sure it's okay. You're taking care of him much more than I am. He's going to think that he lives here," Jack joked.

"That can be arranged," she replied.

Jack stepped down off of the porch, "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow," she stated as she watched him get into his Expedition and she stepped back into her house. _**WOW, no kiss goodnight? I hope I haven't scared him away…**_

*Knock…knock…knock…

Elizabeth walked to the door, certain that it was Shane. Opening the door she began talking before the door was fully open, "WOW, you are worse than a busybody woman…"

She stood there for a moment as she observed Jack standing on her porch.

"I forgot something," he stated.

"Really?" she stated as she looked around the open area of her home but found nothing, but Maverick, which belonged to him. "What did you forget?"

"This…" he stepped forward, closing the distance between them. As she felt his arms slip around her waist, her eyes closed, anticipating the meeting of their lips.

His heart pounded as her lips seemed to soften when he touched them. Their kiss was gentle, and tender, and without expectations of anything more, it was emotionally passionate.

"I hope that was okay," he commented.

She was stunned; first wondering why he left without kissing her goodbye, only to have him quickly return for a kiss that was soft, and tender; and one that set her lips on fire when he touched them. "It was very much okay," she replied.

He took her hand and brought it up to his lips, "Thank you again for a wonderful evening. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Good night Doc…"

"Good night Cowboy…"

Elizabeth watched from the door as Jack pulled out of her driveway. She stepped inside, closed and locked the door behind her. The den was slightly chilly, so she turned on the electric fireplace and took a seat on the sofa watching the brilliant colors of the fire, and listening to the crackling sounds of fake burning logs.

She reached over and took her journal from the end table. She flipped to the first blank page, clicked her pen and attempted to convey her many feelings from the day onto the empty canvas…

" _ **Each person we meet, and every experience we share sets into motion what is essentially our life's plan. Those who enter in do so at a predestined time and for a particular purpose. Some are with us for a short spurt, leaving behind the remnants of those lessons learned, while still others remain through the good and bad showing us the full capacity for love and friendship.**_

 _ **Throughout our lives, boundaries are set for and by us. We are special, each and every one of us are worthy of respect, but we must expect it, often requiring that we demand it from others. As a result, we must love ourselves enough to set those boundaries that are important to us. Who we are, and what we have to give are unique and precious. We must choose to set the limits as we teach others how to treat us by what we are willing to accept.**_

 _ **Not everyone is going to treat you appropriately. There will be situations that may leave you emotionally raw and wondering how anyone could leave you so damaged. Although we have no control over how others treat us, we are responsible for what we allow before saying 'enough is enough.' We must all remember that life is way too short to start each day holding on to the broken pieces of yesterday. Experiences mold us into the individuals that we choose to become. However, holding on to the shattered fragments of unrealized dreams, unfulfilled expectations, and unresolved hurt will do nothing but destroy that which is available to us today, and ruin that which could be tomorrow.**_

Elizabeth closed her journal and sat it, along with her pen beside her on the table. She glanced over at Maverick, who appeared very comfortable as he slept in front of her fireplace.

She whispered, "I bet that you'd agree…he's perfect. I think we are both very lucky to have him in our lives. I know he loves you, but hopefully he'll grow to feel the same about me. I guess only time will tell…"

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6- Meet the Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ **Chapter 6- Meet the Family**_

 _ **Six weeks later…**_

Elizabeth heard the familiar "ding" on her phone signifying a text. She smiled broadly when she observed that it was from Jack.

"Good morning beautiful…"

"Good morning handsome…"

"Do u have some time that you can spend with me 2day…?

"Wat do u mean? I always have time 4 u…"

"Well, u have been pretty busy lately…"

"I'm sorry. U feeling neglected…?"

"I think Maverick sees u more than I do…"

"Jack do u feel like I'm not giving enuf to us…?"

"Well, you have been busy w/ ur practice, and ER calls. U haven't even met my mom yet…"

"In my defense, she's been busy too…"

"U have a reprieve, she's visiting Tom in Florida 4 a few weeks…"

"Jack, I'm not trying to elude ur mother. There just hasn't been a good time…"

As he was typing out a response, Jack's phone rang…

"Hi honey," Jack quickly answered the call.

"Jack, maybe this isn't the right time to ask, given our conversation, but my friend Paisley Harrington is getting married in 2 weeks in Charlottesville. Would you like to go as my date?" she asked.

Before he could answer she added, "Just remember that my family will expect to meet you."

"I would love to be your date, and meeting your parents is probably long overdue," he admitted.

"I'll let my parents know. I already sent my RSVP for the wedding," she revealed.

"I guess you assumed that I would go with you?" he asked.

"If you didn't, I'd just have to ask one of my many other suitors," she jokingly responded.

When he didn't say anything further, she broke the silence, "Jack, are you still there?"

"Elizabeth, that wasn't funny. In your eyes am I that easily replaced?"

"Well, first of all Jack, I was just joking. You are completely irreplaceable. And secondly, do you realize that you call me Elizabeth when you're upset with me?"

"I didn't realize that, but I don't want to discuss this over the phone. I know it's late, but would you like to go out for an ice cream and a walk along the boardwalk? He asked.

"I'd love to. Where do you want me to meet you?" she replied.

"I'll pick you up in 15 minutes, okay?"

"I'll be ready…"

Her doorbell rang and she grabbed her purse on her way to the door.

"Ready?" he asked.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. His arms slipped around her waist and held her equally firm.

"I've missed you Jack," she whispered.

"I've missed you too," he stated as his lips quickly found their way to hers. Her lips were warm and pillow soft and to Jack, they felt very much like home.

"Jack, I know that we each have obligations, but I don't like going for days without seeing you," she commented.

"I'm sorry," he added, "Work has been hectic with returning back to the K9 division with Maverick. I know we haven't seen each other very much lately, but I think about you all the time."

"I know you've been busy and I understand. It's been pretty crazy at the clinic too," she replied as he took her hand and they walked out to his vehicle.

He opened her door and she slipped inside. "Doc, I think we have to make time for this…for us," he leaned in and kissed her before hooking her seatbelt.

"Jack the seatbelt is so confining. I hate the way it presses against my neck," she stated as he adjusted it to be more comfortable.

"It is illegal not to wear it; besides the fact that it is a proven fact, it does save lives," he remarked. "Please wear it for me…"

"Okay, I'll wear it," she agreed.

They arrived at the beach fifteen minutes later. He took her hand as they began walking along the boardwalk.

"I should have brought a jacket. It wasn't this cold at my place," she remarked as she ran her hands up and down her arms trying her best to warm her exposed skin.

Jack immediately removed his jacket and placed it over her shoulders.

"No Jack, then you'll be cold," Elizabeth stated as she handed the jacket back to him.

"Elizabeth, are we going to argue over a jacket? Please, put this on. I don't want you to catch pneumonia. Besides, I have a sweatshirt on, and with your arm around me, I'll be fine," he remarked as he slipped his jacket on her arms and over her shoulders.

"Okay, but maybe we should get coffee instead of ice cream," she laughed as she leaned into his body.

They sat down at the first Starbuck's they reached; each one nursing a cup of coffee and they talked; something they had been too busy to do in recent weeks.

"I've missed you," he stated as his hand covered hers and his thumb stroked across her skin.

"I miss you too, but we do talk every night," she replied.

It was late and they were alone with the exception of the two baristas who were paying little attention to them as they cleaned machines in preparation of closing for the night.

"Talking on the phone doesn't hold a candle to this," Jack stated as his eyes remained intent on hers. "I'm sorry that I've been so busy but I think that situation is changing, or at least I hope it is."

"Oh…is something happening at the precinct?" she asked.

"Not really, but I've been working extra hours trying to get Maverick back into the swing of things. He's completely back up to par; we've even done some tracking training with him. He has got a fantastic nose," Jack stated proudly as he pulled her hand up to his lips.

She smiled at his romantic gesture of kissing her hand, "Will you go home with me for the wedding?

"I would love to be your date," he agreed.

"We can stay with my parents; they have plenty of room," Elizabeth advised.

"Are you sure? They may not appreciate someone that they know nothing about staying at their house," he explained.

"What makes you think they know nothing about you? I've told my mom about you and I'm certain that she's passed along the information to my dad. So, you see, you are going to be far from a stranger to them," Elizabeth assured him.

"Okay, if you're sure, because I can stay in a hotel…"

"Absolutely not. We'll stay together…"

She observed him look oddly in her direction, "Wait, you know what I mean. We'll stay together in the same house, obviously not in the same room."

"I knew what you meant, but I like seeing you get flustered," he laughed softly.

"I'm sorry, but we're getting ready to close. Would you like anything else?" one of the baristas asked.

Jack looked in Elizabeth's direction, "Do you want anything else honey?"

"No thank you, I'm fine," she replied as she gathered her purse, his jacket and her coffee as they headed for the door.

"Aren't they precious?" the barista who approached their table commented to her coworker.

"I guess so. I'm just glad they're leaving. I'm tired and want to go home," the coworker replied.

"But look at them," the barista suggested. "I wish I had someone who was so crazy over me."

Her coworker quickly added, "Jimmy loves you. He comes and picks you up every night, doesn't he?"

"He does, but honestly he goes in to the sports bar two doors down. I'm not so certain that he would come pick me up if the only thing nearby was a McDonald's." She stated, a hint of sadness was noted in her voice. "I want what that woman has. He loves her…"

"What are you talking about, do you know them?" the coworker asked.

"No, of course not, but can't you see the way he looks at her? It gives me goose bumps…maybe one day," she disappointedly stated. "I'll bet that if he had to pick her up from work and there was nothing else around, he would still be there and happy to see her. Jimmy only comes to get me because he can drink at the bar while he waits. Then I have to drive home. I think it's time for a change…"

The boardwalk was deserted as Jack took Elizabeth's hand. They stood along the railing and watched the lights of the ships off in the distance.

"Can I talk with you about something?" he asked.

"Sure, is something wrong?" she replied.

"I don't think so, but I just want to make sure," he stated as he turned her to face him while his free hand stroked her cheek. "Earlier when you said that you'd just ask one of your many other suitors to the wedding…"

"Jack, I told you that I was just kidding. I don't want to go with anyone but you," she stated as her hand reached up and rested on his arm.

"Doc, I want us to be exclusive. I don't want to date anyone else and I hope you feel the same," His glance moved from her eyes to her lips.

"Jack, I don't want to date anyone else either. I'm sorry that my joke came across as something else. I really just want to be with you," she replied.

Her lips were begging for a kiss, and he certainly didn't disappoint her. She snuggled into his body as his lips met hers. Her lips were warm and he had no trouble tasting the caramel macchiato that she had recently added to her coffee.

His hand cradled the back of her head and he pulled her closer deepening their connection. He was hungry for her and he savored her lips as if she were his favorite meal, quickly realizing how much he had missed her touch.

His tongue was smooth as it slipped through her lips and slid along the inside of her mouth.

They separated slightly as she attempted to catch her breath. "Sometimes I wish I were a loose woman, because I really want you right now. Would you think differently of me if I…" she was unable to finish her sentence as she found his lips, leaving him with the feeling that she had removed every bit of air from his body.

Jack released a frustrated breath, "To answer your question, I would never think badly of you, but I think you are speaking from desire and not what you honestly feel."

"Jack, I sometimes feel like I'm not being fair to you; holding out, I mean. It's not like I don't want to, because I do. I'm just afraid that I'll regret not waiting," she stepped back and lowered her head.

Jack put his finger under her chin and lifted her eyes to meet his, "I will do whatever you're comfortable with. I will tell you though, when you kiss me like you just did, that's when it's difficult for me to step away from you."

Jack took her hand and they started back toward his vehicle. "You see honey, men aren't built like women. Sometimes when things get hot and heavy, it's almost impossible for us to put the brakes on. I want to be respectful of what you need, but I think you have to know where I'm coming from too."

Elizabeth stopped walking, "I'm sorry Jack."

"Elizabeth, I don't want you to be sorry. It's not your fault. We just need to be careful and not let things get out of control."

They pulled into Elizabeth's driveway and as they walked passed her truck, Jack stopped her. "Jump up in your truck so I can check your seatbelt."

"Jack it's late, you can do that another time," she stated as she continued walking.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the truck, "Please do it for me. It's illegal, and I'd hate to have to give you a ticket."

Elizabeth climbed up in her truck and allowed him to fix the height adjustment of the seatbelt, "Thank you. That fits much better."

"Okay, now wear it," he stated as he reached over and released her from the seatbelt.

"I promise…"

"Would you like to come inside?" she asked as they stepped up onto her porch.

"I'd love to, but it's late, and something tells me that I'd better leave while I can," he stated just before her soft mouth covered his. "See, if I stay here much longer, I won't leave. You are a temptress, Elizabeth Claire Thatcher."

"Are you complaining?" she leaned in and whispered in his ear.

To her surprise he backed her up against the door frame. His hands cradled her face, "Never…" he whispered back as his lips captured hers.

She could feel the weight of his body pressed against her, holding her securely in place. His lips first met hers and then worked their way up her neck, along her jaw line before returning to her mouth.

With both of them fighting for breath, he managed to murmur "Now I really have to leave."

He kissed her cheek and before she knew it, he was halfway back to his vehicle.

"Jack," she called out causing him to turn around. "Thank you for tonight. I really have missed seeing you."

Jack smiled, "I enjoyed it too. I'll talk with you tomorrow."

"Drive carefully…"

"I always do…"

 _ **Two weeks later…**_

Time seemed to fly; it was Friday morning before the Saturday night wedding of her friend Paisley, and she was waiting for Jack to pick her up. He was a few minutes early, never one to be late, and she really appreciated that about him. However, she couldn't say that being on time was one of her attributes, except when it was work related, but somehow he found that little idiosyncrasy of hers to be quite endearing.

He took her overnight bag to his vehicle as she made one last trip through the house. As they were pulling out of the driveway she blurted out "Wait, my dress bag."

He laughed as he pulled back into the driveway. She ran into the house, grabbed her bag, and they were soon on their way.

Several hours later, they pulled into the driveway of her family's estate.

"Doc, you did say that you lived on a farm, but I was expecting a farm house and a barn, not something out of Dallas. This looks like Southfork…" he remarked, suddenly feeling a bit insecure and self conscious.

"Jack that's silly; it's just a house," she mentioned as they pulled up to the front of the property.

"Mom…Dad…we're here," Elizabeth called out as they entered the house.

The first person to greet her was her sister Viola and her two children, Maisey and Brandon. They hugged before Elizabeth and the kids did their usually squeals and spins in each other's arms while Jack stepped out of their way.

Next to make an appearance was her younger sister, Julie, who was more interested in the man who had accompanied Elizabeth.

She leaned in and whispered, "Who's the eye candy?"

"Julie, be nice," she stated as she walked over to Jack, wrapped her arm through his and pulled him over to meet her siblings.

"Jack Thornton, these are my sisters Viola and Julie. Viola…Julie, this is my..." she hesitated slightly, "This is my boyfriend, Jack."

Julie quickly approached to hug Jack. She turned to Elizabeth, "Izzy, I'd say that you've done good here."

"I'm the lucky one," Jack remarked as he took Elizabeth's hand.

"Do I hear all three of my girls?" Mr. Thatcher's bold voice was heard as he entered the room. Having already spent time with Julie and Viola, he immediately gravitated toward Jack and Elizabeth.

"Dad, this is Jack Thornton," Elizabeth stated as she squeezed his hand slightly.

Jack stuck out his arm and he and Mr. Thatcher shook hands.

"Nice grip, young man. I like a man with a sound, solid handshake. It's very nice to meet you, Jack," Mr. Thatcher stated as he corralled everyone into the study.

"Where's mother?" Julie asked.

"She had a Bridge Club meeting today. She'll be home later. "Why don't we all go out to lunch at the Cavalier Club?"

"I'd love to dad, but I think we're supposed to go by and see Paisley this afternoon," Julie stated as she glanced at Viola and Elizabeth.

"I'm not a bridesmaid or anything, so I don't think I need to go," Elizabeth theorized.

"That doesn't matter. We aren't in the wedding either but she wants to see all of us," Viola stated as she and Julie grabbed Elizabeth and pulled her toward the staircase and their childhood bedrooms.

"Jack and I will go to lunch," Mr. Thatcher advised.

"Dad, please be nice, and the only grilling that needs to be done is to the meat that you're having for lunch," Elizabeth reminded him.

Her heart pounded as she watched her father and Jack walk out the door.

Mr. Thatcher took Jack to the country club, and although they were not late for their reservation, their table was not quite ready, so they took a seat at the bar.

"What's your pleasure, Jack? Do you drink scotch, vodka, or maybe bourbon?" Mr. Thatcher asked.

"Actually sir, I'd prefer a beer," Jack replied. "Whatever's on tap is fine."

"Cameron," Mr. Thatcher called out to the bartender. "Jack will have a beer, whatever you have that's good on tap, and I'll take a scotch."

"So Jack, how did you and Elizabeth meet?" Mr. Thatcher asked.

"Well sir, I'm a K9 officer and my partner was shot. As it turned out, I had seen her ad recently, and we were nearby so we rushed Maverick to the clinic," Jack explained. "I'm sure you're aware of what a talented vet she is. Maverick and I are truly blessed to have found her."

"She's always loved animals and I am well aware of how talented she is but I'm glad to know that you see it as well. May I ask you something?" Mr. Thatcher gulped down his scotch before asking for another.

"Certainly sir," Jack replied.

"Well first of all, please call me William…"

"Yes sir…I mean William, thank you sir…"

"Jack, as Elizabeth's father, I feel compelled to ask…is it possible that you're simply thankful that she saved your dog?" Mr. Thatcher asked.

"That's a fair question, but comes nowhere near the truth…"

"Okay, well then I hope you understand if I ask you to explain," Mr. Thatcher inquired further.

"Not at all," Jack began. "Maybe at first I was just appreciative, but I've seen her caring nature with her clients and their owners. She loves what she does, but she also loves the people and animals that she helps."

He continued, "She sat in the floor with my partner and she sang to him. Do you know what a beautiful voice she has? And everyone that I meet who knows her loves her. Sir…I mean William, I don't need to tell you that she's beautiful, inside and out."

"Jack, what are your intentions with regard to Elizabeth?" Mr. Thatcher asked.

"Well, we've only been dating for a few months, but I can tell you that everything I know about her makes me want to know more," Jack stated as he focused on the liquor bottles along the wall.

He glanced back at Mr. Thatcher, "My day doesn't go nearly as well if I haven't seen or spoken to her. She brightens my darkest hours, and even a good time becomes better just because she's there."

Mr. Thatcher smiled, "Have you told Elizabeth how you feel about her?"

"Not in so many words," Jack replied.

"And why not?" Mr. Thatcher pushed harder.

"We've only been dating for a few months. I know we both enjoy spending time together, but I don't want to push her into thinking that I expect anything from her. I mean, I don't expect her to care about me more than she is able to right now," Jack began to fumble through his words.

The hostess came by and directed them to a table by the window. It was evident to Jack that Mr. Thatcher held some prominence at the club as those waiting on a table when Jack and Mr. Thatcher arrived were still standing as the Thatcher party took their seats.

"Jack, I prayed for a son but it wasn't in the cards for us. However, I was blessed with three beautiful daughters, and I consider myself to be fortunate beyond measure…."

They placed their order with the waitress before Mr. Thatcher continued his talk with Jack. "Do you have a sister, Jack?"

"No sir, just a younger brother," Jack replied.

"Okay then, I'll just let you know that my girls, their mother included, mean the world to me, and I'll do whatever I need to do to make them happy and keep them safe," Mr. Thatcher explained. "That being said, the romance part of their lives is left up to their mother. She tells me some things, but I'm fairly certain that other items are kept between her and the girls, as it should be…to be honest, I'm better off not knowing."

He wiped a tear that threatened to slip over his eyelid, "Jack, I love all three of my girls, but Elizabeth is very special. Her heart is pure and she is the most kind, compassionate and generous woman I know…well, next to her mother that is."

"You aren't telling me anything I don't already know sir," Jack responded.

Mr. Thatcher appeared to be nursing his second scotch when he continued expressing his feelings, "Jack, I like you. From what I know about your relationship with Elizabeth, you treat her respectfully, and I appreciate that. I can only go on the fact that I was once a young man of your age, and let's just say, a beautiful woman could certainly turn one's head. It can make you expect things from a relationship, maybe push for more than she can give…"

Jack swallowed hard and his heart began pounding as he was fairly certain that he knew where this conversation was leading. "Sir, I can assure you that I would never do anything to intentionally hurt Elizabeth. She is very special to me, and all I want is her happiness."

"Jack, your relationship with Elizabeth is your business and will remain as such as long as you treat her with respect. However, if I find out that you have dishonored her, or abused her in any way, things will be very different between us. Do we understand each other?"

"Mr. Thatcher, I want nothing but the best for Elizabeth. If that happens to be with me then I will spend every day showing her how special she is. But if she doesn't end up with me…" just the thought made him uneasy. "I just want her happiness. So yes sir, we completely understand each other."

"Well, Jack, if you care about Elizabeth as much as I suspect you do, I would suggest you let her know," Mr. Thatcher provided Jack with a warm, knowing smile.

"Yes sir, just trying to find the perfect time," Jack replied.

"I think you'll find that the time is very rarely perfect. Don't let things go unsaid, Jack," Mr. Thatcher provided some much needed fatherly advice.

Back at home, Elizabeth was sitting in the library pretending to read when her father and Jack returned from lunch.

"Would you like to take a walk around the grounds," Elizabeth offered.

"I'd love to," he held out his hand and helped her up from the settee.

On their way out the back of the house, Elizabeth fixed two mugs of coffee to help ward off the afternoon chill.

"So, what happened?" she asked.

"We had a very nice talk, and the lunch was great. Well, I assume it was great. To be honest with you, I don't even remember what I ordered. Your dad loves you, I'm sure of that," he stated as he brought her hand up to his lips.

"I'm sorry Jack. I hope it wasn't too uncomfortable for you," Elizabeth felt the need to apologize.

"Your father wants the best for you girls. I can appreciate that," he stated as his arm went around her shoulders and he pulled her close.

Elizabeth walked Jack down to her favorite place on the farm; a little spot by the creek with a love seat and tables on either side. She told him how she often slipped away from her sisters to think and always found this spot to be a peaceful place to do just that.

On their way back to the house, he put his hand on her arm as he stopped her forward motion and turned her to face him.

"I want you to know how special you are to me," Jack stated as he tried to garner enough courage to tell her how important she was to him. His hand swept away several errant strands of hair that had fallen free from her ponytail clip.

Her head leaned into his hand as he cradled her cheek, holding firm along her jaw line. It was evident to him that her lips had some type of magnetic pull. Any time they were together, and to be honest even when they were apart, all he could think about was his lips meeting hers. Her lips were soft, and it was easy for him to think about falling fully into them, fantasizing about them.

Actually, his head was filled with fantasies of her; it was no surprise that each one ended with them making love. He knew how he felt about her, but was it too soon to say it out loud; would it frighten her away?

He closed the distance between them; her skin tingled as she felt his fingertips tracing down her forearms before taking hold of her hands.

He brought them both up to his lips. He swallowed hard, knowing that he needed to talk with her…

"Elizabeth, I…I'd like to talk with you about…"

"Get a room guys," Julie stated as she and Timothy, her current boyfriend, slipped passed them on the path.

Elizabeth cut her eyes in Julie's direction.

"Oh that's right, you're the good Thatcher girl," she leaned in and whispered. "I guess one bad Thatcher girl is enough."

"Are you and your sister okay?" he asked, sensing some tension between them.

"We don't see eye to eye on some things. I miss her but she's heading down a dangerous path," she advised.

"Why, is something wrong?" he asked.

"You've heard of Good Time Charley?" she asked as she raised her head from his shoulder and caught his glance.

"Yes…"

She continued to explain, "Well, unfortunately she's Good Time Julie. She is so wrapped up in romance that she can't tell the difference between something that's real and a man who is telling her what she wants to hear so he can get her into bed."

"She falls for their 'I love you' line so quickly, and then she's upset when they get what they want and leave," she looked down as her eyes seemed weepy. "She doesn't want to listen to me anymore. I keep telling her that she needs to take the time to get to know these men she dates. I'm not saying that my choices are appropriate for her, but I do believe that if you jump into bed together quickly, you stop taking the time to get to know each other."

He couldn't argue with her logic. Although the men she was referring to did not include him, at least he hoped it didn't, her proclamation certainly put a kink in his plans. He realized that telling her how he felt about her now was most likely not the best idea.

"Come on Jack, let's head back," Elizabeth stated as he took her hand and they started walking. "Wait, did you want to talk about something?"

"It can wait," he replied as she rested her head on his shoulder and they started back toward the house.

Once there, they spent the rest of the day and evening with her family. Oddly enough, Jack thoroughly enjoyed playing board games with her parents, while Julie went out with Timothy, and Viola took the kids to a movie.

Jack seemed quite comfortable with Elizabeth's parents, but she could only imagine how awkward the lunch alone with her father must have been.

As the evening wound down, Jack took Elizabeth's hand, said his good nights to her parents, and walked her to her bedroom. He looked around, and finding them alone, his lips met hers with the fire of a candle burning at both ends.

She playfully nibbled at his bottom lip, as he rested his forehead against hers, "You aren't playing fair," he whispered.

"I'm sorry; do you know how to get to your room?" she asked.

"I think I can find it; it's right next door to yours," he replied.

"I'll see you in the morning, Jack. Sleep well," she stated as she opened the door to her bedroom.

"You too; come and get me when you wake up," he responded.

"I will," she kissed him one last time before her bedroom door closed, leaving him to ponder the short distance between them overnight.

Elizabeth changed into her pajamas, pulled back the covers and slipped into bed. She sat quietly as she listened to the music that Jack was playing through the stereo system next door.

Suddenly her door opened and Julie slipped inside.

"I thought you were out with your boyfriend," Elizabeth remarked.

"We hung out for awhile, but he had some guys he wanted to meet up with, so he brought me home," Julie advised.

"Jules, I don't know him, but are you sure he's right for you?" she asked.

"Izzy, we all can't have the perfect man and the perfect life like you do," Julie responded, a tone of anger was easily noted.

"Jules, what's wrong? Why are you angry with me? I haven't done anything to you," Elizabeth asked.

Julie said nothing further and simply got up and walked out. Elizabeth followed her to the hallway calling her several times. She watched Julie walk into her own bedroom and close the door.

Elizabeth grabbed her journal from her bag and returned to the bed. She felt that Julie was unhappy in her relationship with Timothy, but the truth was, Julie needed to deal with the sadness within her before even considering letting a man in.

She opened her journal and flipped to the next blank page. Through her own sadness of her sister's emotional turmoil, she thought of the wonderful man in the room next door and attempted to convey her feelings onto the paper…

" _ **It is wonderful when someone comes into your life, and you expect nothing. Then suddenly, there they are, right in front of you, and you realize that they are everything you have ever needed! With that in mind, certain things are bound to catch your eye…But only pursue those things that capture your heart!"**_

To be continued…

 _ **Note: As I began this chapter, I started to write, and write and then write some more. Before I knew it, I had probably 4-5 chapters' worth, and felt the need to break it down somewhat. So, with that being said, let me know when you've finished this one, and the next will be right around the corner.**_


	7. Chapter 7- Listen To Me Please

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ **Chapter 7- Listen to Me Please  
**_

The following afternoon Jack was standing in the entryway with a very uncomfortable Timothy, waiting on Elizabeth and Julie. Viola's husband was away on a business trip, so she planned to ride to the wedding with Jack and Elizabeth.

Both men were wearing suits; Jack was handsome and comfortable. Timothy on the other hand appeared uneasy and as if his tie was strangling him. As they continued to wait, Jack attempted to make small talk with a man he had already decided was not worth his time.

Jack always thought Elizabeth was beautiful in her jeans and flannel shirts, and he didn't remember ever having seen her in a dress before. So he was ill-prepared for his heart to pound and knees to wobble when she appeared with her two sisters at the top of the staircase.

Jack was captivated. Timothy, on the other hand appeared rushed, wanting this obligation to be over as soon as possible.

Jack watched as Elizabeth and her two sisters elegantly and without difficulty, made their way down the staircase. Although each one was beautiful, Jack's eyes found Elizabeth, dressed in a navy blue allover floral print maxi dress in shades of cream, rose and brown with a drawstring halter bodice and an elasticized waist, and his eyes never wavered.

"Elizabeth, you have absolutely taken my breath away," Jack whispered as she slipped her arm through his and they headed for the front door.

She gave him an odd look, "You called me Elizabeth and you aren't even mad at me…or are you?"

"Doc doesn't seem appropriate right now. You are a beautiful woman, but here, in this dress, your picture will forever be ingrained in my head," he stated as he pulled her hand up to his lips.

Liking it, but feeling a bit uncomfortable with all of the compliments she joked, "Oh Jack, you probably say that to all the girls in pretty dresses."

As Julie, Timothy and Viola stepped out onto the porch, Jack stopped and turned her toward him, "Elizabeth, if I say something, I mean it. You are the most beautiful woman I will ever have the honor to know. Whether in jeans, this beautiful dress or a knapsack, I am completely taken by you."

She leaned into him as if her body melted, "WOW Jack, you say the sweetest things."

He smiled; glancing around to find that they were alone, he brushed his lips across her cheek, before Viola stepped back inside to find out what was keeping them.

They made their way to Montalto, a beautiful site overlooking Monticello. Jack helped Elizabeth and Viola out of his vehicle, and then handed the keys to his rental car to the valet. Elizabeth took Jack's arm and they walked inside.

Unmarried men were often a bit uncomfortable in situations where lifelong commitments were being made. Many times, guests in attendance would peruse the area trying to determine who would be next. However, Jack was quite comfortable, and extremely proud to have Elizabeth on his arm.

"Elizabeth…" a voice called out from behind them.

"Hi Charles," Elizabeth replied as she removed herself from the hug he initiated.

"How have you been? Who's this?" he asked as he turned to Jack.

"I've been very well thank you, and this is Jack Thornton, my boyfriend," she stated as she felt Jack's arm slip around her waist and pull her close.

"Jack, this is Charles Kensington, a family friend," Elizabeth finished the introductions.

"Elizabeth, we're more than family friends don't you think?" Charles asked.

"No, I think that pretty much covers it," Elizabeth did her best to shoot him down.

"Elizabeth was always the kidding type. Well Jack, I'm sure she told you about us. I mean, we dated for several years in college, and if I hadn't moved to Los Angeles to take a position in a very prestigious law firm, we'd be married by now," he stated, doing his best to intimidate Jack.

"Actually, I don't believe she has ever mentioned you before. If you will excuse us, I think we need to take our seats," Jack stated as he took her hand and they started down the aisle.

Jack and Elizabeth took their seats about halfway down the aisle on the left side of the room.

"Do you have any questions about Charles?" she asked.

"No, I figure if you want to tell me anything, you will," he replied.

"Jack, there's not much to tell. I haven't thought about Charles in many years. He never considered my dreams as important, and he expected me to drop everything, give up on school and follow him," she stated as her arm slipped through his, stretched out along the length of his arm and their palms kissed. "He wasn't the man for me then, and he isn't the man for me now."

Following the ceremony, the guests made their way into the reception hall. The tables were beautifully decorated; the food smelled amazing, and the man on her arm could not be beat.

There were also tables surrounding a dance floor that had been set out on the lawn for those who wanted to sway under the stars.

Jack grabbed two glasses of wine and returned to Elizabeth, who was standing outside, finding her in a heated discussion with Charles.

Keeping his voice low as to not cause a scene, he approached. He leaned in, "Take your hand off of her right now."

Charles complied, "I didn't mean any harm; I just wanted to talk with her."

"Apparently the feeling isn't mutual, so I'd suggest you just let it go," Jack stated as he handed her a glass of wine, took her free hand and led her away.

They sat down at a table before he asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Jack. Thank you very much," she replied as she placed her hand on top of his. Looking in his eyes she saw concern, "Are you okay?"

"You just hadn't talked about Charles before. Should I be concerned?" he asked.

"That's probably because there wasn't anything to say. It's been years since I've even seen him. He left and we cut all ties," she explained.

"If you hadn't broken up, do you think you'd be married like the suggested?" Jack asked.

"Jack, you know me. I could never marry a man like him," she whispered as her hand rested on top of his. "He's more concerned about the fortune he can amass, and who he can climb over to get to the top. He is nothing like you." She leaned over and surprised him as her lips met his, "You are a wonderful man, Jack, and even though I tried to fight it, I care a lot about you."

"Come on Elizabeth; they're playing our song," Charles stated as he looked to Jack for approval.

"Sorry Charles, but if anyone is dancing with this beautiful woman, it is going to be me," Jack stated before turning to face Elizabeth, "May I have this dance?"

"I would be honored…"

Jack took her hand and they started toward the dance floor. Elizabeth stopped, continued to hold Jack's hand, but turned to face Charles, "I wish you the best Charles. Have a safe flight back to LA." Elizabeth turned back to Jack, leaned into his body as he led her to the dance floor leaving Charles to ponder his loss.

As they reached the dance floor, one song ended as the Michael Buble song "Everything" began…

 _ **You're a falling star; you're the get-away car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool on an August day.  
And you're the perfect thing to say.**_

 _ **And you play it coy but it's kinda cute.  
Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
Baby, don't pretend that you don't know it's true.  
'Cause you can see it when I look at you.**_

 _ **And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.**_

 _ **You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
You're every minute of my every day.**_

 _ **And I can't believe, uh, that I'm your man,  
And I get to kiss you, baby, just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, ah, we'll see it through,  
And you know that's what our love can do.**_

 _ **And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.**_

 _ **So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la**_

 _ **And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.**_

 _ **You're every song,  
And I sing along.  
'Cause you're my everything.  
Yeah, yeah.**_

 _ **So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la **___

Julie was mesmerized by Jack and Elizabeth as they danced and looked lovingly in each other's eyes.

"Why don't you ever look at me like that?" she asked Timothy.

Timothy seemed more interested in the drink he held in his hand but eventually replied in a curt tone, "Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know…maybe like you care about me; like Jack looks at Elizabeth," she responded.

"It's probably because he's still trying to get her. I already have you," Timothy informed her.

"Oh, make no mistake, he has her. Maybe not like you mean, but you can see the love in their eyes," Julie remarked.

She took a deep breath, sighed and continued. "When we leave here, you and I need to have a talk, because this relationship is no longer working for me," Julie stated as she quickly drank down half of her glass of wine.

"What are you talking about? I'm having a great time," Timothy replied.

"You know Tim, just go ahead and leave. I'll find another ride home. You and I, it's just not going to work anymore," Julie stated as she grabbed her clutch, and glass of wine before leaving the table.

Julie was sitting at Jack and Elizabeth's table when they returned from the dance floor.

"Hey, where's your date?" Elizabeth asked.

"On his way out of here if I'm lucky," Julie replied. "Izzy, can I talk with you for a minute?"

"You two beautiful ladies go ahead and talk. I'll go get us some wine," Jack stated as he kissed Elizabeth before leaving the table.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

Julie's eyes pooled with tears, "Why can't I find someone who loves me?"

"I love you, Jules," Elizabeth stated.

"I appreciate that, but you know that's not what I mean. I want someone who looks at me like Jack does you. Why can't I find someone like that?" Julie's voice was soft and sad, quite different from her usual boisterous self.

"Are you asking because you want me to give you some advice, or will you just get mad at me and storm off?" Elizabeth asked.

"I want to know what you think," she stated as her finger began to trace around the rim of her now empty wine glass.

"Well, in that case, I see you wanting love and you're willing to settle for anyone who gives you that feeling. The only problem is that the men you gravitate toward are not capable of honest emotion. They simply tell you what they believe you want to hear in order to get what they want," Elizabeth stated as she chose not to hold back.

Elizabeth reached over and wiped a few tears that slipped from Julie's eyes.

"Are you still a … you know…?"

"You can't even bring yourself to say the word? A virgin…?" Elizabeth whispered. "Yes, I am."

"Does Jack know?" Julie asked, finding it hard to believe that a man would stay in a relationship without the benefit of sex.

Elizabeth laughed, "Yes, he's known for awhile."

"Why is he still around?" Julie asked.

"Jules, I care a lot about Jack, and I suspect he cares for me too, but neither of us has actually said the words. To us, a relationship is more than just sex. Sure, making love, will be a part of that when the time is right, but we're taking it slow, getting to know each other, and figuring out things along the way," Elizabeth put her arm around Julie's shoulder and pulled her close.

"Am I interrupting?" Jack asked as he sat the glasses of wine on the table. "I can disappear if you need more time."

"No, we're done," Julie stated as she carefully wiped below her eyes to keep her make up from smearing. "You know Jack, you are a really good guy, and I'm glad that you and Izzy met."

"No happier than I am," he stated as he leaned in and softly kissed Elizabeth's cheek.

"Oh, one last thing…Jack, would you mind if I rode home with you and Izzy?" Julie asked.

"You're more than welcome to," he replied before Julie walked away, leaving Jack and Elizabeth alone at the table.

"Where is her date?" Jack asked.

"I think she's finally gotten tired of him using her. She wants what she believes we have," Elizabeth replied.

Jack leaned in and whispered, "And what do you think that might that be?"

Elizabeth leaned in closer, "I care about you Jack, but I suspect you already know that. You're very important to me…

"Come on guys, they're cutting the cake," Viola startled them as she grabbed Elizabeth's arm to pull her inside.

The following morning, Elizabeth checked on Jack and found him sleeping soundly. Feeling the need to take a walk, she grabbed a cup of coffee and her journal before heading to her favorite place.

She sat by the running creek, listening as the water rushed over the rocks and other debris in its path. She opened up her journal and flipped to the next blank page. She closed her eyes and turned her head toward the sun, taking a deep breath and doing her best to organize the thoughts in her head.

" _ **As children, we see a span of time differently than adults. To a child, a period of a year seems more like a lifetime. However, as we mature and grow through various stages, we begin to realize how short life truly is.**_

 _ **In the precious span of time that we each have on this Earth, we must realize that although not everyone we meet will stay, every one we encounter has a specific reason for passing through our lives. Some will provide us with valuable life lessons, good and bad; others will make us stronger, and still others will prove to us that we are worthy of the love and respect that we hear about, but often neglect to fight for.**_

 _ **Unfortunately, the world is filled with self-seekers, those who will do and say whatever is needed to advance their agenda. Sadly those are the individuals who are never satisfied, and no matter what you give, they will always want more of you. If you accept what they provide, you will get exactly what they choose to give. However, if you raise your standards, knowing what you will accept and refuse to settle for less, you may still occasionally end up hurt, but your self-respect and dignity will remain intact.**_

 _ **We all make mistakes; as the saying goes, that's why a pencil has an eraser. However reliving our mistakes makes us a hostage to our past. It serves no useful purpose to think about what could have, should have or would have been. The only way to truly put it behind us is to release the guilt and move on to bigger and much better things that are sure to await you.**_

 _ **Just keep in mind that whatever you have to say; whatever you feel, be sure to express it to those you care about. We always assume that we have plenty of time; that we can discuss it another day, or that they somehow, without spoken words, already know how we feel. Never leave anything to chance, because more times than not, you will regret that decision."**_

She closed her journal just as Jack walked up, "Are you okay?"

"I am, but I'm even better now that you're here," she replied as she patted the seat beside her, encouraging him to join her.

He sat down, put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. She rested her head on his chest as she listened to the strong sound of his heartbeat.

"I'm sorry if any of this visit has made you uncomfortable," she stated in a soft voice.

"Elizabeth, I'm glad that you invited me. I enjoyed meeting your father…"

"Really…?" she looked at him in disbelief.

"Elizabeth, he loves you girls so much, and he wants what's best for you. He expects a man to treat you right. If I had a daughter, I'd be protective too. I'd want the best for her, so I can appreciate where he's coming from," he replied.

"Well, are you ready to return to the real world?" she asked.

"No, but I guess it's time," he replied.

Jack took her hand and helped her up from the seat. His fingers under her chin lifted her eyes to meet his. His thumb traced along her lips as her tongue swept across his skin. His thumb slipped slightly inside her mouth as her teeth bit down gently.

His hands cradled both sides of her face as he leaned in soundly capturing her lips. "I have wanted to do that all morning."

"Well we have something in common, because I've been dreaming of you doing that all morning," she said with a tender kiss of her own on his cheek.

"At the risk of you thinking this is too soon, may I tell you something?" he asked.

"Of course Jack," she replied.

"Elizabeth…"

"Oh no, my real name; are you mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad at you," he released a breath that sounded much like a soft laugh. "Elizabeth, I think you know that I enjoy spending time with you, and you're very important to me."

"Yes Jack, I enjoy spending time with you too," she replied.

"It's more than that. You're very important to me…"

"Yes, you said that already…"

"Yes, I guess I did. Elizabeth, I wanted to tell you that…that I lo…"

"Hey you two, lunch is ready. Mom and dad sent me out here to find you guys. Is everything okay," Julie asked as she observed the defeated look on Jack's face.

Jack forced a smile, "No, everything is fine." He took Elizabeth's hand and all three of them headed back toward the house.

Following lunch, Jack placed their bags in his car and stepped back inside to join Elizabeth in saying their goodbyes.

"Thank you for making my stay here so comfortable. It was very nice meeting all of you," Jack stated as he stuck out his arm to shake Mr. Thatcher's hand. He went to shake Mrs. Thatcher's hand but she pulled him into a hug.

"Take care of my girl," she whispered.

"I will," he replied before releasing her from their embrace.

As they headed down the interstate, Elizabeth asked, "Jack, you had wanted to talk to me about something earlier. Do you want to talk about it now?" she asked.

Jack's heart pounded. This certainly was not where and how he wanted to tell her how he felt. "No, it's okay; it can wait."

She reached over and took his free hand, "I had a nice time this weekend, Jack. Thank you again for coming with me."

He squeezed her hand and smiled. The vehicle was quiet for a short while until Jack asked, "Do you think Charles will try to contact you now that you've seen each other again?"

There was no response and he glanced over to find her asleep with her head resting in the crook of her elbow up against the window.

He whispered, "You are such a special woman. I don't deserve you, but I sure am glad that you think I do."

The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he needed to talk to her. As they got closer to Virginia Beach, he decided that he couldn't wait any longer.

"Are you in a rush to get home?" he asked as her eyes slowly opened and she took in their current location.

"No, Shane is taking care of my animals. Why?" she asked.

"I'd like to take you somewhere," he suggested, hoping that she would agree.

"Sure, where are you taking me?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm not telling," Jack stated with a sneaky smile. "But we need to talk."

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I hope not," he stated with a slight squeeze to her hand. In his mind his statement meant that he hoped his expression of love would be happily accepted. He didn't realize how ominous it sounded to her.

Elizabeth remained quiet, trying her best to understand what he meant by his last statement.

Although she didn't ask, Elizabeth observed Jack exit the interstate and head in a different direction from her farm.

They drove down along the Chesapeake Bay, parked his car in a local parking lot, and headed over the dune down to the beach.

"What's going on Jack?" she asked.

"Doc, I have tried to talk to you all weekend. Either it seemed like the wrong time, or we would get interrupted. We aren't likely to get interrupted here," he explained as he held on to her hand and they walked along the water.

"Doc…" he smiled and looked into her beautiful eyes. With what he was about to tell her, Doc didn't seem appropriate. "Elizabeth, I know that you've been hesitant to get involved in a relationship while you worked to build your practice; I have been too. And I know we haven't known each other for a long time…"

"Jack, what are you talking about? I thought we were already in a relationship…"

The sun had set and the only available light was from the various homes along the shore, in addition to the full moon which cast a soft glow upon the water.

Elizabeth looked confused, "Being in a relationship isn't what you want?"

"What? No that's…" he began to explain before she interrupted him.

"It isn't what you want?" she asked again as she began to back away from him, clearly confused.

"No…" he stated before she again interrupted him.

She started walking away but continued talking. However, she gave him no chance to respond…

"Jack, I've totally misread everything with you. I thought we had a wonderful time together. And you wanted to be exclusive just a few weeks ago, but you don't really want a relationship? Does this have to do with Charles?"

He stared at her incredulously for a moment before responding, "WOW, how did this go south. Elizabeth, you aren't listening to me."

Hearing him call her Elizabeth just made her more certain that he was angry with her. She was a few feet away from him when she turned around. Suddenly her eyes were sky blue, a color he hadn't seen before and he felt them piercing right through him.

Jack swallowed hard, hoping that he could turn this fiasco into the beautiful moment he had envisioned.

"May I talk now?" he asked. "You know women say men don't listen, but you ladies get something in your heads and you just run with it." Jack took a deep breath, "At the risk of losing the floor, why do you think that what I want to talk about is bad? Do you think I was just leading you on all this time?"

"I don't know Jack. I'm at a loss, but you said that you didn't want to be in a relationship," she responded. "I thought we were already in one. I guess that shows you how little I know."

"No, no, that's not what I was saying. I'm trying to tell you that…"

"Please Jack, just say it…" she stated as she turned toward the water and closed her eyes, afraid to hear what he had to say.

Jack whispered under his breath, "William was right; there never is a perfect time for this." He walked up behind her leaned in and whispered, "Elizabeth, you didn't misread anything. What I'm trying to tell you is that I'm in love with you…"

She turned back to face him, "What did you just say?"

He took hold of her hands, "I am completely in love with you…and I don't expect you to respond, but I need you to know how I feel."

"You love me?" she asked. "Even after this?"

"I do, but I'm sorry if I've apparently caught you off guard," he added.

Her heart pounded as she blurted out, "I am over the moon, crazy in love with you too."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She placed one hand on his shoulder as the other feathered through the hair on the side of his face. "Jack, I have never felt this way about any other man before. You're so special to me, and yes, I am very sure…I'm in love with you."

His thumb brushed away a few tears that slipped down her cheek, "I hope those are happy tears."

She smiled, "Most definitely happy tears.

"I've never felt this way about anyone else," he began before she interrupted.

"Stop it Jack, you're a man. You don't have to tell me that. I don't expect you to have waited around for me. I'm sure you've had serious relationships before…and that's okay, I get it," she explained.

"No, you don't get it. Elizabeth, I've dated, just like you have. But I have never been serious about anyone; I've never said 'I love you' to anyone else before you; before tonight."

Elizabeth stepped closer and wiped a few tears that fell down his cheeks before wiping her own, "I have never said 'I love you' to anyone else before you."

"You never said it to Charles?"

"I didn't love him, so no, I never said it to him," her tears began to flow. "You are an amazing man, Jack Thornton. How is it that you have remained available?"

He pressed his lips to hers; when they separated he whispered, "I'm not available. The truth is I haven't been available since I met you."

Her hands worked their way up his arms, resting on his strong, muscular shoulders. The touch of her fingers on his skin was like a breath of fresh air to his body. His arms swept around her waist as he pulled her into an embrace, lifting her off the ground.

As he carefully lowered her back onto the sand his fingers brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear. "Elizabeth, you have truly captured by heart and soul. I wish that I could tell to you how I feel but to be honest, I think I would fail miserably if I even tried to express just how much you mean to me. All I can say is that my heart is yours."

"I love you," he whispered as his lips boldly met hers. The kiss was strong, yet tender as he held nothing back. It was as if his declaration of love opened the passion flood gates. Several more kisses followed, each one was hotter, and more passionate than the one before.

Her lips separated as his tongue pressed through, gliding gently along her teeth and touching the sensitive areas he had come to know on the inside of her mouth. A soft moan slipped through her lips as the taste of her flooded him.

They separated slightly as her eyes slowly opened. He caught her gaze as their foreheads touched. Each one was fighting to gain control of their breathing; both were enjoying the touch of the other on their skin, but they realized that they were carrying things farther than Elizabeth was prepared to go.

She shivered slightly.

"You must be cold; I'm sorry. Let me get you back to the car," he stated as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

Once in his vehicle, he turned on the heat which quickly warmed them. He held her hand from the beach parking lot until they pulled into her driveway.

He carried her bags inside, stopping just inside the entryway.

"Would you like to stay for awhile?" she asked.

"I would, but I need to go by my Sergeant's house and pick up Maverick. It's getting late, so I'd better go…"

She walked him back to the door, "Hey, I love you… and Jack, do you think we could just maybe forget my temporary lapse earlier?"

Jack pulled her in for a hug. He released a breath that came across much like a soft laugh, "I love you back… but I don't think so. I may need to use it later."

To be continued…

 _ **Note: Chapter 8 is almost completed. It may be a bit bumpy, but put on your seatbelt and hang on…**_


	8. Chapter 8- What's Real

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ **Chapter 8- What's Real?  
**_

_**Four months later…**_

Jack and Elizabeth had become a regular sighting amongst their friends. Generally when you saw one, you saw the other. However, Elizabeth had yet to meet Charlotte Thornton; each time plans were set, she was called out on an emergency. Tonight was no different.

"Hey, I'm at the Henderson's farm. Mabel's calf is due and she's having some trouble. Come on out if you can," she left Jack a message, having completely forgotten that she was scheduled to have dinner with him and his mother.

"Jack, does Elizabeth not want to meet me?" she asked.

"Mom, don't be silly. Elizabeth is a very dedicated vet, and if an animal is in need, she has to help," he replied.

"Are you sure that she isn't just avoiding me?" she asked. "Where is the Henderson farm? I think we should go there and maybe we can help." _**If nothing else I'll be able to meet this elusive woman who seems to have captured my son's heart.**_

"Mom, we don't want to be in the way. She'll make it another time," Jack advised. Jack couldn't help but to be a bit irritated with Elizabeth's schedule and the fact that he and his mother were always taking a backseat to her job.

"Jack, she invited you to stop by, so let's go," Charlotte demanded, as she grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

Jack pulled out his phone and texted Elizabeth…

"Mom is adamant that you 2 meet. We're on our way to you now…"

Jack kept checking his phone, hoping that Elizabeth would respond to his text. He certainly didn't want to catch her off guard, but thought it might be nice for his mother to see her in her element…or so he thought.

Elizabeth slipped into her coveralls and boots as she walked with Matt Henderson into the paddock where she found Mabel lying down with her legs outstretched and in obvious discomfort.

During the exam, Elizabeth found that the calf had one leg tucked against its body and Mabel was unable to pass it through the pelvic arch. Elizabeth reached her arm up and pushed the calf back slightly, working her hand around the trapped leg to pull it free. Once both legs were through the pelvis with the head lying between them Elizabeth was able to work on delivering the calf. With each of Mabel's contractions, Elizabeth gave a firm pull on the calf's legs, feeling him or her getting closer to making a complete appearance. With the fourth contraction, the most beautiful Holstein heifer made her way into the world, hitting Elizabeth with such force that she knocked her into the mud a few feet away.

Elizabeth struggled to maintain her footing on the slippery ground as the mud covered practically every inch of her body.

They made their way back into the barn with Mabel and the calf, getting them situated in a stall in the corner and out of the direct line of traffic.

Elizabeth turned when the door to the barn opened. Initially she smiled when she saw Jack step inside. She wasn't even upset when she observed his mother slip in behind him. However as Elizabeth walked toward them, sloshing and dripping mud with every step, she was immediately horrified.

As Charlotte checked out the calf, Elizabeth pulled Jack off to the side, "What are you doing here? I mean I know I invited you, but you brought your mother? Jack, look at me…"

"Did you forget that we had dinner tonight with my mom? She's beginning to think that you are avoiding her," he reminded her. "I'm beginning to wonder too."

"Oh no Jack, I'm so sorry. I got called out and I lost track of time, but yes, I did forget," she admitted as she grabbed a towel from the stall wall and attempted to remove the mud from her body.

Charlotte left them alone for a few moments before approaching, "Hi Elizabeth, I'm Charlotte."

"Hi Mrs. Thornton; please excuse my appearance," Elizabeth stated as her blush colored cheeks managed to shine through the mud that remained on her face.

"Did you bring that precious baby into this world?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes ma'am, I did," Elizabeth replied.

"I admire your skill," she stated before turning to Jack. "Let's let the doctor get back to her work," and with that she headed for the door.

"I'm so sorry Doc," Jack stated as he leaned in and his lips found one clear spot on her cheek.

She turned and watched them leave as she suddenly felt sick at the first impression she'd left Jack's mother with.

Jack turned around when he reached the door and mouthed "I'm sorry" before exiting the building.

Once in Jack's vehicle, Charlotte commented, "I'm very proud of you Jack."

"I appreciate that mom, but why?" he asked.

"I've tried to instill in both you and your brother that beauty comes from inside; that you should look for a partner who suits you in more ways than just her beauty," Charlotte reminded him.

"I remember that, but what do you mean about Elizabeth?" he asked.

"Well honey, it's pretty evident that she really doesn't care what she looks like, and apparently you don't either, so I'm just happy that you've found her inner beauty," Charlotte explained.

"Mom, Elizabeth is beautiful," Jack stated emphatically.

"Oh honey, I'm sure she is," Charlotte remarked, thankful that in her mind Jack was seeing beauty for more than simply physical looks.

He took his mother out to dinner and assured her that Elizabeth would find the time to appropriately meet and get to know her.

Charlotte could tell by the push Jack was making regarding Elizabeth that she was very important to him. As such, Charlotte promised that she would keep an open mind where the busy Vet was involved.

After he dropped his mother off at home, he texted Elizabeth…

"Hey, r u home? Wanted to come by and c u if u r up for company…"

"Company- no, but u- always YES…"

"B over in 10…"

She poured two cups of coffee and sat them on the table before walking to the door and opening it just as he walked up. "Your timing is certainly better now than earlier this evening."

"Honey, I'm so sorry. You had texted me to come out and mom was beginning to think that you were avoiding her," Jack explained.

"I'm sure your mother gave you an earful after you left," she commented as he took her hand and walked over to the sofa.

"Well, I believe that she's impressed by your dedication," Jack responded.

"Is that all she said?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, she liked the fact that you really get into your job and you were just you, natural and unpretentious," he replied.

All Elizabeth could think of was the fact that she was covered in mud from her head to her toes. She was thankful for the nice hot shower that removed every remnant of dirt from her face, body and hair.

"Jack, I promise to be available next time. That is if she still wants to get to know me," Elizabeth's tone was quite depressed.

"Beth, don't worry…"

"Beth? Why did you call me that?" she asked.

"Well it is a shortened form of Elizabeth. Why, don't you like it?" he asked.

"No, I love it, but the only one who ever called me that was my grandfather Andrews, my mom's dad. He always called me Beth from as far back as I can remember, but he passed away when I was twelve, and no one has called me that since then," she explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll go back to Doc," he stated.

"I love when you call me Doc; meeting through my job is what brought us together, but if you want to call me Beth, that's okay too," she assured him. "Just remember, since my grandfather is the only man to ever call me that, I might think of him if you do."

"I certainly don't want you thinking of your grandfather when I have other things on my mind," he took her cup from her hand and sat it on the table.

"Well, there is always just plain Elizabeth. That is my name after all," she reminded him.

"I want something special, that just I can call you," he whispered.

"I don't care what you call me, as long as you do call me," she leaned in and snuggled into his chest. He inhaled and caught the enticing scent of lavender and lilacs, which was her, and he knew that he'd know her scent anywhere.

His arm around her shoulders held her close as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head, "Don't worry about this evening. My mom is going to love you, just like I do."

His hand slipped along her jaw line and cradled the back of her head as he pulled her closer. His lips met hers as her mouth opened slightly encouraging his tongue to slide through. His tongue ran along the soft, sensitive skin on the inside of her lips as her gentle moans stroked the fire burning inside each of them.

He leaned her back against the fluffy arm of the sofa as his body covered hers. There was no denying his desire; he wanted her with every fiber of his being. His lips tasted the soft, salty skin along her neck as he moved up and his teeth gently began to nibble on her earlobe. As their lips met, they continued to separate slightly only to join again. Their connection was solid, with each kiss becoming more passionate as it continued to electrify their senses.

"Elizabeth, I don't think you have any idea how much I want you right now," he spoke softly as his arms held him up over her body. "I need to leave, or I won't be able to…" he stated as he released a frustrated breath.

He stood up from the sofa, grabbed his jacket and started for the door.

"Wait, are you angry with me?" she asked.

"Not with you; never with you; I'm just frustrated with the situation. It's no one's fault. It's just the way it needs to be," he remarked before walking back to her and kissing her on the cheek. "I'm sorry but I have to go now while I remember why I need to be a gentleman."

As he closed the door behind him she whispered, "Maybe I don't want a gentleman."

She lay back on the sofa contemplating her virtue, her desire to keep it until marriage, and if it was worth the frustration that it was obviously causing Jack.

Once home, Jack walked Maverick outside. He sat on a bench while Maverick sniffed out all of the fresh scents of the day. Jack pulled out his phone and sent Elizabeth a text…

"I'm sorry…"

Elizabeth stared at her phone as she contemplated a response. "Jack, several times a week u leave me in a huff…"

"I'm not in a huff, and I said I wasn't angry at u…

"I'm sorry but it doesn't feel like that when u leave…"

"It's my problem, not yours…"

"No Jack, it's our problem. Maybe we just need to…" she hit send before finishing.

"Need to what…?"

"Slow down, it's not what u think…"

"OK, so what do u suggest…?"

"Jack, we've been going on like this 4 weeks. Maybe we just need a break…"

There was no immediate response via text. Within seconds her phone rang.

"Hi Jack…"

"Are you serious? Do you really want to take a break?"

"I don't know. I just know that I can't change the way I feel and if I'm frustrating to you then maybe it would be best…"

"See, you aren't listening to me. It's not you, it's the situation…"

"That I'm causing. Look Jack, I know that a physical relationship is important to men. I'm not saying it isn't important to women, but I'm sorry, you knew months ago how I felt, and you agreed with me back then. What happened?"

"Elizabeth…"

"Jack, don't Elizabeth me. If that's what you need, I'm sure you can find a woman who will oblige you…"

"I'm sure I could if that was what I was looking for…"

"Maybe you just need to get whatever it is out of your system and then we can see if there is an us anymore…"

"Elizabeth stop; now you're just trying to be hurtful…"

"Maybe so, Jack, but I'm also trying to be realistic. I can't give you what you need in this relationship and I'm sorry…"

"I'm the one who's sorry, Elizabeth. I promised that I wouldn't push you, and that's what I've done," he stated as his voice wavered noticeably. "I love you so much, and I'm sorry…sometimes I feel like I just can't get close enough to you."

"Will you do me a favor?" she asked.

"I'd do anything for you; you know that," he replied.

"Let's just take a few days to think about things," she suggested.

"To think about what…?"

"I think we just need try to put our feelings and what we each want into perspective. It just may be Jack, that this…us, isn't what either of us wants anymore."

"No contact…?"

"Yes, I think we need to have no contact for a few days. If we both want the same things then this time will lead us to where we need to be…"

"And if we don't…?" he asked, a sense of hesitancy was noted in his voice.

"Then we need to know that as well. Good night Jack…" she felt the need to end the call as her tears were beginning to fall.

The phone disconnected before he responded with his own "Good night…"

"Why can't I get her to understand?" he asked himself with the same amount of frustration that he'd expressed to her earlier in the evening. _**I don't need time, I know what I want, but I'll give her the time she needs to realize what I already know…**_

The house felt chilly, partly because of the cool, fall air, but Elizabeth was certain that a majority of what she was feeling was due to her requested separation from Jack. _**I don't need time, but I think he does…**_

Elizabeth picked up her journal from the end table and lovingly held it to her chest. "He knows that I love him. But then again, loving him doesn't change the fact that I can't give him what he needs…" she whispered before feeling herself overcome with emotion.

Elizabeth opened her journal and flipped to the next blank page. She took a deep breath, tried her best to calm her pounding heart and attempted to coherently convey her feelings down on paper…

" _ **Through the many stages of our lives, we accept the good and bad, learning what's important along the way. We experience peer pressure from friends and associates, often pushing us to partake in activities that we've been taught as wrong. Choosing to follow the crowd or plant ourselves firmly allows others to see what we will accept, when we will give in, and why we choose to stand true to our beliefs.**_

 _ **We live our lives as we see fit. Everything we have chosen to do is a reflection of specific choices we've made. If we are not happy with the outcome, we must make a different choice. The decision then becomes whether you have willingly made the change, or has an outside influence added pressure to an already difficult situation.**_

 _ **Our parents, mothers being more vocal with their daughters than fathers, instill the need to hold on to our virtue, never allowing someone to take advantage of us in a weak moment. Since the time I understood the concept, it has always been said, "Wait until marriage; it will be special, and both of you will be glad you waited." However, here, right now, I feel as though I am being pulled in different directions by something and someone very special to me. I care very deeply about him, and I know he feels the same. However, there is no paper between us, no certificate of marriage, which is a step that I'm not certain we are prepared for. So, does this simple piece of paper change everything? Do our names and lives tied together by a stamp and signatures make the difference between right and wrong? I believe in the eyes of GOD that it does, and as such I will hold tight to my beliefs.**_

 _ **If things are meant to be, you won't have to change for it. You won't have to alter your beliefs or give in, simply to satisfy someone else's needs. Staying true to oneself allows you to reach your destiny without sacrificing your dignity."**_

Elizabeth sat her journal back on the table, wiped her eyes and laid her head on the fluffy arm of the sofa. She quickly fell asleep and it wasn't long before she felt much like Alice falling through the rabbit hole, with everything around her seemingly unreal.

"Hi Doc…"

"Jack, what are you doing here…?"

"Doc, have you met my girlfriend, Kelly…"

"Your girlfriend…? Kelly isn't your girlfriend. She works for me. You've hooked up with my vet tech…?"

"I've moved on, Doc. That's what happens when you push people away. They eventually go…"

"Seriously…? It's not my fault. You said you'd wait, and you've jumped right into another relationship…"

"It's too late. You wanted time away from me..."

"If that's how you feel then we don't need time to think. Goodbye Jack…"

She stood in disbelief as he took Kelly's hand and they walked away, disappearing in the distance.

As her eyes remained closed, she envisioned herself standing in an open field as a noise began to blare in the background. She opened her eyes and was initially disoriented, but soon realized that the ringing sound was coming from her cell phone that was lying on the table. Grabbing it quickly, she was disappointed when she realized that it was not a call from Jack.

"Hello…"

"Dr. Thatcher…?"

"Yes…"

"This is Dr. John from Dominion Equine Clinic…"

"Oh hi Dr. John. I believe we met a few months ago. How can I help you…?"

"I am getting ready to start a colic surgery and my two other associates are off this week attending a wedding…"

"That's hard when both of them are gone…"

"Well, in their defense, they're marrying each other, so I guess I had to let both of them off…"

Elizabeth laughed softly, "Yes, I guess you couldn't get passed that…"

"I have this surgery that I need to do now, and the Sanford's horse out at Hillcrest Farms went through some fencing and needs to be stitched," he explained. "Would you possibly be able to handle that call for me?"

Looking around her den and realizing that she had nothing else to do and apparently no one to clear her plans with, she accepted.

She reached Hillcrest Farms at midnight and met with the Sanford's, owners of the beautiful bay quarter horse with the thin blaze and two white stockings named Splash.

Although the horse was fairly laid back, a tranquilizer was given and she waited a short while for it to take effect. Once he was seen dozing, she began to stitch the injury to his chest and a 6 inch slice on his hip. Within an hour and 15 minutes she had cleaned all of the wounds and the necessary sutures were in place.

Elizabeth remained on site until Splash was no longer under the major effects of the tranquilizer.

The Sanford's walked her to her truck, "What do we owe you?"

"I came out to help Dr. John. You're still his client, so he will need to send you a bill," she replied before opening her door, and slipping inside.

"Be careful going home; it looks like the fog is kinda thick," Jimmy Sanford mentioned before she pulled out of the farm driveway and headed home.

Elizabeth turned the radio on and cranked up the volume slightly to keep her from dozing, "WOW, he sure was right; the fog is thick, but patchy."

Elizabeth leaned closer to the windshield, hoping to get a better view, "This road is so curvy and dark. The city needs to put up some lights."

She drove around a sharp turn, "What the…"

*BANG…BANG*

"AAAAHH…"

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9- Into the Darkness

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ **Chapter 9- Into the Darkness**_

There was a bright light, a loud bang, and then Elizabeth's world began to spin. She felt pain throughout her body as she seemed to be flying. Once her truck came to a stop everything went black.

 _ **7:00am the following morning…**_

"Bay Breeze Veterinary Clinic; this is Harper; how may I help you?"

"Good morning Harper. This is Dr. John from Dominion Equine Vet. I just wanted to thank Dr. Thatcher for covering a farm call for me last night…"

"She isn't in yet, but I'll be glad to leave a note for her," Harper advised. She wrote a note and attached it to the computer monitor…

" _ **Dr. John called and wanted to thank you for taking his farm call last night."**_

"Thank you very much. You have a great day…" Harper stated.

"You too…" Dr. John replied before the call was ended.

"Hey, I thought you were off today. What are you doing here?" Kelly asked as she entered the building, locking the door once she was inside.

"I am, but I left my cell phone here, so I stopped in to pick it up. I'll see you tomorrow," Harper stated as she slipped her jacket off of the back of her chair, accidently knocking the sticky note from the computer monitor onto the floor.

Mandy was the next one in, which was quite unusual because Elizabeth was generally first, but always arrived before Mandy.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Mandy asked.

"I don't know. Maybe she had a long night with that handsome guy of hers," Kelly giggled. "Let's go ahead and get the treatments done on the hospitalized animals. She should be here soon," Kelly stated as both girls headed to the back room.

Hours passed since Elizabeth's truck left the road. She couldn't move. Between drifting in and out of consciousness, her limbs were throbbing and her head was spinning. She was cold as the nighttime air whipped through the cab of her truck; her cheeks were numb, and she had little feeling in her fingers and toes. Her only conscious thought was that no one would find her until it was too late. Although she saw her phone teetering on the edge of the dashboard, she couldn't remember any people or numbers to call. It made little difference as she reached for her phone only to have it slip from her uncooperative fingers, out the window and into the standing water outside her door.

When it first happened, it was pitch dark, except for the blinding light in the road that she didn't recall seeing again. Now, the sun was up, but the clear day was doing little to stave off the cold temperatures. As the tears fell down her cheeks, she felt the cold wetness and prayed for unconsciousness, as that was the only time that she felt no pain.

Back at the vet clinic, Mandy and Kelly were used to Harper opening the door, so they were startled when the buzzer rang. Kelly went to the door and found four people in line, two had appointments and the others were there to pick up supplies.

Kelly allowed them inside and then went to Elizabeth's office, wondering if she had slipped in without them noticing. Her door was unlocked, but her office was empty.

"Hey Mandy, who do we call about Elizabeth? She's still not here and I'm worried," Kelly stated as she stood in the hallway outside the treatment room.

"Gosh, I don't know. The only number I have is Elizabeth's," Mandy replied.

"Have you called it?" Kelly asked.

"Every 5 minutes since I got here," she replied.

"Well, can you hold down things here while I ride by her house?" Kelly asked.

"Sure, go ahead. I'm just going to reschedule the appointments," Mandy advised.

Kelly jumped in her car and made her way to Elizabeth's farm. She found nothing out of the ordinary; Elizabeth's truck was gone, but her house was locked up.

"Hey Mandy, I'm gonna ride by the police station and see if I can talk to Sgt. Thornton," Kelly advised.

"You don't think he did something to her, do you?" Mandy asked.

"Don't be stupid. He's in love with her," Kelly replied.

Kelly walked into the precinct and stepped up to the counter, "Excuse me ma'am, Is Sgt Thornton working today?"

"He is, but he's out on patrol. I'll be glad to leave him a message if you'd like," the desk sergeant offered.

"Thank you, I'd like that," Kelly replied as she wrote Jack a message…

" _ **Sgt. Thornton, Elizabeth hasn't shown up for work today and we're really getting worried. Do you know where she is?"**_

She handed the paper back to the desk sergeant, "Would you please make sure he gets this as soon as possible."

"Just as soon as I hear from him," the desk sergeant stated. _**Hmm Jack. You're getting in over your head. I thought you were already dating someone…**_

Kelly walked toward the door but stopped and returned to the desk, "Is there someone I can talk to about a missing person?"

"Is it a child?" the desk sergeant asked as she quickly grabbed some forms to be completed.

"No, it's not a child…"

"Well if it's an adult, we can't do anything until they've been missing for 24 hours. How long has this person been missing?"

"I don't know; she didn't show up for work this morning," Kelly advised.

The desk sergeant passed several forms to Kelly to complete, "I'll be honest with you, if an adult wants to hide out it's very hard to find them. We'll do what we can but if you get any more information about this person..." she glanced down at the paperwork Kelly was completing, "This Elizabeth Thatcher, let us know."

It was now 11 am and Kelly drove back passed Elizabeth's farm. She observed nothing different and headed back to the office.

Mandy was busy at the front desk going through the book and calling to reschedule appointments. "Any luck?"

"No; I rode by her farm twice, and went to the police station. I left a message for Sgt. Thornton, but I don't know any more now than I did when I left," Kelly remarked.

Both girls looked through Elizabeth's office hoping to find her parent's telephone number, but still had no luck.

Jack was patrolling not far from the vet clinic. He switched areas with another officer so that he could stop by and see Elizabeth when his shift was slack.

While on his lunch break he rode by the clinic, but not seeing her truck, he assumed that she was out on a farm call.

He knew that Elizabeth wanted him to think about things but if truth be told, he had done nothing but think about her since he left her home last night. He didn't need to take a few days to think about things. Actually, he didn't need a few hours, or a few minutes or even a few seconds. She may not know what she wanted, but he was positive and he was planning to tell her.

His shift was over and he rode back by the clinic. He still didn't see her truck, but stopped by anyway.

Jack walked in the door, "Is Dr. Thatcher in?"

"No…" Kelly and Mandy responded in unison.

"Is she on a farm call? I really need to talk to her," he replied.

"She never showed up this morning. Her truck isn't at home and we can't reach her on her phone," Kelly advised.

"She never showed up for work?" Jack asked as if he couldn't believe what they had already told him.

"No, I'm telling you that I've been to her house and the police station, but I don't know what else to do," Kelly blurted out and it was evident that she and Mandy were becoming more emotional.

"Why didn't you contact me?" Jack asked.

"I left you a message at the precinct, and the desk sergeant said that she'd give it to you when you came back in," Kelly remarked.

Jack pulled out his phone and called the dispatcher, "This is Sgt. Thornton. Would you check the log and see if Dr. Thatcher was called out last night on any city animal calls?"

"No? Are you certain?" Jack asked as apparently the dispatcher advised him that Elizabeth had not been called out.

"Hey, what's this?" Mandy asked as she picked up a sticky note from the floor.

" _ **Dr. John called and wanted to thank you for taking his farm call last night."**_

"Who's Dr. John?" Jack asked.

"He owns Dominion Equine Vet Clinic," Mandy stated.

"What's his number?" Jack asked, dialing the number as Mandy called it out to him.

"Hello, this is Sgt. Thornton of the VBPD, and I need to talk with Dr. John…"

"I'm sorry, but he's out on a call. Is there something I can do to help?" Sarah, the receptionist asked.

"Apparently he asked Dr. Thatcher to take a call for him last night…"

"Yes, the Sanford's quarter horse. They were very pleased with her work," Sarah added.

"Where did she have to go?" Jack asked as he grabbed a piece of paper and pen from the desk to write down the address.

It was now 4pm and the girls weren't the only ones worried. Jack left the vet clinic and carried Maverick back to the precinct to check in. He gathered several of his brothers in blue together to help in the search.

Jack and five other officers headed separately down to Salem Road. From there they split up, taking sections of road between Salem and her farm.

Jack called her phone every few minutes, each time it went immediately to voicemail, leading him to believe that her phone battery was dead. A call to Verizon got him the information he needed…her phone last pinged off of the tower on Salem Road last night, but there had been nothing since.

He made one pass down the long and winding road, and seeing nothing, he turned around and headed back again.

This time he saw a deer lying in the ditch on a sharp bend in the road. The road was damp from a quick passing shower, and unfortunately, tire marks were the norm on this stretch of road. Finding new ones compared to those that had been there longer than a day may be difficult. He pulled into a driveway nearby and began walking, checking the road for signs of anything abnormal.

"Can I help you officer?" the home owner asked as he walked down the driveway.

Jack approached and introduced himself, "I'm searching for a missing person. She apparently came down this road last night, but hasn't been seen since. Did you happen to hear anything late last night or early this morning?"

"I thought I did," the home owner advised. "I looked out the window and I thought I saw a bright light on the road. I got dressed and came down to the street with my flashlight, but everything was gone and I didn't see anything. I didn't even see that deer, so I don't know when it was hit."

"Did you hear anything?" Jack asked.

"It sounded like screeching tires and…" the home owner replied.

"And what?" Jack asked.

"A gunshot, but maybe it was a truck or car backfiring," he replied.

Jack thanked the man for the information before calling his friends together to search in the thick brush on both sides of the road.

As they started out, there were two sets of tread marks which appeared newer. One was heading to the left, across the oncoming lane of traffic, and the other was heading off the road where the deer was located. Unfortunately there was nothing in the area that stood out as signs of an accident. This stretch of road was known for frequent single car accidents so the ground on either side of the road was always torn up.

With his flashlight in hand, Jack went to check out the deer.

"Hey, come here," Jack called out to his fellow officers.

As they gathered around, Jack shined his flashlight on the deer's chest, "Doesn't that look like a bullet wound?"

"It does, but why would someone shoot it and then leave it?" Jason asked.

"I don't know but I think it has something to do with Doc. Come on, we've got to find her," Jack stated.

He gave Maverick a jacket that was in his vehicle that belonged to Elizabeth. His nose covered the majority of the garment before he hit the ground running in search of her scent. Initially, Jack started to walk into the brush on the right side of the road, jumping over the deer in the ditch. Maverick's nose went into the air and he immediately took off across the street with Jack close behind.

They headed through the thick brush and thin weedy pine trees to about 75 feet in. Jack and his fellow officers continued to move deeper into the brush following Maverick and getting closer to the power lines.

Jack stopped. There was a soft, faint scent of Lavender and Lilacs wafting through the air. It was her; it was Elizabeth's scent and he'd know it anywhere.

Off in the distance, about 25 feet away, Maverick found it first. Although it could barely be seen, her truck, with the roof smashed, blended in with the underbrush.

"ELIZABETH," he yelled as one of the officers grabbed him.

"Let Jason check it out first. Maybe you don't need to see her," Alan stated.

"What are you talking about; she's not gone. GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME," he yelled as he pushed Alan away, freeing himself.

He rushed to the truck. It was evident that at some point during her trek through the dense brush, her vehicle flipped most likely several times, thankfully landing upright. When he reached the truck, the driver side window, and windshield were shattered, her purse contents were scattered all over the ground, and Elizabeth was unconscious, but luckily still strapped into her seatbelt.

She was breathing, but unresponsive with blood trickling from her nose. Through further examination, there was blood covering her clothing and on various places in the cab of the truck which appeared to have come from an open cut on her head and arm.

Her truck was relatively new, but a recall on the driver's side airbag that she had yet to have repaired, kept it from deploying on impact. As such, her head apparently hit the steering wheel, and possibly shattered the driver's side window causing a large goose egg knot above her left ear.

Although Jack observed people running, to him it seemed as though everything was moving in slow motion. Alan was on the phone, and Jack assumed that he was calling for an ambulance, but he heard nothing. Jack's eyes darted about the scene, but the rest of his body remained still as if he was standing in a block of cement.

He observed Jason checking her vital signs, and although he gave Jack thumbs up, the look on his face when he approached Alan told him something completely different.

"Jack…Jack…JACK," Alan eventually yelled, attempting to get Jack's attention. "The bus is on its way. I'm going out to the road to direct them in," Alan advised.

Jack was afraid to touch her for fear that any movement would cause more harm, so he waited for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only seven minutes.

Jack barely heard the sirens in the distance, and eventually observed the flashlights working their way through the brush as he finally began to hear voices, and his legs, though wobbly, were able to move again. He tried to help open her driver's side door, but it was jammed, requiring the Jaws of Life to extricate her from the truck.

As she was gently placed on the backboard with a neck brace in place, she momentarily awoke.

"OUCH…AH…Ooo," were the only sounds she made as her eyes winced in pain.

"Oh Elizabeth, thank God we found you," Jack stated as he took her hand.

She pulled her hand away and looked at him as if he was a stranger. With just a look, without so much as a touch from her, she had dealt him the hardest punch to the body that he had ever taken in his career as a police officer.

He saw her eyes close again and she slipped back into unconsciousness.

The medical personnel carried the stretcher back toward the road, followed very closely by Maverick. As they loaded her into the ambulance, Maverick jumped in right behind her immediately resting his head on the stretcher.

Jack knelt down and began to pick up Elizabeth's personal items that were strewn about the ground.

"Jack, don't you want to go with her?" Jason asked.

"Did you see the way she looked at me? It was like I was a stranger," Jack stated as he casually wiped his eyes before returning to pick up her belongings from the ground.

"Jack, she's been out here for almost 24 hours; she's bound to be scared and she's in pain. You need to be with her. Let me take care of this, and we'll keep Maverick for you," Jason assured him.

Back out on the road, after several attempts to remove Maverick from the ambulance, one of the rescue personnel called out, "Whose dog is this? We need to get this girl to the hospital."

Alan pulled Maverick from the ambulance as Jack came out of the field carrying her purse containing her personal items. They stood in the road and sadly watched as the ambulance pulled away.

Jack fell back against one of the parked patrol cars as his fist slammed the door.

"Jack, you need to go. We'll take care of things here," Steve Young, another officer remarked.

Jack looked down unable to get the look on her face out of his head. "We had a fight last night."

"That doesn't matter now, Jack. She's hurt and she has to be scared. Put that behind you; she needs you right now," Alan stated.

Realizing that they were right, Jack left Maverick with his fellow officers and he ran to his vehicle.

He pulled out his phone to make a call to her parents that he never dreamed would be necessary. Mr. Thatcher advised that they would be leaving immediately and would be at the hospital within a few hours.

The ambulance arrived shortly before Jack. Once he pulled in and found the ambulance parked and empty outside the ER entrance, he had an odd sense of peace, knowing that at least she was being seen by the doctors.

He didn't remember any time in his life when he had been this scared, although his father's death and telling her that he loved her the first time came very close.

For some reason, he was unable to enter the hospital. Possibly that was because if no one was able to tell him anything, then he could believe that everything would be okay.

He hadn't slept since their argument. All he could hear was her voice asking for them to take a break from each other. Once he factored in the hours that they had searched for her, the anxiety over what they would find; the look she gave him as they carried her away and the twenty minutes that he paced in the ER parking lot, his adrenaline rush was over and he was emotionally spent.

Jack eventually walked into the waiting room and approached the visitor's desk.

"Hi ma'am, I'm checking on Elizabeth Thatcher. She was brought in by ambulance a short while ago," he stated as he rested his arms on the counter, doing his best to keep his knees from buckling.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any information about Mrs. Thatcher…"

"That's Miss Thatcher," he corrected her.

"I'm sorry, but if you want to take a seat when she can have visitor's the nurse will come out and get you," the volunteer advised.

Jack took a seat in the crowded waiting room. He looked around and the one thing he saw that he had in common with every person in the room was the fear that they each carried in their eyes.

He had turned the volume off on his phone, but felt it vibrate. Looking down he observed that the call was from Mr. Thatcher.

"Hello sir…" Jack responded before adding, "Oh, I'm sorry, Hello Mrs. Thatcher." He advised her that Elizabeth was in the ER and he knew nothing more than he did before.

Just as the call ended, a nurse came out into the waiting area, "Any family for Elizabeth Thatcher…"

Jack immediately stood and approached her. "Her parents are on their way from Charlottesville and should be here in a few hours. "I'm her boyfriend."

"Hmm, that's odd…"

"What's odd?" Jack asked.

"I asked her if she had a boyfriend, and she said that she didn't think so. But don't let that bother you, she took a pretty hard hit to the head, so her memories might be a bit off," the nurse advised.

"So she's conscious?" he asked before quickly adding, "May I see her?"

"Of course, but just keep in mind that she's getting pain medication. She's conscious, but I'm not sure how long she'll be awake," she advised as they headed through the swinging doors to the emergency room cubicles.

Jack walked quietly into her room and stepped around the curtain to find her asleep. He pulled a chair up beside her bed and took a seat. Looking over the exposed parts of her body, he found her head, and left arm bandaged. Her bedding was tucked in and Jack observed that there were hot water bottles all around her, and he could only assume that they were there to assist in raising Elizabeth's temperature. She was reportedly wearing an immobilizing brace on her left knee and there was also an IV in her arm providing necessary fluids.

Although he had asked, due to confidentiality laws, no one would give him any information regarding her condition. Nursing staff stepped into her room regularly checking on the various monitors which continued to beep. He didn't know what they meant, but when the beeping sounds increased in frequency bringing a nurse back into her room, he couldn't help but to be concerned.

He wanted to take her hand in his, to let her know he was there, but the look she had given him at the scene had his stomach in knots. Add to that the fact that she told the nurse that she didn't think she had a boyfriend, and he didn't know what to expect.

Jack sat with her until her parents arrived several hours later. The pain medication that she had been prescribed was quite strong, and although everyone was waiting for her to wake up, she remained asleep.

"Jack, you don't need to leave," Mr. Thatcher stated as Jack excused himself from the room.

"No sir, I have something I need to do, but I'll be back soon," Jack stated as he left her room, walked down the hall, stepped into the elevator and headed for the chapel.

Jack was thankful when he walked into the chapel and found it empty. He walked down to the second pew and took a seat.

He looked up, mesmerized by the stained glass window, wiped the tears from his eyes and bowed his head as he prayed.

" _ **Dear Lord, I come to you confused and scared, as I place everything in your hands. She means the world to me,"**_ the emotion was easily heard in his soft spoken voice. _**"I know that you didn't bring her into my life just to rip her away. I pray for the doctor's knowledge and skilled hands as they do whatever is necessary to heal her injuries and bring her back to me…"**_

Jack sat quietly for a few moments and was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay son?"

Jack turned slightly to see Mr. Thatcher as he took a seat beside him. "I'm just worried sir. How is she?"

"She's still asleep. I wanted to let her mom have some time with her alone," he replied.

"Do you know what happened?" Mr. Thatcher asked.

"No sir, but I'll find out," Jack advised.

"There is one thing I'm thankful for…" Mr. Thatcher stated.

"What's that sir?" Jack replied.

"The nurse said that she was wearing a seatbelt," Mr. Thatcher voice broke slightly. "I always fought with her about the seatbelt. If she hadn't been wearing it, I'm afraid that she wouldn't have survived."

Jack's eyes began to water, "She wore it for me. I made her promise that whenever she was in a vehicle that she would buckle up," Jack responded. "I only knew that she was wearing it when I was around. Thank heavens she seems to have been wearing it all the time."

"Apparently she listens to you, Jack…"

"Sir," Jack wiped his own eyes before any tears actually fell. "Elizabeth was upset with me last night. I called and talked to her when I got home, but she didn't say anything about having to go out. I'm just so sorry that I wasn't there. It wouldn't have happened if I had been with her," Jack replied as his head rested in his hands.

"Jack, I wish it hadn't happened too, but as much as I'd like to think that you could always be with her to protect her, the truth is, you can't. It's not your fault. Besides, you moved heaven and earth to find her and for that I am so very grateful," Mr. Thatcher replied and honestly meant, but he wasn't so certain that Jack believed him.

"Well, we luckily went to the right place, but to be honest, Maverick was the one who found her," Jack responded.

Mr. Thatcher smiled, "Well I guess it's only fair that he saved her since she saved him before. When all this is done and she's back home where she belongs I'd say that he should get the biggest steak around," though quite worried himself, Mr. Thatcher attempted to lighten the mood.

Jack smiled, "Yes sir, I agree."

Mr. Thatcher stood from his seat, "Why don't we go back and check on our girl?"

"Maybe you and Mrs. Thatcher would like some time alone with her?" Jack offered.

"What's wrong Jack?" he asked.

"When they carried her from the scene, I reached for her hand; she pulled it away and looked at me as if I was a stranger," Jack admitted.

"Jack, from what the doctor said, she hit her head pretty hard in the crash. He told us not to be surprised if she seems disoriented when she wakes up," Mr. Thatcher explained.

"They wouldn't tell me anything because they said I wasn't family. Is she going to be okay?" he asked as his heart pounded with anticipation.

"I don't care what they say, Jack. To us you are family," Mr. Thatcher turned away to wipe his eyes. "Jack, I will never be able to thank you for finding her."

Jack was concerned because Mr. Thatcher had yet to answer his question, "William, is she going to be okay?"

"She has stitches in her head, left arm and leg, as I'm sure some of which you've seen. The brace is because her knee hyper extended, most likely when the truck flipped. They are working to raise her body temperature because she was outside in the elements most of the night…"

"What about her going in and out of consciousness?" Jack blurted out, anxious for the answer.

"Well, since no one was there, it's not known how much of the time she was actually unconscious. Right now, it appears that she's fortunate and only has a concussion, which could have its own complications, but there is no fracture. They will be waking her ever few hours to check on her, and will start weaning her from the strong pain medication soon. She should come to and then we'll see what we're dealing with," Mr. Thatcher stated as he tried to maintain his strong stance.

"Come on Jack, let's go see her," Mr. Thatcher suggested.

Jack hesitantly accompanied Mr. Thatcher back to Elizabeth's room. As they walked in, her doctor followed behind them. He was busy, so he was very quick to provide the information.

He glanced at Jack and then back to Mr. Thatcher.

"This is my daughter's boyfriend; he's family and he can stay," Mr. Thatcher quickly stated avoiding any issues regarding confidentiality.

The doctor opened his file, "Well, in that case, Miss Thatcher has a closed head injury. We are monitoring her condition and so far there has been no swelling. So basically that means that she has a severe concussion. Her lacerations have been treated and stitched and will heal with time. There is some deep bruising on her chest from the seatbelt, but the pain of that will lessen with time. She has multiple contusions which will also heal, but initially she will be very sore. We are also treating her for hypothermia, but her body temperature has risen and is close to normal. She does have a large knot on the side of her head, and I want to caution you that when she wakes up, she may have some memory lapse as a result."

The doctor watched as Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher and Jack appeared to be digesting the information. "When she wakes up…"

Jack had to ask; the question in his mind had not yet been answered and he couldn't wait any longer, "When she wakes up; is she unconscious?"

"No, she's on heavy painkillers. From what I understand, she was missing last night and into this evening. Her body has been through a massive ordeal and we really just want her to rest," the doctor responded.

Regaining his train of thought, the doctor continued, "Regarding her memory, don't pressure her, because her failure to remember can be very frustrating. She may not suffer any loss, but then again, she may not remember some things, while other memories are readily assessable. Just try to keep in mind, the memories should return, but unfortunately I can't say when."

"Are you referring to amnesia?" Mr. Thatcher asked.

"Well, that is always a possibility, and each case is different. However, most of the time in situations like this it's short term memory loss," the doctor explained. "But we won't know until she wakes up fully.

"Short term memory loss? How far back does that usually go?" Jack asked.

Mr. Thatcher knew what he was referring to, "Jack don't worry, she'll remember you and how much you mean to her."

The doctor turned to Jack to answer his question, "Unfortunately it's hard to say. If she has any memory lapse and I'm not saying she will, but if she does, it could be as simple as not knowing what she had for breakfast yesterday, to not recalling people or events from months ago. But like I said, she could have trouble remembering some things, while others come right to her. Try not to worry until she wakes up. It may not even happen."

To be continued…

 _ **NOTE: Chapter 10 is very close to completion as it isn't my intent to leave you hanging for long!**_


	10. Chapter 10- Give Her Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ **Chapter 10- Give Her Time  
**_

Jack walked toward the window and stood pensively. He was so very thankful that she was alive and that her injuries were not as bad as they could have been. However, the possibility of a memory lapse concerned him immensely.

Elizabeth slept through the night, moaning softly in her sleep, but never wakening fully. Jack left for work, promising to be back after his shift, but he called every few hours to check on her.

Late in the afternoon, Jack walked into Elizabeth's room, dressed in his uniform. According to Elizabeth's nurse, she'd had a good day and her parents were in the cafeteria having dinner.

Jack sat in a chair beside her bed waiting for her to wake up. He was optimistic that everything would be okay since Mr. Thatcher advised him that Elizabeth knew him, her mother and Shane.

"Hi, I'm sorry, have you been waiting long for me to wake up?" she asked.

His heart pounded with anticipation; she was talking to him and he couldn't be happier…or so he thought.

"Are you here to interview me about the accident?" she asked.

"What…?" he looked quite confused.

"The accident, are you here to interview me for the police report? Because I'll save you some time, I don't remember anything," she advised.

He swallowed hard realizing that his worst nightmare had just become his reality. "Don't you remember me?"

"Should I?" he observed her furrowed brow and remembered what the doctor said about not pushing her.

"I was at the scene when they pulled you from the truck," he quickly stated.

She looked down as if she was thinking hard, "I'm sorry; I don't really remember anything. Thank you though for whatever you did to find me."

"Well actually my dog, Maverick, was the one who found you," he stated hoping to see a glimmer of something familiar in her eyes.

"Maverick?" she asked.

"Yes, do you remember him?" he asked with a smile.

She frowned and shook her head, "I'm sorry, I don't. Top Gun is one of my favorite movies though."

He felt sick; he didn't want to leave her, but as a police officer who 'didn't know her' he really had no reason to stay. "Here is my card; if you remember anything, please call me. You can call me for anything, okay?"

Elizabeth felt that his last comment was somewhat odd, but there was something about him; something about his eyes, his voice, and his lips that seemed freakishly familiar, like she should know him.

Jack hesitantly got up to leave, wanting to follow the doctor's orders, but having to fight with himself not to push her to remember him.

As he reached the door, she called out, "Wait, I think I remember."

He immediately turned around and returned to her bed, "You do? What do you remember?"

"I'm sorry, I have a lot of images running through my head, but have you been to my vet clinic before?" she asked.

He smiled, "Yes I have."

"You're dating my vet tech, Kelly, aren't you?" she asked.

"What? Why would you say that?" he asked, as he felt the knife dig deeper into his chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I have a memory, I thought, of you introducing her to me as your girlfriend," she stated. "But we don't know each other, right? So why would you be introducing her to me?"

"No, I know Kelly, but we aren't dating," he stated emphatically.

"I'm sorry. My head is just spinning. I don't know what's real and what isn't," she stated as a few tears slipped from her eyes.

Jack sat back down. Without thinking, he reached over and took her hand giving it a slight squeeze, "You can't push yourself. The memories will come back to you. It just may take some time."

She glanced down at his hand in hers and didn't understand why she was flooded with disappointment when he pulled his hand away.

"Sgt. Thornton…"

"Jack, please just call me Jack," he quickly responded.

"I don't know if we'll see each other again, but if we do, please call me Elizabeth," she offered.

"Okay, Elizabeth it is," he responded.

"Thank you again for everything," she replied.

Her eyes were blue with a greenish tint. He knew her so well; he knew she was worried, but she wasn't the only one.

"Please call me if you remember anything, even the smallest of details," he stated. His heart ached as he stepped out into the hallway. He leaned his back against the wall, closed his eyes and released a frustrated breath. A single perfectly formed teardrop fell from his right eye as he fought hard to keep his emotions in check.

After several days, and a few brain scans which consistently showed no swelling, Elizabeth was released to return home. Her parents tried desperately to talk her into coming home to Charlottesville, but she refused. While packing her suitcase at the hospital, Mrs. Thatcher slipped a new journal inside, knowing how much comfort this form of expression provided her daughter.

Although Elizabeth was adamant about staying in her own home, she did agree to everyone's satisfaction that she would stay with Shane and Maggie for at least a week or until she was no longer using the crutches for her knee.

Feeling somewhat responsible for her accident, Dr. John and his associates took turns covering her patients and running the clinic as if it were their own, which everyone hoped would take some pressure off of Elizabeth to get back to work.

Everyone had been warned not to push her to remember. Even Jack, having no reason to visit her, had stayed away. However, he called Shane every day to check on her progress.

"Does she remember anything yet?" Jack asked Shane.

"I'm sorry, but if she does, she hasn't mentioned it," Shane replied.

Elizabeth returned to her own home once the crutches were no longer necessary. However, feeling the need to keep an eye on her, Mrs. Thatcher came to stay for a week, with Mr. Thatcher hanging around for a day at the beginning and at the end when he dropped her off and picked her up.

Trying to do what she felt was best Mrs. Thatcher intentionally changed the subject when Elizabeth would talk about her confusion and anxiety over her lost memories. She wasn't trying to hide anything from Elizabeth, but was afraid that the emotional overload would be too much for her to handle.

Several weeks had passed. Elizabeth's parents had returned to their own home and Elizabeth was truly on her own, but craving company, she spent most evenings with Shane and Maggie.

As time passed, Elizabeth felt cabin fever setting in. She wasn't used to seeing nothing but the inside of her house and the minimal outdoor landscape from her yard to Shane's. She drove her new Dodge Ram 2500 truck to the vet clinic telling Maggie, Shane and her parents that she simply wanted to see everyone. However, if she was honest, she would admit that she was hoping something, anything would trigger her memories from the past six months.

As she entered the building, staff and clients alike approached her. No one wanted to scare her but everyone wanted her to know how much she was missed. She promised that she would be back at work the following week and she couldn't wait to jump back in.

She remembered everyone except Dr. Petrolli, who was covering the vet office that day. But in her defense, she'd only met him once at a local veterinary conference two months before her accident.

She walked through the building looking for something that would jog her memory. She sifted through patient files looking for anything that would add credence to the images that were flooding her head.

"How are you and that handsome…?" Harper blurted out before Mandy nudged her silent.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh nothing, she was talking to me," Mandy replied.

"So you have a new man in your life? Or is she talking about Mark? He was there before my accident, right?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, Mark and I are still together," Mandy responded.

"I remember a lot of things. My memory issues only go back about 5 or 6 months from my accident. I guess it could be worse; I mean, how much stuff could I really be missing in that span of time?" Elizabeth mentioned.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'd be forgetting a bunch of different men I dated during that time," Kelly stated with a flippant tone as Mandy shot her a disapproving look.

"Was I dating anyone just before my accident?" Elizabeth asked as each of the girls pretended not to hear her.

Harper suddenly jumped in, "We don't know. Your private life was just that…private."

She continued, "I guess I was seeing someone that no one liked. I mean that would explain why I haven't heard anything from him since my accident. I must not be important enough."

"Maybe he doesn't want to push you. Or maybe he's been told to give you space so you don't become frustrated if you don't remember. Maybe he's a nice guy who wants to do what's best for you," Harper offered.

"If I mean that much to him, whoever he is, why hasn't he contacted me?" Elizabeth grabbed her purse and headed for the door. "I'm better off without him," she remarked as she opened the door and stepped outside.

Mandy glanced back at the door making certain that Elizabeth didn't step back inside. "I hope she gets her memory back, because I believe that Sgt. Thornton is the best thing for her."

Shane hated to receive his daily call from Jack, especially since nothing had changed. In this case "No news" wasn't good news. But after months of staying away and trying to give her space to deal with her emotional turmoil, the news that Jack broke to Shane sent his world spinning.

"Shane, I will do anything for her, but staying away from her and having no change is killing me…"

"Jack, you know just as well as I do that it could be something as simple as a song or a word that will trigger her memories. You just need to be patient…"

"I'm taking a position with the West Palm Beach Police Department…."

Shane could hear his voice waiver, "Jack, don't…"

"Shane I have to get away. I believed that she was going to remember me, but it's been months, and nothing. I don't think she's going to. I'm tired of staying away and I have no real excuse to be around her."

"Please think about it. Don't make any changes until we talk more…"

"Shane…"

"Jack, I'm serious. Don't make any plans yet…"

"I'll think about it…" Jack advised.

That evening, following dinner, Shane, Maggie and Elizabeth sat in the den watching television and talking. Although a crime drama was on TV, they actually were paying very little attention to the show. That was until a handsome police officer appeared on screen, catching Elizabeth's eye.

"You know, it's been months and I'll probably never see him again, but that police officer who came to interview me in the hospital about the accident was so handsome, and very nice. He had the most beautiful green eyes, and his lips were like a perfect shape…did I just say that out loud?" Elizabeth giggled shyly as she continued to ramble, almost as if she was talking to herself. She looked up, realizing that Shane and Maggie heard every word she'd said. "I don't even remember his name, but I'll never forget his face. It doesn't matter though; I'm sure he's married, or has a girlfriend but it would have been nice to meet him under better circumstances."

After Elizabeth left to return home, Shane broke the news to Maggie that Jack was planning to leave the area.

"What? He can't leave; she needs him…they need each other," she yelled.

"Don't yell at me; I'm just telling you what he told me. We need to think of something," Shane was as concerned about the news as Maggie. "Hey, let's have dinner on Friday night…"

"What are you talking about? We always have dinner," she replied.

"No, I mean let's invite Jack over," he suggested.

"Is that pushing her to remember?" Maggie asked. "You know what we've been told about that."

"I don't think so. I mean, she said that she'd like to see him again, and he's seriously going crazy not seeing her. So, what do you think?" he asked. "If we don't do something, he's going to leave and it won't matter."

"So how are you going to manage that? You know she'll be mortified if she thinks you set her up," Maggie advised.

"What if we invite several of your single friends; I'll invite some single friends and then a few couples too," he proposed.

"WOW, it has gone from 4 people to a massive party; in just a few days? You know Shane, she needs this, let's do it," Maggie completely agreed. "But you know, with several single men and women, you need to make sure that no one else makes a play for her. Don't invite Michael…"

"Enough said; Michael doesn't make the list!" Shane laughed softly before kissing Maggie good night.

The following morning Shane called Jack, "Hey, how are you this morning?"

"I've been better. They called me last night about the position in Florida. It's still available, and it's mine if I want it," Jack stated. "But don't get upset, I'm giving it a few more days before I decide."

"Well good…we were thinking about having you over for dinner on Friday. Maybe we could all get together and brainstorm something to help her," Shane advised.

"That sounds good," Jack agreed. "I just don't think I can keep going like this. I need her, but since she doesn't know who I am, she doesn't need me," his voice was so sad.

"Jack she needs you, she just doesn't know it yet. We'll figure out something. Just please don't give up on her," Shane practically begged him.

"You know, I find myself riding down your street when I get off work. Oddly enough I feel a little closer to her there," Jack stated; his depressed tone was easily heard.

Shane tried to add levity to the situation, "Well technically you are closer to her when you ride down the street."

"You know what I mean," Jack stated, having difficulty finding the humor in Shane's comment.

"Sorry…Okay, well we'll see you on Friday evening," Shane reminded him before they ended the call.

The Friday night dinner party at Shane and Maggie's was all set. The guests were asked to park along the street but several houses down, leaving the driveway clear. Elizabeth was used to having dinner with Shane and Maggie, so this night seemed no different to her.

"Hey, I brought a new bottle of wine that I found at the store," Elizabeth mentioned as Shane opened his front door when she knocked. "I don't know if it's any good, but the black Labrador on the label caught my eye."

"Can I help you with anything Maggie?" Elizabeth called out from the den before she observed the perfectly set dining room table.

Elizabeth walked into the kitchen, "Oh my, what's going on?" she stated as she observed numerous hot plates and serving containers waiting to be taken out into the dining room.

"We just thought we'd have a little get together tonight," Maggie stated as she continued to place appetizers on the various plates.

"Oh my; I'm so sorry. I guess I'm just so used to coming over that I didn't think about the fact that you may have other plans. I'll get my jacket and get out of your hair," Elizabeth stated as she turned to leave the kitchen.

"No," Maggie blurted out, startling Elizabeth. "I'm sorry, I want you to stay."

"Are you sure? I don't want to get in the way," Elizabeth remarked.

"Trust me, this get together wouldn't be the same without you," Maggie assured her.

The doorbell rang, "Elizabeth, would you answer that for me?" Shane asked as he carried two plates of hors d'oeuvres into the dining room.

"Sure," she replied as she headed for the door.

As the door opened, she was stunned as Jack stood on the other side. Following up behind her Shane acted as though he was introducing her to Jack for the first time.

"Elizabeth, this is my friend Jack. Jack, this is my friend Elizabeth," he stated as Jack stepped inside and took hold of her outstretched hand.

Once their hands touched there was a distinct feeling of electricity that ran through their bodies. Jack knew why, but Elizabeth was left wondering what it was about him that caused her to have such a reaction.

Elizabeth turned and looked between Shane and Jack. "I didn't know that you two knew each other."

Before Jack could answer, Shane asked, "Do you know each other?"

"This officer investigated my accident," Elizabeth responded, having a hard time wiping the smile from her face. "You two know each other?"

Shane interjected, "Yes, Jack is a good friend of someone very close to me."

"Well, it's very nice to see you again, Jack" Elizabeth stated as she excused herself and immediately walked to the kitchen.

Jack pulled Shane into the den, "What did you do?"

Shane's voice was soft and low, "Look Jack, if I had told you what we were planning you would have said it was a bad idea. Too much time has passed without her remembering anything, and you're looking to leave, so we need to do something to get things going. You two need to be together, and if she doesn't remember you from before, she needs to get to know you now," Shane explained.

Jack looked concerned, "Man, don't let this backfire."

Back in the kitchen, "What's with you?" Maggie asked as she observed the smile on Elizabeth's face.

"He's here. WOW, what a small world that Shane knew him…"

"Shane knew who?" Maggie asked, but actually already knew.

"The police officer I told you about…Jack…he's out in your living room right now," Elizabeth stated.

"Why are you in here? Get out there and socialize," Maggie stated as she basically shoved Elizabeth out the door.

Elizabeth found the men in the den "Would you like a glass of wine?"

The doorbell rang again as singles and couples arrived. "You guys go ahead and get some wine. I'll get the door," Shane offered.

Jack was five feet away from her in a social setting. He hadn't seen her in months and his heart was pounding. "Let me help you with the wine."

Jack and Elizabeth walked together into the dining room where he uncorked the wine and poured two glasses. They took a seat with each one mesmerized by the other the entire night.

"Jack, I know that my dad has been handling the police case regarding the accident, but did they find out anything about what caused it?" she asked.

"Has your father not told you?" Jack asked.

"I think he doesn't want to upset me," she replied. "I've asked, but he just keeps changing the subject."

"Well, I'm sure he's just trying to do what's best for you…"

"Jack, it happened to me; I could have died and I deserve to know. Please…"

Her eyes were so warm, and he quickly remembered that he was never able to tell her "No." He thought for a moment and hoping her father wouldn't be upset with him he explained, "Elizabeth, apparently you were driving down Salem Road when you came around a sharp corner. Just as you hit the tight curve, someone about 100 feet away flipped on a floodlight to poach a deer that was on the side of the road. You must have been blinded by the light, and although a witness heard gunshots, they were shooting the deer. You lost control of your truck and ran through the field, flipping several times before you came to rest."

He could see the fear in her eyes; not that she remembered, but reliving it as it was explained was frightening. Jack took her hand, "Elizabeth, you have no idea how sorry I am that this happened to you. But you weren't targeted; you just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. You'll get your life back like it was; I'm sure of it. It just may take some time."

"Jack, I just feel like I'm missing something. I mean, I remember opening my clinic, but after that things get foggy. I don't even know how my clinic clientele grew so strong," she stated as Jack hated to see her look so lost. "I just wish I knew who to thank for…oh never mind Jack. What I have is what I have and I may not get back what I lost."

Jack tried his best to hide the depression he felt over her last statement.

As the evening wound down it was evident that several of the singles had made a connection. The only connection that Shane and Maggie were concerned with was Jack and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth grabbed her coat, "Shane…Maggie, I'm going to head home. Thank you for a wonderful evening." She then turned to Jack, "It was very nice seeing you again Jack, especially under better circumstances."

"May I see you home?" he asked.

"I appreciate that, but it isn't necessary. I just live next door. A walk through the wooded path and I'm there."

"I know…"

"You know? How do you know where I live?"

"I'm sorry, I mean I know that you are capable of getting home by yourself, but I would like to walk with you," Jack replied hating to see the night come to an end.

"Sure, I'd appreciate the company," she replied.

Jack took her coat and held it as she slipped her arms in and he pulled it over her shoulders. As they walked down the porch steps, Shane and Maggie stood arm in arm as they watched them walk away.

"I hope this works. We're in trouble if it backfires," Maggie remarked as she grabbed Shane's arm and pulled him inside.

Jack and Elizabeth made small talk as they walked through the path and up onto her porch. She put the key in to unlock her front door and turned to thank him for walking her home. Before she could end the night, Jack spoke up…

"Elizabeth, I would really like to see you again," Jack stated as his heart pounded.

"I'd like that, Jack. Let me see your hand," she grabbed a pen from the entry table just inside the door and wrote her number on the palm of his hand. "Call me," she stated with a smile that he had almost forgotten.

As she started to step inside, "Elizabeth…" he called out causing her to turn around. He took her hand and brought it up to his lips, "I really enjoyed talking with you tonight. Sleep well."

She stepped inside and closed the door behind her. Leaning her back against the door she smiled. He was so easy to talk to and for whatever reason, she felt safe with him. She admitted to herself that it very well could be because he was a police officer and by virtue of his job she felt comfortable, but she didn't really think so.

She sat down on the sofa and dissected the entire evening. There was something about him that felt like a comfortable sweatshirt, soft, warm and trustworthy. You know, that go to garment that is perfect no matter what your mood or how you feel.

Jack walked back to Shane's house slipped into his vehicle and pulled out his phone.

"Is it considered too soon for me to call you?" he asked.

Elizabeth giggled, "Absolutely not, at least in my book it isn't."

"Are you free tomorrow night?" he asked.

"These days I only have my work, so most evenings I'm free," she stated.

Jack took a deep breath. He hadn't seen her for months, but now, seeing her and talking with her, he felt certain that with more time she would remember their life together. "How about 6:30? I'll take care of everything."

"That sounds perfect," she stated before they ended their call.

Jack started his Expedition but sat in the driveway when he observed Shane step out onto the porch. Seeing Jack in his vehicle, he trotted over.

"Hey, I hope things went well…wait, I see a smile. Did she remember anything?" Shane asked.

"No, but I do have a date with her tomorrow night," Jack replied. "Thank you for doing this."

"What about the job in Florida?" Shane asked.

"What job?" Jack responded with a smile.

Shane laughed, "That's what I like to hear."

The following afternoon, Shane stopped by to wish Elizabeth a nice evening with Jack.

"How did you know that I was seeing him tonight?" she asked.

"I saw him before he left last night. He's a nice guy, Elizabeth…"

"Have you ever met someone and you feel an instant draw to them? I don't know what it is, but he feels so familiar to me…"

Before he provided her with more information than she was prepared to internalize, he simply stated, "Well, just enjoy yourself; you deserve to have some fun. How about I go take care of your animals so you don't have to worry about it? Where is he taking you?"

"I don't know, but you know me, I'm a homebody. If we continue seeing each other, he'll learn that about me," she stated with a relaxed smile that Shane hadn't seen is quite a while.

"Elizabeth, you look great; sort of at peace…"

She looked down and smiled before bringing her eyes back to his, "I want to remember the last few months, and sometimes I think I do recall certain things. Nothing specific, just images, or songs I hear on the radio make me stop and think, but I don't know if I'll ever get there."

"Don't push yourself, it'll come to you when you're ready," Shane assured her. He excused himself, wanting to be done with her animals and gone before Jack arrived.

At 6:30, Elizabeth's doorbell rang. She grabbed her coat and opened the door. She couldn't help but smile as Jack stood before her holding a bouquet of wildflowers and a bag of food from one of her favorite restaurants, Olive Garden.

"I hope I didn't overstep my boundaries, but you seem like the type of person who prefers to stay in. However, if I'm wrong, we can most definitely go out," he stated. He knew her, but unfortunately she didn't know how well.

"WOW, it's like you're in my head; I love being at home, so thank you so much for thinking of this," she stated as she pulled a bottle of wine from her cooler, and grabbed two glasses from the rack.

The electric fireplace was roaring to help stave off the outside chill from the cold front that was moving through.

Jack and Elizabeth sat at the table enjoying their dinner and conversation. They both laughed, something neither remembered doing much of in recent months.

They took their wine and sat on the sofa to continue their conversation. They talked for hours with each one taking the opportunity to learn more about the other. For Elizabeth it was as if she was hearing for the first time everything about him.

Jack, on the other hand sat completely intrigued while she answered his questions as if he knew nothing about her. Although truth be told, she could recite her favorite chocolate chip cookie recipe and he would be mesmerized.

Jack's glance kept drifting from her eyes to her lips. He was like a kid on Christmas Eve, anticipating the excitement of what was yet to come. He remembered the feel of her warm lips on his; how they fit so perfectly together and how, just by her presence, she could easily get him to forget to breathe.

He wondered if deep down in her subconscious she remembered how completely she held his heart. If she knew how deeply he loved her and how his world was turned upside down when she suggested that they take a break.

Jack never needed time, and he didn't believe before the accident that she did either. He realized that too much pressure was being placed upon each of them to respect the physical boundaries of their growing relationship, and part of that responsibility was his.

Although they had not discussed these boundaries since "meeting" again, he was well aware of how she felt, and would do nothing to make her feel uncomfortable.

Each one enjoyed the evening and their time together. Before they knew it, it was almost 1am and Jack realized the need to leave. She walked him to the door and he had to fight the incredible urge to take her in his arms and kiss her.

He stepped out onto the porch and turned to face her. "I had a wonderful evening Elizabeth. Thank you…"

"Jack, I really don't know what it is but I feel comfortable around you. This is the best time I've have in I don't know how long…and unfortunately, when I say I don't know how long, I really mean I don't know how long. Thank you so much for tonight," she added, anticipating a good night kiss.

Jack leaned down and kissed her cheek, "Is it okay if I call you again?"

"I'd really like that," she replied as she watched him walk to his vehicle. She stepped inside and leaned her back against the closed door. She held her hand up to her kissed cheek and she smiled. "I think he's someone special."

Elizabeth put the wine and the glasses away and took a seat back on the sofa. Having found the journal in her suitcase while staying with Shane and Maggie, she headed to her bedroom, retrieved the book and returned to the comfort of her sofa.

She opened the journal and flipped to the next blank page. Sitting in the quiet of her home, she attempted to convey her feelings onto the blank canvas…

" _ **I am blessed; I have problems, and fears, as do others, but I'm alive and feeling more energized with each passing day. I do feel that those within my inner circle feel the need to protect and coddle me from those memories that I've lost. Am I best not remembering them?**_

 _ **Sometimes I feel lost, angry at myself for not knowing; for not remembering those moments which I'm certain defined even just a small portion of my life. However, something in my heart tells me that it was a very important time, and I'm afraid that I may never get it back. I concentrate, trying my best to recapture those memories, good and bad, and although I've lost only a small portion of time, the not knowing is maddening, confusing, disappointing, and frightening.**_

 _ **Then out of the clear blue enters a very sweet, charming man, who appears to have been designed just for me. But is there really such a thing? We talk as if we have known each other forever and I feel comfortable, almost too comfortable for someone that I've only known for a short while.**_

 _ **I want to be careful; I need to be careful, but part of me says that I've been careful all of my life, well at least the portion of which I remember. At the risk of never recalling the people, the experiences and the emotions I had in recent months, I guess it's time to put the possibility of remembering behind me. It's time to accept the hand I'm dealt and begin to make new memories, experience special adventures, and move on with the life I always dreamed I'd have, full of excitement, happiness and the possibility of love."**_

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11- Some Things are Private

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ **Chapter 11- Some Things are Private**_

Elizabeth was still in bed when she heard the ding on her phone signifying a text. Excited that it may be Jack she grabbed her phone.

"Hey, I'm out of coffee. Can I borrow some? Shane is a bear w/o his coffee…"

"Sure…"

"Just finishing up feeding Emily. B over soon…"

"OK, C U in a few…"

Within a few minutes Elizabeth heard a knock on the door.

"Good morning; you are a life saver," Maggie remarked. "I went to the grocery yesterday for coffee. Hundreds of dollars later I returned home without coffee."

"No problem," Elizabeth replied.

"WOW, what's all this?" Maggie asked.

"When I had my accident I must have lost everything. My wallet, you know everything in my purse was just gone. I never use my credit cards and haven't been driving much, so I guess I just didn't think about it. I think last week it really sunk in that I was missing that stuff and I realized that I needed replacements," she stated as she moved all the new credit card envelopes around. "I had to report them as lost, but I didn't do it until a week or so ago. Luckily no one used them. I don't know what's with my brain lately."

"I don't even know what all was in my bag, but whatever was there is gone. I guess I'm lucky that Jack is a police officer, because I just got my new driver's license. It's been months and I just never needed to show it I guess. I'm fortunate that I didn't get stopped," she added.

"Well, I'm glad you got it taken care of. I'd better get back home. If you want company, come on over for coffee," she stated with a laugh as she held up the small canister containing coffee grounds.

Elizabeth walked Maggie to the door and watched as she headed for her own yard. She grabbed her phone and sent Jack a text, assuming that he would get it once he woke up.

As the sun pressed through the blinds in Jack's bedroom he smiled. He glanced beside him at his outstretched arm and closed his eyes thinking back to the dream he'd just woken from where she was lying beside him in bed.

As he sat up in bed, he was thankful for many things, his friendship with Shane and Maggie, turning down the job in West Palm Beach, and meeting Elizabeth…again.

He heard a distinctive sound, reached over and grabbed his phone, smiling when he realized that it was a text from Elizabeth…

"TY again 4 last night. I had a gr8 time…"

His smile broadened, "I had a gr8 time 2. Can we do it again…?"

"I'd like that. Mayb I could plan something…?"

"I'm game. Just name it and I'm there…"

"Do u ride…?"

Before he could respond, she texted to clarify her prior question. "Horses, do u ride horses…?"

"I do…"

"Okay, a horseback ride and picnic…?"

"Saturday…?" she added.

"I'll be there. But until then, are u free today…?"

 _ **Hmm, anxious, are we?**_ "I have to go by the clinic and take care of a few animals…"

"Would u like some company…?"

"If it's u, yes…"

"I can b there in 30…"

"C u in a few…"

Elizabeth rushed to take a shower. She had no time to blow dry her hair, so she simply pulled it up wet into a ponytail. She slipped into her jeans, tennis shoes and tucked in her long sleeve t-shirt. She grabbed her jacket from the closet as she heard a knock on the door.

"Good morning, Jack," she stated as she accepted the kiss he placed on her cheek. She slipped on her jacket and started out the door.

"You look beautiful today," he stated as she slipped past him out onto the porch.

"Thank you," she replied as she thought how sincere he sounded.

As they approached his Expedition, Jack opened the passenger door for her. He waited as she slipped inside and began to tug on the seatbelt.

"Here, let me help you," he stated as he pulled the seatbelt across her body and snapped it.

She laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"It's not funny like ha-ha, but it's funny that I used to never wear a seatbelt," suddenly she looked depressed. "I just wish I knew who to thank for having saved my life," she stated as a tear slipped from her right eye.

Being around her was wonderful, but Jack also found it heart wrenching as well. He knew so much about her; he probably knew her better than she even knew herself, but allowing her to come to terms with her memories in her own time was torture for him.

He saw the sadness in her eyes and he wanted to hold her; he wanted to tell her that he was the one who loved her so much that he would do anything to keep her safe, but he'd been told not to, so he kept to himself the information he knew.

"Hey," his finger under her chin lifted her watery eyes to meet his, "I'm sure that the person who pushed you to wear the seatbelt cared about you a great deal. I'm just so thankful that you listened."

Her eyes seemed to focus on his lips, wanting nothing more than to feel them pressed against hers. Jack, on the other hand was struggling with the strong feelings he had for her, fearful that once his lips met hers he would be unable to back away.

On their way to the vet clinic Jack pulled into Starbuck's. He parked and turned to her, "I'm going to run in and get us some coffee. I'll keep the car running so you'll stay warm," he stated as he stepped out of the door, barely hearing her call to him before the door closed.

"I'm sorry, did you want something else?" he asked.

"Jack, you don't know how I take my coffee," she stated.

"Oh, you're right. How do you like your coffee?" he stated before thinking _**3 Splendas, and 2 pumps of caramel macchiato.**_

"I'm sure whatever you got would be fine, but for future reference I like 3 Splendas and 2 pumps of caramel macchiato," she informed him.

Jack smiled, "I'll keep that in mind."

As they left the vet clinic several hours later, Jack asked, "Do you feel up to a walk?"

"I have been cooped up so long and just getting out to go to work so a walk with you would be very nice," she replied.

Jack drove to Munden Point and parked by the playground. "Do you want to walk on the trails or would you like to just sit and talk?"

Feeling the uncharacteristically warm sun on this day late into November had Elizabeth feeling like a talk at the picnic tables would be wonderful. Besides it would give them an opportunity to learn more about each other, information he knew, but she would be hearing for the first time.

"Jack, why did you want to be a police officer?" she asked.

Jack began by explaining his initial path and subsequent degree in business.

"Did you like Ohio State?" she asked.

"It was my first time really away from home, so I, wait…how did you know I went to Ohio State?" he asked, excited by her apparent memory.

"I don't know. You must have mentioned it to me," she assumed, before asking more questions.

Jack knew that he had not mentioned his college alma mater since Elizabeth's accident, so he could only assume that it was hopefully the beginning of even more to come.

Even as children ran, screamed and played, Jack and Elizabeth paid no attention to anything or anyone but each other. Jack listened intently as Elizabeth talked about her life and vet experiences, taking her hand and squeezing it gently when she was unable to tell him much about her own clinic opening.

Before they knew it, the sun was setting and they were practically the last people remaining at the park. They drove back to Elizabeth's house and he walked her to the door.

"Can I tell you something and you not laugh or think I'm weird?" she asked.

"I would never laugh at you," he replied.

"I had a dream last night and you were in it," she began.

"Well, I certainly won't laugh about that. What kind of dream…?" he asked with a sly smile.

She laughed softly, "Hold your horses buddy. It's wasn't that kind of dream. Somehow you thought that Shane and I were married…to each other, I mean."

Jack smiled, knowing that in fact he had thought that she and Shane were married to each other when he came to her house the first time. His hopes were building that she, with more time, would remember him and what they meant to each other.

"Shane's a great guy. I'm sure you could do worse for a husband," Jack jokingly replied.

"Yea, like the guy I was dating when this happened. He apparently didn't care enough about me to stick around. But you know what?" she asked.

Knowing that she was referring to him, Jack could barely catch his breath, "What?"

"Jack, I know that we've only just started seeing each other, but I do enjoy spending time with you. So, if nothing else, him dumping me sort of led me to you," she explained.

"I enjoy spending time with you too and you have no idea how happy I am that we met. But possibly this person you were dating was told to stay away; not to push you into remembering, and maybe he's just doing what he was told," Jack stated, realizing that he was digging himself in deeper and deeper.

"It's been months Jack; months since my accident, and I don't even know who he is, but everyone seems to change the subject when I bring him up," she stated as she walked next to her porch railing, stopping momentarily to glance up into the night sky. "At this point, I don't care if I ever see him again. You know, the sad thing is, he could be standing in front of me somewhere and I wouldn't even know it."

Jack's heart stopped, "Hey, I…I need to tell…"

"What is it Jack?" she asked.

Hearing in his head the strong words of her parent's and doctor's repeating that she should not be pushed to remember, he backed down.

"I need to get going. Maverick is home alone and I have to get him outside," he stated, hating the fact that he was withholding information from her.

"Well, just know that any time you come over, Maverick is always welcome," she stated as he opened her door. "Thanks again for a lovely day. Now I have something to write about in my journal."

"Thank you; I had a wonderful time too. So, do you write about me in that journal?" he asked.

"I might, but it's private," she stated as her expression changed.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "You were so happy just a second ago."

"I don't know what happened to my journal," she replied.

"Well I thought you just said that you were going to write in your journal," he responded.

"My mom bought me a journal when I was in the hospital and she packed it in the suitcase for me. My other journal, the one I started last January is missing," she explained. "It makes me sick because it's full of my feelings, thoughts and emotions. It's so embarrassing to think that someone is out there reading it."

"I'm so sorry. Since your accident, you probably don't remember where you had it last, right?"

Elizabeth shook her head back and forth, "No, I didn't even think about it until a week or so after I got out of the hospital. I asked Maggie if she thought my mom might have taken it when she came to stay with me, but I know she didn't and I'm ashamed of myself for even thinking it."

"I'm sorry. I hope you're able to find it," Jack stated as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you on Saturday…that is unless we see each other before then."

Elizabeth locked up her house before taking a seat on her sofa. She glanced at the table and saw her new journal. It was silly but she almost felt as though she was cheating on her old journal by moving on with the new one. The truth was she felt quite lost with its disappearance.

As a place to express her private thoughts, feelings and emotions, she was nervous and embarrassed that her journal was nowhere in her house. How could she have misplaced her single most prized possession? She began to fret over the image in her head of people sitting around a room like a well attended poetry reading or book signing, laughing at each and every entry.

She opened the new journal, flipped to the next blank page and attempted to put her feelings down on paper…

" _ **Something so personal, so private that holds my most intimate thoughts and feelings is gone. I feel so violated, knowing that no one, but me, can understand the heartache, frustration, excitement and joy that is contained within its leather bound cover.**_

 _ **Lives move on, yet mine remains disappointedly stuck in a short span of time that I cannot remember. My friends and family know my pain, possibly even feel it as well. I've asked, yet no one replies other than to say I need to remember on my own, as those closest to me run when talk of the past rears its ugly head.**_

 _ **You tire of asking, as the answer is always the same. Whatever happened to family and friends gathering around, providing support and seeing someone through a hard time?**_

 _ **No one steps forward and no one offers to fill in the gaps. I understand that those closest to me are doing what they feel is best or what they've been told to do. It's my life, yet I wasn't even consulted. I feel a sense of perfidy, a sad stomach churning nausea that strikes when I realize that the most disappointing thing about betrayal is that often times it doesn't come from your enemies.**_

 _ **Then into my life enters the most amazing man; one who I feel is sincere in every way. He sees me struggling and I honestly feel that he hurts along with me. Even though my memories do not include him, he wants me to remember. He doesn't push for more than I can comfortably give, even though we've never really discussed it. It's as if he knows me and I feel truly blessed to have met him at this time in my life."**_

The work week began and ended with her thinking about Jack and looking forward to their ride and picnic on Saturday. She got up early on Saturday to handle her morning clinic appointments, stopping off at one of her favorite specialty stores on her way home, where she picked up sandwiches, salads and desserts for her date with Jack.

Elizabeth changed out of her scrubs and into her comfortable jeans and Auburn sweatshirt and was walking down the hall when the doorbell rang.

"Hey Jack, come on in," she suggested. He kissed her on the cheek as Maverick rushed in.

As they headed out the back door, Fancy, Sebastian, Heinz and Lipton ran to greet Maverick. Jack and Elizabeth smiled as the dogs looked like long lost friends, so happy to see each other.

They tacked up the horses and headed out the back with Elizabeth wanting to show him her favorite place, the lake, unaware that he had previously been there.

They walked down each path, and although they were riding for hours, their conversation flowed and it was as though they had just begun their ride.

Once they reached the lake, he spread out the blanket and helped her take a seat. They enjoyed the food and wine she'd packed and after eating, he took her hand and walked her down to the water. He held her tight and spoke about the beauty of the lake, but how it paled in comparison to her. His words soothed her; he had her realizing that the time she was missing meant nothing as long as he was with her.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

"Jack, that's funny; there isn't any music," she replied.

He pulled his phone from his pocket, pushed a few buttons and the melody from the Hailee Steinfeld song "Starving" began. With one hand on the small of her back, he pulled her close to his chest. His other hand held hers as they rested, fingers entwined, over his heart.

 _ **You know just what to say  
Things that scare me, I should just walk away  
But I can't move my feet  
The more that I know you, the more I want to  
Something inside me's changed  
I was so much younger yesterday, oh**_

 _ **I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you  
Don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo  
By the way, by the way, you do things to my body  
I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you**_

 _ **(I didn't know that I-I didn't know that I-till I tasted you)  
(I didn't know that I-I didn't know that I-till I tasted you)  
By the way, by the way, you do things to my body  
I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you**_

 _ **You know just how to make my heart beat faster  
Emotional earthquake, bring on disaster  
You hit me head-on, got me weak in my knees  
Yeah, something inside me's changed  
I was so much younger yesterday, ye-eah  
So much younger yesterday, oh, yeah**_

 _ **I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you  
Don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo  
By the way, by the way, you do things to my body  
I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you**_

 _ **(I didn't know that I-I didn't know that I-till I tasted you)  
(I didn't know that I-I didn't know that I-till I tasted you)  
By the way, by the way, you do things to my body  
I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you**_

 _ **You, yeah, till I tasted you  
(I didn't know that I-I didn't know that I-till I tasted you)  
By the way, by the way, you do things to my body  
I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh**_

 _ **Na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na  
The more that I know you, the more I want to  
Something inside me's changed  
I was so much younger yesterday**_

As the song ended, Elizabeth pulled back slightly whispering in his ear, "I love this song. I love words, and I have to say, those mean something to me." Catching his eyes she smiled. Her body felt warm as his hands on her waist seemed so natural. She didn't know why, but when she was with Jack she always felt at home.

Her gaze moved between his eyes and lips, and although she had never recalled begging for a kiss, her lips were hungry and were doing just that.

There was no doubt that Jack wanted her. He would have sold his soul to the devil at that moment to touch her, to press his lips to hers, to feel her body against his. His heart pounded as his blood pumped wildly warming his entire body. His desire for her was so strong that he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to let her go; that the more of her she entrusted to him, the more he would want to take. He knew what happened the last time, and he wasn't about to push the limits again.

Jack did press his lips to hers, but pulled away so quickly that she was uncertain if she had just kissed her boyfriend or her buddy.

Jack turned and walked back toward the blanket.

"Jack, may I ask you something?" Elizabeth nervously stated.

He pulled up the blanket and turned back to face her, "Sure, what is it?"

"Have you ever heard of that book 'He's Not That into You?'" Elizabeth asked.

Having never read it, but being familiar with its premise he thought, _**she can't possibly think that I'm not into her.**_ He responded, "I've heard of it, why?"

"Jack you are so different from other men I've dated. I mean, I feel comfortable around you like your main goal isn't simply to get me into bed," she began to explain.

"I care about you Elizabeth," he replied.

She swallowed hard, partly embarrassed by the subject, but also nervous about his answer. "We've been seeing each other for awhile now and you haven't even tried to kiss me. I mean, just now…that's the first time you've kiss my lips and frankly, you seemed nervous and it was almost like I was kissing my buddy. Are we just doing a friendship thing here?"

Elizabeth continued, "Truly, there isn't anything wrong with being friends. I just don't want to make assumptions here and end up getting hurt."

How could he tell her that if he had his way she would be his wife and waking up every morning beside him in bed? How could he tell her that before they met again that he was planning to move away because being in the same city near her but not with her was killing him? How could he let her know that he wakes up in a cold sweat several times a night because of one particular nightmare where she never remembers him, and eventually walks away? As much as he wanted her, how could he tell her that he's afraid that one kiss will lead to his inability to let her go, that being a gentleman and respecting boundaries would simply fly out the window?

He took her hand and spoke from his heart, "I care about you, Elizabeth. But I believe that for a relationship to flourish each person must take the time necessary to get to know the other. Once it moves to a physical relationship, the push to learn everything about the other person fades."

She appreciated his candor and realized that his desire to take the time to get to know each other showed his depth of character. She said nothing and assumed that she'd simply heard that sentiment in a movie before, but his words sounded quite familiar. Given her virgin until marriage status, it sounded much like a speech she had given on a few occasions herself.

The next week started out like every other, work, texting and talking with Jack, and arranging schedules so they could fit in time together.

Elizabeth had finally come to realize that the memories she's lost couldn't be nearly as important as the new ones she was making with Jack.

On Wednesday night Jack pulled into the driveway with Maverick in the backseat. They had come over for dinner and a puppy play date and as Jack stood at her front door he held something in his hands.

"Hmm, what's this?" she asked as he and Maverick stepped inside.

"Just something that we picked up for you," he stated as he handed her the colorfully wrapped box.

"Jack, you didn't have to get me a gift," she advised.

"It's just something I saw when I was out and immediately thought of you," he prayed that the gift inside would jog her memory without upsetting her.

The box sat on the coffee table while they ate and the dogs played outside. Following dinner, the dogs came inside and fell out in front of the roaring fireplace. Elizabeth poured two glasses of wine and sat them down on the coffee table in front of Jack.

She shrugged her shoulders slightly and giggled as she took the box and sat in the floor next to Maverick. Opening the package she observed a beautiful wooden box with a meadow, blue sky and rainbow etched in the lid.

"Oh Jack, that is beautiful," she stated as her fingers gently ran across the lid.

"Open the lid," he stated.

She did as he suggested and music began to play…

 _ **Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high,  
There's a land that I heard of  
Once in a lullaby.**_

Maverick rested his head in Elizabeth's lap as she began to sing…  
 _ **  
Somewhere over the rainbow  
Skies are blue,  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true.**_

 _ ****_Elizabeth continued singing as she gently rubbed Maverick's coat.

 _ **Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far  
Behind me.  
**_

Jack wiped his eyes and he watched hers; she seemed to be listening intently to the music as it continued to play.

 _ **Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me.**_

 _ **Somewhere over…**_

Elizabeth stopped singing. __Her hand ran across Maverick's body, stopping when she observed the perfectly healed incision scar. Suddenly she looked up at Jack…

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"He's had surgery. What happened to him?" she asked.

"He was shot; he almost died," Jack stated as tears pooled in his eyes.

She rubbed her hand across his side, "And my waiting area was full of police officers…"

"Do you remember that…?"

"I think so. I see myself coming out of the back, and you rushed me…"

"I was worried about my dog…"

"I remember. You brought him in, but you weren't so certain that I was talented enough to do the surgery."

"Doc, you have many talents that…"

"What did you call me?" she asked, cutting him off in mid-sentence.

"Elizabeth…"

"No, you said Doc…"

Since she asked, he felt it was safe to answer her. He had already decided that he wouldn't lie to her, but would never want to overwhelm her.

"Yes, when I met you and you saved Maverick, I started calling you Doc," he advised.

"I like that; I like Doc. I think I like Doc; do I like Doc?" she asked.

"Yes, I believe that you did," he answered with a smile.

"Yes, I remember that. I did like you calling me Doc," she smiled at the remembrance. "So we have known each other for awhile," she remarked. "And you never dated my vet tech, Kelly?"

"No, Kelly and I are not an item," he firmly stated.

"Hmm, I have an image in my mind of you two. Well, I guess if you were dating before it would be really awkward for us to be dating now," she stated. "I guess it's just one of those things where memories merge together, even though they have nothing to do with each other."

"Must be, because I've never been interested in Kelly like that," he stated.

She got up from the floor and sat beside him on the sofa, "I'm very happy to hear that."

He put his arm around her and pulled her into his chest.

"Jack," she whispered.

"Uh-huh," he whispered in response.

"I've decided to just move on with my life. If I remember, I'll deal with it at that time. I'm no longer going to let the memories, or I guess I should say the lack of memories rule my life," she spoke softly as her head was nuzzled into his chest.

"Doc, don't give up on your memories, but just know I'm here either way," His finger under her chin brought her lips up to meet his. He tempted fate; her lips were warm and like the final puzzle piece, fit his perfectly.

Again, it ended way too soon.

"It's late, I'd better get going," Jack stated.

Another frustrating night as he stood to leave. It practically killed him each time he left her, but at least on this occasion, she had remembered meeting him prior to her accident.

As he stood on her porch with her just inside the door, he couldn't hold back any longer. He was like an addict and she was his drug of choice.

He closed the distance between them, pleasantly surprising her as his lips met hers. They had been seeing each other for months, yet this was their first real kiss, and for each of them it felt much like home. However, Elizabeth had no idea why.

As they separated, their foreheads touched and each one felt the warm breath of the other on their skin.

"Please don't ever think that I am not completely taken by you. I just want to try to respect the boundaries of this relationship," he stated as his respiration increased.

"What boundaries? I don't ever remember discussing boundaries with you," her respiration was a bit erratic, finding it difficult to focus.

"This relationship is important to me. I want to do things right and show you the respect that you deserve," Jack stated as his hands cradled her face. He pulled her closer as their lips met again. He knew that he was now in trouble, as the emotional pull she had on him was undeniable.

Elizabeth was enjoying this unexpected sharing of emotion with Jack. These feelings felt so natural, so familiar, and for some reason she knew that she'd experienced them before.

Knowing that he needed to leave, or he'd be unable to he stated, "I really hate to end the night, but Maverick and I should get going."

Disappointed, but aware of his position, she responded, "I hate to see you go, but I understand. Thank you for the beautiful music box and a lovely evening."

He walked out into the yard, "Dinner tomorrow night?"

"Absolutely…" she replied with a smile.

"I'll bring the food," he yelled out from his vehicle.

"That's okay, I'll cook," she responded.

"But you will have worked all day and I want to make things easier for you," he stated with his usual consideration for her.

She walked out to the steps of the porch, "Are we going to argue over dinner?"

Maverick jumped into the SUV and Jack closed the door. He was like a man on a mission as he walked back to the porch, clearing the steps two at a time. His momentum ended up backing her against the entryway wall. His breathing was rapid, as if he'd just run a mile chasing a suspect.

Her lips quivered with anticipation. She may not have remembered him and the feelings they shared, but she couldn't deny how she felt when he was around her and how aroused she became when his lips met hers.

With one hand on the small of her back and the other cradling her cheek he pulled her close. The touch of his thumb against her jaw line was soft, and exciting. She felt his warm breath as he leaned in, only to play a game with her as he pulled away slightly.

Each of them laughed nervously as his eyes met hers. This time, as he leaned in, he didn't pull away. Elizabeth was certain that as his lips met her, the heavens opened and a choir of angels sounded.

As they separated he whispered, "I don't want to argue with you about anything. I just want to enjoy our time together."

"Okay you can bring dinner…"

"Okay you can cook dinner…"

They both spoke in unison before breaking up laughing. Eventually they agreed that Jack would bring dinner and Elizabeth would handle the dessert.

He headed down the steps but immediately returned to her. "I had a wonderful time tonight, Doc. Thank you," he stated before capturing her lips one final time.

She stood on the porch as he drove away. Even if she'd wanted to, she would have been unable to remove the smile from her face.

She walked back to her bedroom, pulled her journal from her bedside table and returned to the den where she took a seat on her sofa. She ran her hand across the front of this book, smiling at her name engraved in the leather. She was saddened by the loss of her other journal, but was thankful that she didn't recall her name being listed anywhere. Hopefully anyone who found it would not know that it belonged to her, and she could maintain a sense of anonymity.

She opened her journal, flipped to the next available page and smiled as she thought about her recent evening and the emotions that he easily brought to her surface.

She clicked her pen and began to convey her feelings onto the blank page…

" _ **Memories can be wildly amazing, disappointedly forgettable or a myriad of possibilities in between. We hold tightly to them hoping that those feelings we have experienced along the way will remain as fresh as the moments that accompanied them.**_

 _ **As my loss of memories is now nothing more than a blip on my own radar screen, I have no choice but to move on, making new memories as I forge ahead. Whether the 6 months I lost never returns or does so in the form of spattering moments, I will be thankful for those who stuck around, or simply entered into my life not knowing what to expect."**_

The following evening, Jack and Maverick arrived at Elizabeth's right on time. Jack brought dinner from the popular Chinese restaurant near the precinct, and Elizabeth grabbed a strawberry cheesecake from the bakery in town.

The dogs ran outside to play while Jack and Elizabeth enjoyed a quiet dinner.

"How was your shift today?" she asked and seriously wanted to know. However, she hoped that there wasn't anything dangerous that would add to the worry she already felt regarding his job.

"It was actually a really good day. I took Maverick to Bayside High School for a program on drug sniffing dogs and how they do what they do," he stated. "Sadly, I think if I had sent him out into the auditorium, we would have had a detention facility full of pot users."

Jack added, "Knowing that the principal can call us in for the dogs to run the area may at least keep them from bringing it to school. How was your day?"

"It was really good. I saw a Cockatoo named Lucy and a Yellow Naped Parrot named Madge for nail trims. They were the highlight of the day when they got into a verbal argument with each other. Jack, the 4 letter words that were spoken by the Parrot had me blushing," Elizabeth laughed. "But the owner was mortified, because much like children, the Parrot learned that language at home."

After dinner, Elizabeth cleared the table and fixed a couple cups of coffee. While Jack was slicing the cheesecake, she prepared the dinner for the dogs.

"Can Maverick eat what my guys eat or did you bring his?" she asked.

"I brought his food," Jack stated before going back to his plating of the dessert. "I'm sorry. I left it in the SUV. Just a second and I'll go get it."

"That's okay; I'm going out to check the mailbox anyway. I'll grab it on my way back inside," she stated as she grabbed her jacket and headed for the door.

"It's in the front seat," Jack yelled just before he heard the door close.

Minutes later she stepped back inside and walked into the den.

Jack had a tray with the coffee and cheesecake as he walked over to the sofa. Seeing the odd look on her face he asked, "What's wrong?"

"I found my journal. You know, the one I've been looking for months for?" she commented.

""Doc, that's wonderful. I'll bet you found it in the last place you ever dreamed possible, right?" he asked.

"You're right…"

"So where did you find it?" he asked.

"Are you serious? Are you going to stand there and act as though you don't know?" she stated as her anger was becoming apparent.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"My journal…I just found it on the front floorboard of your SUV…"

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12- The Need to Apologize

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ **Chapter 12- The Need to Apologize  
**_

"What…? I've never seen that before," Jack stated emphatically.

"Then how did it get into your vehicle? It most certainly didn't walk there on its own," she replied as her anger was causing her to begin to shake. "All this talk of helping me remember and you take the one thing that might unlock my memories? Why Jack?"

"Elizabeth, you've got to believe me. I'm telling you the truth," he responded. In all his years of police work, he was now lost. If he had been able to think clearly he'd have figured it out. However, she was angry; she was broken trust angry and he feared her pushing him away.

"Jack, I don't have to do anything except protect myself," she yelled. "I'm so tired of everyone thinking that they know what's best for me…my parents, doctors, friends, you…"

"Elizabeth, why would I have sent you to get Maverick's dog food if I knew it was there?" he threw a logical question into the mix. Unfortunately, Elizabeth was in anger mode and was not thinking logically.

"I don't know, Jack. All I know is that I've been missing it; you knew how upset I was over it being gone, but still you said nothing…"

"I said nothing because I didn't know it was in there…"

"Forgot you left it there is more likely…"

"Elizabeth, please…"

"Please what…? Would you like my current journal so you can compare pre-accident thoughts, feelings and emotions to my post accident entries?"

"Elizabeth stop; you're just trying to be hurtful…"

"Oh, by all means Jack, I should watch what I say. I have minimal memories for months of my life. Apparently I was dating someone who must have thought I was not worth hanging around after my accident. My private journal disappears and ends up in your car, but by all means, let me be considerate of your feelings," her eyes were sky blue, and they were piercing right through him.

"Elizabeth, please sit down and let's talk about this. There has to be a reasonable explanation," he pleaded with her.

"Did you enjoy the read, Jack? Did you sit back and have a good laugh at the poor girl who lost her memory? Did you learn anything juicy that you'd like to reveal? Tell me, who is the great guy I was dating who dumped me after the accident? I'm sure you must know," she kept firing questions at him, but gave him no time to respond.

"Doc, you have to…"

Her breathing was rapid but shallow, "I don't have to do anything, Sgt. Thornton. I think it's time for you to leave." She walked to the door and held it open but turned away from him, unable to look him in his eyes.

"Elizabeth, please don't do this; we need to talk. I need to tell you…" his voice was soft and sincere as he placed his hand on her arm.

"Take you hand off me. Please, just leave," Elizabeth's voice was loud and firm as she fought with the tears that were threatening to fall.

Jack called Maverick who sadly left the comfort of his bed, but obediently joined Jack. "Please take some time to think about this," he sadly stated before walking out the door.

Once she was certain that Maverick was outside, she closed the door.

Jack stood on the porch as he took a second to think of what had just transpired. Sadly, by the sound of her voice, her referring to him as Sgt. Thornton, and her immediate locking of the door, she was done and he didn't even know how it happened.

Once inside his townhouse, Jack turned Maverick into the backyard, grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and took a seat on the sofa. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed her number. When she didn't answer, he immediately sent out a text…

"I didn't take ur journal. I kno how it looks but I'll find out wat happened…"

"No need, I'm done…"

"Please don't say that…"

"I don't want to see u again. Don't contact me, Goodbye…"

He tossed his phone onto the cushion beside him before taking his hands and scattering everything that was on his coffee table onto the floor. He rested his head in his hands and did something he hadn't done in quite some time…he cried.

Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out the velvet box he had carried every day since one week before her accident. He opened the lid to reveal a beautiful yellow gold solitaire diamond engagement ring. His hand closed around the box as his tears continued to flow.

Little did Jack and Elizabeth know how parallel their lives were at that very moment as she, too, sat on her sofa with tears falling unrestricted down her cheeks.

Jack walked to his bedroom, opened his top dresser drawer and slipped the ring box inside, covering it with clothing.

Her tears refused to cease as Elizabeth found it nearly impossible to catch her breath. She felt betrayed by the one person she had come to trust completely. Maybe not considered to be a big deal by some, she felt that without trust, she and Jack had nothing.

Elizabeth grabbed her bag and pulled out her journal and a pen. She sat back on her sofa, flipped to the next blank page and through her tears she tried to convey her feelings onto the paper…

" _ **Into each life some rain must fall. However, right now I feel as though I'm being hit with a monsoon of monstrous proportions. Each wave threatens to pull me under; so deep that I can't breathe. I fight to reach the surface, to take in oxygen, but what's the point? It simply prolongs the anger, the disappointment and the feeling of loss. I've never felt so dead inside before.**_

 _ **My world spins out of control. Those things I thought were real dissolve before my eyes as my heart breaks and the trust crumbles. How can such a small word carry such power? For trust has the ability to build a mighty fortress, or destroy it in the blink of an eye.**_

 _ **The saddest part about life is that when your world has exploded from within, you are still expected to go on living. You are expected to maintain a smile all the while those around you have no idea that the sun has gone dark, and your stars have fallen from the sky."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal and sat it on the table beside her. The anger she currently carried did nothing to hide the loss she felt as she asked Jack to leave. The truth was she loved him. She hadn't said the words but she knew what her heart felt. But now, with the trust broken, would there ever be a way to repair the shattered pieces around her? At this moment, she didn't think so.

Jack was up all night trying to figure out how her journal found its way into his SUV and even with his many years of police training, he went blank. Possibly too close to the situation, Jack's thoughts kept centering on Elizabeth and the relationship he was afraid she was throwing away.

Several days passed and Jack did as Elizabeth asked. He didn't call, text or attempt to see her. However, he also realized that the longer they went without talking the farther apart they were drifting.

Elizabeth was tired of letting others, especially her father handle her personal business, so she attempted to take her life into her own hands. She knew what she had been told about the accident; it happened late at night, no eye witnesses, and it appeared that the deer was the target. However, after her truck crashed, it spooked the poachers and they quickly fled the scene. They likely would not be found unless they were caught doing it again. _**Shouldn't someone be accountable?**_

She rode by the police station, and not seeing Jack's vehicle she stepped inside.

"May I help you?" the desk sergeant asked. "Oh hi, aren't you Elizabeth? I haven't seen you in quite a while."

Elizabeth simply dismissed the desk sergeant's recollection of her as a part of her missing memories. "Hi, I stopped by to…"

"Jack is out on patrol, but I can get a message to him if you like," she offered.

"No, thank you. That's not necessary. I wanted to talk with someone about my accident. I haven't heard anything and just wanted to know if anyone ever came forward?" Elizabeth asked.

The desk sergeant opened the computer program and plugged in the necessary identifying information. "No ma'am, I'm sorry. It was assigned to be investigated, but with no witnesses…well, it's still an open case. You did get your belongings back, right?"

"Belongings? No, I never got anything back," Elizabeth remarked.

"Wait right here and I'll check in the evidence tank," she stated as she closed down the computer and headed down a hallway behind her.

Fifteen minutes later she returned, "I have looked absolutely everywhere. Maybe Jack took it to give back to you."

Elizabeth didn't need to think about Jack keeping her other property, so she did her best to dismiss that possibility. "Jack and I aren't together anymore, so I'm sure he doesn't have it. Is there anyone else you can check with?"

I'll see if I can reach the officer who logged it in. If I can find out anything, I'll let you know," she advised.

In the initial days that passed, Elizabeth showed up for work but Harper, Mandy and Kelly could easily tell that something was wrong. Elizabeth was unusually sullen, all work, and uncharacteristically snapped at a client for missing an appointment. She immediately apologized for her outburst, excusing herself to return to her office where she put her head on her desk and cried.

Back at home, Shane and Maggie quickly learned that something was wrong. Although they had no idea what it could be, Elizabeth was withdrawn, remained in the house when she wasn't at work or feeding the animals, and kept turning down their invitations to dinner.

Being oblivious to the specifics, Shane and Maggie had also not seen Jack in several days, and could only assume that her mood was directly related to his disappearance.

"Okay, I don't know what's going on here, but you go handle Elizabeth; I'm going to take care of Jack," Shane stated as he headed for the door.

"Don't go all super hero on me. Just talk to him. Truthfully, maybe it was just a mutual separation," Maggie stated before she quickly added, "Never mind, they're perfect for each other. I can't even say they mutually separated and believe it."

Shane and Maggie walked out to the driveway together but split when he jumped into his car and she continued through the path to Elizabeth's house.

Maggie carried a bottle of wine and 2 glasses as she prepared her best "refuse to take 'No' for an answer" face. She rang the doorbell twice before Elizabeth answered.

Elizabeth appeared wearing a pair of ripped sweatpants, an oversized sweatshirt and her hair in pigtails.

"You know, I'm no beauty queen, but my heavens girl, you look bad. What's wrong?" Maggie asked as she walked inside without waiting on her invitation, which she was fairly certain wouldn't come.

They took a seat in the den, "It's Jack," but before she could explain, she began to cry.

Maggie wrapped her arms around her, "What did he do? Did he hurt you?"

Elizabeth couldn't talk, but simply shook her head up and down.

Maggie pulled out her phone, "Forget what I said before. He hurt her, so do what you have to…"

"No, wait…" Elizabeth raised her head from Maggie's shoulder. "He hurt me but not like you think.

"What happened Elizabeth? You look so sad," Maggie asked.

Elizabeth wiped her eyes but was unable to keep the tears from falling. "My journal…"

"I know you were looking for it. Did you find it? Maybe found some information in it that was upsetting?" Maggie asked.

"No, I mean yes, I found it, but it was in Jack's SUV," Elizabeth replied.

"Jack's SUV; why was it in there?" Maggie asked.

"He obviously stole it from my house. Maybe he didn't want me to use it to remember the months I had lost," Elizabeth angrily remarked.

"That doesn't make any sense for him to take it and keep it from you. It would have only helped him for you to find it and…" Maggie responded but stopped mid-sentence after being concerned that she was saying too much.

Maggie pulled her in for a hug, "Elizabeth, there has to be an explanation here. I just don't think he would steal it. Don't you think that maybe you should get together and talk?"

"You're on his side? What happened to girls sticking together?" Elizabeth yelled as she pulled away and stood from the sofa. "If you don't mind, I'm tired and not feeling well. I'd like to be alone."

Elizabeth walked Maggie to the door, closing it as Maggie stepped out onto the porch.

Shane pulled up into Jack's driveway and stepped up to the door. He was angry and found himself clenching his fist, only to relax it before drawing it into a fist again.

The door opened and Jack looked horrible. Shane had only seen him at his best before, and this was certainly not a good look for him.

Shane noticed several days' worth of stubble on his face; his eyes were red and weak, and his hair was erratically wild.

"Shane, this isn't really a good time," Jack stated as he started to close the door.

Shane put his hand on the door to stop it from closing, "I don't really care. We're going to talk." Shane walked inside and stepped over magazines, and other items which scattered the floor before taking a seat on the sofa.

"Before you say anything, Maggie is with Elizabeth right now. What did you do to her?" Shane asked, but gave him little time to respond.

Shane continued, "I told you a long time ago that if you hurt her, I'd come after you. So I'm asking you again; what did you do to her?"

Jack looked lost, "I didn't do anything."

"Right, that's why she's devastated? Try again…" Shane blurted out.

"No, I mean… oh man, I don't know what happened. She thinks I stole her journal. She won't listen to me," Jack started to explain. "She found her journal in my SUV." Jack took a breath, "I have no idea how it go there. Besides, why would I keep it from her? I mean, she's starting to get some memories back but they don't include us as a couple. Why would I not want her to remember? It just doesn't make any sense."

"So you didn't put your hands on her…?"

"What…? No, I would never do anything to hurt her. I love her," Jack yelled as if the loudness of his voice would make what he said more truthful.

"Okay, so what happened?" Shane asked.

"We were having a great time and I was fixing the dessert while she went outside to get her mail and bring Maverick's food in from my SUV. She came inside and all hell broke loose," Jack stated before releasing a frustrated breath. "There was no reasoning with her. But to be honest, I don't know what I could have said because I didn't understand it myself."

"Well, maybe with both of us working on it we can figure something out," Shane suggested.

"Shane, I don't think she wants to listen. It's a big trust issue with her and actually it is to me too. I didn't do anything wrong, but yet she's accusing me of stealing. Maybe it's just not meant to be…"

"Jack, are you just giving up?" Shane asked.

"No, but I don't want a relationship with someone who assumes that I could be so deceitful," Jack replied.

"Well, I'm going home and we'll see what happens. Maybe with a few days to think about it, she'll come around," Shane suggested.

"It's been days and she isn't beating down my door…"

"You aren't beating down hers either," Shane reminded him.

"Shane she said 'goodbye' to me. She was done that night; no thinking; no trying to figure it out; just assuming that I was in the wrong."

"So you're just giving up?"

"It seems to me that she did. I can't fight this alone, and frankly I don't want to. The fact is she doesn't trust me…" Jack remarked as he turned away.

"Jack, can you blame her? She's lost time out of her life; no one is doing anything to help her regain those memories, myself included," Shane stated as his hand on Jack's arm turned him back around.

Jack pulled away, "I do appreciate your friendship but this is something that we're going to have to work out on our own. That is if we can work it out. Thanks for coming over, but I think I just need to be alone right now."

Shane reluctantly left and headed directly home. As he walked in the door, Maggie was visibly upset over their dear friend's current situation. They both sat down and talked through what each of them had learned. They knew that there had to be a logical explanation, as "thief" and "Jack" did not seem to be two thoughts that went together. They also realized that Jack and Elizabeth's relationship would either be repaired or irreparably broken on their own. They would each need to determine if what they had, and what they felt was worth fighting for their future.

While on patrol, Jack stopped by the clinic on several occasions to talk with Elizabeth, but she was always conveniently busy and unable to spare the time. She felt sick each time he was turned away and watched through the window as he disappeared out of her parking lot.

Elizabeth knew in her heart that there was no way possible that he was guilty of what she had accused him of. After all, in her eyes he was the only one who seemed to be trying to help her gain back her lost memories. Maybe he'd taken the journal in an attempt to help her unlock those missing memories. Even that scenario meant he'd stolen something precious from her and if she was honest with herself, she couldn't believe that he was guilty. However, as the water continued to flow under the bridge of misunderstanding, so she became more stubborn and found that she was unable to back down.

As time passed, both were miserable and Jack's attempts to prove his innocence to her waned, as he felt that she had already made up her mind about him. Elizabeth, still unable to remember those lost months, decided it wasn't worth fighting for.

She had looked through her old journal, hoping to find a glimpse of the life she'd lost, but unfortunately the pages were damaged by ink smears leading to words which bled into each other. There were multiple pages that were stuck together which tore as she attempted to separate them. Her stomach was in knots as she could only imagine what had happened to her precious journal.

Although she wasn't up for socializing, a friend from back home, Rosie Coulter, contacted her advising that she would be in town for a long weekend. Ever the considerate friend, Elizabeth invited her to stay in the guest room of her home.

Elizabeth's time with Rosie was very much needed as she found herself laughing for the first time in what felt like forever.

"Hey, when am I going to meet this guy that you told me so much about?" Rosie asked.

"I guess we haven't talked in quite a while. We aren't dating anymore," Elizabeth quickly replied.

"Oh Elizabeth I'm so sorry. He sounded perfect," Rosie responded.

"Maybe too perfect," Elizabeth remarked as she quickly wiped a few tears as they spilled from her eyes.

"Looks like it still hurts. Do you miss him?" Rosie asked.

Elizabeth began to cry. She quickly explained what happened before admitting, "I made a big mistake. I was so hurt and angry and I made accusations against him. I didn't want to listen to what he had to say. Truly, if I'd taken time to think about it, I would have realized how absurd they were. But after so much time how can you simply say 'Oops, I made a mistake. I believe you didn't do this to hurt me.'"

"You simply say, 'I made a mistake. I'm so sorry.'"

"I know you're right. I need to apologize anyway, but I still don't know what happened. One thing I do know for sure, I miss him," she admitted as Rosie reached over and wiped the tears away from her cheeks. "So much time has passed; I'm sure he's dating someone else by now."

"Why would you assume that? You aren't…" Rosie reminded her.

"Well, you know its Saturday, which is officially date night around the world. Why don't we be each other's dates for the evening? I've heard a lot about the beach; how it can clear your head, and put things into perspective. Let's go for a walk on the boardwalk, and we can figure out what you need to do" Rosie suggested.

"I'd love to, but just keep in mind that although it is comfortable here, it is much colder along the water. So bundle up," Elizabeth advised.

As they walked toward the boardwalk, she saw him. He took her breath away. He was as handsome as she remembered, and ever so much the gentleman as he opened the door to The Lighthouse restaurant for two young women. Jack and another man, who Elizabeth believed was a fellow police officer, followed the women inside.

One thing that she did notice, he didn't appear sad or lost. So in Elizabeth's eyes, he had moved on.

"Hey, what's wrong? You look like you just got run over by a truck," Rosie joked.

"I feel like I did," Elizabeth replied. She pointed to the restaurant as Rosie barely got a glimpse of Jack before he and his fellow officer stepped inside.

"Now is your chance. Go talk to him, at least apologize. Even if you don't get back together, you'll feel better," she stated as she gently pushed Elizabeth toward the restaurant entrance.

"Apparently he's moved on. They have dates," she stated as she turned away and started walking in the opposite direction.

"Let's go inside and eat. Show him that it doesn't bother you," Rosie suggested.

"But for whatever reason, it does. Come on, let's walk, or go back home," Elizabeth demanded. "You know Rosie; I just never realized how difficult it would be to grieve the loss of someone who's still alive."

Inside the restaurant the hostess approached, "Table for four?"

The two women giggled, "No, we're not together. Two tables for two please," Jack stated as he allowed the two women to step in front of them.

"You know Jack, you need to get back out there and date. Being single isn't a good look on you," Alan stated.

"I still miss her," Jack replied. "I still find myself riding by her clinic when I'm on patrol, wishing something would happen…I mean, nothing serious, but something that would call me there so I could see her. But I destroyed the trust she had in me and I don't even know how. So you say that I need to date… I'm sorry, but I don't see myself getting over her any time soon."

"I'm sorry man; I didn't mean to bring the mood down. Let's change the subject…"

"What do you want to talk about?" Jack asked.

"Did you see where a detective position is opening up? Max Anderson is taking a position in Atlanta," Alan advised.

"WOW, he's leaving? I never thought he'd move away." Jack stated.

"Well, his wife's father passed away and they're moving to Atlanta to help take care of her mom," Alan replied.

"You know, I almost took a position in West Palm Beach before Elizabeth and I got together…"

"Don't you mean back together…?"

"Yes, but unfortunately, she doesn't remember that," Jack disappointedly added.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I know how much you cared about her," Alan remarked.

Jack's voice was soft, "Cared? I loved her. The fact is, I still love her. You know, I may have to do what Max is doing…"

"Do what…?"

"Move away…"

"Jack, you can't be serious. You would actually leave your mom, and Maverick?"

"Alan, I have to do something. Everywhere I go, I hope to see her, but then I realize that I'm liable to see her with someone else, and I don't think I could handle that," Jack admitted.

"You know, a lot of time has passed. Why don't you see if she's willing to talk now?"

"You didn't see the anger in her eyes. I don't think I have ever seen her so angry. Her eyes were a beautiful sky blue but they were like daggers, piercing right through me. She didn't touch me but it was the worst pain I had ever felt," Jack remarked.

Christmas passed and the New Year began, as the days, and weeks continued to roll by with Jack and Elizabeth still apart.

Elizabeth could only assume that Jack had completely moved on when she stepped into her exam room and found Maverick. She was excited to see her four legged buddy but was taken aback when the officer turned around and it wasn't Jack.

"This is Maverick, right?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am. He's here for his check up and a rabies shot," Officer Sanders advised.

"Is Sgt. Thornton okay?" she asked, as the pit in her stomach was growing by leaps and bounds.

"I assume he's fine. He took leave from his position with the department. I'm Maverick's handler now," he advised.

Elizabeth was preoccupied as she completed his exam. She couldn't imagine Jack leaving his mother, and most certainly not Maverick. The exam took longer than usual, but once released, she gave Maverick a hug and a kiss, "That's from your daddy."

With no more appointments for the day, Elizabeth secluded herself in her office.

"Dr. Thatcher…" Harper called through the intercom system. There is a police officer here to see you.

Elizabeth picked up the phone, "Is it Jack?"

"No…excuse me sir, what's your name?" Harper asked.

"Officer Martin…"

"It's Officer Martin," Harper replied back to Elizabeth.

"I'll be right out," Elizabeth responded.

When Elizabeth stepped out into the waiting area, she observed an officer that she did not recall seeing before. He was standing by the door, holding a big paper bag, and looking out into the parking lot.

"Officer Martin…?

He turned around and approached her. "May I speak with you in private please?"

"Certainly," she opened the door and directed him back to her office.

"What can I help you with?" she asked.

"Well, first of all I need to apologize because I should have been here sooner…"

"Sooner, for what?" she asked.

He handed her the bag and she looked inside. "What is all this?" she asked before pulling the items out and setting them on her desk. Included in the bag was her purse, wallet, water logged cell phone, hair brush, credit cards, driver's license, ink pen, gum, breath mints, make up, lip baum, and a baggie of disintegrated dog treats.

"I don't understand. What's this…where did you find this?" she asked as her eyes moved quickly from item to item.

"Well, first I'd like to say that you look so much better than you did that night. I felt so sorry for Jack; he was so upset…"

"Felt sorry for Jack, why?"

"Well, it doesn't happen often that you come upon an accident scene and find that your girlfriend is the victim," he explained.

"I would imagine not. But what about Jack?" she asked, clearly confused.

"Well, you and Jack were dating, and he told me that he was in love with you…I'm sorry, that was probably too personal. Anyway, he and Maverick were the ones who found you."

Officer Martin was oblivious to her confusion and he simply continued with his explanation. "Jack was devastated. He said that you'd had an argument the night before and as they pulled you out, you looked at him like he was a stranger."

Officer Martin continued, "That pretty much killed him. He stayed back and collected everything that he saw around your truck and threw it into his SUV before leaving for the hospital."

"So where has this stuff been all this time?" she asked.

"Well ma'am, that's where I need to apologize. I followed Jack to the hospital and barely missed hitting him when he pulled in and slammed on his brakes. Maybe I shouldn't be telling you all of this," he remarked.

"No, you're the only one who has told me anything. Please don't stop," she begged.

"Jack was so upset. He felt guilty that you were out on your own that late at night and he was so worried about you. He stayed out in the parking lot because he said if no one could find him then they couldn't tell him how bad you were hurt. That way he could feel like everything was going to be okay."

As he continued to explain, Elizabeth felt her eyes filling with tears.

"Now comes my responsibility," Officer Martin began to explain. "Jack was on his way into the hospital and I told him that I would get your belongings and log them in so you could get them back. When he pulled into the parking lot and hit his brakes, I can only assume that along with your purse, everything that he had stuffed inside of it must have spilled onto the floorboard."

Officer Martin took a deep breath, "I grabbed everything I could find on the floorboard and stuffed it back into your purse. I logged it in on the accident report. I asked another officer to turn it in, but somehow it simply sat under a desk until I returned yesterday."

"Yesterday? You've been gone for months?" her tone was one of surprise.

"Actually, I was transferred to another precinct. When I came back I saw the bag and I immediately looked for Jack but was surprised to hear that he was on an extended leave. I guess that means that you two aren't together anymore. I'm sorry to hear that, because he was completely in love with you. WOW, I shouldn't have said that."

"Jack and I were dating? For how long?" she asked.

"You don't remember?" he replied.

"Actually, I don't. So please, tell me what you know," she begged.

"Well, I can tell you that Jack used to play basketball with several of the officers after work. Once you two started dating last spring, he was with you practically every night," he advised.

"So we dated before the accident?" she asked.

"WOW, you really did lose some memories. You two were dating for months before your accident," he confirmed.

"A journal, did you happen to see a journal when you gathered the items in his SUV?" she asked.

"Is that like a book you write in?" he inquired.

"Yes, I often carried it in my purse, but I don't remember if I had it with me on the night of the accident. It was missing for quite some time," she informed him.

"But have you since found it?" he asked.

"Yes, I did but it was quite some time after the accident," she replied.

"I'm sorry ma'am. There was a book on the floor, but I thought it was Jack's. For as long as I've known him, he's always carried a notebook around in his vehicle in case he needed to take notes on something."

"But what I'm looking for is a journal, not a spiral bound notebook," Elizabeth advised.

"No ma'am, I know the difference, but what I saw was a leather bound book. I just assumed it was his. I didn't open it. Maybe if I had I'd have known it wasn't his. I'm so sorry," Officer Martin apologized. "The book was wet, but I assumed that it came from the water in your purse that spilled out. I simply slid it under the seat before I closed the door. I'm so sorry. I didn't know that it was yours."

Officer Martin left the vet clinic, leaving Elizabeth with the contents of her bag, some possible memories and a need to apologize to Jack.

Elizabeth pulled out her phone and immediately dialed his number…

"Hello…" a woman answered the call.

"I'm sorry, I must have the wrong number," Elizabeth stated. She checked the number again. Realizing that it was the number she had for Jack, she could only assume that his new girlfriend was answering his phone.

Elizabeth caught Harper just before she shut down the computer. "Would you do me a favor?"

"You look upset. Are you okay?" Harper replied.

"It's just called 'moving on,'" Elizabeth mentioned.

"What do you need me to do?" she asked.

"Is there a way to look up and find a person's phone number or address on there?" Elizabeth asked.

"I haven't done it but I believe there is. Who do you need me to find?" Harper asked.

"Jack's mother lives over in the Great Neck area of Virginia Beach. Could you try to get her address?" Elizabeth replied.

"I'll see what I can find out and I'll bring it to you," Harper responded.

Ten minutes later Harper knocked on Elizabeth's office door, "Come in," she stated.

"That was easier than I thought it would be. Here is Mrs. Thornton's address, 1101 Bay Shore Drive. Her first name is Charlotte, right?" Harper asked.

"Yes, that's her," Elizabeth replied. "Do you think it's too late for me to just drop by?"

Harper checked her watch, "Elizabeth, its 5:15. I don't think it's too late for much of anything right now."

Elizabeth grabbed her coat and headed for the door before stopping in her tracks, "Oh, I have to…"

"I'll close up. Go do what you have to do," she stated. She hated to see Elizabeth and Jack apart and the longer it went on the less likely she thought that they would get back together.

Elizabeth pulled in front of 1101 Bay Shore Drive, disappointed that there were no cars in the driveway. Her heart pounded as she headed up the walkway to the front door. She rang the doorbell twice but no one answered.

Elizabeth pulled a piece of paper from her bag, left a note and slipped it through the mail slot in the front door.

She pulled out of the driveway and headed home to take care of her animals. She realized that tomorrow is another day and hopefully Mrs. Thornton would respond to her note.

Mrs. Thornton pulled into her driveway at 9:30 pm after having met some of her friends for dinner. She stepped into the entryway and onto a piece of paper on the floor. She bent down to pick it up…

" _ **Mrs. Thornton, I need to get in touch with Jack. Please know that I don't want to cause him any trouble, but I need to apologize. I understand that he's probably moved on and I don't intend to get between him and his girlfriend, but my apology is important for both of us. Please help me… Elizabeth Thatcher (703-555-8213)**_

 _ **PS. I got this address from internet, so if this isn't Charlotte Thornton's house, please forgive me! But if you know her, would you mind passing the note along?"**_

Charlotte laughed as she read the note over and over again. _**Pass the note along? His girlfriend?**_ "Oh Elizabeth, he still hasn't gotten over you," she whispered.

Jack had been in Florida visiting his brother, Tom, for the past 2 months, but was due back tomorrow afternoon. He was contemplating a permanent move to Florida, and she knew that his inability to get over Elizabeth was the precipitating factor.

Through Charlotte's conversations with Jack, it was evident that Elizabeth was still very much in his system. So she sat back to see what she could do to get them together at least long enough to talk.

The following morning Elizabeth was unpacking boxes of supplies when her phone rang, "Hello…"

"Elizabeth, this is Charlotte Thornton…"

Suddenly her knees buckled as she leaned against her desk for support.

"Hi, Mrs. Thornton; how are you?" Elizabeth asked as she moved around her desk and took a seat.

"I'm fine. It's nice to hear your voice dear. How are you? Did you heal okay from your accident?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am, thank you," she replied. "I know this may be awkward and if you don't want to get involved I understand, but I need to talk to Jack. Don't worry, I just… I just need to apologize; I won't cause him any problems."

Mrs. Thornton looked at her watch; it was 9:07am, and Jack's plane was scheduled to take off at 9:15am. Seeing that his plane had not yet taken off, and she was therefore not lying, she stated, "He's in Florida, but why don't you come over tonight. We can talk; I'll fix dinner and I'll see about giving you the information you need to talk to him."

"Yes ma'am. That would be great. What time, and can I bring anything?" Elizabeth asked.

"I need to check one thing and I'll call you back with a time, okay?" Mrs. Thornton replied.

"Okay, thank you for your help," Elizabeth stated as she hung up the phone. She wasn't certain why, but tears filled her eyes and she was unable to keep them contained.

Charlotte immediately called Jack.

"Mom, the plane is getting ready to take off, but I'm glad you called. I'm going to take the job," he asked.

"Please tell me that you didn't already accept it?" she asked.

"No, but I'm going by to see the Captain when I land. After I tell him, then I'll officially accept the position," he informed her much to her disappointment.

"You can't do it son. You can't leave now," she stated.

Jack whispered so that passengers around him were not privy to his despair, "Mom, I can't go on like this. It's been so long and I'm sure she's moved on, but with her so close I can't, so I have to go."

"What time do you get in?" she asked.

"I land in Norfolk at 6:05," he replied.

"Come by here before you go see your Captain. That should put you here around 6:45. I have something that you're going to want to see," she replied.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, but I actually suspect it will be something very much right," she responded.

"What does that…"

"Sorry sir. You need to power down your phone or put it in airplane mode," the flight attendant stated as she walked by.

"Sorry mom, I have to go, but I'll stop by on my way home," he stated before shutting down his phone.

Charlotte immediately called Elizabeth back, "Would you be able to come around 6:30?"

"I'll be there," Elizabeth managed to say through her tears.

After work, Elizabeth took a quick shower at the clinic and changed into a pair of jeans, low cut boots and a thick teal colored cowl neck sweater. She pulled her hair up in clips on both sides, grabbed her heavy coat and headed out the door.

She pulled into Mrs. Thornton's driveway and parked her truck. She took a deep breath and released it, hoping to rid herself of the butterflies that had congregated in her stomach. As she walked to the front door, she recalled meeting Jack's mother on only one occasion and while covered in mud, she could only assume the impression that was left.

Elizabeth barely reached the door when it opened.

"WOW, you really do clean up nicely," Charlotte remarked with a smile.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth was surprised by her comment.

"Never mind; come on in dear," Charlotte offered. "May I take your coat?"

Elizabeth smiled and began to unbutton her coat. She handed it to Charlotte who laid it across the sofa.

"Would you like some coffee or tea?" Charlotte asked.

 _ **What, no liquor?**_ Elizabeth thought, feeling the need for liquid courage. "Thank you, a cup of coffee would be nice," she replied.

As Charlotte was fixing the coffee, Elizabeth walked to the back door and glanced through the window at the dock behind the house.

"Beautiful view, isn't it? You know, this house is too big for just me, but I can't give up that view," she stated while pouring two cups of coffee.

Elizabeth smiled, "Jack used to sit out there and think, didn't he?"

"Yes, that is one of his most favorite places to be," she replied. "Here's your coffee. Would you like to take a walk out there?"

"Would it be okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"Certainly, I'm almost finished fixing dinner, so I'll be out shortly," Charlotte advised.

Elizabeth opened the door…

"Wait dear, don't forget your coat," Charlotte walked over to the sofa, grabbed her coat and headed for the back door.

"Thank you," Elizabeth stated as she slipped on her coat, grabbed her cup of coffee and headed out the back door to Jack's special private place.

Ten minutes later the front door flew open, "Why is Elizabeth's truck here?"

"She thinks you're in Florida, but she said that she needs to apologize to you…"

"Where is she?" he asked.

"She's out back on the dock," Charlotte advised.

As he walked out into the yard her back was to him. She was at the end of the dock; her head was down and her eyes were mesmerized by the flowing water.

Elizabeth heard the creak of the boards as the footsteps came closer behind her. Assuming they belonged to Charlotte she stood firm, as she took her hand to wipe the tears that refused to stop falling.

"Elizabeth…"

She closed her eyes, assuming that she was simply dreaming. She felt a shiver run up her spine; her heart began to pound as her breath, entering through her lips, somehow found it difficult to reach her lungs. She held on to the railing as her knees began to give way.

She wasn't prepared for this. Truth be told she wasn't even prepared to talk with him over the phone, but certainly not in person. To be so close but know that he was no longer hers to touch, to hold, to kiss, or to love was just too much to fathom.

She could feel his hands on her coat, but even through the thick garment, her skin tingled.

"Elizabeth, please turn around," he called out again.

She turned around to face him, "Hi Jack."

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13- Am I Dreaming?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ **Chapter 13- Am I Dreaming**_

Jack stepped closer, wanting nothing more than to wrap his arms around her. "It's so good to see you," he stated. His breath was ragged, having walked the length of the long dock anticipating, yet fearful, as he considered the possibilities of her visit.

She retreated slightly, her back pressed against the railing, trying to keep some distance between them, "I just came tonight to get your information so I could call you to apologize. I didn't expect to see you." Elizabeth released a nervous breath as she looked away from him, "This is too hard…" she stated as she tried to figure a way out.

He took another step forward; her breathing quickened, "Please Jack, don't," she stated through her tears. "I just need to say this. I wasn't expecting to see you, and I don't know if I can…"

Seeing him for the first time in months, she found the need to remind herself to breathe. She struggled with her words. She had so much that she needed to say but found it nearly impossible to express the words adequately with him standing within an arm's length of her.

He backed away to give her some space, but he told himself when he walked out into his mother's backyard that she was not going to push him away this time. "I'm sorry Elizabeth, go ahead," he stated in that gentle, romantic tone of voice that always had her forgetting what was on her mind.

She momentarily buried her face in her hands as she attempted to gather her breath. "Jack, Officer Martin came to see me recently. He brought with him my personal property that was scattered around my truck on the night of the accident."

"You're just now getting your stuff back? I'm sorry. I thought you had already received it. I should have followed up on that for you," he stated while keeping his distance from her. He nodded his head, encouraging her to continue.

"I asked him if he'd seen a journal that night in your vehicle. He said that he had, but assumed it was what you were using to keep notes, so he shoved it under the front seat," she admitted, finally accepting responsibility for jumping to conclusions.

Elizabeth continued but found her respiration increasing rapidly as if she were in the race of her life, however, her feet hadn't moved. "I knew when I blamed you that there was no way that you did it. When I accused you, I didn't remember our history together, but even feeling like we'd only known each other for a short while, I still knew that you wouldn't…you couldn't be so deceitful."

He caught her eyes and quickly lost himself in the sea of blue. However he knew her. Even if she didn't remember everything about him, he knew her. There was a greenish tint in her eyes, and he knew than meant she was worried.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, and momentarily closed her eyes as she attempted to gain control over her emotions. "Jack, I do know the kind of man that you are; that your feelings for me were honest, and that you could never have done anything so intentionally hurtful. I'm so sorry."

He was listening as his eyes never left her. Actually he barely blinked for fear that she would disappear, and he felt the need to pinch himself to prove that this wasn't a dream.

She looked out onto the water before turning back toward him, "With the memories I had lost and it seemed like everyone was keeping things from me, this was the final straw. It just made it easy to blame you; you were right there in front of me."

The tears began again, "They say that you unfortunately hurt the ones you love the most, and I do remember loving you Jack." She released a nervous laugh, "I remember falling in love with you the first time I saw you, when you questioned my skill to operate on Maverick. I remember thinking that any man who loved his dog as much as you loved Maverick just had to be a good guy; someone I could trust; someone I could fall in love with. I'm so sorry, Jack. I let you down and hope that you can forgive me."

She wiped her eyes for what felt like the umpteenth time, "I keep saying I'm sorry, but I truly am sorry. I don't know what else I can say."

Elizabeth wasn't certain how she was still standing. Between feeling herself choking on her words and her lungs fighting for oxygen, she was quite surprised that she was still upright. She was thankful that her apology had been made and she only hoped that he would accept it so they could both move on; although in her mind, he already had.

"Elizabeth, it's okay. We both have some responsibility here," his voice was gentle and soothing.

"No it's not okay, Jack," her voice was soft and apologetic. "You didn't deserve what I dealt out to you. You had been nothing but considerate and respectful to me, and I repaid you by challenging your character. You didn't deserve that. I was hurt and scared and it was easy to lay everything on your shoulders," she remarked.

She continued, "I would like to know though, and I'm not upset anymore, but why didn't you tell me that it was you that I was involved with before my accident? Why did you let me think horrible thoughts and spout terrible accusations about this man who didn't care enough about me to stay, when all the while it was you?"

Before he could answer her voice softened to a whisper, "My words couldn't have been more wrong or hurtful to you. And yet you kept coming back, why?"

Now it was his turn to fight for his breath. He had been enjoying listening to the sound of her voice, watching her lips move and remembering how they felt pressed against his. He inhaled and felt happily swallowed by the scent of her floral perfume which was carried by the breeze coming off of Broad Bay.

"Elizabeth," he began, "I wanted to tell you so many times, but never having dealt with a situation like this, I was afraid to do something that might hurt you. So, I kept my mouth shut and prayed that you'd remember me on your own."

Jack nonchalantly wiped his own eyes, playing off that his tears were caused by the winds coming off the bay, but they both knew the truth. He continued, "I have to say it did hurt to think you felt so badly about me, but I was in love with you. I would have done anything to help you."

"I remember when you told me for the first time that you loved me, Jack. We were out on the beach and you walked up behind me," her eyes closed as she was taken back to a precious moment in time. "You slipped your arms around me and whispered into my ear."

"I thought how could I be so lucky to have this man in my life? I loved you too, Jack," she confessed.

Elizabeth swallowed hard, knowing that the most difficult part of her seeing him was approaching, "But I also know that a lot of time has passed and I certainly can't expect that you waited around for me. You needed to go on with your life. Just know, I really do want you to be happy," she stepped forward and pressed her lips to his cheek. "Goodbye Jack," she whispered.

Feeling the tears coming again, she grabbed the coffee cup from the railing and started to walk passed him.

His body was focused on the kiss. He couldn't deny that he wanted her, but more than that, he needed her, and he was fairly certain at this point that if she walked away, he would not recover this time.

"Whoa, whoa, wait…where do you think you're going?" he boldly asked as he moved quickly to step in front of her.

"Jack, I promised your mother that I wasn't here to cause you any trouble. I just wanted to apologize; I've done that, so now I need to go," she stated as he could easily see the tears welling in her eyes.

"No, we need to talk, but not in the house. She's in the house. We need privacy," he stated as he took her arm to keep her from walking away.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't even think that your girlfriend may be in the house," she mumbled. "I don't think I left anything inside; I'll just go out the side gate. She'll never see me," Elizabeth turned away from him, doing her best to hide the tears that refused to cease.

"NO," he yelled. "I'm not letting you walk away from me again."

"Please Jack, just let me go," she cried. "It'll be easier this way."

"Easier? Easier for whom, you…me? If you're talking about me, it's not. It's ripping my heart out and I don't understand why you're doing this," Jack felt his own breath catching in his throat.

"Elizabeth, Is there someone else?" he asked, barely able to speak her name and "Someone else" in the same sentence. He felt every bit of air being sucked from his body as he awaited her answer.

She couldn't speak, but responded by shaking her head back and forth.

"Then don't leave; we need to talk," he practically begged her.

"Jack, I know that you've moved on, and I'm happy for you…no, you know what, I'm sad, because I threw away what we had, the best thing I ever had, and my heart…is just…broken," she barely managed to say through her tears.

Elizabeth turned and began to run on the dock toward the shore. Although fast, the boots she wore were no competition for Jack. He quickly caught up to her, grabbed her arm and pulled her into his body.

"I'm not letting you go, not again," he felt her body up against his as her head rested on his chest. He smelled the scent of Lavender in her hair and through his own tears he felt at home for the first time in months.

Initially she melted into his body. Although it was cold with a stiff breeze blowing off the water, the touch of each one on the other quickly warmed them.

Realizing that she had no right to be in his arms she pushed her hands against his chest, "Please Jack let me go."

"What are you talking about?" he asked through his own ragged breath.

She pulled away from him, "We had our chance Jack, but I know you're seeing someone else, and I didn't come here to cause problems between you two. I just wanted to apologize. I've done what I needed to do. I'm sorry for what happened; I'm sorry about the accusations I made against you, but now I really need to leave."

They had only made their way half the length of the dock when she turned again to leave.

"Elizabeth, why are you doing this?" he called out in a soft voice. "Wait, what are you talking about? I'm not seeing anyone else."

He watched as she took several strides before stopping. He walked up behind her, pulled back the loose curls that cascaded over her shoulder, leaned in and whispered, "There is no other woman in my life but you. It has always been you."

She turned around, "Jack maybe at one time that was true, but I know you have a girlfriend; I've seen you together."

"Where…where have you seen me with another woman? Because I'm telling you Elizabeth, since I met you last spring, there has been no one else for me but you," he stated as his voice wavered between anger and fear.

"Jack, I was with a friend and we saw you and another guy go into The Lighthouse restaurant with two women. You don't owe me an explanation; it's none of my business, but that's partly how I know," she explained. "She's beautiful, by the way."

"I didn't really notice," he released a breath which passed through his lips in the form of a soft laugh. "So what's the other part?" he asked.

"I called you recently and a woman answered your phone," she advised. "It's my fault Jack. I pushed us apart, so you had every right to move on." She turned to leave but stopped when she heard him laugh.

She turned back around, "What's so funny?" she annoyingly asked.

"Well, first of all Alan and I didn't know those women," he began to explain.

"Oh Jack, that's even worse. You mean you just picked them up?" she asked to which he laughed slightly harder.

"Jack that doesn't sound like you; I don't know about Alan, but it certainly isn't you," she remarked, clearly horrified by Jack's uncharacteristic behavior. "What is so funny?"

"Elizabeth, I didn't know the women; I still don't. We simply walked up to the restaurant at the same time. I opened the door for them and they went inside in front of us. It just looked like we were together because we followed them in.

She released a sigh of relief, "But what about the woman who answered your phone?"

"That was Sgt. Greenwood…"

"So, are you two close?"

"Elizabeth, please listen to me; you have the wrong idea. I took a leave of absence two months ago, and I had to turn in the phone I carried for work. That was the number you had, because it was the phone I always carried. Sgt. Greenwood has it now."

Elizabeth cast her glance downward as Jack's fingers under her chin lifted her eyes to meet his. His hand slid along her cheek and his palm rested on her jaw line as his thumb swept away a few tears that fell. She leaned into his hand as her eyes closed and she released a gentle sigh.

He whispered, "Elizabeth, I have loved you for so long; I just don't see my life without you in it."

He didn't mean to, but her lips captivated him. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers; backing away slightly for fear that she would try to run from him again.

She didn't run, "So, no girlfriend?"

Jack shook his head. "And you don't have a boyfriend?" he asked.

"No, no boyfriend…"

His hand cradled the back of her head as he pulled her closer. However, he could have closed her up inside his body and it would still not have been close enough.

His heart pounded and tears filled his eyes. He had missed her, missed this and finally felt that he was on his way home again.

His hands gently framed her face, "I have loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. You complete my world, Elizabeth Thatcher."

With both of them in tears their lips met, gently at first. They separated in an attempt to catch their breaths. Finding it impossible to be apart, their lips met again, this time with such passion it was as if they were on fire, burning from within.

"I love you Jack; I always have," she whispered.

"Please go somewhere with me so we can talk," he asked.

"You don't have any plans?" she replied.

"Nothing that's more important that this…nothing is more important than us," he passionately stated.

"Jack, if you have something you need to do, we can talk later. I'm supposed to have dinner with your mom anyway," she advised.

"No, what I have to do can keep. This is more important…you are more important. Besides, what happens here will impact my plans," he stated as she willingly accepted his hand.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"It's not important right now. Let's go somewhere and talk; we'll discuss it then," he stated as he brought her hand up to his lips.

They walked slowly toward the house, smiles on their faces and their hands entwined. As they reached the end of the dock, Jack stopped causing Elizabeth to turn and face him.

"What is it?" she asked, as her now blue eyes with gold flecks caught his gaze.

Jack continued to hold her hand as his other palm cradled the back of her head. He pressed her closer until his lips met hers. He felt the fire continuing to burn within as everything about her flooded him.

As they separated he breathlessly whispered, "Are you real? I haven't seen you in so long that I…am I dreaming? If I am, please let me sleep…"

"I'm real Jack; this is very much real," she replied softly.

As they separated slightly, he was captivated by her. He wondered if she remembered; if she was teasing him as her teeth gently grazed across her bottom lip. Whether she remembered it or not, that simple gesture always drove him wild and he captured her lips again and again, unable to back away from her. At that moment he knew that her kisses were both his salvation and his torment. He knew that he would live each moment wanting them, but would die with the memory if she ever disappeared from his life again.

For the first time in months each of them felt the possibility of their hearts, seemingly shattered by the breakup, mending.

As they got closer to the house, Charlotte backed away from the window and stepped into the kitchen.

Jack and Elizabeth walked back inside. They glanced into the kitchen and observed Charlotte putting away dishes from the dishwasher.

"Mom, you wouldn't mind if we did dinner another time, would you?" Jack asked as he continued to hold Elizabeth's hand.

"Oh heaven's no. I didn't cook dinner anyway," she replied.

"But you invited Elizabeth over to eat, Jack responded.

Charlotte smiled. She turned to Elizabeth and stated, "Dear, I could hear in your voice when we talked that you still missed him. As for Jack, I've known for a long time that you were still in his blood. You two just needed a little push to get you together. What you do now is up to you," she advised. "But I suspect that you both can handle it from here."

Jack kissed his mother, "Thank you," he whispered as he gave her a hug.

Charlotte took Elizabeth's hand, giving it a light squeeze. She looked between Jack and Elizabeth and expounded her parental wisdom, "Relationships are hard; if they weren't, they wouldn't be worth having. It takes work on both sides, clear and open communication. Don't hold anything back, either of you," she stated as she felt her own tears forming at the happiness she saw in her son's face for the first time in months.

Thinking back to the love of her life, she wiped a few tears that slid down her face before continuing, "Jack, I loved your father with everything I had. Even knowing about the dangers he faced and what eventually happened, I would not have given up one minute that I had with him and what we shared together. Please don't waste any more time," she practically begged.

Elizabeth approached and hugged Charlotte. As she pulled back, tears were spilling over her eyelids. Charlotte reached up and gently brushed them away.

"Be honest with each other. You both deserve to be happy," Charlotte stated.

"Thank you mom," Jack replied as he took Elizabeth's hand and they walked toward the door.

Standing in the driveway he asked, "Where do you want to go?"

"Some place quiet," she suggested.

"Do you want to ride with me?" he asked. He didn't want to say anything, but he was somewhat afraid that if they drove separately she might disappear.

"Jack, I don't want to go to a club; it's too cold to go to the beach, and I just don't want to be around other people. How about my place?" she suggested.

Knowing that it would be foolish for her to ride with him, he agreed to follow her home. Thirty minutes later they pulled into the driveway. As they walked up to the front door, they noticed a note on the door.

" _ **Elizabeth, animals are fed and the dogs have been turned out. I hope you got the information you needed. I'm not pushing, but I miss Jack… LOL! If you need anything else, call me…Shane"**_

Jack took the keys from her hand and opened the door, holding it as she stepped inside ahead of him.

"Would you like a cup of coffee or a glass of wine?" she asked.

"I'll need to drive home, so I think I'll stick with coffee," he stated as he followed her into the kitchen.

She fixed herself a glass of wine and his coffee, and they walked into the den. Jack turned on the fireplace and they took a seat on the sofa. Elizabeth used the remote control to turn on the stereo to one of her favorite channels as the music, soft and relaxing played in the background.

Jack and Elizabeth sat close, but there was enough room for them to turn slightly to face each other. They continued to hold hands, feeling the need to have their skin touching to make everything seem more real.

"Jack, at your mother's you said that what happened between us would have an impact on something in your life. What were you talking about?" Elizabeth hesitantly asked.

"Elizabeth, I'm going to be completely honest so there is no confusion. A few months ago, I took a leave of absence to take some time and figure out what I wanted to do. I went to visit my brother and I have a huge job offer in Florida that I was planning to take," he stated. "I'd be the youngest Chief of Police in Tampa."

"Chief of Police…in Tampa?" she felt her words catch in her throat, but she knew what a wonderful career move this would be for him. Her inner voice vacillated between being happy for his success and wanting to beg him to stay. "Jack I understand that this would be a great opportunity for you. Are you leaving?"

"I had planned to take the job before I stopped off at my mom's and saw you. I was taking the position because I just can't be here, and not be with you," he admitted. "I prayed that I'd see you somewhere, anywhere, but then I worried that you would have moved on and you'd be with someone else. I told my mom that I needed to leave, because to be honest, I couldn't handle that."

Her tears began again, "Jack, I couldn't move on; I'm still in love with you."

He leaned against the sofa back and pulled her into his chest. It had been so long since she had felt the security of his arms around her.

"I'm not going anywhere, Elizabeth. I'm right where I need to be," he stated as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'll go back to the K9 department; I was happy there."

She couldn't talk; the tears started and all he could do was hold her.

"Shh, what's wrong?" he whispered as he rocked her slightly back and forth.

Through her emotions, she tried to explain, "Jack, it's my fault. Maverick…you lost Maverick." She leaned back and although he told her that everything would be okay, she saw tears of sadness in his eyes.

"The important thing is that I have a dog that I can count on. I'll be fine Elizabeth. If we're together, everything will be fine."

"But Jack, I know how much you loved Maverick. I'm so sorry; it's entirely my fault. Can you get him back?" she asked.

"Elizabeth, things happen for a reason. Maybe this break was designed to show us how important it is for us to fight for each other," he stated even as she wiped several tears that fell down his cheeks.

Jack took a deep breath before continuing, "Maverick is with a great family and he's happy. So, no more tears okay?"

Her hand reached along his cheek as he leaned down to meet her lips, "I love you Jack."

"I love you too Doc," he replied.

"Jack, I remember you calling me Doc. I loved that it was a name that only you called me. But you know what?"

"What…?"

"I'm just glad that you're here with me," Elizabeth snuggled into his chest and before long they were sound asleep, remaining in each other's arms for hours.

Jack woke first, initially startled by his location. Feeling her body next to his eased him immensely. He was still tired, but possibly the song on the radio subconsciously caught his attention. While gently stroking her upper arm he listened to the Meghan Trainor/John Legend some "Like I'm Gonna Lose You…"

 _ **I found myself dreaming  
In silver and gold  
Like a scene from a movie  
That every broken heart knows**_

 _ **We were walking on moonlight  
And you pulled me close  
Split second and you disappeared  
And then I was all alone**_

 _ **I woke up in tears  
With you by my side  
A breath of relief  
And I realized  
No, we're not promised tomorrow**_

 _ **So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
And I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye  
Wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted  
'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time**_

 _ **So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you**_

 _ **In the blink of an eye  
Just a whisper of smoke  
You could lose everything  
The truth is you never know**_

 _ **So I'll kiss you longer baby  
Any chance that I get  
I'll make the most of the minutes  
And love with no regrets**_

 _ **Let's take our time to say what we want  
Here's what we got before it's all gone  
'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow**_

 _ **So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye  
Wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted  
'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time**_

 _ **So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you**_

 _ **I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye  
Wherever we're standing  
I won't take you for granted  
'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time**_

 _ **So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you**_

Once the song ended he brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. "Elizabeth, I should go; it's late," he whispered. It was now 2:00am and he most certainly didn't want to move, much less leave her presence. However, he felt that they had cleared the air and were at a much better place than before. He no longer felt as thought she'd be gone in the blink of an eye.

"Huh?" she mumbled before rising up slightly and trying her best to open her eyes. "You don't have to leave, do you?"

"It's late and you need your sleep," he stated as he slipped out from under her and stood up.

"Jack, I have guest rooms; why don't you just stay?" she asked.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. Me staying and getting too close is sort of what caused our problem before," he replied.

"Jack, I think we've grown since then. Please, I don't want to be alone," she stated before quickly correcting herself. "Jack, that's not true. It's not that I don't want to be alone; I don't want to be without you."

He walked her back to her bedroom; he was prepared to kiss her good night and then planned to disappear into the guest room next door. Their lips met but she continued to hold his hand as she gently pulled him into her room.

"Please, just lay with me until I fall asleep," she asked as she removed her boots and slipped under the comforter. She patted beside her on the bed encouraging him to lie down.

"Elizabeth, I'm not sure that's a good idea," he stated as his inner angel began to carry on an argument with his inner devil.

"Please Jack. I'll be good," she promised.

"You aren't the one I'm worried about," he admitted as he ran his hands roughly over his face before lying down beside her.

He initially kept a modicum of distance, not intending to touch her as she slept. However, she reached her arm over, grabbed his hand and pulled it up holding it tightly to her chest.

Before he knew it, their bodies had become one from their shoulders to their toes, and although sleep would not come easily, he was the happiest that he had been in a long time.

Several hours later, Elizabeth woke to find Jack asleep and still beside her in bed. She felt his warm breath on her neck as she lay next to him and listened to his respiration, which was slow and methodical. She slipped out of bed, all the while fighting her own desire to remain in the safety of his arms.

She grabbed her new journal which she once found cathartic to purge her emotions onto its pages. However, due to her journal's prominence in her breakup with Jack she found some sadness in the opening of its cover.

She glanced over and found him still asleep while hugging her pillow. She smiled at the turn of events that brought them back together, but her heart pounded at how close they came to never seeing each other again.

Elizabeth opened her journal and flipped to the next blank page. She clicked her pen and attempted to convey her thoughts and feelings onto the pure white canvas…

" _ **Relationships are difficult, and as some would say if they aren't worth fighting for, they simply aren't worth it. People often have to fall apart to realize the strong need that they have to come back together. The sadness comes when you realize the part you played in tearing apart the best thing you've ever known. Once an integral part of your world, hurtful words and accusations damage the security you once felt. You make the mistake of refusing to listen, causing the separation to intensify. Stubbornness steps in and refuses to allow you to take the proverbial "High Road" and backing down seems very unlikely. We tell people that we can handle the situation on our own, that it is not necessary for them to get involved. But the truth is we often need someone who knows better, who will intervene, and hopefully set us back on the right path.**_

 _ **Then our worlds collide. Like two wished upon stars in the night we are finally together. Our hearts pound, our palms sweat, and things that were once said in anger mean nothing. For our bodies warm to the touch; our desires take control, and we realize that the dreams we once shared could again become reality.**_

 _ **There's a moment between a gaze and a kiss, where the world stops, and nothing else seems to exist. During that brief moment in time, the only thing between the two of us is the anticipation of your lips pressed comfortably against mine. It is a simple moment, yet so intense, and one of the single most important times in our lives. It hangs in the air, often clouding our thoughts, but never our feelings. We are pulled closer, and in that one moment, everything is perfect. We have no fears, no hatred or sadness; only excitement, joy and peace. But then it comes to an end and the sadness eventually settles in until we realize that this…that you…that us, is just the beginning."**_

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14- Fresh Start

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ **Chapter 14- Fresh Start**_

Jack stretched before his eyes opened. He inhaled deeply, taking in her Lavender scent which covered her pillow and he smiled.

Elizabeth finished a cup of coffee before heading back down the hall. She stepped into the bedroom and observed him lying still, staring at the ceiling. "Are you okay?" she asked.

He turned to look at her and his smile broadened. It was now his turn to pat the side of the bed. "Why don't you join me?"

"My sir, you're a bit forward. What do you think my boyfriend would say?" she giggled as he took her hand and pulled her on top of him.

"Probably the same thing my girlfriend would say…"

"Have fun," they both stated in unison before laughing.

Her hands were placed on either side of his head, holding her up slightly above his body. His hands were comfortably placed on the curve of her hips as she quickly gave in and lowered her body onto his.

Their eyes never drifted as he pulled her closer. He was like a kid at an amusement park; he desperately wanted access to the most exciting ride, but he knew that he wasn't allowed. He truly wasn't certain how much longer he could go without experiencing all of her, but given what happened the last time, he would most certainly keep his passion under control.

Elizabeth's lips met his with the excitement of the new day, remembered love and old dreams. His hands moved over her back, pulling her tighter into his body. Her lips opened slightly, welcoming him, inviting him, as his tongue happily slipped through.

Her gentle moans as his tongue tenderly brushed across the sensitive skin on the inside of her mouth excited him as he rolled over, taking her body with him.

With their bodies touching, their eyes never wavered. Jack rested on one elbow as he gingerly brushed several loose strands of hair behind her ear. His hand cradled the back of her head as he lowered his lips to hers.

"I love you; I'm sure you know that, but I don't ever want you to forget it…don't ever doubt it," he stated as his forehead rested against hers. "Thank you…"

"For what?" she asked.

"Just for being you," he stated as every scent that was her flooded him. He enjoyed the soft touch of her fingers as they slid down his arms. The warmth of her breath on his skin was like a fire, burning in his soul. He felt electrified as his lips met hers, innocently at first, but with each new kiss came more fire and passion.

He could easily taste the caramel macchiato on her lips as he quickly realized that this was his new favorite flavor. Oh who was he kidding? He knew that easily whatever fragrance she wore or flavor that graced her lips would be his favorite.

His lips gently slid up her neck and she felt the sensation of his tongue as he tasted the salty skin under her left ear. He gently nibbled on her earlobe as he softly whispered, "E-liz-a-beth."

She felt her heart flutter, savoring the sound of his voice as he prolonged each syllable in her name. No other man had ever made her feel so warm inside. No other man had ever made her feel so important. No other man had ever made her feel so loved.

Realizing that they were fast approaching the danger zone, and remembering what happened the last time, Jack took a deep breath and backed away slightly. "You are truly going to be the death of me, Doc," as his hand ran up his face, over his forehead and roughed up the hair on his head, before falling back on the bed.

"I'm sorry Jack. I need to get going to the clinic. I have appointments this morning," she advised before getting out of bed and grabbing a set of clean scrubs from her closet. "Would you like some breakfast before I go?"

"I thought you were my breakfast," he stated with a soft laugh. "No, I need to see my Captain about getting back to work," he advised as he sat up in bed.

"Jack, can I ask you something?"

"Elizabeth, you know you can ask me anything."

"I know that last night when we talked, you told me that you weren't taking the job in Tampa. You've had a night to think about it…"

"Are you pushing me away again…?"

"What…? No, no, no, Jack, I love you and I don't want you to go, but I also don't want you to regret not taking the position and somewhere down the road you resent me…"

"I don't want the job. I was only going to put some distance between us…"

"Well, I wasn't saying that you go alone. What if I opened a vet clinic in Tampa…?"

"You would do that for me…?"

"Jack, I love you. I just want you to be happy…"

"Elizabeth, come here," he patted the bed beside him asking for her to take a seat. "I love you. I love you for thinking of me; for offering to turn your world upside down for me, but the truth is I want to stay," he put his arm around her and pulled her into his body.

Jack continued, "Honey, you're settled here, not only with your clinic but with this place too. By staying, I can also keep an eye out for my mom. So, please don't worry. I'll be happy being here with you in my old job."

"But it won't be quite the same without Maverick," she replied.

"No, it won't, but I'm okay with that…" he tried to continue but her eyes caught his. He laid her back on the bed, "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" he whispered as tears slipped from the outside of her eyes, which he immediately swept away.

"You're changing the subject…"

He smiled before capturing her lips, "You know I could stay here all day with you."

"Jack stop; you know we both have things we need to do, so as tempting as that sounds, we better get moving…"

Even though Jack repeatedly told her that he was fine with Maverick no longer being his partner, she could easily see the light dim in his eyes when the topic was discussed. Elizabeth stood up beside the bed, glancing down into his eyes, "I'm so sorry about everything…"

Jack immediately stood beside her. He placed a finger to her lips, "No more sorry; no more sadness. We're together and I'm not going anywhere. I love you Elizabeth Thatcher." He reached down and felt his pocket, immediately feeling his own sadness by the thought that the ring he had carried for months was now sitting in his dresser drawer miles away. However, proposing in her bedroom didn't seem quite right either.

"Okay, if you're sure," she remarked.

Jack placed a finger under her chin to lift her eyes up to meet his, "I'm positive, so no more worrying about it, okay?"

Elizabeth smiled before leaning in and gently brushing her lips across his cheek. "Would you like some breakfast before I go?"

"Thank you, but I'll just stop for coffee on my way to the precinct," he stated.

"Um, you might want to stop by your place and change your clothes," she mentioned as she pointed out several lipstick stains on the collar of his shirt. "WOW, sorry about that. Maybe I need to try that new lipstick that doesn't come off. But then again, when people see that, they know you're taken."

His hands framed her face, "Yes, I'm very much taken by you." He leaned down and met her lips. "Let's go out tonight. I want to take you to a nice restaurant and maybe dancing afterward."

"Jack, we can cook here, and dance in my den," she replied.

"Honey, trust me, it's not the same thing. I want tonight to be very special," he suggested. He jumped up and looked in her closet, "Oh WOW, this is nice, wear this," he asked as he pulled out a little black dress and held it up."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, it's a special night," he stated as he hung the dress back up in her closet.

"Oh no Jack, is today your birthday? I don't remember when your birthday is. Did I miss it?" she asked, seemingly embarrassed.

"No, it's not my birthday. For future reference my birthday is October 4th," he reminded her. "We're together; we're staying together, right?"

"I'm not going anywhere," she quickly responded.

"Then I would like to take the love of my life out for a nice dinner and dancing, and we'll see what happens from there," he stated as his hands gently ran up her arms causing her skin to tingle.

"Are you assuming that something is going to happen?" she teased.

"No assumptions here." He kissed her once more before putting on his shoes and heading for the door. "6:30 tonight, you are all mine, okay?"

"I'll be ready," she responded with a broad smile.

They both headed outside and went their separate ways, Jack to the precinct and her to the vet clinic.

After her clinic hours, Elizabeth went shopping, happy when she found the lipstick that didn't bleed onto everything, most importantly her date. She picked up a pair of black shoes, knowing that they'd be beautiful with her dress. However, feeling more comfortable in tennis shoes and Crocs, she wondered if she'd be able to walk in them.

As she drove through the parking lot, the word "SPA" caught her eye and she stopped in. She had a manicure, pedicure, facial and massage, and quickly realized why many of her girlfriends set aside time for such pampering.

She returned home and was unloading the car when Maggie and Shane walked through the path into her yard.

"Need some help?" Shane offered.

"No, I've got it, but thanks," she replied.

They each made small talk and Jack's name never came up.

"You know what? I'm a lawyer and I'm known for speaking my mind. Did you talk to Jack yet?" he blurted out.

"Shane if she wanted to talk about him, she would," Maggie scolded him.

Elizabeth laughed, "No, its okay. I was just actually wondering how long it would take before either of you mentioned his name."

"You look happy," Shane quickly noticed.

"I am. Jack and I are fine. As a matter of fact, he's taking me out to dinner tonight, so I need to get my chores done and get ready," she stated as she closed the door to the truck and started for the house.

"What are you wearing?" Maggie asked; a question that eluded Shane.

Shane headed for the barn, "I've got your animals. You get ready for your date."

"Are you implying that I need a lot of time to make myself presentable?" she laughed.

"Absolutely not; I'm sure that Jack would gladly take you out in your scrubs. I'm just happy for you, for both of you, and I thought you and Maggie might want to talk," Shane explained as he disappeared around the back of the house.

Maggie followed Elizabeth inside and they immediately went back to the bedroom to talk. Elizabeth pulled the dress out of the closet.

"Elizabeth, that's beautiful, but this one is even more special," she stated as she held up another dress that was in the back of the closet, which she had never worn. "Look the tags are still on this. WOW, $370 for a dress?"

"My mom got me that dress a long time ago. I don't know, maybe it's true, but we used to laugh that she thought if I wore it I'd find me a man. I think she was worried that I'd be alone all of my life," Elizabeth sat down on the side of her bed as she continued to hold the dress.

Elizabeth ran her fingers over the material, "It was just too special to wear for just anybody."

"Jack isn't just anybody, right?" Maggie asked.

Elizabeth glanced across the room, "No, he's someone very special. You know, Maggie, I feel really stupid being 30 years old and never having been with a man, you know in that way."

Maggie started to laugh, but hearing the uncomfortable tone in Elizabeth's voice, she stifled it. "You know Elizabeth, that part of you is very precious. You've waited for just the right man, and when the time is right, and he's right, you'll know it. But you know, Jack is still here, so he is obviously willing to wait."

Maggie had a thought, "Hey, you said that tonight was a special night. Do you think he's going to propose?"

Elizabeth started to change out of her scrubs, "I don't know. I mean, maybe if it was a few months ago when we were doing well before the accident, I'd say probably. But, we just got back together, so I'm not so certain that he feels comfortable with "us" yet."

"If he did; what would you say," Maggie asked.

Elizabeth thought for a moment.

"Are you seriously going to sit there and not answer?" Maggie was shocked.

"Gotcha…of course I'd say yes, but it's probably not that. He just wants to take me out, and if anything else happens then we'll deal with it at that time. So don't bring it up again. It's bad luck if you talk about it," Elizabeth prophesied.

Elizabeth slipped on a bathrobe and walked out of her room as Maggie headed home. Elizabeth jumped in the shower, suddenly very excited about the prospects of the night.

Jack walked into his townhouse unable to shake the disappointment when Maverick wasn't there to greet him. He didn't blame Elizabeth for his choices, the biggest one being his leave of absence which led to Maverick's reassignment. But he did worry that as time went on that she would blame herself.

He took a shower, pulled out several suits from his closet and finally settled on the blue one. Before walking out the door, he slipped back into his bedroom, reached into the top drawer of his dresser and pulled out the velvet ring box. As he opened the lid, his heart began to pound, hopeful that the evening would turn out as he planned,

Once out of the shower, Elizabeth blew dry her hair, even pulling hot rollers from under the cabinet to give her hair some curl. She slipped into her special little black dress, choosing the one that Jack selected, and pulled her hair up on the sides with clips. She did her makeup, no more so than usual, as she always had a concern about looking like a clown. She decided to wait until the last minute to put on her shoes, hoping that she wouldn't break an ankle with the heels that were quite a bit taller than what she was used to.

The doorbell rang and she felt her knees wobble as she made her way to the front door. She smiled as Jack, appearing unusually nervous, held a bouquet of red and white roses. She invited him in, taking the roses from him in exchange for a tender kiss to his lips.

"They are beautiful Jack, Thank you so much," she stated as she walked into the kitchen and placed them in a vase. "Jack…Jack…are you okay?"

Jack swallowed hard, "Elizabeth Thatcher, you have completely taken my breath away." He couldn't take his eyes off her, as his eyes moved from her face all the way down to her feet. "Are you going barefooted?"

She laughed, "If it wasn't cold outside I would." She grabbed her shoes and then leaned on Jack as she slipped on her heels and buckled the ankle straps.

"Do you mind if I ask where we're going?"

"Cantwell's on Atlantic Avenue…"

"Oh Jack, that is a beautiful restaurant and it's right on the water. I'll bet the view is amazing…"

Jack took her hand and turned her to face him, "The view I have right here, right now is better than I could have ever imagined. I love you, Elizabeth…" he leaned in; his hand rested along her neck as his thumb stroked her cheek and his lips met hers.

"Mmm, are you sure you want to go out?" she asked.

"I think we'd better. If I stay here with you, I'll get into trouble," he replied as he led her out to his vehicle.

"Jack, you have a police vehicle again. Does that mean you're back on the force? Back in the K9 Unit?" she asked obviously thrilled with the possibilities.

"I have the undercover vehicle and I'll get my new partner soon. They're talking about a Belgian Malinois, but we'll see," he stated as he opened the door and helped her slip inside. He again saw the sadness on her face, "Please don't be upset about Maverick. He's in a good home and I don't want you worrying about him, or me…okay?"

Elizabeth forced a smile, "Okay."

Once at the restaurant they were seated along the window with a breathtaking view of the ocean. The waiter took their order and brought back a bottle of Pinot Noir, pouring Jack's glass first. He tasted the wine and nodded to the waiter to pour Elizabeth a glass.

Once the waiter had left the table, Jack picked up both glasses, handing one to Elizabeth and made a toast…

" _ **Because I love you truly,  
Because you love me, too,  
My very greatest happiness  
Will be sharing my life with you."**_

"Elizabeth, may I talk to you about something?"

"Of course…"

"Where do you see us in five years?" he asked as his hand stretched across the table and entwined her fingers with his.

"Well, to be honest with you, I hope we're married, with maybe a baby or two?" She hesitantly offered.

"I feel the same wa…"

"Jack Thornton, is that you?" a man unfamiliar to Elizabeth stopped by the table. Jack jumped up from his seat to acknowledge the man, shaking his hand. "What are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"I took a job at NASA, but I live out here in Croatan," he stated.

His friend glanced over at Elizabeth, "Oh, I'm sorry. His is Elizabeth Thatcher. Elizabeth, this is Gene Templeton. We were friends in college. Where's Hannah?" Jack asked as he began to glance around the restaurant. "I heard you two finally got married."

Gene leaned in, "We split up two years ago."

"What?" Jack stated in obvious shock.

"That's what happens when you jump into marriage. She decided that three years of dating wasn't long enough to get to know someone," Gene quickly added.

Jack just as quickly changed the subject, "What are you doing here?"

"I've got a date. I saw you come in and when Shelly went to the restroom, I thought I'd come over and say 'Hi,'" Gene replied.

"Well, it was nice seeing you Gene. I'm sorry to hear about you and Hannah, but I hope you have a nice evening with…"

"Shelly, her name is Shelly."

As Shelly returned to the table, Gene excused himself. Jack was happy to see Gene, but hearing about his divorce was not what he wanted to do on the night that he'd planned to propose to Elizabeth.

The waiter brought their meals, Surf and Turf for Jack, and Chesapeake Lump Crab Cakes for Elizabeth.

Jack seemed quiet at times, but would then begin rambling and it was evident to Elizabeth that he had something on his mind.

"Jack, are you okay?"

"Elizabeth, I'd really like to talk with you about something…"

"What is it Jack?"

He felt the box in his pocket before reaching his hand across the table and taking hold of hers.

Elizabeth suddenly became excitedly nervous as she thought, "Maybe this is it."

Jack's thumb gently moved across the skin on the top of her hand, "I love you. Elizabeth and although I know that we've had our issues, I believe that we've resolved them and come out stronger on the other side."

Jack reached his free hand into his pocket as he started to stand, "You're so special to me and I…"

A loud voice caught everyone's attention, "Ladies and Gentlemen; we have a slight problem and we need to ask everyone to evacuate."

"Really, is this seriously happening now?" Jack stated in a disgusted tone as his hand left his pocket without the ring box and feeling somewhat defeated, he fell back into the chair.

"Jack," Elizabeth grabbed her clutch as he took her hand. "What is it, Jack?"

"I don't know honey, but let me get you outside and then I'll find out," he stated as the patrons initially began to leave in an orderly fashion.

Jack led Elizabeth outside and handed her the keys.

"Get to the car, I'll be there in a minute," he stated as he kissed her cheek and headed back inside the restaurant.

"Jack," she yelled out but he had already disappeared through the crowd of people who were continuing outside.

From outside the restaurant Elizabeth couldn't see anything wrong. She assumed that possibly it was a simple grease fire until suddenly…

**BOOM**

The explosion blew the door from the kitchen into the dining room, knocking over several people. Several windows of the restaurant blew out and the remaining people inside began rushing for the door.

Within minutes several fire trucks, an ambulance and two police cars arrived. Flames could be seen bursting through the blown out back windows as well as the roof above the kitchen.

Elizabeth remembered Jack's instructions to head for the car, but she couldn't move. Pushed back by the police officers, she immediately advised them that one of their own was inside.

"Whose inside?" one of them asked.

"Jack…Jack Thornton," she yelled back.

"Hey Tommy," the first officer called out to the second, "Sgt. Thornton's inside."

As the firemen quickly set up their hoses and attempted to venture inside. Jack exited the restaurant carrying the unconscious cook. They fell to the ground just outside the door as the ceiling caved in. Jack and the cook were quickly assisted by the firemen and police officers on the scene.

Elizabeth ran up toward Jack, but she was turned away as Jack and the cook were loaded up into the ambulance and driven away.

Elizabeth was frantic. She was cold, scared and suddenly felt unintentionally abandoned. Not comfortable in the shoes she'd purchased to wear with the dress; she removed them and started running for Jack's vehicle.

Standing outside the SUV, she realized that this was a police vehicle, and she didn't have permission to drive it. Suddenly she remembered the wise words of her mother when she started dating many years ago, "Always carry your cell phone and enough money for a taxi." She glanced in her clutch, which was only big enough to carry her lip gloss and a comb. No cell phone and no wallet.

She stood there for what seemed like an hour, contemplating her next move. As the City veterinarian, technically she was an employee, so she jumped inside and headed for the hospital.

She pulled into the parking lot at Sentara Virginia Beach General and ran inside the ER entrance. Before she could even approach the desk, Jack walked out through the swinging doors.

"Jack," she rushed to him, stopping just short of hugging him, not certain of his injuries. "Are you okay?" she asked, quickly noticing that he was wearing his trousers, but was no longer in his suit shirt, tie and jacket.

"I'm fine; just a small burn on my arm and a bigger one on my back," Jack showed her the bandages on his arm and through his open hospital gown across his shoulder blades. "I'll be fine," he assured her.

"Jack, I'm so sorry. Did they give you anything for pain or an ointment or anything?" she asked.

He held up a small bag, "Everything is in here. Let's go home."

They got to the SUV and Jack took the keys, "Are you sure you can drive?" she asked.

"I haven't taken any painkillers yet. I'll do that when I get home," he stated.

Once they arrived at Elizabeth's farm, he walked her to the door, gingerly leaned in and kissed her good night. She opened the door expecting him to follow her inside.

"Where are you going?" she asked as she stepped inside, turned around and observed him walking down the steps.

"I'm going home," he stated.

"No you're not. You are staying here so I can keep an eye on you," she demanded, and he smiled as he walked passed her and into her house.

Elizabeth got him situated in her bed. She went to the kitchen and brought back with her a glass of water and his pain medication. "Here, you need to take this."

"It's going to make me want to sleep and I don't want to," he verbally fought her.

"Jack, you need to rest, and I'm sure you're in pain, so please take this," she handed him the pill, which he eventually swallowed.

Once his body gave up, he fell fast asleep. She sat with him while he slept comfortably and held his hand during times when his dreams caused him to mumble. She couldn't hear much of what he said, but one topic was quite clear, "I love you Maverick. Be a good boy. I'm sorry Maverick." It was as if every verbal thought he had that did not pertain to Maverick was garbled. However, everything to do with his four legged best friend was as clear as the blue sky.

Once he was finally in a deep sleep, Elizabeth walked to her desk. She grabbed her journal and a pen and returned to the empty side of her bed and took a seat. She glanced over at Jack, taking in the bandages on his arm and back, and suddenly the true gravity of the situation struck her.

She opened her journal and flipped to the next blank page. Thinking back at the trauma that they had both experienced that evening, she attempted to put her feelings onto the paper…

" _ **We are truly blessed. From waking up each morning, to the people we meet, the work we do, and the love we share, blessings are all around us. We are therefore tasked with making the best of any situation. Often forced to fight the fear, we must seek the good within.**_

 _ **Love life…love your life. Be thankful for all of your blessings and your ability to identify them. Be happy with who you are, content with what you have, and thankful for the love you have found. Many people who are dissatisfied in life feel as though happiness is too far from their reach. Often times, people are unable to find that much sought after happiness because they view the past as being much better than it was, the present as much worse than it is, and the future as less certain than it will be. So to obtain true happiness, we must realize that it doesn't come to us when this, that or the other falls into place. It will only happen when we open our hearts and realize that which we have it truly everything we need."**_

She closed her journal and laid it beside her on the bed. She rested her body on her elbow as her free hand gently brushed the hair off his forehead.

"I love you Jack Thornton. There has never been a braver man than you. If I had never met you, I could easily be alone. But you have shown me what it's like to truly love someone now, so you can't leave me," she whispered.

The next morning Jack went home to get his place ready for his new partner. It was almost as if Maggie was watching, waiting for him to leave as he'd barely made it out onto the main highway when she was knocking on the door.

"So, let me see it," Maggie stated, certain that Jack and Elizabeth were now engaged.

"There's nothing to see here," Elizabeth stated as she held up her left hand.

"He didn't propose…?"

"No, and I don't know if he was going to but in his defense, did you hear about the explosion as Cantwell's?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, that must have been scary…"

"It was," Elizabeth replied.

"That's where he took you?" Maggie asked.

"Yes; it was wonderful until they announced for everyone to leave. Jack led me out but ran back inside to make sure everyone was safe. There was an explosion…I was just frantic and then he carried the cook out just before the roof caved in," Elizabeth provided her first hand story.

"Well, he gets a pass then," Maggie replied. "I'm so glad that both of you are okay. The video of the fire was so dramatic."

"I'm fine, but Jack suffered a few burns," she responded. "He's in some pain, but he should be okay."

"Well, put it out of your head; don't think about a possible proposal. It will happen when you least expect it," Maggie advised.

"Maggie," tears filled her eyes, "when I heard the explosion and he wasn't with me, I was so scared. I just consider myself lucky that he wasn't hurt worse," her expression showed the fear she experienced.

A week passed and Jack was healing nicely. However, since he was placed on desk duty until being released from his physician, his pairing with a new K9 partner was also delayed.

Elizabeth slipped into the precinct unnoticed as she made her way down the hall to meet with Jack's Captain. Once finished with her short meeting, she walked down the hall assuming that she could slip out just as easily.

Sitting at the desk, Jack looked up, "Hey, what are you doing here? Did you come to see me?"

"Um, yes," she stated. However, under her breath she whispered, "Yes, we'll go with that."

Jack's Captain walked passed, "Dr. Thatcher; thanks for coming by."

"So you didn't come to see me?" he asked.

"Of course I did, but I also have to turn in some paperwork to Human Resources," she stated as she stood with her arms empty.

"Elizabeth, HR isn't in this building," Jack advised her.

"I know that now. Jack stop with the third degree. I'm here now, and I have an afternoon free, so I thought we could go to lunch," she quickly suggested.

"I'd love to honey but I just went out to Subway and brought my lunch back," he stated to her disappointment. "I'll share with you."

"That's sweet, but I have something I need to take care of, so I'll see you later?" she looked around, leaned over the counter and kissed his lips soundly. "I'll see you later handsome," she whispered before turning to leave.

He breathed police work, and loved the precinct, but as she walked out the door, he would have given his eye teeth to have been accompanying her.

She walked to the truck and pulled out her cell phone to make a call. At the end of the call she stated, "Please let me know as soon as it happens. I definitely want in on it."

To be continued…

 _ **NOTE:**_

 _ **Sorry but I got writing again and the chapter became so involved, with lots of happenings, so I needed to cut it in half. I promise the next chapter is done (with the exception of my journal entry), so I'll post the next one soon!**_


	15. Chapter 15- The Perfect Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ **Chapter 15- The Perfect Time**_

One week later, Elizabeth was sitting at her desk when her cell phone rang, "Oh yes, I remember. Thank you for calling; I would love that. I'm so excited." She hung up the phone, "I hope he will be too…" Now if she could only keep the secret.

Weeks passed; Jack's injuries completely healed, and he returned to full duty. He was paired with Sampson, a Belgian Malinois, and a great dog in his own right, but still he was no Maverick.

Developing the relationship with his new partner took a great deal of time causing Jack and Elizabeth to resort to phone calls, face time, and texting during the week. Once the weekends arrived, Elizabeth was busy with City vet calls, as well as emergency calls for her own practice. So, unless Jack rode along, which he did many times, they could go an entire week without seeing each other.

Jack found Sampson to be loving and friendly. His training was truly beyond compare and Jack quickly learned to depend upon him. However, just like with Elizabeth, Jack felt that he had the best and anything other than her and his beloved Labrador Retriever, Maverick just seemed to fall short.

As the relationship with Sampson because stronger, Jack brought him over to visit and play with Elizabeth's crew, hoping to incorporate him into the "family."

Elizabeth was a true animal lover, and her feelings for Sampson quickly grew. However, she was unable to hide her sadness over Maverick's disappearance. Truth be told, Jack couldn't shake his disappointment over losing Maverick, but grew to love Sampson for his individuality and greatly depended on him as a partner.

Jack continued to carry the ring box with him everywhere except work. During those times, it was locked in the glove box as to not be too far away from him.

Proposing to Elizabeth was still very much on his mind, but he wanted it to be perfect. He needed it to be perfect, something that would sweep her off of her feet. Carrying the ring with him, he felt that he would be prepared when the moment struck. However, something always seemed to kill the mood, causing him to put off his proposal until another day. Then weeks passed into more weeks leading up to the one year anniversary of their meeting which was suddenly on the horizon.

Elizabeth, on the other hand, assumed that as time went by proposing was not in his immediate plans. Not that she felt sleeping together was a good enough reason for taking marriage vows, but he was well aware that she wouldn't go to bed with him without them, so his slow progression in this area confused her. As uncomfortable as it was for her to be with him and not push for more, she couldn't imagine how difficult it was for him.

The surprise that Elizabeth was planning for Jack took some planning leaving her at the end of each day wondering if she was doing the right thing. However, it did occupy her free time, allowing her to put the "will he or won't he propose" thought out of her mind.

As a result of Jack's actions in saving the restaurant employee, he was awarded a medal of valor. Elizabeth sat proudly in the audience next to his mother and his brother, who flew in for the presentation.

This was Tom's first time meeting Elizabeth, although he'd heard a great deal about her from Jack and his mother. He was quite impressed with her beauty and brains, and in private he immediately began kidding Jack that she was way out of his league.

Jack quickly responded, "You aren't telling me anything I don't already know."

"No, I'm just kidding, but you'd better hurry up and put a ring on her finger," Tom held up his left hand as if he was modeling an engagement ring.

This was one day where Elizabeth wished that she was simply a woman spending the day supporting her man. However, she had to excuse herself following the ceremony to attend a seminar, "Antibiotics, the Whys and Why Nots," that was being held at the Hilton on the oceanfront.

Jack walked her to her truck and saw her safely inside, "What time do you finish tonight? Maybe we could have dinner?"

"I should be done by 6 and I'd love to have dinner with you. Do you want to meet me at my house, or we could try dinner again down at the beach," she hesitantly suggested.

"I'll meet you at the Hilton after your seminar," he leaned in her open window, kissed her good bye and watched her leave the parking lot.

Tom stepped outside and met Jack as he walked up the sidewalk, "Okay, I have one question…why is that girl not wearing a ring from you yet? I was joking before, but seriously? Jack, you are missing the boat if you don't wrap up this deal and I mean soon."

"Tom, I'm not wrapping anything up. This isn't a meat market. I mean, Elizabeth and I are very committed to each other. I'm just trying to do it when the time is right. You know, the romantic thing that all girls dream of," Jack explained.

Jack could see that Tom wasn't convinced, "I had plans to do it on the night of the fire, but then Gene Templeton stopped by the table…"

"WOW, I haven't heard anything about him in years. How's Hannah?" Tom asked.

"They're divorced," Jack announced.

"What? That really surprises me," Tom remarked.

"So, between his divorce announcement and the fire, my plan to propose was a washout," Jack disappointedly replied.

"But Jack, that happened quite a while ago. You can't tell me that there hasn't been another time that you could have proposed," Tom responded.

Jack looked down and swallowed hard, "I want it to be special; it has to be something special."

"Well, just so you know, there is never a so called 'Perfect Time.' What will make it perfect is you asking and Elizabeth saying 'yes,'" Tom stated to Jack's surprise.

"Well, for someone who isn't married, how do you know this?" Jack asked.

"Just because I haven't found the woman for me doesn't mean that I can't identify it in others. You two are meant for each other," Tom stated, "I just met her and I can see that."

"Hey mom," Tom stated as Mrs. Thornton approached. "Mom, would you tell this guy that he needs to ask Elizabeth to marry him before she gets away."

"Tom, you leave Jack alone," Mrs. Thornton chided.

"Okay, you two can gang up on me. I just think she's a catch. Who knows, maybe I'll ask her out," Tom joked.

"Tom, that's not funny. You go on to the car. I'll be there in a few minutes," she demanded.

As Tom walked away, she asked, "Is everything okay with you and Elizabeth?"

"Of course, why?" he replied.

"Well, you told me that you were planning to propose, and you still haven't. I'm all for you taking the time you need…"

"I don't need any time, mom. She is the one I want, but I need it to be just right. I need it to be something that she can look back on and, you know, get butterflies when she thinks about it. I don't want it to be just me asking. It needs to be special," he explained. Not intending to become so emotional, but his eyes watered and his voice wavered, "She deserves for it to be something very special. I need to give her that."

"Son, all it needs to be is you and Elizabeth, and it will be special," she moved in and gave him a hug. I'm very proud of you, Jack. I am so proud of the man that you've become. Your father would be proud of you too."

Jack smiled, "Thanks mom."

Jack, Tom, and Mrs. Thornton went to lunch where Jack admitted that he planned to propose to Elizabeth tonight at dinner.

"It's about time," a statement made by Tom that received a discerning look from his mother.

Down at the beach, Elizabeth pulled into the front of the Hilton and handed her keys to the valet before rushing inside. The seminar started at 1pm and there were still plenty of seats available.

Elizabeth approached the snack table, grabbed a drink and a pack of nabs to ease her grumbling tummy before heading to her seat. She sat in the middle and had empty seats on both sides of her.

"Hi, I'm Aiden Pressman," the attractive man stated as he took a seat beside her.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth Thatcher. It's nice to meet you," she replied, not realizing how quickly she would loathe him and regret her seating arrangement.

Everyone was attentive during the seminar, but thankful for the break at 3:30. Elizabeth excused herself and headed for the restroom. Upon returning to her seat the room was relatively empty.

Aiden said, "After this is over, why don't you and I go get a cup of coffee or something?"

"Thank you, but I have plans," she replied, as she grabbed a bottle of water from the snack table and took her seat.

"Hmm, I don't see a ring on your finger, and I'm separated, so maybe you could tell your girlfriends that you have a better offer?" he suggested.

"For your information I do have a boyfriend, and nothing would make me break a date with him," she stated as she grabbed her purse and seminar materials and stood to move to another seat.

"Don't be so upset. I just thought we could maybe spend some time together tonight. I've got to fit it in before my wife gets here tomorrow," he admitted.

"Your wife? Not that it means anything to me but you said you were separated…"

"I am separated. My wife is in Washington, DC and I'm here in Virginia Beach," he laughed.

"You're a pig," she remarked before moving to another seat. Once she found a vacant seat several rows ahead and near the aisle way she glanced back at him. Apparently her comment had no impact as he was already zeroing in on his next companion possibility for the evening.

Elizabeth glanced at her watch as the seminar came to a close. Although she learned a lot about antibiotics and human pigs, she suddenly felt claustrophobic and was thankful that the seminar was over. She slipped her jacket on and headed out the back of the hotel toward the boardwalk.

The breeze off the water carried the salty scent passed her nose. She inhaled deeply, feeling the ocean air cleansing her. She watched as couple after couple walked by but she suddenly felt consumed by the thought that at least a portion of them were possibly there cheating.

While standing along the railing, Aiden Pressman walked by with another woman from the seminar on his arm. As he passed Elizabeth he glanced over and winked, causing her stomach to turn.

She pulled out her cell phone and texted Jack, "I'm out on the boardwalk…"

"Parking now. B right there…"

"Hurry, can't wait 2 c u…"

Jack headed toward the hotel as his hand tapped his right pocket, feeling certain that by the end of the evening, she would be his fiancée.

She turned back toward the water, lost in the soothing sound of the waves crashing along the shore.

He walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist. He brushed her hair away from her neck and leaned in as his lips met the salty skin just below her ear. "I miss you when you aren't with me."

She turned around to face him as Aiden and his new squeeze walked back by, "Jack, why do men have to be such pigs?"

Jack backed away slightly, "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry; present company excluded of course," she clarified.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Do you see that couple sitting on the bench over there?" Elizabeth glanced in Aiden's direction.

"Yes; they look like a nice couple…"

"No they aren't. He's married, and I don't mean to her," she stated with a disgusted tone.

"How do you know that?" he asked, reasonably unconcerned except for the fact that it bothered her.

That was until she stated, "He asked me out; I told him that I had plans, and I was going to leave it at that."

"Excuse me? He asked you out?" Jack suddenly looked at him differently.

"He made some comment about me not wearing a ring, so I must not be involved. He assumed that my plans were with my girlfriends. Then he said he was separated."

"Well honey, people that are separated and going through a divorce do tend to date other people," he commented but was still upset that he'd approached her.

"No Jack; he meant separated because his wife was in DC and he was here. He wanted someone to spend the night with before his wife arrives tomorrow," she remarked. "It's just disgusting."

"Sweetheart, men aren't the only ones who cheat," he remarked.

"I'm aware of that. I just don't know why people get married if they aren't going to be faithful, men or women. Why take the vows if you aren't inclined to obey them?"

"Well from our situation I can tell you one big reason…"

"Are you serious Jack? Is that all men think about?" she asked as she turned back to the water.

"Well, in my defense, I only think about it when I'm with you, talk to you, think about you or dream about you," he stated the truth, but hoped that his comment would lighten the mood. What came out of her mouth next shocked him…

She turned back to face him, "Jack, take me home and make love to me…"

"Excuse me? I seem to be saying that a lot this evening," he stated as his heart began to pound.

Ordinarily those words would have been music to his ears. However, he knew her and was certain that she didn't mean what she was saying. She was simply trying to make a point.

"What's the point in getting married, Jack. I know in our case I'm not inclined to do the deed unless I'm married, but is that really a reason to pledge your life to someone? Just do it, get it over with and move on. Apparently I've been holding on to something that isn't that special…"

"Elizabeth, this doesn't sound like you. This doesn't sound like the woman who has waited her whole life for that one special moment. Don't let what that jerk did change you, don't let him color your idea of what's special between us."

"Believe me," she ran her hand across his cheek, resting on his jaw line, "I know what we have is special. It's just guys like him give great guys like you a bad name."

Jack glanced over and observed Aiden watching them. "Not that I'm in to people watching us, but why don't we give him something to envy."

Elizabeth's arms swept around his waist and he framed her face with his hands. He couldn't help but to be fascinated by her lips, plump and pink and begging for a kiss.

The sound of the water crashing onto the shore was loud yet surprisingly soothing. His lips met hers as her mouth opened slightly inviting his tongue inside.

His left arm dropped along her back as he pulled her closer. His right hand cradled the back of her head as their mouths opened wider, deepening their connection.

As they separated, he rested his forehead on hers as each one fought to catch their breath. "Elizabeth, take a walk with me."

She wrapped her arm in his and leaned into his shoulder as they walked passed Aiden and his date for the evening.

"Jack, I'm trying to understand the whole intimacy thing between men and women. Is it okay if I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead…"

"Is it not that special to men? I mean I guess for you is it just the act, not so much the emotion?" she asked.

At this point they had walked a few blocks. "Let's sit over here," Jack led her over to a bench in a quiet area of the boardwalk where they took a seat. He brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear, took a deep breath and stated, "Honey, I don't know about other men, I can only speak for myself. I have no desire to have sex with anyone, not even you…"

She felt the air leaving her body and the look on her face let him know immediately that she was totally misunderstanding where he was going with his explanation.

"Jack, you don't…"

"Stop right there. Before your mind goes crazy, let me finish," he stated as he took her hand and brought it to his lips. "I love you, Elizabeth Thatcher. I don't want to simply have sex with you because I consider our relationship to be much more than just physical. So when it happens, and it's entirely up to you when it does, we will be making love, not having sex. Because, you see, I know the difference. Do you understand?"

"I do understand, and I appreciate what you're saying," she replied. "I feel the same way. Thank you, Jack…"

He leaned in and kissed her cheek, "I love you, and you are very welcome. Come on, let's go get some dinner."

They made their way down the boardwalk, stopping at a popular hamburger joint for dinner. He tapped his hand on his pocket; feeling the ring box, he was satisfied that the symbol of their love was tucked safely inside.

The atmosphere was loud with patrons partying, and others cheering on the Atlanta Braves over the New York Mets. This was certainly not the atmosphere he wanted for his proposal, as this was not the perfect he was looking for.

After dinner, he took her hand and they headed back to the parking area.

"Jack, thank you…"

"You are very welcome. My burger was awesome; how was yours?"

"Well, thank you for dinner. My burger was great, but that wasn't what I was referring to…"

"Okay, so what are we talking about?"

"Jack it's just the fact that I feel so comfortable around you. I can talk to you about uncomfortable topics, yet I'm not uncomfortable. I can tell you how I feel, and you don't judge me."

She reached into her purse and as she pulled her hand out, she placed a key into his palm. "Jack, I don't know why you haven't had a key to my place before, but I'd like you to take it now."

"WOW, that's commitment," he stated with a smile as he put it on his key ring.

Jack kissed her in the parking lot before they headed out. He had to return home to take care of Sampson, who was not quite as house broken as Maverick and remained crated when he wasn't home. However, he followed her to her place, seeing that she was safely inside her house before he pulled out of the driveway.

Elizabeth changed into her pajamas, poured herself a glass of wine and sat on the sofa with her journal in hand. Thinking of the feelings and emotions that were experienced in just one day, she clicked her pen, opened her journal to the next blank page and began to convey her thoughts onto the paper…

" _ **We enter into relationships often seeing and feeling what we want, not necessarily what is real. We overlook the signs of trouble assuming that they will dissipate, but without effective communication, what is needed by each party is left unknown. For just because two people are together does not mean that they view their relationship, with all of its intricacies, the same.**_

 _ **Some people are unable to give what is needed in a relationship. Maybe they don't feel the same way, or it's too much, or too fast, but whatever the reason, remaining in a relationship that does not complete you is destructive. It is simply asking for trouble, trust issues and disappointments. These issues can lead to deceitful behaviors and often one night stands are explored before the initial relationship is resolved.**_

 _ **Cheating is a choice of which you have control. Possibly it isn't always about getting something you are lacking in your own relationship but more of a need to prove your own self worth to others who are not around long enough to judge. Once a cheater, always a cheater as the saying goes, may or may not be the case. However, telling your partner to trust that it will never happen again means very little when their lungs are still full of water from the last time you held them under. Cheating once may be a mistake. However, cheating again moves from a mistake to a decision. No matter the reason, honesty is nonexistent, and the hurt is inevitable.**_

 _ **When you choose to cheat, the hurt you leave behind is long lasting. The chemistry changes and the injured party's insides are never again the same. A knot settles in their stomach, and the scarring, though internal, is nonetheless present in subsequent relationships.**_

 _ **A strong relationship means being able to love your partner at times when you have difficulty liking them. It's putting what your partner needs over and above your own desires, and its forsaking all others, remaining faithful at all times. It does not take sleeping with someone before you are considered to be cheating. When you begin to hide text messages, have private phone conversations, and your thoughts drift in another person's direction, you are already well on your way.**_

 _ **Just like cheating is a choice, so is to love. Through strong communication you must decide if what is being offered is enough. If it is, then you may choose to pursue the relationship. Love may or may not develop, but be honest. The truth may hurt but not nearly as much as a lie that you have grown to love. The fact is, trust your instincts; if something feels wrong, it probably is."**_

She closed her journal and headed for her bedroom. As she was preparing to go to bed her phone rang…

"No, I'm still awake. Is everything okay?" Elizabeth asked as she listened to the person on the other end of the phone. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. Thank you so much. You have no idea how important this is…"

Elizabeth stretched out in her bed, thought for a moment and then sent out a text to Jack.

"Hope this doesn't wake u. Can u come over 2morrow nite…?"

"Is that a trick question? Of course I'll b over. Let me know what time…"

"I'll text u when I know what time I'll get home. I luv u, Jack…"

"I luv u 2 sweetheart. Can we talk 2 morrow nite…?"

"Something wrong…?"

"Absolutely not. We luv each other. Everything is perfect…"

"Sure, I always have time 2 talk 2 u. I luv u, oh, I already said that…"

"Haha, sweetheart, it bears repeating. I love you 2…"

"Sleep well Jack…"

"U 2 Doc…"

The following afternoon, Jack stopped by the vet clinic, "Is Elizabeth around?"

"No, she had an errand to run, but she said if we saw you to ask you to come by her place but not before 7:30," Kelly responded. "Who's this?"

"This is Sampson; my new partner," Jack replied. Jack released his partner and allowed the girls to play with him for a few minutes.

Once Jack and Sampson were out the door, Mandy turned to the others, "He's a beautiful dog, but I miss Maverick." It was a statement that was agreed upon by all parties.

Elizabeth had a farm call to make and one stop afterward, hoping to get back to her place and set up before Jack arrived.

Elizabeth heard the familiar ping on her phone and was excited to see a text from Jack.

"Hmm, what r u planning…?"

"A surprise…"

"4 me…?"

"No, 4 my boyfriend…"

"Can I come over and c how he likes it…?"

"Sure, if he doesn't like it, I'll give it 2 u…LOL"

"He'll luv it, cause he luvs u…"

Jack immediately texted back, "This is weird. I'll luv it cause I luv u…"

"I luv u 2…"

"I'm getting Chinese food, OK…?"

"Sounds perfect…"

"I have Sampson with me. That OK…?"

"Perfect…"

"See u soon…"

"Love u Jack…"

"Love u back…" Jack replied as he pulled the ring box from his locked glove compartment. _**Tonight's the night…**_

Elizabeth quickly ran inside and changed into her comfortable sweats and a t-shirt before sitting in the den waiting for him to arrive. She heard the front door open, "Elizabeth, it's me."

She took a deep breath and prayed that he'd be happy with the surprise she had for him. "I'm in the den."

As he came around the corner he stopped. There on the sofa, looking as adorable as possible was a yellow Labrador Retriever puppy sitting next to Elizabeth; each one was wearing a red bow around their neck.

Knowing how much he had been missing Maverick, she couldn't help but laugh as he grabbed up the puppy before her.

"Who is this?" he asked as she observed several tears slip from his eyes.

"This is Maxwell. He is from Maverick's breeder, and they're actually full brothers," she stated as she stood up. "Well, they have the same parents, but are obviously from separate litters."

Suddenly tears filled her eyes as she wondered if she had made a wise decision in getting Maxwell for Jack.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked.

As she talked, she began to cry, "Jack, I tried to get Maverick back for you, but I was told that once a partner is assigned, it generally doesn't change. You say its okay, but I can see it in your eyes. You loved that dog, and you miss him."

Jack pulled her into his body with his free arm. "I love you Elizabeth," he stated as he hugged her. "That you even tried means the world to me. Everything will be okay. Please don't cry," he held her until her tears subsided.

"How did you find this little guy?" Jack asked as the puppy showered him with wet kisses.

"Your Captain gave me the name of Maverick's breeder and I contacted her. It just so happened that she was planning a litter and this little guy was available," she stated as she reached over and rubbed Maxwell's back. She put her hand on Jack's arm, "I hope I didn't over step my bounds."

"Elizabeth, I can't think of anything more special…" he leaned in, grinned and whispered, "Besides yourself; that you could have given to me. I love you so much. And I already love you little buddy."

Elizabeth picked up the bag of Chinese food that Jack dropped to the floor when he grabbed Maxwell and she headed for the kitchen. She fixed two plates and carried them along with wine and glasses to the table. Jack was so enamored with his puppy that she had to call him twice for dinner.

He put Maxwell down, walked up and grabbed her from behind and turned her around to face him. Without saying a word, he further closed the distance between them as his lips met hers, gently caressing them. They were warm, plump and tasted of the strawberry lip gloss she had applied just before he arrived.

Elizabeth was excited to see how happy Maxwell made Jack, but she was slightly disappointed when he left early to get his new buddy situated at home.

Back at his townhouse, Jack was sitting on his sofa drinking a beer and watching Maxwell and Sampson play when he realized that the ring box was still in his pocket. He had been so moved by Elizabeth's gift that he had forgotten his plan to propose.

Several days passed with both Jack and Elizabeth being busy with work and unable to spend time together. Their contact came from texts and phone calls.

Things at work quickly progressed for Jack and the person he wanted to talk to about it was Elizabeth. He pulled out his cell phone to text her…

"My partner is now permanent…"

Even though Jack didn't talk about Maverick, Elizabeth knew that he missed him. She hoped that until Sampson was made his permanent partner, there was always hope. However, that was then, "How r u doing…?"

"Honey, things r how they should b. It's going 2 b OK, don't worry…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Elizabeth, it isn't ur fault. I just need a partner I can trust…"

"Sampson does that 4 u…?"

"Yes, it's fine. Hey, I need to talk to u 2 nite. Can I come over…?"

"Of course. I'm fixing Lasagna. Bring Sampson and Maxwell…"

"We'll be over soon…"

She changed out of her scrubs and into her jeans with the worn out knees, stressed thighs and scruffy hem. She slipped on her tattered, but comfortable "Straight Outta Veterinary Medicine" sweatshirt and her soft fuzzy socks. She was cooking so she pulled her hair up into a ponytail and headed for the kitchen.

Thirty minutes later her doorbell rang.

She removed the Lasagna from the oven and eager to see Jack, she rushed to the door, "You have a key," she remarked as the door flew open.

Standing at the top of the steps was Jack, dressed in jeans, boots, button down shirt and jacket, with Maxwell beside him.

"Maxwell isn't your partner, is he?" she said with a soft laugh.

"No," he turned toward the driveway and whistled.

Suddenly a blur flew out the window and headed for the porch.

"Maverick…you got Maverick back?" she squatted down and hugged Maverick and Maxwell tightly. "What's this?" she asked Maverick as her fingers ran across the bow tie that he was wearing.

"How…"

"Corey Sanders really wanted a Malinois. He wanted to do more than just drug and bomb work which is what Maverick is trained for." Jack stated with a broad smile. "The Captain remembered you coming in and pleading for me to get Maverick back. He called me in and we traded dogs."

She stood up and hugged Jack, "I'm so happy for you; I'm happy for all of you."

Elizabeth released him from her embrace and began to back away slightly. His hand swept behind her neck and cradled the back of her head as he brought her closer. He gently stroked her cheek with his thumb and warmth immediately pooled in the pit of her stomach.

"You know that I never blamed you for my decision to give Maverick up, right?" he whispered.

"I know, but Jack, I also know how much you love him," he replied.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"I think I have an idea," she smiled before feeling his mouth covering hers.

"I never want you to wonder how I feel about you," he whispered as his lips captured hers again and again. His lips were hot, demanding, and possessive, and at that moment not even the Lord above could have convinced him to release her.

"Come inside. I've got dinner ready. This is a great day, and we need to celebrate!" she excitedly exclaimed.

Jack took a deep breath and whispered, "I hope the night is as good."

Elizabeth turned toward the door, but not seeing the dogs at her feet she turned back around and the sight took her breath away. "Jack, what…"

Jack was on one knee with Maverick on one side and Maxwell on the other. They both immediately had tears in their eyes as he began…

"Elizabeth, I love you with everything I am, and more with every breath I take. I have tried to plan just the right time to do this and in a way that would be so special for you. I wanted you to have all of those girlie feels and butterflies when you thought back on it. I so wanted to give you that, but every time I planned something, things happened and it fell apart."

Elizabeth covered her mouth as he spoke. His words shouldn't have surprised her, and actually they didn't, but the tears that accompanied them did.

He attempted to gain control of his emotions, "I kept waiting for the perfect time, the perfect place; I wanted it to be the perfect everything. But the truth is there is no perfect time. What makes it perfect is that it's just you and me, and there is nothing more perfect than that."

She stepped forward, and brushed the tears from his cheeks with her thumbs before he continued, "I want to go to bed with you every night, make love to you and hold you safely in my arms. I want to share your happiness and your fears. I want you to know that you are never alone and I will always be by your side. You are my life, Elizabeth Thatcher."

Jack took a deep breath as Maverick turned and licked his cheek, offering his own encouragement.

Jack continued, "I want to start each new day thankful that I get to wake up beside you. I want to build a life with you, raise a family with you, and spend the rest of my days making you happy that you chose me. Because I promise you right here, right now, that there will never be a day that goes by that I am not thankful that you did."

Before she could react, Jack pulled the ring box from his pocket and wrapped his arms around Maverick and Maxwell. With tears still falling, he continued, "I'm so sorry if this falls short of what you always dreamed your proposal would be. But Elizabeth, we can't wait any longer. You see, we're just three bachelors here who are lost without you. We love you so much and we need you in our family…Will you marry us…?"

Elizabeth couldn't contain her own tears. Unable to speak, she shook her head up and down.

Jack rose to his feet and approached her, "Is that a yes?"

"YES, YES, of course it's a YES. I love you Jack," she stated through her tears which fell unrestricted. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close, "This was better than I could have ever imagined. I love you, Jack; I love all of you."

Jack was nervous when he slipped the ring on her finger, but once it was prominently displayed on her hand, he knew that it was always meant to be there.

Jack pressed her body against the closed front door. His body held her in place as his hands settled on the curve of her hips. His hungry lips met hers, devouring them as if they were his favorite meal.

They separated slightly as their foreheads rested on each other while they attempted to catch their breaths. His hands slipped around her waist as his fingers fumbled with the hem on her sweatshirt. Her skin tingled as his hands worked their way under the garment and softly moved along her lower back.

The wave of desire was so powerful, so hot, and even given the times when passions blazed between them, this was different, even more intense.

Elizabeth released her hold on Jack and reached behind her to open the door as she, Jack, Maxwell and Maverick poured inside her entryway. The big dogs were turned outside, while Maxwell had free reign of the gated off kitchen area.

Although neither of them was hungry, she felt the need to ask, "Do you want some Lasagna?" She saw how busy he was setting the mood by the fireplace which gave her the answer; the lasagna would have to wait.

Jack took the huge fluffy pillows which were left near the fireplace, positioned them perfectly as the lights were dimmed and the flames glowed. Jack took her hand and helped her down to the floor. He raced into the kitchen, poured two glasses of wine and returned to Elizabeth.

He sat down beside her and handed her one of the glasses, "To my fiancé," he stated. "I sure do love the sound of that…"

To be continued…

 _ **NOTE: Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope that you have enjoyed my story here, along with my others, Second Chances, New Beginnings, Written in the Stars, Love Prevails, What Are the Chances, Heart and Home and Have Faith.**_

 _ **The Fan Fiction writers thank you for your interest in all of our stories, and written reviews are greatly appreciated. That is truly the only way we know if you are enjoying our work. Thanks again for reading!**_


	16. Chapter 16- Pick a Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ **Chapter 16- Pick a Date  
**_

The following morning, Elizabeth stretched as she felt the sun push through her semi closed blinds, hitting her face as she refused to get out of bed. She held her hand outstretched in front of her face taking in the site of the most beautiful ring she had ever seen, prominently resting on the third finger of her left hand.

She glanced over, seeing the emptiness beside her she was quickly saddened that Jack did not spend the night. However, she realized that it was probably a good thing that he didn't. She recalled through the several glasses of wine she'd consumed that things got much more passionate than either of them intended.

She closed her eyes, smiling at the feel of his fingers on her skin, wanting and needing more. But it wasn't just Jack; her body wanted more of him as well, and before things went too far, he gathered Maxwell and Maverick and disappointedly headed home.

She reached over and grabbed her journal from the bedside table. She opened the cover and flipped through its colorful ink filled pages and realized that things today were different. She scanned the entries from her new journal, disappointed by the loss of her last one, but remembered that many of those entries pertained to love and her hopes of finding it.

Yes, things were different, so very different; she had found love and she was happier than she'd ever dreamed possible.

Unlike other men she'd known, those who feigned interest in her as a person; those who pretended to want to get to know her, and those who disappeared when she didn't immediately fall into bed with them, Elizabeth had found a man who loved her for who she was, not for just a body to use. She had found a man who loved her completely, mind, body and soul.

She wiped tears from her eyes, seemingly sad, but the smile that accompanied them showed otherwise. She was thankful for the path she'd taken, the unconnected dreams which led her to Virginia Beach, Maverick and Jack.

Elizabeth flipped to the next blank page in her journal and did her best to put her feelings onto the uncolored canvas…

" _ **When we first met, I had no idea that your initial inquisition into my abilities would lead to my complete trust in your judgment. I had no idea that I would fall for your smile and then just as quickly be drawn into your adorable sense of humor. I had no idea that you would become such a part of me that being without you would cause my heart to ache. I had no idea that we would eventually feel so comfortable with each other that we'd lay side by side quietly as we watched each other breathe.**_

 _ **When we first met, I had no idea how much was lacking in my life; how you would fill each void and so easily complete me. I had no idea that we would become so close that every decision made would be done with the interests of the other in mind. I had no idea that your soft voice and strong arms could calm any storm raging inside me. I had no idea that you would be the one man to restore my faith in humanity, and I had no idea that at that moment you would become my world. But most importantly, when we first met, I had no idea how lucky I had just become."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal and sat it back on her bedside table. She grabbed her phone and smiled as she immediately noticed a text from Jack.

"Good morning to my beautiful fiancé…"

"I love the sound of that…" Elizabeth texted back before she held up her hand in the air to take in the beauty of her engagement ring.

"R u free after ur morning clinic appts…?"

"I already miss u, but I have an ACL surgical repair this afternoon…"

"OK well I'll check with u L8r. I love u future Mrs. Thornton…"

"I love u future Mr. Thornton…"

She laughed and immediately sent another text, "Wait, u r already Mr. Thornton. Y r women the only ones to change names…?"

"Do u want to keep ur name? It's OK if u do…" he offered but hoped she'd decline.

Immediately after sending the email, Jack's phone rang.

"Good morning beautiful…"

"Good morning. Jack, I want to take your name when we get married. The fact that it's okay with you if I keep my maiden name means a lot to me."

"If you're sure…"

"Jack, I'm positive."

"What time is your ACL surgery?"

"I have several appointments, so once their done I can get everything ready for Boomer…"

"Are you free later?" Jack asked.

"I would love to say yes, but I need to see how Boomer is doing after surgery. I like to keep them overnight, so I'll probably be at the clinic tonight. How about tomorrow?" she asked

"Definitely…"

"I love you, Jack."

"I love you too."

Elizabeth walked into the clinic with a bounce in her step that Harper, Mandy and Kelly hadn't seen in quite some time.

"Good Morning Elizabeth," Harper called out as Elizabeth walked through the waiting area totally oblivious to the three girls standing behind the counter.

As Elizabeth's hand held the door open, she was gone and down the hall before the girls could process the possibilities.

"Did you see that?" Mandy asked.

"I think so. Is it possible?" Kelly asked.

"Well, you two can speculate all you want. I'm going to find out," Harper stated as she headed for the door.

They reached her office, knocked and then entered when they were invited in.

"Did you need something?" Elizabeth asked as the three girls stood stunned before her.

"Are you engaged?" Harper asked, as all three of them approached the desk.

Elizabeth held out her hand, "I sure am."

"He finally did it," Mandy remarked.

"WOW, I'm so happy for you," Kelly chimed in.

"So when is the wedding?" Mandy asked.

"Please, give us time. We just got engaged," Elizabeth replied.

So the saying goes, "Happy wife, happy life," so is also true of "Happy employer, happy employees," as the girls went about their duties in a stress free environment.

Elizabeth's appointments finished slightly earlier than anticipated and surgery on Boomer began at 1:30pm with Kelly assisting. By 3pm, Elizabeth had finished the fishing line repair on Boomer's left ACL. She completed the afternoon medical rounds on the clinic patients while Kelly tended to Boomer.

Boomer, a German shorthaired pointer, woke from the anesthesia without complications. They got him situated in a crate and Kelly returned to finish up her duties in the kennel before leaving for the weekend.

Elizabeth walked into her office and called Boomer's owners to let them know that the surgery was completed, and as of now he was resting and doing quite well. Barring any complications, she made arrangements to release him on the following morning.

There was something about being in the country in the late afternoon on a clear spring day. The air seemed fresher; the sun felt warmer, and the quiet was so relaxing that you could feel it recharging your batteries.

Elizabeth finished up her paperwork and walked to the kennel to say goodbye to Kelly before stepping out back into her fenced in yard. She took a seat at the picnic table, turned her face in the direction of the setting sun, closed her eyes and thanked the Lord for her many blessings.

She pulled out her phone from her lab coat pocket and called Jack, but after several rings it went to voicemail.

"Hey, this is Jack. I can't get to the phone right now, but leave a message and I'll call you back…"

"Hey Jack, it's me…Elizabeth. Wait, you probably already know that. Anyway, I had a break and thought I'd give my handsome fiancé a call. WOW, I love the sound of that. So, I just wanted to let you know that I'll be staying here tonight to keep an eye on Boomer, but I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I love you Jack…" **BEEP** the voicemail cut her off, but Elizabeth was thankful that the last thing he heard was that she loved him.

With the assistance of a sling to support his hind end, Elizabeth took Boomer for a walk before her dinner. Sadly for him, having had surgery that afternoon meant that he didn't get food on his stomach tonight.

Once back inside, Elizabeth placed Boomer in his crate before giving him his pain medication. As she drew up the syringe, her thoughts ventured to the Italian restaurant down the street, and what she wanted to order for dinner. Once Boomer was comfortable, she realized that she must have been starving as the scent of Chicken Parmigiana wafted through the air.

As she walked down the hallway, he heard music. Assuming that it came from the stereo in the treatment room, she figured that Kelly had simply forgotten to turn it off before leaving, and she thought nothing else of it.

Elizabeth opened the door to her office, and flipped on the light. She quickly realized that there was no need to call for a dinner delivery. Her very thoughtful fiancé had taken care of that for her.

She immediately shut off the overhead light.

"I brought dinner to you," Jack stated as his eyes seemed to twinkle in the light of the candles that were strategically placed about her office. He had cleared off her desk and set the table with paper plates and plastic cutlery. There were containers of salad, breadsticks (without garlic), Chicken Parmigiana, and shrimp linguine in clam sauce.

She smiled, "Not that I'm complaining, because I'm certainly not, but how did you get in? I thought the door was locked."

"Kelly gave me access," he advised.

Assuming that Kelly and Jack simply passed each other when she was leaving and he was arriving, she let it go. "WOW, what did I ever do to deserve you?" she asked.

Jack smiled as he walked around her desk and approached her, "I think I'm the lucky one."

"We aren't going to waste time arguing over who's the luckiest, are we?" she giggled.

"No wasting time here," he whispered as one hand swept around her neck and the other found its way to her lower back, pulling her closer until their lips met.

He held her close against his body as his thumb gently stroked her cheek. Her mouth opened slightly as his tongue slipped through moving tenderly along the inside of her lips.

Any time he touched her, she felt her skin come alive. Her body immediately warmed and she could hear every heartbeat reverberate in her ears. She used to hear her girlfriends say "He does it for me," and she had no idea what they meant until now, for Jack truly did it for her.

They enjoyed dinner together with the conversation centering on a date for the wedding.

"Is next weekend too soon?" he asked jokingly.

Elizabeth laughed until she realized that he was being serious. "Jack if we're having a wedding-wedding, we need more time," she advised him.

"I want you to have what you've always dreamed of, so whatever time you need, I'll wait," Jack agreed. "Just know that if you decided to have it earlier, I'd be happy with that too."

She took his hand and led him over to the loveseat where they sat side by side, "Jack, to be honest, I guess I never really thought about getting married. I was so busy with school, and work and then getting my practice started, that I don't believe I had the chance to dream about what I would want."

She smiled, leaned in and kissed his cheek, "I think if I could get married at the beach, I'd do it right now."

"Well, if you want to get married at the beach, that's what you should do." He brushed her hair behind her ear, leaned in and whispered, "I'm all for right now."

"How about August?" she asked.

"On the beach in August? Well, it's hot and it's four months away," he disappointedly responded. He was more concerned about the number of months away it was than the time of year.

"Yea, you're right. Probably not the best time. How about September?" she suggested.

"Um, you're heading in the wrong direction. I was thinking closer, not farther away," he stated, a hint of sadness in his eyes. "You think about it. Whatever date you pick I'll be there, and if you want a wedding with all the bells and whistles, then take the time you need to plan it."

"Really, you'd be okay with that?" she asked.

Before he could answer she leaned over and pressed her lips to his. By the third kiss they were both fighting for air, "It'll be fine. Cold showers and I are becoming fast friends."

"Oh Jack," she giggled as she teasingly slapped his arm.

"I'm not joking Elizabeth. I want you, all of you, and I won't pretend that it doesn't hurt to leave you at night. It isn't the reason I want to marry you, but it certainly is a perk," he admitted.

She nervously laughed just as the alarm on her phone rang. "I'm sorry Jack, I need to go check on Boomer," she stated as she stood to leave. "Do you want to come with me?"

"If you need help, I'd love to, but if you don't, I'll stay here and clean this stuff up," he responded.

"I'm fine; thanks for cleaning this up, and thank you for thinking of me. I love you very much, Sgt. Jack Thornton," she stated as her arms made their way over his shoulders. Her hands gently played with the hair on the back of his head as she felt his arms sweep around her waist.

She was wasting time, teasing him, leaning in before pulling away. Then she ran her teeth sensuously across her bottom lip, which he wasn't sure if she realized or not, but it certainly got his motor running. His glance moved between her eyes and lips as his desire meter quickly went through the roof.

Before either one realized it he had backed her against the bookcase. The weight of his body pressed securely against hers as his hands rested on her hips. He inhaled deeply; her coconut shampoo and vanilla body wash invaded his senses, as everything about her over took him.

His lips began at her neck. Her head leaned slightly to the side, giving him unrestricted access to the tender skin below her ear. She moaned softly as he felt her fingers continuing to feather through his hair.

His lips placed gentle kisses along her jawbone as he worked his way to her chin and then up to her lips. Their hearts pounded; their respiration became more rapid, as each of them, between kisses, fought for breath.

He couldn't hide his hunger for her as his lips met hers with such heat and desire. Each one realized that they were quickly moving into dangerous territory, but much like having been told that you don't swim after you eat, neither one was currently listening to their head. The only thing that mattered was their hearts and bodies pushing for more.

She felt his hands slip inside her open lab coat as his fingers tugged as the shirt she wore tucked into her jeans. Although her head told her that this was wrong for her, she felt so safe with him and in her heart it seemed so right.

He had never wanted anything or anyone more in his entire life. Her lab coat quickly found its way onto the floor. Before long her shirt was pulled over her head and joined her white coat in a pile of cotton on the floor at her feet.

Having lost themselves in the moment, his fingers entwined with hers as his arms carried hers above her head. He leaned in realizing that he would never be able to have her as close as he wanted, as that would require them to be one person.

Just as his lips passionately met hers, the alarm on her phone rang again. Jack released her, placing his hands on the shoulder height book shelves behind her. He closed his eyes, lowered his head and released a frustrated breath.

Elizabeth ducked down, grabbed her shirt and while he turned away to give her some privacy, she slipped it back on. She picked her lab coat up from the floor, pulled her stethoscope from the pocket and then headed for the door. "I guess that's what you call being saved by the bell…"

As she opened the door to go check on Boomer, Jack turned around, "Elizabeth, I'm so sorry."

"Jack, it's not your fault. Besides, if anyone is to blame it's me. I tell you that I want to wait until we're married, but I push you, tease you, want you, and expect you to be the voice of reason. That's not fair to you, so I'm the one who should be sorry."

As the door closed behind her he sat down on the loveseat. His hands moved roughly up and down over his face, "Come on wedding…"

Thirty minutes later Elizabeth returned to her office. As she opened the door, the candles had been extinguished, food had been put away and her desk was back to normal. Jack was standing by the window, looking out into the fading daylight. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, is something wrong?"

"No, not like you might think…"

"Jack, if it's about earlier, it wasn't your fault, and we'll just have to be more careful…"

"Elizabeth, I want you to have the wedding of your dreams. I want you to look back and know that you didn't miss out on anything…"

"Jack, all I need is you…"

"Well, I appreciate that, but I want you to do the things that women do when they get engaged. You know, buy dozens of magazines, visit bridal shops, look for dresses and then let me know what you want. No specifics, but maybe the timeframe you need to get it done…"

"Jack, you aren't planning to stay away until we're married, are you?"

He laughed, "No, you can't get rid of me that easily. It's just that I'm like a kid at Christmas, anticipating that one precious gift you wait for all year."

"Jack…" she said sternly assuming that what he meant was sleeping with her.

"I get to look forward to calling you my wife…"

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17- Row, Row, Row Your Boat

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ **Chapter 17- Row, Row, Row Your Boat  
**_

The following morning, Elizabeth woke early to check on Boomer and handle the treatments of the clinic patients. She slipped into the kitchen area and put on a pot of coffee.

"Ahh, that smells good," she stated as she anxiously awaited her first cup. She picked her bag up from the floor and pulled her journal out, setting it on the table along with her favorite, smooth writing pen.

She thought about the wedding, all of the plans that needed to be made; the stress that she assumed would accompany the planning, and what, in the end, was truly important. Knowing that she would get married only once in her life, she understood women wanting it to be perfect, satisfying all of their dreams. But the point is, it is their dream, and she wasn't even certain what hers were.

She was different from most women. A big wedding was never her dream, but then again was it? She never let herself think about getting married, assuming as her sister Viola constantly told her "No one will ever want to marry a tom boy like you."

Her thoughts shifted to her mother who often talked about the beautiful weddings she would plan for her daughters. Never once did Elizabeth question her inclusion in this plan or her desire to be removed from further consideration.

She opened her journal, flipped to the next blank page and began to convey her feelings onto the paper…

" _ **Each stage in life has its appropriate thoughts, dreams, desires and hopes for the future. As a toddler it is appropriate to view immediate gratification as the most important thing in your world. Unless taught otherwise, their thoughts are consumed with what others can and will do for them, hoping that they will continue to be the center of someone's world. Often unable to voice their opinion appropriately, they cry. It is the ability their eyes have to show that for whatever reason they are breaking inside. Yes, rather dramatic, but as toddlers, that is their world.**_

 _ **Moving on through life we hit our teenage years. Feeling that life couldn't possibly be harder for anyone but us we seem to fight everyone, our parents, others in authority positions and many times ourselves. During this time our peers and what they think is the most important thing in our lives. We change who we are in hopes of being accepted into the precious, much sought after 'A' group, only to be viciously bumped if we express opinions not agreed upon by the masses. As a result we often allow our peers to determine what is and is not important in our world.**_

 _ **Onward into college we go, hopefully realizing at some point that we alone decide our destiny. We all have choices and must accept responsibility for the decisions we make and paths we take. As the sayings go, 'We learn from our mistakes,' and 'hindsight is 20/20,' so obviously if we knew what was going to happen we could make better choices.**_

 _ **Now we enter the scariest, yet most exciting time of our lives thus far. Before, our choices, though important, could be changed from one thing to another at the drop of a hat and with little afterthought. However, we've now entered the time in our lives where college is behind us and we are expected to act mature, make grown up decisions, and seriously plan for the future.**_

 _ **Although I was affected by some of what was interjected here, my love and devotion to animals kept my eventual goals in sight. I dated some, but never having the strong emotional pull toward anyone it was easy to remain focused. I was fortunate enough to be one of the slim few who others gravitated to, but their protestations had little impact on me.**_

 _ **I am 30 years old; a college and veterinary school graduate, and owner of my own business. I am a daughter, sister, friend, boss, co-worker, and fiancé. Sometimes these roles cross, pulling me in different directions, leaving me to determine, everyone's feelings aside, what I need…what I want. I have always felt that it was important to be your own person, guided by your own dreams, hopes and desires. Making others happy is important, but choices again arise pushing you to decide whether what you want and the disappointment it may cause is worth the follow through. This becomes difficult when you have spent your entire life being the negotiator, trying your best to keep everyone happy and you become the one potentially rocking the boat, disappointing others.**_

 _ **Soon I will trade in the term fiancé and become Jack's wife. Everyone else's feelings aside; this union should be done on our terms. For possibly the only thing I know right now is that when I wake up at 6 am, roll over and see your most handsome face, I will know that I am finally where I was always meant to be."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal and slipped it securely back into her bag. She finished her cup of coffee before answering the door buzzer and allowing Boomer's family inside through the previously locked door.

Elizabeth released Boomer to his family with strict rehab instructions. Once she finished treating the clinic patients, she drove home, and called Jack as soon as she pulled into her driveway.

"Wake up sleepy head…"

He yawned, "I'm awake."

"Yes, I can tell. Hey, did you have any plans for today?" she asked.

"Nope, I'm open. What would you like to do?"

"Well, I don't know if you've told your mom about us, but I need to tell my parents. I thought maybe we could take a drive to Charlottesville," she suggested.

"Actually I think my mom knows about us," he teased.

"Jack, you know what I mean. There's a difference between dating and this," she reminded him as she held out her left hand to show off her ring, assuming that he could see her hand through the phone.

Jack laughed, "Are you holding up your hand?"

"Um yes," she stated with her own embarrassed laugh.

"I called my mom on my way home after you said 'Yes.' She's very excited for us," he replied. "It's a beautiful day. Let's go see your parents. Is it okay if Maxwell comes along?"

"Sure, I'll bring Heinz and they can play together," she suggested.

"Do you need to go back to the clinic tonight?" he asked.

"No, Kelly and Mandy are handling the animals this afternoon, so I'm good to go," she advised.

"Okay, I'll pick you and Heinz up in about 45 minutes. Is that okay?"

"Perfect, I'll see you them. I love you Jack…"

"I love you back, sweetheart…"

Elizabeth walked out to the barn to take care of her animals, but found Shane and Maggie walking out the door, having already taken care of her chores.

"WOW, you guys are too good to me," Elizabeth hugged them both.

"Well we weren't certain what time you'd get away so I came over to help." Maggie caught a glimpse of something shiny on her hand. "Wait girl," she squealed as she grabbed her hand. "He did it; he finally did it."

Elizabeth and Maggie both screamed with excitement causing Shane to cover his ears.

"Shane look; Jack proposed," Maggie excitedly stated as she held up Elizabeth's hand in his face.

"I assumed as much by your reaction. Congratulations Elizabeth," Shane stepped in to hug her.

"Thank you so much. It's all happened so fast and I don't even know what I want," Elizabeth admitted.

"Let me see your phone Shane," Maggie ordered. After she secured his phone, she pulled up a website, "Look, David's Bridal is doing a special 'Buy it off the rack' sale tomorrow evening."

"Really? You can actually buy a wedding dress off the rack?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, you can at these kinds of sales. Do you have anyone to go with you? If not, Shane will gladly take care of your animals, and you and I can go," Maggie offered.

Elizabeth said nothing, but it was evident that she was thinking.

"Can you get away from the clinic early tomorrow?" Maggie asked.

"I think my last appointment is at 12:30, and I have a neutering after that," Elizabeth stated as both women glanced at Shane who crossed his legs and grimaced.

"What time is the sale?" Elizabeth asked.

Maggie glanced back at the website, "It says that doors open at 8pm and close at midnight."

"Okay, how about dinner and then the sale? Oh wait, maybe we should do it the other way around. I may not fit into any of the dresses if I eat first," Elizabeth giggled.

"You won't have any trouble finding dresses. You are the perfect shape. If only I could look like you…" Maggie stated as she immediately turned to Shane, "Don't you say a word.

"Baby, you're perfect just the way you are," Shane quickly remarked.

"Good answer honey," Maggie replied. "So what are you doing today?"

"Oh no, Jack will be here soon and I need to change. We're riding out to see my parents to tell them about the engagement," Elizabeth stated as they all started toward the house.

Shane and Maggie held hands as they ventured toward the path between the properties and Elizabeth ran inside.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_  
"Elizabeth, I'm here," Jack called out as he entered her house.

"I'll be right out…"

As she walked down the hall, he couldn't help but smile as she, wearing a pair of stressed blue jeans, a comfortable sweater and a beautiful smile took his breath away.

"Jack is something wrong?" she asked as he simply stared at her.

"No, nothing's wrong. You're beautiful, and I love you very much," he stated as he approached her and pulled her into his chest.

"I love you too, and truly, as much as I'd love to stay right here in your arms, I hate to say it, but we'd better get going," she stated as her lips brushed gently across his before walking away.

"Wait," he stated. She had already reached the front door when he quickly closed the distance. His hands gently framed her face as his thumb tenderly brushed across her cheek. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. He leaned back only to meet her lips with his again and again.

"You are completely irresistible to me," he whispered as their foreheads touched.

"Well then you'll be happy to know that Maggie and I are going to look at dresses tomorrow," she stated as she called Heinz and they headed out the door.

"Well that's great. At least the plans are starting to move," he mentioned as he loaded Heinz and Maxwell into his vehicle and opened the door for Elizabeth.

"I'd say so. Most of the time getting your dress takes the most planning with ordering and alterations, but we're going to a sale where I can buy the dress right off the rack," she stated as he stepped back and started to close the door.

She continued, "If I can find a dress tomorrow, we can probably have the wedding sooner," she stated as the door closed, but was immediately yanked back open.

"Sooner, really?" he asked with a broad dimpled grin.

He wanted her, not just to sleep with but he wanted her as his wife. The excitement in his face brought tears to her eyes. "Jack, I don't want anything elaborate. I just want you…"

He leaned in and kissed her forehead, "I love you Elizabeth. Let's go break the news to your parents."

Jack jumped in behind the wheel before she replied, "You say that like you think they'll have a problem with our engagement."

"No, I just haven't ever talked to a father before about marrying his daughter. I've gotta say I'm a little nervous," he responded.

"It's going to be fine Jack," she assured him. "My parents know how our relationship was before the accident, and I told them how you came along to help me afterward, not knowing at the time that you had been there all the while."

Jack took hold of her hand as she continued, "They love you, just like I do. Well, maybe not like I do, because that would be weird, but you know what I mean," she began to ramble.

"You're a little nervous too, aren't you?" he asked.

"Not for the reason you may think," she replied. "My parents love you, I'm sure of that. However, a mother likes to plan her daughter's wedding and I think she may want something much more elaborate than I do."

He brought her hand up to his lips, "She's going to want you to be happy, just like I do."

"I hope so," she nervously smiled.

They had been driving for quite a while, alternating between singing to the music on the radio and silence when she realized, "Oh, I forgot…" Elizabeth pulled out her phone, "Hey mom, Jack and I were driving up to visit you and dad. I know it's spur of the moment…" she stopped talking while listening to her mom. "No ma'am, we're fine," she squeezed his hand before continuing, "Actually, we're perfect."

Elizabeth continued to listen as her mother spoke, "Okay, we'll see you in about an hour and a half."

It was 1pm when they pulled onto the long driveway leading up to the Thatcher's estate. Jack couldn't help it but he always felt a little inferior when viewing where Elizabeth was raised in all its grandeur.

In his heart he didn't see her as snobby or entitled, but he also realized that she probably wasn't used to not having something if she wanted it. This was a conversation that he really wasn't looking forward to having with her, so he shuffled it to the back of his mind for later consideration.

As Jack took Elizabeth's hand and they started up the steps to the front door, she stated, "You're shaking. Are you okay?"

"Just nervous; I never asked for permission to ask you to marry me, so your dad may frown upon that," he stated. "If they don't approve, we can't get married."

She stopped on the third step, pulling on his arm so he'd turn to face her, "Jack Thornton, I love you. If you don't already know, I am my own person, and I make my own decisions. My parents will love the idea, but if they don't, I don't care. We'll stop at the Justice of the Peace in town on the way home and just do it."

"You don't mean that," he stated, unconvinced of her sincerity.

"Well I would if I hadn't already told Maggie that I'd go wedding dress shopping with her tomorrow night…"

The door flew open and Mrs. Thatcher was halfway down the stairs before Jack and Elizabeth even realized it. She stood next to Elizabeth with her hands held to her chest as if she was praying. The questions began immediately and before any "Hellos" were exchanged.

"When is the date? Do you want Monique to design your dress? You know she will; she's already said so. I think the springtime is a perfect time for a wedding and the garden is beautiful at this time of year. So maybe next April or May?" Mrs. Thatcher was so excited and her exuberance was overwhelming to Jack and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth felt Jack's hand squeezing just a bit tighter. She turned to him, flashed a smile and whispered, "It's going to be okay."

Everyone, including Heinz and Maxwell, continued up the steps to the front porch where Elizabeth hugged both parents. Jack shook Mr. Thatcher's hand and was quickly pulled into a hug by Mrs. Thatcher.

Elizabeth held out her hand to show off her engagement ring, "Yes, we're engaged.

Mrs. Thatcher ushered them inside. Heinz and Maxwell were taken out back to play in the enormous fenced in yard. Mr. Thatcher pulled Jack into his office, much to Elizabeth's dismay.

Their separation didn't go unnoticed by Jack either. As a police officer he was well aware of the separate and conquer technique. As a result, he was expecting the worst.

As expected, Mrs. Thatcher seemed disappointed at the simple plans Elizabeth expressed for her wedding.

Elizabeth decided that telling her mother now would cause less problems in the long run, "Mom, please understand; I'm 30 years old; I've never been someone who dreamed of an elaborate wedding. I mean, the fact is, what's important are Jack and me starting our lives together; or at least that should be what's important."

"Of course that's the most important thing but are you sure that you don't want a big wedding?" she asked.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and forged ahead, "To be honest, I'm not certain what I want, but whatever it is, I don't want it to take a long time to put together. We just want to be together; to be able to call him my husband and him call me his wife."

Elizabeth glanced down at her ring, "I'd marry him right now in this very room, dressed just the way I am if I could. To me the ceremony isn't important, it's the marriage afterward. I love him mom; I love him so much; sometimes it hurts," Elizabeth stated as tears welled in her eyes threatening to slip down her cheeks.

"I know that honey. Your dad and I knew when you introduced us to him that there was something special with you two, and we couldn't be happier," Mrs. Thatcher stated as she held Elizabeth in her loving arms.

Down the hall, Jack and Mr. Thatcher took seats in the office. Mr. Thatcher offered Jack a drink, which he declined. If he hadn't been embarrassed, Jack would have commented on the fact that this office was bigger than the downstairs of his modest yet very comfortable townhouse.

"Jack…"

"Sir, before you say anything, I love Elizabeth. I know I should have called and talked to you about my intentions, but it was the right time and…"

"Jack," Mr. Thatcher interrupted.

"Yes sir…"

"What happened to William…?"

"Well sir, I assumed that it went out the window when I chose to propose to your daughter without getting your permission first," Jack nervously responded.

"Jack, calm down," Mr. Thatcher suggested as he patted him on the back. "I would have had to be blind not to know how you felt about Elizabeth when I met you months ago. You stayed by her side after the accident, even when she did her best to push you away."

"Well sir, she did actually break up with me…"

"Jack, I haven't had a chance to thank you for what you did for Elizabeth during that time. We wanted to come and stay, but after a week, she sent us packing," he admitted. "I'm not certain that the doctor's advice was the right thing to do, and it almost broke you two up for good, but I appreciate you considering her needs during that time instead of just your own."

Mr. Thatcher continued, "Grace and I are so glad that you worked out your differences. Everything is okay now, right?"

"Yes sir…"

"Jack, one day you'll know exactly what I'm talking about…as Elizabeth's father, all I have ever wanted for her; well, for any of my girls actually, is that they are happy," Mr. Thatcher admitted.

He glanced down at the pictures of his family on his desk, then back to Jack before continuing, "I don't think she needs anyone to take care of her. I mean, for years she's been telling me that she can take care of herself, and she's done a reasonably good job of it."

"She is quite independent for sure," Jack agreed.

"But Jack, I need to know that no matter what happens, you will be with her; you'll stand beside her and you'll do your best not to let her fall…"

"Mr. Thatc…Uh, William, Elizabeth means everything to me. I don't make any decisions in my life without thinking about how the outcome will impact her. I want to make her happy, but the bottom line is I love her. So, I hope that you will give us your blessing; it means the world to Elizabeth, well to both of us actually."

Mr. Thatcher stood from his chair, walked around his desk and extended his arm. Jack stood and shook Mr. Thatcher's hand as it was offered.

"Jack, I am very pleased to welcome you into this family. As I said at the hospital, I considered you to be family then, and I'm proud to officially welcome you now…"

"Thank you sir…uh William. That means a lot to me…"

"I know that the last time you were here you didn't have a lot of time to enjoy the grounds. Why don't you and Elizabeth go for a walk, and we'll get some lunch together…"

"Thank you so much, but we don't want to be a bother…"

"Jack, one thing you will learn about our family, we are very close and it is never a bother to do something for one of them. That now includes you too, son…"

As they headed for the door, Mr. Thatcher began, "Jack did you ever hear the story about…"

Elizabeth and Mrs. Thatcher were standing down the hall when they were startled by laughter as Mr. Thatcher's office door opened and he and Jack stepped out.

"No, she was maybe three years old and told everyone she met the story of Sacagawea. The inflection in her voice and inclusion of sound effects were totally beyond compare. Everyone at the Christmas party was mesmerized and so disappointed when she had to leave and go to bed…"

"Dad, isn't anything sacred? I thought after you brought it up at my senior prom dinner, totally embarrassing me I might add, we weren't supposed to bring it up again…"

"I'm sorry dear, but it is an adorable story…"

"Jack, don't laugh or we'll discuss that unfortunate junior high football incident that your mom told me about. Need I say more…?"

"No, let's go for a walk…" Jack suggested as he took hold of Elizabeth's hand.

"Don't you just hate when your parents tell embarrassing stories about you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Elizabeth, your story was precious…"

"Maybe it was when I was three years old. Twenty seven years have passed; can't we just let it go…?"

"I'll bet you were adorable though," he remarked.

She took his hand, "Let's go for a walk."

"Your dad just made that same suggestion. Would you show me around?"

Elizabeth pulled on his arm as they headed out the back door. Elizabeth stepped back inside the house; "Dad is your boat still down by the lake?" she called out.

"Yes…" was all Elizabeth heard before heading back out the door. "Check it first…" he yelled, not realizing that the door was already closed.

Elizabeth and Jack found Heinz and Maxwell sound asleep under the big oak tree. Elizabeth called to them several times, eventually jarring them from their slumber and they took off following close behind the couple.

"So, what is the story of Sacagawea?" he asked.

"Oh Jack, I don't remember. Let me ask you, do you remember the time you ran the wrong way down the football field scoring the winning touchdown for your school's biggest rival?

Jack looked up into the sky, "Beautiful day isn't it?

"Yes it is, and I thought you'd see things my way…"

"Elizabeth, how much land does your family have?"

"I'm not sure but it's a lot. Jack, come this way; it'll take us down to the lake.

They walked onto the arched bridge that went across the creek just before it widened into the lake. It was a comfortable spring day, a little chillier in Charlottesville than in Virginia Beach, however, the sun did provide some warmth.

As Elizabeth started down the back side of the bridge, Jack tugged lightly on her hand causing her to stop and turn around.

"It's beautiful here, Elizabeth, but…"

Elizabeth glanced around, "But what?"

As she turned back to face him, he had closed the distance between them. His right hand gently swept along her cheek.

Jack leaned in and whispered, "It's beautiful here, but it doesn't hold a candle to you." He released her hand, slipping his hand behind her head, urging her lips closer to his.

Her eyes closed anticipating his touch. His lips were soft, yet firm, as his tongue pressed through the slight opening in her lips. As they separated, their foreheads rested on each other.

"Jack, were you serious when you said that you would wait for me and I could take the time I need to plan the wedding?"

"Well, I'm going nowhere, but how much time are you thinking?"

Elizabeth rested her arms on the railing as she glanced down at the water, "It seems to mean a lot to my mom to give us girls a big wedding."

A finger under her chin turned her to face him, "Elizabeth, I would marry you right here, right now, but then again, I'm a guy, so the wedding part is truly whatever you want. But, it needs to be what you want; not your mom, or dad, or sisters, or even me."

"Jack it isn't just my day, it's our day. Does it not matter to you?" she disappointedly asked.

"No…no…no…don't you go putting words in my mouth. I'm sorry, but guys are just there for the end result…"

"I know, the wedding night…"

He turned her to face him, "I'd be lying if I said that I didn't think about it…I think about it a lot," he laughed softly. "But Elizabeth, being able to introduce you as my girlfriend was good. I was so proud when you said 'Yes' to my proposal and it changed from simply my girlfriend to my fiancé. But sweetheart, to be able to say 'This is my wife, Elizabeth,' 'I'd like you to meet my wife, Elizabeth,' well, that is beyond any dream or thought I could ever have. I love you so much."

Although no tears fell, she observed his watery eyes. She smiled, suddenly feeling closer to knowing what she wanted.

"What's that smile for?" he asked.

"Nothing… Do you feel like going out on the boat?"

Assuming given the size of the estate that it would be a yacht he asked, "There isn't room in this lake for a boat."

"Sure there is," she took his hand and pulled him over the other side of the bridge.

They continued along the shoreline and around the bend, "That's the boat?"

"Yes, I used to take it out fishing in the lake. Have you done a rowboat before?"

"Uh yes, I'm a guy…"

"Well, I'm a girl and you would assume that I'm used to wearing dresses. But you've see me in a dress, like once, right? So, assumptions aren't always accurate. So, I'll ask you again, have you ever done a rowboat?"

"Well, no. Where we grew up my dad had a Bayliner, but it can't be but so hard. You get in and row, right?"

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go out…"

Elizabeth helped Jack push the boat out. He helped her in before jumping in himself at the last second.

"See, we're both still dry. I know what I'm doing…"

Jack situated himself in the boat. Elizabeth turned around and backed up to him, sitting between his legs. He took control of the oars and to show his prowess he quickly powered them to the middle of the lake.

He pulled the oars up into the boat as she leaned her head into his chest. The sun was strong and high in the sky. However, as his arms encased her, she was fairly certain that the sun had nothing to do with the warmth circulating throughout her body.

"You know, Elizabeth, this is a beautiful place. It has the water and the mountains; we could get married right here…"

"Jack, are you willing to wait until next spring?"

He pulled her tighter, leaned down and whispered, "If that's what you want, I'll wait. But it has to be what you want, not someone else," realizing the turmoil she felt about disappointing her mother.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she began fidgeting in the boat.

"I'm trying to get comfortable. Oh wait, there that's better," she stated as she pulled on something from underneath her and moved it slightly to the side.

She turned to face him. His fingers brushed through her hair as his hand cradled the back of her head. Her bottom lip trembled, easily drawing his attention. His lips met hers so gently, so tenderly. Each kiss that followed was equally sweet, but more passionate than the one before.

"Jack…"

"Yes…" he breathlessly whispered, but his lips again quickly met hers.

"Jack…"

Their respiration was rapidly increasing. He wanted all of her, but knew that right now her lips were all she could offer and he didn't want to let them go.

She pulled away, "Jack…" her voice was more urgent. "Don't you feel it?"

"Oh baby I do, I really do…"

"No Jack, look...we're sinking!"

Before he realized it, the boat flipped sending them both into the lake. Each one checked to make certain the other was okay before swimming the short distance to shore. Jack was embarrassed assuming that her proclamations were due to her excitement at his touch, not realizing that the lower half of her body was being swallowed by water.

As they swam to shore, competition between the two quickly came alive. Jack made it to shore just seconds before her, but made certain to be there ready to help her out, oh and to grovel if needed.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened…"

She glanced down and feeling much like a drowned rat she began to laugh, "I suspect it was my fault."

"What could you have done?"

"I think I was sitting on something that was plugging the hole. Then I moved it a little and the water seeped in," she admitted. "I love when you kiss me and I think I just got carried away. When I moved to get closer, I must have moved the plug more, and the water started coming in faster."

"I'd better get you back home so you can get out of these wet clothes…"

As Jack started back toward the bridge he observed Heinz and Maxwell still playing, each one unconcerned with him, Elizabeth or their unfortunate situation. He took two steps before he felt Elizabeth tug gently on his arm.

"Do we have to go back just yet?"

'What did you have in mind, ma'am?"

He was so gentle, so thoughtful with her. She wondered if he had any idea how he made her feel, so safe, so complete, so loved. She stepped closer; her hand brushed away the wet hair from his forehead. "Why aren't there more men out there like you? You are truly one of a kind Jack, and I'm so lucky to call you mine."

"Well, I'm lucky that there aren't or you may have found one of them before we met…"

"No way; to find a man who loves his mother, me and his dog? You're the Trifecta…"

Her arms wrapped around his neck as she rose up on her toes to reach his lips. He inhaled and even with their drenched clothing and bodies, her scent still permeated every part of him, consuming him, and he couldn't have been happier.

Jack picked her up as her legs wrapped around his waist. Their kiss was long and deep and they only separated when Jack felt his feet becoming tangled by Heinz and Maxwell.

"Jack, I know what I want for the wedding…"

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18- Say Yes to the Dress

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ **Chapter 18- Say Yes to the Dress**_

"Jack, I know what I want for the wedding…"

"Do you care to share this revelation?" he asked.

He took her hand; they gathered the pups, headed over the bridge and continued their conversation on their way back to the house.

Jack and Elizabeth stepped into the kitchen, "Oh my word," Mrs. Thatcher laughed softly as her hand went over her mouth. "What happened?"

"Didn't you check the boat like I asked?" Mr. Thatcher asked as he grabbed towels from the laundry room.

"I didn't know I needed to," Elizabeth replied as she ran the towel over her head.

"Honey, I'm sorry, I thought you heard me tell you before you left," he replied. "Thankfully there is no harm done. You both are okay, right?"

Elizabeth excused herself to change. "Jack, I have some sweats you can use."

 _ **You in my clothes…HOT! Me in your clothes…not so much!**_ "That's okay. I have my gym bag in my vehicle," he replied as she disappeared down the hall.

Jack tossed his wet towel in the laundry hamper before slipping out the side door to grab his bag from his vehicle. He returned a few minutes later where he changed into fresh, clean clothes in the bathroom before he sat down with everyone for lunch.

Elizabeth hesitantly began to discuss with her parents ideas for her dream wedding. Jack sat quietly, knowing that he would be comfortable with whatever plans made her happy.

"Elizabeth, are you certain that this is what you want?" her mother asked.

Elizabeth smiled. Seemingly relaxed and very comfortable with her own vision she replied, "Yes mom. This is really what I want."

"What about your dress?" she asked before turning to address Jack, "You may want to cover your ears when we're discussing this. You don't need to know anything about the dress."

"Mom, that's okay. I'm going with Maggie tomorrow to a 'Buy it off the rack' sale. Hopefully I'll find something that looks good on me."

"You will be beautiful in anything you wear," Jack stated as Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher glanced at each other and smiled at how evident it was that Jack loved their daughter.

"Whatever you need, you let me know and I'll write out a check," Mr. Thatcher quickly added.

"Daddy, I have money, so I can pay…"

"Honey, I want to do this…"

"But it isn't necessary…"

Jack felt as though he was at a tennis match as the ball went from Elizabeth's court back to her father's.

Mrs. Thatcher jumped in, "Elizabeth, a daughter's wedding is something that a parent plans for. We look forward to giving each of you girls the wedding of your dreams, whatever that may be. Please don't take that away from us…"

Elizabeth got up from her seat and walked around to sit next to her mother. She put her arms around her, "I'm sorry mom. I try so hard to be independent. Sometimes I forget it isn't just about me," she stated as she glanced at Jack. She kissed her mother's cheek, "I guess I didn't realize."

"Okay, it's settled then," Mr. Thatcher stated as he wrote out a check. He handed it to Elizabeth, "This will help but when it runs out, I'll send you more."

Elizabeth hesitantly took the check from her father's hand. She glanced down, "Oh daddy, this is way too much."

"If you don't use it all then take it for you and Jack. Everyone needs a little nest egg, and besides you may want to…"

"Want to what, daddy?"

"Well, I don't know; it could be for anything. Have you decided where you're going to live?"

Elizabeth looked over at Jack as he glanced back at her. She assumed that with the animals she had they would live at her place, but she suddenly realized that she had never asked him. Had they ever discussed the important things in their lives besides their love for each other?

Seeing how uncomfortable this conversation made Elizabeth, Mrs. Thatcher changed the subject, "Elizabeth…Elizabeth," she called her twice before gaining her attention. "Who do you want for your Maid of Honor?"

"Mom, what if I don't want to do all of the traditional things?' Elizabeth's question shocked her mother.

"What do you mean? You don't want a Maid of Honor?"

"I mean, I have two sisters, and I would be expected to pick one. Well, Viola is the oldest and should be my Maid of Honor, but she and I aren't as close as I am with Julie. But if I pick one over the other then someone still has hurt feelings. Do I really need one?" she asked.

Jack could tell the nervous energy in her voice. He reached across the table and took her hand, giving it a slight squeeze. She looked up into his eyes, took a deep breath and confidently continued.

"Besides mom, if I'm being totally honest, my neighbor, Maggie, and I are actually closer that I am with either of my sisters. But I don't want anyone to be upset, so can't dad just walk me down the aisle and leave it at that? I'm a simple girl; I don't really want anything fancy."

Mrs. Thatcher knew her daughters. She knew that Viola would assume that she'd be Maid of Honor by virtue of her birth order. Julie, on the other hand, being the romantic, would simply be happy that Elizabeth had fallen in love. Elizabeth was the most soft hearted of the three, and she would do her best to keep everyone happy, even at the expense of her own joy. She didn't want Elizabeth to worry about anything, "Let me handle your sisters."

As the afternoon wore on, Jack and Elizabeth said their goodbyes, knowing that they needed to head home. However, in all honesty, they both knew that they had some things which needed to be discussed.

Jack loaded the exhausted pups into his vehicle and opened the door for Elizabeth…

"Jack I know it's been a long day, but we really need to talk," she mentioned.

Feeling his chest tighten but knowing she was right, he replied, "I know."

He started to close the door and stopped. He turned back to face her, "Is something wrong?"

She reached out and placed her hand on his arm, "No Jack. I love you, and I want to marry you, but…"

"But what?"

"My parents just made me realize that we haven't talked about things that should be important, like where we'll live, children, money, things like that."

"Maybe we haven't specifically addressed many of these issues, but I know you, Elizabeth. I know what you want and how you feel about things. But yes, let's talk."

The pups were sound asleep by the time they pulled out of the long driveway. They had barely made it to the interstate when Elizabeth began.

"Jack, I think I just assumed that since I had so many animals that we'd live in my house. I didn't even ask you how you felt…"

"I love your place. Besides, my neighbors would frown upon the horses, goats and pigs taking up residence in my backyard." He laughed softly, he then reached over, took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. "Don't be worried sweetheart. We are very compatible."

"Do you have a problem with me bringing home animals? I mean, when I see something in need…"

"You can't turn your back. I know you Elizabeth, and I have no problem with your love for animals. I love them too. But that being said, do you have a problem with me having animals?"

"You have Maverick and Maxwell," she stated as she looked behind her at the two puppies sleeping on the back seat. "What kind of animals?"

"I've always wanted a Boa Con…"

Before he could finish she emphatically remarked, "NO…I'm sorry Jack, but I don't like snakes, or spiders." Her whole body shivered at the thought of reptiles that slither or arachnids.

Jack started laughing, causing her to quickly respond, "What are you laughing at? Do you like to see me petrified?"

He squeezed her hand, immediately calming her, "Elizabeth, we haven't specifically talked about this, but I know how you feel. I know that there's a reason why your vet practice doesn't handle reptiles, and after you asked me the third time to trap the garden spiders around the barn and move them to the woods, I realized that a tarantula as a pet would be a no-go."

Jack continued, "We learn more about each other every day. The important things I'm sure we've discussed."

"What about kids?" she asked. "We haven't talked specifically about kids. Do you want them? If you want them, how many do you want? I mean are you happy with one, or are you looking for more, like a litter?"

Jack turned off of the interstate into a scenic overlook at Afton Mountain. He pulled the vehicle to a space with an exceptional view of the valley and shut off the engine. "Elizabeth, you look frantic. What's wrong?"

Her breathing became shallow and rapid.

"Calm down honey. You're going to hyperventilate. Take a deep breath," he stated softly. As her breathing calmed he asked, "I've not seen you this rattled before. What's wrong?"

"Jack, my parents made some comments today and it just made me think that maybe we don't know each other that well. Are we rushing marriage?"

Now it was his turn to be emphatic with his response, "No, we aren't rushing." He shifted slightly in his seat to face her. "Talk to me. Ask me whatever you feel you need to know. I think you'll be surprised how together we are on issues."

"Kids, do you want them? How many? What religion do we raise them? Private school, public school, or home-school?" she continued to rattle off questions.

Probably not the best idea, but Jack attempted to use levity to lighten the situation and hopefully ease her fears. "Elizabeth, you know I love kids, and since your place is so much bigger than mine, I'd like to have at least six…"

**Cough, cough**

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" he asked with a sly smile which covered his face.

"Six?"

"Well, we can have more if you want," he offered.

*Cough* "More?" she barely managed to get the word out before he started laughing. "Jack Thornton, were you pulling my leg?"

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry, but sometimes you make it so easy."

"I want kids, Jack. Nothing would make me happier than to have your children. But can we leave the number up to the Lord?"

"Sweetheart, I was just kidding. I'm all in favor of leaving the number up to the Lord. But if he sees fit to grace us with six children, then I'll be a happy man. But if we're meant to have two, or one, that's good too."

Jack took a breath, "And Elizabeth…"

"Yes…"

"If the Lord doesn't see fit to grace us with any children, I'll feel so blessed that I have you in my life. You are truly all I will ever need; I love you…"

"I love you too Jack," she stated as several perfectly formed tears slipped from her eyes.

Jack released her hand and gently swept her tears away with his thumb. "Elizabeth Claire Thatcher, I love you so much," his eyes were drawn to her lips, soft and pillow-like. He leaned in, hesitant yet determined. His lips met hers, and both of them felt a satisfying tingle which reached out to each limb.

As quickly as they separated, her questions continued, "What about your time frame for starting a family?"

Jack's finger under her chin gently pulled her towards him. She moved even closer as their lips touched. "I would very much like to have you all to myself for awhile before we start having kids," he whispered. "Is that okay?"

Her hand rested along his jaw line as her thumb brushed across his cheek, "It's more than okay. There's no rush to start a family."

"As far as religion, sweetheart, we're both Baptist, so I figured that was a no brainer," he stated as he brushed several strands of hair behind her ear.

"Jack, I'm sorry. I know all of this. Even without sitting down specifically to discuss it, I know what you want and where your heart lies. I'm sorry…"

Jack smiled, "Okay Elizabeth, just so we know private school, public school or home-school?"

They answered in unison "Public school."

"See, we haven't discussed our children's education before, but I know how you feel, and you did tell me that you bought the house because it was in a great school district," Jack mentioned.

"I love you Jack Thornton. So, do you still want to marry this neurotic woman?"

"More than I did an hour ago, but not nearly as much as I'll want to tomorrow," he smiled before capturing her lips.

"Are you okay now?" he asked.

"You know, I truly don't know what I did to deserve you, but I promise never to take you for granted."

"I think that's something that both of us could learn from. If something bothers us we need to talk it over," he agreed. "I mean, we talk about sex, or I guess technically the lack thereof, so we should be able to talk about anything."

"Well, if things go as my mom promised, it won't be much longer…"

"Don't tease me…"

"Jack, I'd never do that. After I get my dress, I'll know more..."

Jack pulled out onto the interstate heading to Elizabeth's farm. The prior conversation had drained them. They each remained quiet until Jack broke the silence.

"I'll handle the honeymoon," he stated.

"Jack, that's a lot of pressure. Don't you want to plan it together?" she asked.

"I know exactly what I want to do. Don't you trust me?" he stated, a hurt look covering his face

"Of course I trust you. If you want to plan our honeymoon, I'm sure it will be romantic and more than I could ever imagine…"

"Romantic?" Jack drew his lower lip down, "I was thinking more in lines of that cruise with all of the past Super Bowl MVP's," he seriously stated but inside he was laughing.

She didn't breathe; she didn't even try to breathe. All she could think of was crowds of men, Jack included, in awe of the athletic prowess of the football players before them. If it weren't for the fact that she would be at that time a married woman, she too may have liked the view.

Feeling lightheaded she finally inhaled, "Whatever you plan will be wonderful, I'm sure of it." Before he could comment she blurted out, "Yes, I know you're joking."

This visit, the drive and their talk had been emotionally draining as they both sat quietly listening to the radio for a majority of the ride home.

When they pulled up into her driveway, Shane was walking home back through the path. Seeing their headlights he met them at the driveway.

"Everything is done. I hope you guys had a good time," he stated. "Oh, Fancy is shaking her head; I think her right ear is bothering her. But then again I did take them to the lake and she actually went swimming, so maybe it's water in his ear?"

"Thank you so much. You are truly the best neighbor. Don't worry about Fancy. I'll check out her ears," she stated.

"Oh Jack, I didn't take Maverick with us, but he stayed here and played with Sebastian," Shane advised.

"Thanks, I didn't mean for you to have to take care of him, but thanks for keeping an eye on him. We were a little later getting home than we anticipated."

"That's okay. Elizabeth called and asked me to check on everybody if I had time." He turned back toward Jack and spoke softly, "I'll always have time for Elizabeth."

Elizabeth started for the house when Jack called out, "I'll be inside in a minute."

Jack turned to Shane, "Hey can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, what?"

"Well, I don't want this to come across wrong, but Elizabeth and I are getting married, and I'm thinking that maybe you should loosen the obligation you feel to her."

"Jack, I'm sorry. I don't mean anything by it. I think of Elizabeth as my little sister and I just want to help her."

"I know that, and I understand why, but maybe she needs to be depending on me," Jack stated.

"Truly the only thing I generally do is help her with the animals, and to be honest, I enjoy the stress relief I get from the barn work. But I'm sorry Jack; I don't want to cause you guys any problems."

"Well, how about you help her with the animals and I'll take care of everything else?"

Shane stuck out his arm and the two men shook hands.

"Thank you for everything, Shane. I really do appreciate what you do and have done for Elizabeth. I don't mean to imply that I don't."

"It's okay Jack. I guess I'd feel the same way if the situation was reversed and you were doing things for Maggie."

"Shane are you over there?" Maggie's voice was heard coming from the other end of the path.

"Yes, I'm on my way home."

"Good, dinner is ready," she called out.

As Shane turned around to head home he stopped, spun around and asked, "When's the wedding?"

"We'll know more once she finds a dress, but I believe it will be soon. To be honest with you tomorrow isn't soon enough for me," he laughed.

Jack walked back to the house to gather his boys and head home. He stepped inside and found Elizabeth treating Fancy's ear.

"Is she okay?" he asked as he entered the den.

"Just a yeasty ear. She'll be fine."

"We're going to head home…"

"Jack did I see a uniform hanging in your SUV?" she asked.

He picked up Maxwell, "Yes, I picked up a few uniforms from the cleaners but never took them inside. Why?"

"Well, it's late and I thought you could just stay here tonight…"

"Elizabeth, you know that isn't a good idea."

"Well, I wanted to talk with you about one more thing, and it is getting late."

"Honey, its 8pm, hardly considered late."

"Do you have something you need to do?" she asked.

"Never anything more important than you. Let's talk and then we'll see about me staying."

Elizabeth finished with the dogs and turned them out into the backyard. She made a special area for Maxwell so he would not be hurt by the larger dogs.

"Would you like a glass of wine?"

"Do I need it?"

"Jack, it's nothing bad; it's just something that I think we need to talk about, because I don't believe we've ever discussed it."

Elizabeth poured two glasses of wine and walked back to the sofa. She handed him a glass and sat down beside him.

"To us and all of the things we learned about each other today," she stated as their glasses clinked together.

"May I ask you something before you start?" he asked.

"Sure…"

"How much was that check for that your dad gave you?"

Elizabeth was slightly hesitant, "It was for $30,000."

"$30,000? Would a wedding actually cost that?"

"I guess depending on what you want it could be very expensive."

"Elizabeth, does your dad give you money like that a lot?"

He continued, "I mean, I don't want them supporting us."

"Jack, no one said anything about my parents supporting us."

He took her hand, "Before we get into an argument and say things we don't mean, what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Money…"

"Oh…I guess maybe we do think alike. What's on your mind?"

"Well Jack, since you brought it up I think we should deal with my parents. I don't know where you got the idea that I take money from them all the time, but I don't."

He was staring into his glass of wine so her hand along his jaw line turned him to face her.

"I don't want to argue with you, really I don't, but my parents are who they are. They love doing things for their children…"

"But Elizabeth, I should be supporting us…"

"No Jack, it's not just up to you. We need to support ourselves and each other. And just so you know, although my parents paid for college, I paid for vet school. I scrimped and saved when I went to work and I paid to get my clinic started. I did take out a loan for my vet equipment that my dad is floating, but I make a payment toward that every month. My parents bought my vet truck, and gave me the down payment for this place. So, if that makes me a bad person or ungrateful or something, I'm sorry."

"Elizabeth…"

"What Jack? I feel like you're accusing me of something."

"I'm not accusing you of anything, but you have to admit your parents have great means, and it is a bit intimidating."

"Jack, it shouldn't be. My dad worked hard and made some smart investments, but besides that he gives a great deal of money to many organizations like local homeless shelters, battered women's shelters, medical foundations and he sponsors several college scholarships," she stood up and went to a seat across the room, putting a little distance between them.

"Elizabeth, don't be like that…"

"Like what Jack? I feel like you're looking down on me and my family. The fact is I've worked just as hard for what I have as you have. People are right; money tears people apart." She put her glass of wine to her lips and took a sip, "Jack, I'm sorry. I know money can be a big issue with couples and I don't know why we didn't discuss it sooner but I can't help that my parents have the means to help their children and they want to. I don't simply take money from them…"

Jack looked at the check sitting on the table and then back at her.

She picked up the check, "Is this what's bothering you?"

"Elizabeth, that's a lot of money; it's half of my salary…"

"Jack, it's for our wedding; that's supposed to be something special that a parent does for their daughter. I tried not to take it; you saw my dad and me going back and forth over it."

"Elizabeth I can't afford to keep you living in the way you are accustomed."

"Jack, what around here is elaborate? It's a nice house, but I bought it because of the closeness to my practice and I fell in love…"

"See, you are used to being able to have what you want and this house is big, why wouldn't you fall in love with it?"

"Okay, now who is the person not listening? Jack, what I was going to say is that I wanted it because I fell in love with the barn. I don't care where I live, but I love my animals and I want them taken care of."

Jack looked down as he sat forward in his seat. When he glanced back he saw that her eyes were watery.

"Jack, are we going to let something as silly as money pull us apart? I'm sorry, if it makes you uncomfortable, I'll give the check back. The truth is I don't need it. My tastes are simple, and all I want is you; all I need is you…"

Elizabeth felt the tears beginning to fall, "I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm going to the barn to make sure everyone is okay."

As she walked out, she knew in her heart that this was the reason she hadn't brought up the money issue before now. She was hopeful that with a few minutes alone to calm down they could each look at the issue clearer.

She had barely closed the door when her house phone rang. Jack sat and listened as it rang once, twice, three times before the answering machine picked it up…

" _ **Hi, you've reached Elizabeth. I'm sorry but I'm unable to take your call at this time. If this is a veterinary emergency please call 555-721-6899 and the answering service will contact me. Otherwise, feel free to leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you and have a great day…"**_

"Elizabeth, are you there? If you are, please pick up…"

Jack recognized her father's voice. He ran to the back door, but she had already disappeared. He didn't mean to, but he heard the message as it was left.

"I guess you aren't home yet. I'm sorry Elizabeth. Your mother told me how insensitive I was today with you and Jack about the money. I know you're independent and you like to manage things yourself. You never were one to take my offerings, preferring to work for everything you've got. I am so proud of you and the kind, considerate, loving woman you've become. I don't want to cause any problems between you and Jack. He loves you Elizabeth. I see it in his eyes. Please tell Jack I'm sorry and I'll try to curtail my pushing of money onto you. But know if you need anything, money or just my support, I'm here. I love you, Bethie."

Jack listened as the call ended. He walked outside and immediately headed for the barn.

Elizabeth turned her head as the sliding barn door opened just enough for him to slip inside. She turned back to the bucket she was filling in Rosie's stall.

"Elizabeth," his voice was soft and tender.

"Jack, maybe we should talk about this tomorrow. If we sleep on it we may have a better understanding of each side," she replied without turning to look in his direction.

"Your father called…"

"Oh, what did he want?"

"He left a message, but I'm sure he'd like to talk to you."

"Okay, thank you. I'll call him back when I get inside." She turned off the water, wound the hose up and started for the door.

As she walked passed Jack, he took her arm, "I'm sorry Elizabeth. It's difficult for a man when he feels like he can't provide for his wife like she's used to."

She turned back to face him, "Jack, what about me has ever led you to think that money is that important to me? I mean, my vet prices are cheaper than anyone around because I feel it's important to give our animals' medical care. Some people just can't afford it. I make enough to cover my building expenses, my three employees and a small salary for myself. And I'm the happiest I have been in a long time. You're a big part of that," she responded as she attempted to breathe but felt certain that a majority of the air was having trouble bypassing the lump in her throat.

She continued, "Jack, I know couples who split everything, each bill, every expense is divided right down the middle. Is that what you want?"

"Is that what you want?" he responded with his own question.

"Jack, what I want is this silliness about money to be over with. I believe what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine, and anything short of that I'm not comfortable with. I want a joint checking account and when the washing machine dies, I want us to talk about the best, most economical one to replace it with and then we pay for it from our money."

Jack pulled her into his chest and held her. "I feel the same way you do. I'm sorry; it was just my bull headed male pride."

"I'm sorry too. I was afraid that this would happen so I guess that's why I held off talking about it," she rested her head against his chest.

His hands on her upper arms drew her back slightly. He released her arms as he cradled her face in his hands. He allowed his eyes to drift to her lips, finding them soft and inviting, yet hesitant. He quickly found himself covering her mouth, his lips tasting a hint of sweet and sour from the iced tea she consumed on the ride home.

"What is mine is yours…" Jack stated.

"What's mine is yours…" Elizabeth replied.

"Are we okay Jack?"

She felt his arms around her waist pulling her into his body, "Always." He took her hand as they walked out of the barn and back toward the house.

"Do you want to stay for awhile, or the night?" she asked.

"Sweetheart, if you only knew how much I want to stay, but I think I should head home. Besides you have some wedding planning to do right?"

"I guess you're right. I won't see you tomorrow, because Maggie and I are going dress shopping, but maybe we can have dinner Tuesday night."

"Will you call me tomorrow?" he asked.

"Of course. You know I can't go a day without talking to you," she replied.

The following day, Elizabeth finished up her clinic appointments, and treatment on the hospitalized animals before heading home. While in the truck, she called Jack…hands free, of course.

"Hey sweetheart; I miss you. Do you think you'll be home early enough for us to see each other?"

"It depends on how quickly I find a dress. I'll call you when we're heading home. But Jack?"

"Yes honey…"

"You need to work on the honeymoon…" she stated as she pulled into her driveway and shut off the engine to her truck.

"It's already done, except I don't have the date yet. You give me the date, and I'll give you a honeymoon you won't forget."

He couldn't see her smile or hear her heart pounding in her chest, but he knew her. He knew that her eyes were closed, which they were, and he knew that she was thinking about her dream honeymoon, which she was. Even though they had never actually discussed it, he felt very certain that he could provide this dream for her.

"I love you. If it isn't too late, I'll call you when I get home," she stated.

"Hey Maggie; I just got home."

"Okay, I'm waiting on Shane to get home. He's on his way, so let's leave in about 30 minutes. Is that okay?"

"That's perfect, but what do we do until the sale starts?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, we can eat, or just go get a drink to unwind…" Maggie suggested.

"I can't wait. I never thought that wedding dress shopping would get me so excited. I'll see you in about 30 minutes."

While waiting, Elizabeth glanced down at the coffee table and noticed the check her father had written her. It seemed to be laughing at her, mocking her as if the problem it caused between her and Jack was something to make fun of. She pulled out her journal, took a seat on her sofa, flipped to the next blank page and began to express her feelings onto the paper…

" _ **My feelings are just that…mine. Some may share them, but still others may not. In certain situations they become muddied; expressing them, for some unknown reason, becomes difficult and practically impossible to explain. I can only tell you how I feel, I have no control over whether or not you agree or understand.**_

 _ **We are individuals. Although we pledge our love, it does not mean we forego our own thoughts, feelings and beliefs. We may not…no, we won't always agree, but how we come to terms with our differing opinions will speak volumes about this relationship we have fought so hard for.**_

 _ **Much like the yearly ritual of the leaves changing color and falling from the trees, so do relationships follow specific patterns. They evolve through many colors as well. They begin as green with fresh hopes and dreams, and move through the yellows of hesitancy and fear; the reds and oranges of fire and strong emotion, and unfortunately in some cases, they move through the browns, signifying the dying off of something that wasn't meant to be.**_

 _ **If the relationship is important to each person, it will be like bringing different colors together, praying that they blend. Occasionally one person's bold colors contrast with the other's pastels, placing them at odds and at opposite ends of the spectrum. As we lower our defenses and allow ourselves an opportunity to learn more of each other, our colors begin to soften. If we are lucky these colors begin to blend until you find it difficult to distinguish one from the other. The boldness of one compliments the soft hues of the other, and together, a masterpiece may emerge.**_

 _ **So that being said, everything I have done, each decision I've made, those heartbreaks I've experienced, and the numerous regrets I have tried desperately to forget, have led me down this path. I feel blessed to have taken this journey with you and I can only pray that as we continue to grow as individuals, so too we will become closer as a couple. Thank you for taking the time to know me; thank you for not pushing me into the complications of intimacy, and for promising to wait for me. I love you and look so forward to becoming your wife…"**_

Elizabeth grabbed her father's check from the table, slipped it between the pages and closed her journal. She sat the journal back on the table, grabbed her purse and headed outside.

Not seeing Maggie, she headed through the path, catching her when she stepped onto the porch as Elizabeth was emerging from the woods.

"Do you want to drive?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, I want this to be completely relaxing for you," Maggie replied.

Elizabeth slipped into Maggie's car and fastened her seatbelt, "So, where do you want to get a drink? Is there some place nearby?"

"No, I heard that David's Bridal is open until 7. So we can go look around and get an idea what's available," Maggie suggested.

As they pulled up to David's Bridal, there were only a few cars in the parking lot.

"Are you sure that it's tonight?" Elizabeth asked as they parked and started toward the door.

Maggie rang the bell then turned to Elizabeth and smiled. "You are in for the time of your life."

The door opened and they were ushered inside before it was closed and locked behind them.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked to the three bridal consultants standing before her.

"Hi Elizabeth, I'm Tammy, and this is Darcie and Jeannie. We are here to help you with anything you need."

Elizabeth looked confused, "How…what…I don't understand."

"Well, your mother has reserved our services this evening for the next 3 hours. Anything you find on the rack is available to be taken with you tonight. So, do you have anything in particular that you'd like to see?" Tammy asked.

"Gosh, I really don't."

"Well, what if I pull a few things and we can go from there," Tammy suggested.

"That sounds wonderful," Elizabeth replied as she glanced around the store.

Elizabeth's phone chimed signifying a text. She pulled her phone from her purse and smiled.

"Whatcha doin'…?"

"Nothin'…"

"Found a dress yet…?"

"No, just started looking. Booked the honeymoon yet…?"

"No, just started looking…"

"Jack, this is so fun. They have…" Elizabeth dialed his number instead.

Jack's phone rang, playing the ringtone he had for her…

" _ **Tell the world that we finally got it all right,  
I choose you…  
I will become yours and you will become mine,  
I choose you…"**_

"Hey sweetheart, are you having fun?"

"Jack, this is beyond words…"

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. Please find a dress. I want to marry you soon…"

"Me too Jack. They are pulling dresses for me, so fingers crossed. I love you Jack."

"I love you too. Call me when you're on your way home."

"I will. Bye…"

"Bye…"

Elizabeth glanced around, trying to take everything in. On one table were trays of cheeses, crackers and fruits, sitting next to another one that held the champagne and glasses.

While she awaited the arrival of her dress selections, she called her mother. "Mom, how did you get the bridal shop to open for just me?"

"I just contacted Monique and she did everything else," Mrs. Thatcher replied.

"Mom, Monique Lhuillier is a famous designer. She's Julie's college friend, not mine. But I guess Julie's two month stay at the Fashion Institute in LA has had some perks," Elizabeth giggled.

"But don't you remember when she visited a while ago; she offered to design wedding dresses for each of you girls. She knows that you want a dress quick, so she made a call for me. It does help to know people in power."

"Well, I'm not much for using our influence, but I have to say that I'm having a great time. So thank you mom."

Elizabeth was enthralled with everything in the store and paid no attention to the front door being opened again.

"Hi Elizabeth…"

"Mom…Julie…Viola…how did you…?"

Mrs. Thatcher stepped forward to hug Elizabeth. "We needed to be here to get our dresses too." Mrs. Thatcher turned to Maggie, "Thank you so much for giving me the information on this."

"I'm glad I could help," Maggie called out from a rack of bridesmaid dresses.

Elizabeth tried on dress after dress, style after style and found nothing. Feeling somewhat defeated, she was prepared to give up. "I'll just wear my jeans and a t-shirt. That's what he's used to seeing me in anyway."

Pulling a dress off the rack that was previously hidden by others, Maggie called out, "Elizabeth, this is it. This is going to be the one."

Hesitantly she tried on the final selection. Surprisingly, she fell in love.

As she stepped out of the dressing room, the chatter was immediately silenced. Elizabeth, through her own tears, observed her mother's watery eyes.

"That's it. That's the one, Elizabeth," Mrs. Thatcher stated as she pulled out her phone to take a picture for Mr. Thatcher.

By 8pm, they were walking out with Elizabeth's perfectly fitted dress, 2 bridesmaid dresses, a maid of honor dress, a dress for Mrs. Thatcher, and a flower girl dress for Emily.

Everyone loaded up in their respective vehicles and headed to dinner. Much to Viola's dismay, the talk centered completely on Elizabeth and her fast approaching big day. Viola found it difficult not to be the center of attention, which made Elizabeth's decision to have Maggie as her maid of honor much easier. Elizabeth and Julie stepped out onto the patio after they ordered their meals and talked. Julie advised Elizabeth that she couldn't deny being disappointed at not being her maid of honor, but with her living hours away, and her close friendship with Maggie, she understood and agreed with Elizabeth's choice.

"I'll drop you off at your house," Maggie stated.

"No, let me help you get your dresses in. I can get home just fine through the path. Besides, my dress is just about medically sealed, so it will stay clean."

Elizabeth hugged Maggie, thanking her for a fabulous evening.

"Well, I just told you about the sale. Your mom is the one who made the arrangements and paid for everything," Maggie reminded her.

As Elizabeth headed through the path her first thought was Jack being upset because with the huge check her father had written her, she still allowed her mother to purchase all of the dresses. She stepped out into her yard and smiled.

Jack was sitting on her front porch. He stood as she approached, walked out to meet her and handed her a red rose.

"Jack, it's beautiful. Thank you…"

"It's nowhere near as beautiful as you. You didn't call me, but I wanted to see you. So I took a chance that you'd still be awake." He glanced down at the dress bag in her arms, "I see you were successful."

"Jack, it's beautiful. I'm sorry; I forgot to call you. Oh Jack, my dress," her face lit up, "I can't wait for you to see it. …"

"I can't wait either. So when is the wedding?"

"I have to tell you something first…"

"Okay, what?"

"I didn't put my father's check in the bank, and I don't intend to. But my mom paid for all the dresses…"

Jack sat quietly for a moment, "That was very nice of her."

"Yes it was. Is that all you're going to say about it?"

He took hold of her hands, "Elizabeth, I talked to my mom last night and she made me realize how stupid I was being about the money. She told me that if they'd had daughters that they would have wanted to do the very same thing your dad did. I'm sorry that I upset you last night. If you want to use the money, it's okay with me."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, but I have one question…"

"What's your question?"

"When is the wedding?"

"Next weekend…"

To be continued…

 _ **Note: To those of you who have taken the time to read and shoot me a review, I greatly appreciate it! Happy reading...**_


	19. Chapter 19- Wedding Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ **Chapter 19- Wedding Plans**_

 _ **Wedding Week Continues-**_

The week continued like any other. Elizabeth spent her days at the clinic; that was no different. Jack spent his days at work; that was no different. However, focused on their jobs when required, they each found themselves daydreaming in their down time.

Although each one loved their job, both knew of someplace else they wanted to be, and it was with each other. The wedding was 5 days away; it couldn't get here fast enough for either of them. However, on the flip side, Elizabeth worried that there would never be enough time to prepare a wedding; no matter how modest she desired it to be.

In the evenings, Elizabeth's desire to be fully involved in the wedding planning took over, which cut into her private time with Jack. She wanted things simple and was hopeful that with Maggie handling things close to home that it would stay that way.

"Mom, please don't do anything real elaborate. I mean, Jack and I would be happy going to the Justice of the Peace, but I know that would kill daddy," she stated during her Tuesday evening phone call to her mother.

"Honey, don't worry. Maggie got a lot of things done today, and I made arrangements for the catering.

"What about flowers?" Elizabeth asked as she felt her chest tighten at the thought of all the arrangements that she imagined would need to be handled.

"Elizabeth, I know that wildflowers are your favorite. Maggie has already ordered your bouquet and the corsages for the women. I'm not sure about the boutonnieres. How many groomsmen does Jack have? By the way, who is his best man?"

"I think he has his friend, Lee and a police officer friend from work and I assume his brother, Tom, will be his best man," she replied. "Mom, is there any way that we can get everything taken care of in 5 days?"

"Honey, sit back; go get your nails done; get a massage, and try to relax. Maggie and I have everything under control," Mrs. Thatcher assured her.

"Relax? Not likely," Elizabeth grabbed a bottle of wine and headed through the path to see Maggie. She was excited to see her dining room table covered by notebooks, scratch paper and lists…lots of lists. She couldn't resist the urge to go through each piece of paper, doing her best to visualize the coming together of her wedding day.

Although Elizabeth and Jack didn't have a large guest list, Maggie had spent her Tuesday tracking everyone down by phone. Anyone requiring flight reservations were given a number for Southwest and American Airlines, and all expenses were covered by Mr. Thatcher. Arrangements were made for numerous vehicles to transport those arriving by air. Mr. Thatcher also made arrangements for car rentals for those who wanted to stay the entire weekend and were in need of a vehicle to get around.

Maggie tracked down Elizabeth's sorority sisters who now lived from Florida to Washington State. Her close vet school friends were notified and all but one, a new mother, stated that they would be present.

Most of Jack's guests were fairly local with the exception of his brother, and several of his close friends from his time at Ohio State.

"Maggie, I really appreciate everything you're doing. Can I help in any way?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, I think your mom and I are like a well oiled machine and we have everything under control," Maggie replied. She sent Shane out of the room, "I have something for you, but I wanted to ask, do you know where you're going for your honeymoon?"

"No, but Jack has mentioned before going someplace warm, so I assume maybe an island," she stated with a smile.

"You don't look thrilled," Maggie remarked.

"No, don't get me wrong; I've waited forever to be with Jack so wherever he takes me will be wonderful. I'm just kind of a country girl, so my tastes aren't extravagant," she admitted. "He won't tell me what he's planned, but I'll bet it's a beach, so that's what I'll pack for."

Elizabeth saw the signature Victoria's Secret bag on the kitchen counter. She immediately blushed. "It's crazy to think that you need a new dress to get married in and then a new outfit to put on just so he can take it off," both women laughed, although Elizabeth's giggle had a slight nervous tone to it.

Maggie handed her the bag, "I think you'll look beautiful in this."

Elizabeth reached her hand in and smiled at the silky feel as she rolled the material past her fingers. Elizabeth's eyes widened as she pulled out a garment. "Um, does this come with a whip and handcuffs?" she asked.

Maggie grabbed that from her hands, "Sorry, that's my bag." She walked over to the dining room table and retrieved the 2nd of three bags. Her cheeks were red and the blush signs quickly spread down her neck and across her chest. "I am so embarrassed," she stated as she handed the bag to Elizabeth.

"Don't be embarrassed; I envy your free spirit," Elizabeth mentioned. "Besides, you guys are married, what you do in your bedroom, or anywhere else…" Elizabeth casually glanced around, "Is truly none of my business.

Remembering the previous piece of lingerie that she had pulled out of the other bag, she hesitantly stuck her hand into this bag. Again she felt soft, slinky, silky material which she rolled between her fingers. Her heart pounded as she pulled the piece of lingerie from the bag.

Surprisingly, it wasn't bad, and most likely something that she would have purchased herself, at least part of it. It was teal in color with scalloped eyelash lace appliquéd onto the satin base for a beautiful effect of contrasting color and texture. The garment was designed to fall just above the knee, however with Elizabeth's long legs it would most likely sit higher on her thigh. The scalloped lace was delicate in look and feel and revealed a tantalizing glimpse of the cleavage, as the sensuous satin was designed to drape around the curves. The low v shape added a flirtatious finish to the back.

Elizabeth approached Maggie and hugged her, "This is absolutely beautiful. Thank you so much."

"There's something else in the bag."

"There is?" Elizabeth opened the bag and looked inside. She moved the tissue paper around, "I don't see anything else."

Maggie took the bag and pulled out the elusive item.

"What's that?"

Maggie laughed as she spun the item on her pointing finger, "It's called a g-string. It goes with the gown."

Elizabeth held it in her hand; "Is there really much point to this?"

"Trust me; Jack will absolutely love you in this."

"As small as it is, I don't even think he'll know I'm wearing it."

Elizabeth and Maggie continued to laugh as they consumed several more glasses of wine.

"Maggie, am I really supposed to wear this?" Elizabeth asked as she held up both skimpy articles of clothing.

"Actually, the first one I got for me. This one was a joke, and I'll keep it. This is for you," she handed Elizabeth the final bag on the counter.

"Oh Maggie, this is beautiful," Elizabeth remarked as she pulled the silk, mauve colored gown with the thin straps, lacey bodice and hem, and a slit up the side. The matching robe was just as beautiful and luxurious.

Maggie answered Elizabeth's questions about the wedding planning, but she continued to assure her that she needn't worry.

Emily came out to visit, jumping between Maggie and Elizabeth for snuggle time. Following a few yawns from Emily, Elizabeth grabbed her intimate attire gift from Maggie and headed home.

Maggie watched Elizabeth walk across the side yard before closing the front door.

"Hey Maggs…"

"Yea honey…"

"Jack is on the phone. He needs to talk to you," Shane stated as he handed her his cell phone.

"Hey Jack, Elizabeth just left to go home. What can I do for you?"

She remained quiet as she listened to him talk. "Sure, I can do that. I have a key to the house. I'll take care of it on Friday; I don't want her missing anything."

Elizabeth walked into her house, headed straight to the back door and turned all of her dogs outside. She stood in the middle of the den and pulled the gown from the bag. Even alone she felt somewhat embarrassed holding it in her hand. She carried it back to her room and held it up to her body while standing in front of the mirror. "This is beautiful; I don't think I've ever had anything this sexy to sleep in. Oh who am I kidding…whose going to be sleeping?" she whispered, realizing that the sexiest sleepwear she'd ever worn was the nightshirt that naggingly kept slipping over her shoulder, down her arm and revealing her left breast.

She remembered wearing that nightshirt for a mere matter of minutes, eventually choosing to place it a crate for her puppy to snuggle with as she slipped into a more comfortable cotton t-shirt.

Feeling certain that their honeymoon would be taking them to some place warm and tropical, Elizabeth stood in her closet trying to pull out appropriate clothing to pack, when she heard her phone chime signifying a text. She read the text and smiled…

"Hi beautiful. R u sleepy…?"

"Y…"

"I miss u. Would u go out w/ me…"

"R u asking me out on a date…?"

"Sorry hit send 2 soon. Will u go out w/ me 4 ice cream…?

"I'll b ready…"

Elizabeth was treating Fancy's ear when Jack walked inside the house. He stood in the entryway and watched her. Her smile, as she handed each dog a biscuit, was contagious, and he knew that he could easily get used to coming home from work to this, to her, every evening.

She lifted her gaze and caught his. Dropping the remainder of the biscuits on the counter she ran for him. It was as if he had been away to war and their only contact had been letters. It was as if she had stood on the dock watching his ship sail out of port only to anxiously await his return.

She jumped into his arms, wrapping herself around his body. "I love you so much. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever," she stated as she began placing kisses on his forehead, cheeks, and eyelids.

He released her body, gently lowering her feet to the ground as their lips met. It was a soft, tender kiss as his hands gently rested along her jaw bone. Their lips separated slightly as they each looked into the eyes of the other.

Feeling his arms slip around her body, she closed her eyes. She felt the comfortable warmth that seemed to consume her whenever he was near and she anticipated the touch of his lips upon hers.

This time as their lips met, each one was hungry for the other. Her soft moans and the mild floral scent of her perfume flooded his senses.

"I love you so much, Elizabeth," he whispered. "If I close my eyes, will Saturday be here?"

She released a soft laugh, "I know, you can't wait for the wedding night."

"I'd have to be dead not to be looking forward to that, but Elizabeth I want you as my wife. I want to come home to you and not have to leave at the end of the evening. I want you to curl up next to me in bed, cold feet and all…"

Elizabeth jokingly shoved his upper arms with her hands, "Cold feet, warm heart…"

"The saying goes 'Cold hands, warm heart.' But I'll take whatever you have and warm it up."

"Come on;" she took his hand, "Let's go get some ice cream. I think we need to cool down."

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at ice cream shop that sits on the boardwalk at 22nd Street. Jack pulled into a police parking space, thankful for the official vehicle in the crowded strip area.

He took Elizabeth's hand and they walked the short distance to the Dairy Queen and stood in line with the teenagers and surfers waiting their turn.

"Hi sir, what would you like?"

Jack turned to Elizabeth, "What would you like honey?"

"I'd like a medium caramel dipped cone, please…"

"And I'll take the same thing…"

A moment later they were handed the two cones, but before Jack could reach in his pocket for his wallet, a girl from behind the counter approached them. "Are you Dr. Thatcher?"

"Yes I am…"

"Sammy, I'm paying for their order…"

Before Elizabeth or Jack could react, she hugged Elizabeth, "I'm Riley, and I just want to thank you. Last year my aunt brought in her golden retriever, Gunner for surgery."

They stepped off to the side out of the way of traffic.

She continued, "Gunner is the only thing my aunt has of my uncle, and you did his surgery for free." As tears formed she continued, "I want you to know that my family will always remember that. You will always be someone special to us."

"Riley, I know you're just helping me out, but this isn't one of your DJ gigs. You can't sit around and chit-chat. We have a line forming," the manager stated.

As Jack and Elizabeth turned to walk toward the boardwalk Elizabeth stopped and turned around.

"Riley," she called out. "Are you a DJ?"

"Yes, mostly kids birthday parties," she began as Elizabeth's hopes sank. "But I love weddings. I just haven't had anyone getting married lately.

Elizabeth didn't have her purse on her, so Jack gave her one of his cards with her number on the back. "I don't know if you are available, but Jack and I are getting married this Saturday, and I know it's quick, and if you can't…"

"Don't mention it. I'll send you a text and you can respond with all the particulars," Riley stated.

"What's your fee?" she asked.

"Nothing for you," Riley adamantly stated.

"But we'd like to pay you, especially since it's on such short notice," Elizabeth replied.

"No ma'am. I will be very happy to do this. I feel like my family is able to do something to repay your kindness," Riley responded before heading behind the counter.

They stepped outside, "WOW, what were the chances of that happening?" she commented. Elizabeth smiled and took Jack's hand as they stood on the boardwalk and leaned against the railing.

Jack leaned over and took a bite from her ice cream cone.

"Excuse me?"

"I just wanted to taste yours…"

"Jack, you have the same thing I have."

"But your lips have touched your ice cream. That makes your cone sweeter."

She pressed her cool caramel flavored lips to his. The moment they touched, warmth spread between them. "You are a very sweet man, Jack Thornton. You always know exactly what to say to me."

They both finished their cones and Jack walked over to toss away their trash. As he returned she asked, "So, did you finish making the plans for our honeymoon?"

"I did."

"So, are you going to give up any of the details?"

"I'm not."

"Jack, how do I know what to pack for?"

"Elizabeth, tell me what you love…"

Knowing that he enjoyed the sun, surf and sand, and feeling that any time alone with him was bound to be magical, she stated, "Jack, are we going on a cruise…? A private island somewhere…?"

Trying not to give anything away he stated, "You pack for what you think. If you need anything, we'll buy it there. Don't worry about bringing a lot of clothes though," he teased.

"Jack Thornton, you should be ashamed of yourself."

"I'm just being honest."

As they started back to the car Jack took her arm and turned her around to face him. As the moon cast a soft glow down upon them, he stated, "Elizabeth, I love you."

"I know Jack. I love you too."

"No, I want you to know that I truly love you. I don't ever want a day to go by that you don't hear me say it, but also know that I mean it."

Her eyes watered, "Jack, I love you too. You are without a doubt the best thing that has ever happened in my life. I promise you that I will never let a day go by where you don't hear me tell you just how important you are to me."

Jack leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. His lips were soft, yet firm; tender, yet determined, and the kiss was familiar, yet the excitement of his touch always made it feel like the first time.

"Is it Saturday yet?" they each spoke in unison as they separated, causing them both to laugh.

"Let me get you home. I'm sure you're tired," he stated.

He opened the door for her and she slipped inside. As they pulled out onto Pacific Avenue, she mentioned, "I'm not really tired."

Fifteen minutes later he pulled into her driveway and parked behind her truck. He swept several strands of hair out of her face and behind her ear. He released a breath that escaped his lips in the form of a soft laugh, "Yep, you aren't tired. Elizabeth, wake up…we're home."

She didn't stir, so he walked around to the passenger side and opened the door. He squatted down beside her, "Sweetheart, we're home."

She finally woke, stretched, yawned and slowly exited his SUV. They held hands as he walked with her toward the porch.

Standing on the porch, Jack took her keys from her hand and opened her door.

"Do you want to come inside?"

He smiled. Feeling much like a high school senior on prom night, he said, "I'd love to and in 5 days I won't have to leave, but I have a curfew…Maverick and Maxwell are waiting for me at home."

She softly kissed his lips before stepping inside, "I love you. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Jack stood on the deck as the door closed. He looked out at the property that within days he would be moving to and thought about the woman he would soon marry. He recalled how many of his friends jokingly referred to their wives as the "Ball and chain," and how sad he considered that term to be. He quickly ran through his head the choices that got him to this point and realized how his life was going to dramatically change. His heart swelled with pride and he smiled as he hopped off the porch and headed for his SUV with an energetic bounce in his step. He stood at the driver's side door of his vehicle and turned back to look at the house. His heart pounded as a tear fell and he realized that within days he would be entering the best part of his life thus far.

Wednesday arrived with more arrangements being completed. Jack, his groomsmen and best man had their fittings for their tuxedos and special attire. Everything was hanging in Jack's closet as everyone planned to dress there before heading to the wedding.

The tent and chairs were delivered but wouldn't be set up until Thursday. Although Elizabeth wanted to be involved in the planning, with her clinic hours, surgeries and farm calls, she was unable to give it the time necessary. She was thankful for the work that her mother and Maggie were doing; she trusted each of them, but that still did not keep her from stressing about "the big day."

Not only did she stress about all of the minute details of the wedding, but the thought of the honeymoon was both exhilarating and nerve wracking. She looked forward to being with Jack, to finally experiencing the complete giving of herself to him, but she had to admit that the thought of the "wedding night" actually caused her some stress. _**Will I know what I'm doing? Will I be a disappointment? Will I be enough for him?**_ These were just a few of the questions that began to flood her thoughts.

Where they were going for their honeymoon did not concern her. She loved Jack, so it made no difference to her if they were at the beach, hiking in the mountains or skiing down a slope somewhere. However, she prayed that it wasn't the latter as she had no idea how to ski. Her only true concern about where they went was in knowing how to pack.

Jack assured her that she would have the time of her life, but was certain to remind her that she needed to be away from the clinic for eight days…seven for the honeymoon and one to recuperate.

Maggie walked over after Elizabeth returned home from work to update her on the plans that were made and those that still needed to come together.

When at Maggie's house she usually provided Elizabeth with a glass of wine before they discussed wedding details in hopes that its effects would calm her. Feeling quite at home in Elizabeth's kitchen, she pulled a bottle of wine from the cooler, and two glasses. They consumed the initial glass and a second had been poured before the newest wedding details were discussed.

Elizabeth knew that Maggie was handling most of the details, but even that knowledge didn't keep her from wanting to know everything, and worrying just the same.

"How in the world have you done all this in just a few days?" Elizabeth asked.

"It helps that your dad has the financial means to cover the expenses of those who need to fly. But you know Elizabeth, you are loved by so many people, and they want to be here to share this day with you."

"Oh," Maggie continued, "I got in touch with the DJ…Riley, and everything is set there. Do you and Jack have a song for your first dance?

"Gosh, I don't know. I'll talk to Jack tonight and see if we can agree on one…"

Elizabeth took a deep breath and observed the huge 3-ring binder that Maggie had brought with her sitting on the table.

"Maggie, thank you for everything; I really appreciate all that you've done. I can never repay you for everything. I think that Jack and I would have just gone to the Justice of the Peace if it wasn't for everything you've pulled together here. So thank you so much. I know my dad would have had a heart attack if he hadn't been able to walk me down the aisle."

The two women hugged before Maggie headed back home.

As Elizabeth closed the door she heard her phone chime signifying a text.

"Hey honey. I need 2 c u…"

"Something wrong…? She asked, suddenly feeling her legs become a bit wobbly.

"Nope, I just need to c my #1 girl…"

"Do u have a #2 girl…?"

"No, we're wasting time. Will u go out w/ me…?"

"Another date…?"

"I have some place I want 2 take u…"

"I would, but there's so much to get ready 4. So much 2 do, & I'm not pulling my weight…"

"Please, u need 2 relax…"

"Relax; what's that…?"

"I'll make it better…"

"OK, I need 2 cu 2…"

It was 7pm, thirty minutes after he'd called her when he pulled up in the driveway. She met him as he parked beside her truck. She climbed in and observed a bag containing Subway subs, a small cooler and several blankets.

"So, may I ask where we're going?" she asked.

"Well, I know you're busy and have a lot on your mind, but I just want to take you some place and remind you why we're doing all of this," Jack stated as he reached over and took her hand.

Elizabeth began telling Jack about all the plans that Maggie had taken care of and how appreciative she was to her. Before she knew it, Jack turned down a side street in Knott's Island and out onto the beach they drove.

The sun had set and the sky was full of stars when he brought the SUV to a stop.

She glanced up through the windshield, "Jack this is beautiful, but what are we doing here?"

"Come on, let's get out," he suggested as he opened his door and stepped outside. He grabbed the blanket and cooler and walked out, meeting her in front of his vehicle. They spread out the blanket and Elizabeth sat down.

"Jack, why are we here," she asked again.

He sat beside her; wrapped his arm around her body and pulled her close.

"You aren't going to be at the wedding, are you?"

"What? What are you talking about?

"Jack, did you bring me out here because you aren't ready to get married?'

Jack started laughing, "You really are stressed, aren't you?"

"I am now," she replied as she started to get up.

"Elizabeth, where are you going?"

"Home…"

"WOW, maybe we should have eloped. If you're this stressed with Maggie doing most of the arrangements, I can only imagine what would happen if you had to do it alone."

Jack took her hand, "Elizabeth, I'm not breaking up with you; I'm not backing out, and I'll be early for our wedding. Nothing is going to make me happier than to be married to you."

"Then why all of the secrecy? It felt like you were going to tell me that you were being sent away or we had moved too fast or something."

"I know that the next two days are going to be hectic for you, working and making sure that everything is right. I wanted to bring you out here in the peace and quiet so you could remember why we're doing this. It's about us, our love and our need to be together, to be a family."

"So you're not leaving?"

"Honey, have you heard anything I've said?"

"Jack, everything is falling into place and I just feel like something has to happen to tear it all down. Can we really be this lucky?"

She forced a smile as a tear slipped down her cheek, "I have waited for you my entire life. I had no idea that one person could be this happy, I love you Jack," she stated.

He wiped the tear as it rolled over her cheek. He released a hard breath, "Two and a half more days and you'll be mine forever, I love you Elizabeth."

"Jack…just so you know, I'm already yours."

The sound of the waves crashing on shore was surprisingly calming as he laid her back on the blanket. One hand slipped to the back of her head as the other slid behind her. He pressed his body closer to hers as he drew her more firmly against him. Their lips met and he knew immediately that the strawberry lip gloss she was wearing would be his new favorite, but only slightly beating out caramel, French vanilla, peppermint and any other flavor that had previously graced her lips.

He rolled over, taking her body with him. Their hearts pounded as the next several kisses took them up toward the cliff, but he backed away before their emotions led them over the top.

He sat up leaning against the bumper of his SUV and pulled her into his chest. They sat quietly, listening to the waves rush in and then slowly disappear back out into the ocean. He held her as his fingertips gently rubbed up and down her arm, feeling much like a child at Christmas, knowing that the best day of his year was just around the corner.

As the evening moved into night, Jack asked, "Before we leave, will you dance with me?"

"There's no music," she replied.

"Just wait…"

Jack jumped up, opened the driver's side door and rolled down his SUV window. He turned on his radio, "This is a good song…" he called out as he ran back to the front of the SUV, "Because, baby we were meant to be."

He held out his hand and helped her to her feet. He held her tightly around her waist as her hands worked their way up his arms, over his shoulders and rested behind his head. He felt his skin tingle as her fingers swept through the hair on the nape of his neck. She rested her head on his chest, felt his soft heartbeats, closed her eyes and listened to the words as they moved slowly to the music.

 _ **Baby, lay on back and relax, kick your pretty feet up on my dash  
No need to go nowhere fast, let's enjoy right here where we at**_

 _ **Who knows where this road is supposed to lead  
We got nothing but time  
As long as you're right here next to me, everything's gonna be alright**_

 _ **If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be  
Baby, just let it be  
If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be  
Baby, just let it be  
So, won't you ride with me, ride with me?  
See where this thing goes  
If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be  
Baby, if it's meant to be**_

 _ **I don't mean to be so uptight, but my heart's been hurt a couple times  
By a couple guys that didn't treat me right  
I ain't gonna lie, ain't gonna lie  
'Cause I'm tired of the fake love, show me what you're made of  
Boy, make me believe  
Whoa, hold up, girl, don't you know you're beautiful?  
And it's easy to see**_

 _ **If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be  
Baby, just let it be  
If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be  
Baby, just let it be  
So, won't you ride with me, ride with me?  
See where this thing goes  
If it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be  
Baby, if it's meant to be**_

 _ **So, c'mon ride with me, ride with me  
See where this thing goes  
So, c'mon ride with me, ride with me  
Baby, if it's meant to be**_

 _ **Maybe we do  
Maybe we don't  
Maybe we will  
Maybe we won't**_

 _ **But if it's meant to be, it'll be, it'll be  
Baby, just let it be.**_

Jack saw Elizabeth home but had to fight with himself to leave, knowing that each of them had early mornings at work.

Elizabeth grabbed a glass of wine and sat on the sofa. By this time it was 11pm, obviously dark outside and with no sun to warm the air, it was a bit chilly. Even in her well insulated house, her body was fighting against the fact that Jack was no longer there to hold her, keeping her warm. She hit the remote control on her electric fireplace and within minutes she felt the room warming.

Elizabeth grabbed her journal from the table, opened it to the next blank page and began to convey her feelings on paper…

" _ **As small children we tend to be on the selfish side, expecting everything to be done for us because truthfully we think that everything is about us. Unfortunately, some children move from that phase and without the benefit of a loving family, their narcissistic ways continue. Their life remains truly about them, self absorbed, self-centered, and self concerned.**_

 _ **I consider myself blessed. I was raised in a family where thoughtfulness, kindness and empathy were attributes which were engrained within us on a daily basis. By the way they lived, we were shown by our parents the dynamics of unconditional love, true respect from one to the other and an unselfish, giving heart.**_

 _ **Growing up in a loving family has had many advantages, but one of the most awe-inspiring blessings is having the opportunity to witness the loving, respectful marriage of my parents. Being raised by two kind, generous, and loving people leads me to strive to emulate what they have, and what they desire to give back to others.**_

 _ **My mother has taught me how to be a secure, independent woman, capable of taking care of myself, but not ashamed to lean on the strong shoulders of a partner. Through observation, my father has shown me the strength of a man, determined and powerful, yet just as equally important his tender, loving and kind heart. I see their relationship strengthen daily and I seek to have that in my life.**_

 _ **I feel as though Jack and I have known each other our entire lives. But somewhere in the middle of all the talks, the laughs, insanely silly fights and all the lame jokes, I fell madly in love."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal, curled up on the sofa, pulled the throw over her body, and prayed that she would make it through the next few days. Within minutes she was fast asleep…

 _ **Note: There was simply too much information to be conveyed in one chapter. The next one is just about complete and will be posted in a few days.**_


	20. Chapter 20- Here Comes the BrideMaybe

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ **Chapter 20- Here Comes the Bride…Maybe  
**_

As Elizabeth left on Thursday morning for the clinic, she pulled out of her driveway and immediately into Maggie's next door. She ran up to the door and knocked.

"Good morning; is something wrong?" Maggie asked as she stepped out onto the porch.

"Not that I know of," Elizabeth replied as she turned toward the street where three power company work trucks were parked. "I have some dogs in the house and I see the power company trucks out here. I just wanted to ask if there is a problem with the power today, will you go over and turn my guys out. I'm afraid that it may get warm and I don't want them inside without the AC on."

"No problem, but don't worry. Shane already checked with them and they're doing something with the light poles," Maggie stated, knowing that the way she worded her statement was not technically a lie. "I'll be here today in case the power goes out, so don't worry."

"Hey, my parents will be here this afternoon. I hope that you and Shane can go out to dinner with us tonight?"

"That's sweet of you, Elizabeth. I'll call Shane and make sure he can get home early. As long as the Horton's daughter, Stacy can babysit, we'd love to go."

Elizabeth continued onto work and was quickly too busy with appointment, treatments and emergencies to be concerned with what was happening at home.

At 11:30 am Mrs. Thatcher called Maggie, "Did the electric company show up yet?"

"Yes ma'am. They have set up everything and I was told that they'll be done in about two hours. The tent company is here, and everything is coming along fine there, too," Maggie replied. "Please thank Mr. Thatcher for all of us here. We definitely appreciate what both of you are doing."

"You're welcome, but really all we've done is pay; you had to make all the arrangements, and as her parents it's our pleasure to provide her with the wedding of her dreams. I just hope Elizabeth likes everything."

"She will love it; I'm sure of it. As a matter of fact, the entire neighborhood gets to appreciate it and will love it."

"Maggie, Elizabeth's father, her sisters and I are coming down this afternoon. I hope that you and Shane can have dinner with us."

"Elizabeth invited me this morning and we'd love to. Thank you very much. Drive safely, and I'll finalize all the rehearsal arrangements and check in with the florist this afternoon."

Elizabeth left work early, hoping to take care of a few errands before rushing home to meet her parents, Julie and Viola. Not only did she have things to take care of before the wedding, but making certain that all of her animals' needs would be met while she was on her honeymoon was extremely important.

She picked up dog, pig, goat, and horse food at Tractor Supply, along with various types of treats for the animals so they hopefully would not miss her while she was away. She ran to the convenience store for coffee and breakfast items for her guests, and her last stop was the jewelry store where she picked up a wedding gift for Jack, something special for her wedding party, her parents and Jack's mother.

Elizabeth arrived at the house just before her family. Julie came bursting in the house as Elizabeth was putting away groceries. The emotions ran high as the women, minus Viola, simply looked in Elizabeth's direction and the tears began to flow.

Elizabeth pulled her father aside and handed him back his check.

"What's this for?"

"Well daddy, you've paid for everything, including all of the airfare, so I need to give this back to you."

He closed his hand around hers; "You keep it. Put it away for my grandson or granddaughter."

"Daddy, we aren't even married yet."

"Well, you know that your mother and I do want grandchildren."

"I'm aware, and hopefully that will come, but maybe just not right away."

"I just want you to be happy."

"Daddy…he makes me happy. I love him so much."

"I know sweetheart; he's a good man," he pulled her into his chest for one of his famous bear hugs. "So, do you need any help with anything?"

"Mom and Maggie have done so much. I really don't know how they made all of the arrangements and pulled this together in one week. But daddy, none of this would have come together without you. Thank you so much for everything you've done."

"Honey, as your daddy, I just want you to have the wedding of your dreams; whatever that dream may be."

A knock on the door drew Elizabeth away from her father. "Hey Maggie," Elizabeth invited her and Shane inside and the women took their seats in the den to discuss the arrangements and still those little details that needed their attention.

Shane and Mr. Thatcher stood in the kitchen and discussed sports.

"Oh, did we get enough lanterns?" Elizabeth asked.

"Everything there is taken care of," Maggie advised. The tent is up and the chairs will be set up tomorrow. The flowers are set for delivery on Saturday morning. The florist will also deliver the bouquet, boutonnieres, and flowers for the ladies with the arrangements."

As Maggie flipped through her 3 ring binder, she advised, "Transportation for the guests to the wedding site has been arranged. Anyone driving here can park in my field; it's high and dry."

Maggie continued as she flipped through more pages, "The DJ will be here to set up right after the ceremony while you, Jack, both sets of parents and the wedding party is taking pictures."

Maggie started flipping pages, appearing flustered before reaching a page that was out of place. She closed her eyes and sighed, "The caterer is all set up too."

Elizabeth poured each of them a glass of wine, "Maggie, I don't know what I would have done without you this week. Thank you for everything." Elizabeth turned to her mother, "Mom, thank you for understanding what I want for my wedding and accepting it without question. I love you."

She continued around the room, stopping at Julie and Viola, "I love both of you, probably more now than I did when we were kids. I'm so happy that both of you could be here."

"To a beautiful wedding and an even better marriage," Elizabeth toasted as glasses were clinked before sips were taken.

Elizabeth heard her phone chime and jumped up, knowing that it was a text from Jack.

"Hey beautiful. Did ur parents arrive yet…?"

"Yes, been sitting around chatting about arrangements…"

"Can a guy join…?"

"I thought u were working…"

"I was, but Adam came in 2 work 4 me. They said my mind was elsewhere…"

"Haha. I'm glad. We're going 2 dinner. Come on, we'll wait. Oh wait, let me ask…"

"Hey Jack doesn't have to work. Can we wait for him to go to dinner?" she asked the group.

A resounding "YES" was heard before she returned to her phone.

"Haha, everyone said they'd wait."

"Tell every1 I appreciate that. B there in about 45…"

"Where r u…? Ur mom is on her way…"

"I have a quick errand to run…"

"Already keeping secrets…?"

"You'll know in due time…"

"I love u. See u soon…"

"I love u too. Only 2 more days…"

"I know. Can't wait. So where is the honeymoon 2…?"

"Another secret u will learn about n due time…"

"OK, thought I'd try…"

"See u soon…"

"OK, drive safe…"

On his way to Elizabeth's, he slipped into Reed's Jewelers to pick up something special for her. Everything was just as he'd ordered and he was out the door and in Elizabeth's driveway within the allotted 45 minutes.

Jack walked into the house and quickly found that the men were slightly out-numbered by the women. They took several vehicles to dinner with Viola and Julie riding with their parents; Shane and Maggie took their own car, and Elizabeth and Jack trailed behind with Charlotte deciding to meet everyone at the restaurant.

Following dinner and brisk conversation, they headed back to Elizabeth's. The wedding rehearsal was discussed with everyone meeting at the wedding site by 5pm. Dinner at the Chesapeake Crab House was scheduled to follow.

Elizabeth was totally involved in her conversation with Jack, so Mrs. Thatcher took this opportunity to pull Maggie aside. "Is it set?"

"Yes, they will be here and set up 30 minutes before the ceremony…"

"I hope she likes it, but I guess it's my one shot at something special for her."

"She will love it, Mrs. Thatcher."

There was no chance of being alone with everyone in the house, so Jack and Elizabeth walked out to his SUV to say good night.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, of course, why?"

"You aren't nervous?"

"No, should I be? Are you?"

"Absolutely not."

"Jack, have you written your vows yet?"

"No…"

"Then you should be nervous. You're going to look foolish up there when it's your turn and you don't have anything written down. Please don't wait until the last minute."

"Honey, everything I want to say is right here," he stated as he tapped his chest over his heart.

"That's sweet Jack, but you still may want to write it down. As far as me being nervous, I guess if I'm being honest…"

"Ha, you are nervous…"

"Jack, I'm nervous about the wedding arrangements. I'm not nervous about marrying you. Everything is coming together so quickly, and I just worry that something is going to happen."

Jack pulled her into a hug, "Nothing is going to keep me from marring you in less than 2 days. So please try not to worry."

"I'd better let you get back inside to your guests," he stated as he gently kissed her lips. "It's getting closer. You'll be Mrs. Thornton in less than 48 hours…"

"I can't wait, Mr. Thornton. Hey, when is Tom coming in?"

"Tomorrow…Maggie got his flight reservation too. She really has been a great help. We need to do something for her."

"I picked up gifts for everyone; which reminds me, I need to get them wrapped."

Jack sat behind the wheel, rolled his window down, took her hand and pulled it to his lips, "In less than 48 hours I won't have to leave you."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Jack. I love you."

"I love you back…"

With the last comment, he was out of the driveway and heading down the street.

As Elizabeth stepped back inside everyone hushed, "Did I interrupt something?"

"No why?" Julie asked.

"No reason, except that everyone was talking and as soon as I stepped into the room there was dead silence."

"Nope, you aren't interrupting anything here," Maggie stated with a giggle. She got up, grabbed Shane's hand and pulled him toward the door. "Come on honey, we have a babysitter that needs to get home."

Elizabeth knew something was going on, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Mrs. Thatcher yawned, "We need to get to bed."

As everyone seemed to be heading into different directions, she felt even more certain that something of importance was being kept from her.

"Mom, you and dad are in my room. Julie, I have you in the room next to mom and dad. Viola, your room is the one next to the bathroom. If anyone needs anything, I'll be in the room across the hall from Viola."

Everyone hugged and headed to their respective rooms. Julie snuck in to have a heart to heart with Elizabeth, which lasted for several hours. Once she left, Elizabeth changed for bed and assumed that sleep would come quickly. However, after tossing and turning and finding herself tangled in her bedding, she realized that her mind was in overdrive and sleep would be elusive tonight.

She slipped out into the hall and into her parent's room where they were asleep. She quietly grabbed her journal from the drawer in her bedside table and retreated unnoticed.

She poured a glass of wine, hoping that between its effects and the comfort she found in writing in her journal that she would be able to sleep.

She opened the leather cover of her journal, smiled as she flipped through the ever increasing entries and stopped at the next blank page. Knowing that she had no right to get after Jack for procrastinating in the writing of his vows, she clicked her pen and did her best to convey what was in her heart, putting it down onto the paper…

"Jack, the first time I met you…" _**No, that's not it.**_

"I've loved you from the first time…" _**No, that's not it either.**_

"I feel so blessed to have met you. You are truly my dream…" _**No, I don't want anything sappy.**_

 _ **I know what I want to say; it's right here in my heart. I write all the time; why can't I put these feelings on paper?"**_

Friday arrived with bright sunshine and warm temperatures. Mrs. Thatcher surprised Elizabeth, Mrs. Thornton, Julie, Viola and Maggie with a day at the spa.

As they arrived, there was a sign on the door advising that the spa was closed for a private party.

"Looks like someone beat us here. That's okay mom. I can do my own nails…"

Suddenly the door opened and Elizabeth realized that she was the private party. Massages, facials and mani-pedis were done all around. The salon prepared a table with wine, cheese and fruit, and the women provided the entertainment.

On their way home, Maggie drove everyone by the wedding site. Elizabeth stood in awe of its beauty, as her eyes focused in on the Alter and her placement beside Jack that would take place in 24 hours.

Elizabeth observed the lanterns hanging throughout the area, but the frown on her face caused Maggie some concern.

"What's wrong Elizabeth?"

"I don't think that candles are going to provide enough light out here during the reception. I don't know what I was thinking. I want it soft, but I don't want people falling all over each other in the dark."

Maggie turned Elizabeth toward the seating area, "Try not to worry. We have everything taken care of."

As they walked away, Elizabeth was appreciative that the grounds had been recently manicured. Everyone piled back into Maggie's vehicle and headed for Elizabeth's to get ready for the rehearsal and the dinner.

Everyone began arriving for the wedding rehearsal.

"Hi Tom," Elizabeth called out as she stopped to give him a hug. "Did you just get in?"

"I missed my connection in Atlanta, so yes, I was a bit late."

"Jack, where are your groomsmen?" she asked.

"Accident on 64. They are stuck in traffic, I'm sorry..." he stated still leaving her in the dark as to who would be standing up with him.

He saw her disappointment and quickly added, "Please don't worry. I'll make sure they know how to behave and what to do."

Reverend Wallace stood at the Alter as the wedding party made their way down the aisle.

With the exception of the missing groomsmen, the rehearsal went off without a hitch. As she left the wedding site, Elizabeth couldn't help but wish that it was the real thing, realizing that maybe eloping wouldn't have been such a bad idea.

As everyone headed for dinner, Jack and Elizabeth rode separately, giving them some much needed privacy. Although Jack knew that within 24 hours they would be man and wife, this past week had been difficult, especially the last few days. With so many arrangements to make and people around, the most they had been able to do was hold hands and the occasional kiss. Each one desperately missed the touch of the other and Saturday couldn't get here fast enough for either of them.

As they pulled into Elizabeth's driveway, Jack had plans to take her for a walk…he needed to be alone with her; he wanted to be alone with his fiancé one final time before they married.

"Hey Elizabeth, take a walk with me," he stated before they exited his SUV.

She opened her door and started to step outside, "Is there a reason for this walk?"

Tapping a box in his pocket, he stated, "There is."

As soon as Elizabeth's feet hit the concrete of her driveway, she observed the cars lining the street and heard the squeals of many of her female guests.

Everyone surrounded Elizabeth as the group made their way inside the house.

"I'm sorry Jack, looks like she's going to be tied up the rest of the night. But tomorrow will be here before you know it," Mr. Thatcher stated as he headed into the house, unaware that Jack was still in the driveway.

Before Mr. Thatcher went inside he called out to Jack, "Aren't you coming in to join us?"

Jack looked disappointed, "No, I think I'll bypass that little party."

Mr. Thatcher waved as he stepped inside and closed the door.

Jack drove over to visit his mom and Tom, wishing all the while that he was at Elizabeth's.

Elizabeth saw package after package lining her bar area. However, in scanning the room, one person was missing, Jack's mom.

Elizabeth pulled Maggie aside, "Where's Mrs. Thornton?

Maggie laughed softly, "I think after you start opening these gifts you'll be glad that she isn't here. She was invited, but she didn't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"Feel uncomfortable? Why?"

Observing Maggie's expression, she suddenly realized what type of party was being thrown for her. "Please do me a favor…"

"Anything."

"I'm already nervous about tomorrow night and what to wear. Knowing some of these girls, I suspect that there will be quite a few of those g-strings in those bags. Don't let them tease me mercilessly."

"I've got your back…"

Package after package was presented to Elizabeth. She became increasingly embarrassed as several of the first presents brought her earlier fear to fruition. Some of the gifts were beautiful and quite tasteful, but many of them she knew would never see the light of day ever again.

After the final guest left, Elizabeth called her sisters, her mother and Maggie aside as she presented them each with Pandora bracelets and a special charm for each of them.

"Elizabeth this is beautiful," Maggie commented. "Are you going to wear yours tomorrow?"

"I didn't get me one. I was so busy trying to get just the right charms and I forgot to get one for me. But that's okay; it just gives me something to work on."

It was after 11pm when Maggie left. Elizabeth took a shower as everyone withdrew to their respective bedrooms.

*Knock, knock* Elizabeth tapped softly on her parent's bedroom door.

"Come in…" her mother called out.

"Daddy, I wanted to give you this," Elizabeth handed his a box.

She sat on the side of the bed next to him as he opened the lid to find a silver key chain that was engraved "The love between father and daughter knows no distance."

"I love you," he stated as she quickly felt enveloped in his arms.

"I love you both" she stated as she kissed her parents and returned to the guest bedroom.

Fifteen minutes later, Jack knocked on her bedroom window, "Elizabeth. Elizabeth. I know it's late, but I need to see you…"

There was no response, and feeling the key to her house in his pocket, he contemplated entering that way. However, he didn't want to wake her parents, so he continued to knock on her window.

He leaned against the window, "Please Elizabeth, I just need to kiss you one more time…I love you…"

"We love you too," Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher stated in unison as they pulled back the curtains and lifted the window.

Jack jumped back, "Whoa, I'm so sorry. What…why are you…I just wanted to talk to Elizabeth."

Mrs. Thatcher looked at the clock in the bedroom and then turned back to Jack, "Its 11:45 Jack, you know you can't see her before the wedding."

"I still have 15 minutes, please?"

"Okay, come to the front door and I'll get her."

Mrs. Thatcher knocked on Elizabeth's door to tell her that Jack wanted to see her. She slipped on a robe, a blue silky number that she received as a gift and headed for the front door.

She barely made it outside before he wrapped her in his arms.

"I just need you to know that I love you, and in a matter of hours we'll be married, and I couldn't be happier."

She could only assume that with the wedding within 24 hours, her emotions were heightened, and the tears began to flow, "I love you so much."

Jack held her until her tears ceased. Once she relaxed he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. She laughed when she looked inside…

"What's so funny? Don't you like it?" he asked as the hurt was evident in his expression.

Her hand gently held his cheek as her tears began again. "I love it Jack," she stated as he pulled the Pandora bracelet with several bride and wedding charms and securely clasped it around her wrist. "This is the most beautiful gift I have ever received, besides my engagement ring of course."

Jack's fingers gently rubbed the silk material of her robe between his fingers. "I have a feeling that this may be one of my gifts, Hmm?"

"No, I have your gift inside," she stated as she ran to the kitchen table and retrieved a jewelry box.

"Did you get me a bracelet too?" he laughed.

"No, open it…"

Jack opened it to find a gold pocket watch. On the inside was a picture of her, and on the back it was engraved with "All My Love Forever, Elizabeth."

"This is perfect. I love it, and I love you. But I know what type of party this was, so I can only assume that I got some gifts there too."

Thinking he was speaking of gifts specifically for him she replied, "Jack, it was a lingerie party, so no, it was stuff for…oh, I get it. Yes some things you may see. Some will be packed away forever."

"Do I get to choose which ones stay? He asked.

"Somehow I think our selections may be polar opposites. Maybe I'll let you see the risqué ones."

"Will you at least model them for me so we can make an informed decision?"

"Well actually, some of them don't have much material to model."

"You're killing me here Elizabeth…"

"So, will I see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"It's difficult for me to leave right now, but I'll definitely be here tomorrow." Jack looked at his watch, 11:58, "But I have to leave now. Sleep well, and I'll see you soon," he stated as he tenderly brushed his lips across hers.

"Oh Jack, will you give your mother something for me?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Elizabeth ran inside and grabbed the bag for Mrs. Thornton. "I thought she was coming over after dinner, but with the party that was planned I assume that she was maybe uncomfortable about being here. To be honest I would have died if she had been here. It was truly bad enough with my mom here."

Jack leaned in and kissed her, and then took the bag from her hand, "I'll see that she gets it."

Before she knew it, he was in his vehicle and pulling out of her driveway.

Elizabeth walked back into the house and found everything quiet. Her parents and sisters were nowhere in sight. As she slipped into the guest room she was using, she was startled to find Julie sitting on her bed.

"Okay sis, take a seat. It's time for me to tell you what's in store for you," Julie stated as she patted the side of the bed.

"Julie, I'm not having this conversation with you."

"No…you and Jack have already…"

"We have not, but I have complete faith in Jack and it's going to be fine."

"Well, I got you something."

Just the thought of a gift from Julie in the same context as her wedding night sent Elizabeth's stomach fluttering and heart pounding. "I'm afraid to open this."

Elizabeth hesitantly reached her hand into the bag and pulled out a peach silk camisole and shorts set with spaghetti straps and lace along the v-neck and hem. In a separate bag was a matching silk robe and Elizabeth couldn't help but to breathe a sigh of relief. Coming from Julie she was surprised by its beauty and relative modest design. Obviously it wasn't something that Julie would wear, but Elizabeth hugged her, thanking her for the very thoughtful and tasteful gift.

As Julie left Elizabeth alone, she pulled her journal from the table, opened it to the next blank page and attempted to convey how she felt onto the empty canvas…

" _ **As I look back on my life, I know that every choice, decision, adventure, experience, and yes, every regret I've had, has led me to you. I put the sadness of my past tribulations behind me, realizing that each and every heartbreak has been well worth the pain, for if I had done even one thing differently, I may have never met you.**_

 _ **Tomorrow my best friend will become my family. We will grow together and learn from each other, knowing the importance of accepting each one for who they are, and making no attempts to change them. For when you release expectations, you are then free to enjoy things the way they are instead of the way you think they should be.**_

 _ **Marriage is the combining of two lives, two hearts and two souls as they become united as one. They will then hopefully stand strong together throughout whatever challenges are forced upon them.**_

 _ **Changes are inevitable; some are good, some are bad, but all require adjustments. Many deal with us as individuals, but still others take into consideration those who are or who have become very close to us. As I prepare to make one of the biggest changes in my life, I am so thankful for this man that God has placed before me.**_ _ **I can honestly say that I did not fall in love with you, but with my eyes wide open, I walked in and your heart welcomed me.**_

 _ **Jack is kind, considerate, thoughtful and loving. I feel alive with the simple touch of his hand; he comforts me with his strong arms, and his love envelopes me always. I can only hope to strive to be as much of a blessing to him as he is to me.**_

 _ **As I embark on this new chapter of my life, I do so with complete joy. Yes, there is also some fear of the unknown, but I truly trust him with my life…and my heart."**_

Saturday morning arrived with little pomp and circumstance. Elizabeth's friend from college, Mary, a hairstylist, arrived at the house at 10am to do everyone's hair.

Hanging on Elizabeth closet door was her wedding dress and she couldn't help the flutter she felt in her stomach as she caught a glimpse of it. Additionally, the pounding of her heart was so loud that it sounded like drums beating in her ears.

Maggie was busy completing all of the final arrangements but took a few minutes to talk with Mrs. Thatcher upon her request.

"I want to thank you for everything you have done for Elizabeth, well, for all of us this week. You have truly been a Godsend, and Elizabeth was right to pick you as her Matron of Honor."

"It has truly been my pleasure. I love Elizabeth like a sister and I'm so happy that she let me handle this for her."

"Well, her father and I would like you to have this," Mrs. Thatcher handed her an envelope.

"That isn't necessary."

"Maybe not to you, but to her father and me, it is. Please, if nothing else, take it and put it away for that precious little girl of yours."

Although Maggie didn't want to take the envelope, she did so for two reasons, 1-Elizabeth advised her that her mother wouldn't take "no" for an answer, and 2- It could be a blessing at some point for Emily.

"Thank you, Mrs. Thatcher. I will put it away for Emily."

 _ **Jack's Townhouse…**_

Jack's groomsmen and best man were at his townhouse getting ready as they watched him pace.

"Are you okay Jack? Are you getting cold feet?" Tom asked.

"What? No, I'm just wishing that it was 5:00 already."

"You really do love her…" Tom teased.

"Tease me all you want. She's the best thing that has ever happened to me and I can't wait to put that ring on her finger. Oh no, the ring…"

"Calm down Jack. You gave it to me. I have it right here," Lee mentioned as he patted the pocket on his tuxedo. His eyes widened as he patted each pocket looking for the ring.

"You lost it?" Jack looked panicked as he began to scour the area.

Lee and Tom began to laugh, causing Jack to turn around.

"What are you laughing at? It isn't funny," Jack stated curtly.

"Jack, calm down; I have it right here," Lee stated as he pulled it from the original pocket.

Looking at his watch, Lee grabbed Jack's keys from the table and stated, "Hey Jack, it's 3:00, we'd better head on over."

"Wait, I'll be right back," Jack stated as he ran upstairs to his bedroom, grabbed the pocket watch from his dresser, and headed downstairs.

"Lee, Tom, could you give us just a minute alone?" Mrs. Thornton asked.

"Of course, we'll be outside," Lee replied.

"What is it, mom?"

"Jack, I know you love Elizabeth, and right now you're excited about the prospect of marriage, but remember that there will be adjustments that will be needed from both of you."

"I know mom."

"Remember to be patient and kind in your words. Things can be said in the heat of the moment and like toothpaste, once that anger is released, it can't be pushed back into the tube. At that point, the damage is done and the hurt will linger."

"I know, mom."

"Jack, every couple has arguments; it's inevitable. I just want you to remember those feelings that have gotten you to this point. Always be respectful, listen to her side, and compromise…compromise…compromise."

"I understand, mom." _**I wonder if her parents are giving her the same advice.**_

Back at Elizabeth's house, nerves were running rampant. Emily, being the flower girl and youngest member of the wedding party, was the last person to get her hair styled. Surprisingly, for a small child, she sat quietly, but in all honesty, the apple slices that Maggie was feeding her may have been what did the trick.

Mrs. Thatcher found it difficult to keep the tears from falling as her three daughters stood before her. "Viola…Julie, would you mind giving Elizabeth and me a moment alone?"

"Don't worry mom, I've already told her what to expect from the wedding night..."

"Julie, stop…" Mrs. Thatcher called out sternly. "Please girls, just give us a minute."

"What is it, mom?"

"I just wanted a moment alone with you to see if you're okay."

"Mom, I'm about to marry the most amazing man; I don't think I could be any better if I tried."

"I just want to tell you that there will be wonderful times, but it's not always great. Every couple has rough patches but during the hard times always remember what brought you together to begin with. Never lose sight of the love you have for him."

"I won't mom, thank you."

"Elizabeth, today is your day; well, yours and Jack's. Just remember as you go through your married life, always be respectful, listen, and I mean truly listen to his side, and compromise, compromise, compromise."

"I will." _**I wonder if his mom is giving him the same advice.**_

Shane was handling the parking of the cars and setting up everyone for transportation to the wedding site.

Before slipping into her dress, Maggie stepped outside to talk with Shane. She observed that everything was moving along surprisingly well, until…

"Hello," Maggie answered her phone. She remained silent as the person on the other end of the phone continued talking, but her expression spoke volumes.

"What's wrong," Shane asked.

"Reverend Wallace, his wife fell this morning and broke her hip. He's at the hospital and she's in surgery," Maggie relayed the information as it was provided to her. "Shane we can't have a wedding without a minister.

"I'll go tell Jack. Hey Maggie," Shane called out causing her to turn around. "I'll think of something."

"I hope so," she stated as she continued on to the house to break the news to Elizabeth.

Shane made his way to the wedding site and called out to Jack, directing him over to the side and away from prying eyes.

"What's wrong," he asked suddenly having a fear that she had backed out of marrying him.

Shane began to explain and Jack listened as he felt his heart pounding, feeling certain that it was preparing to explode in his chest.

"Does Elizabeth know?"

"Maggie went back to the house to tell her. I'm working on something, but I don't have an answer yet."

"Shane, can you take me back to the house. I have to talk to Elizabeth."

"Sure, hop in…"

 _ **Back at Elizabeth's house…**_

"But we can't have a wedding without a minister," Elizabeth responded as she realized the fear she had was now visualized right before her eyes. "His wife is in surgery; can't he come and do the ceremony? He'll get back probably before she makes it to recovery."

Before the statement had rolled completely off her tongue and had passed through her lips, or those in the room had time to react, Elizabeth stopped. She put her hands over her mouth, "I'm so sorry. That has to be the most inconsiderate thing I have ever said in my entire life."

Elizabeth glanced across the room, seeing her reflection in the mirror she commented, "I guess I'd better get out of this dress." She started down the hall but stopped and turned around, "I don't think I can face the guests without crying. Could someone please let them know that the wedding isn't going to happen today?"

"NO!" Jack's voice was bold and carried easily from outside the house.

"Jack, don't come in here, you can't see me," she stated as she rushed back to her bedroom before he made his way inside the house.

He strolled directly down the hall and knocked on her bedroom door, "Elizabeth, he whispered, "Please talk to me."

"Jack, I knew it. I told you; everything fell into place too easily; it was too good to be true," her voice was filled with emotion as she leaned her back against the closed door.

Jack turned the handle on the door.

"Jack, you can't come in."

"Honey, I'm not coming in. Just take my hand," he stated as she felt the door open slightly.

She slipped her hand into his as their fingers entwined. "Jack, I'm a horrible person."

"No you aren't. It's your wedding day. You want it perfect. I understand you're upset."

"No Jack, I said that Reverend Wallace could come do the ceremony and then get back to the hospital before she made it to recovery. I'm a horrible person. I'm so sorry; I didn't really mean it. I pray that she's okay."

"Honey, no one thinks that you're a horrible person. I'll bet that even Reverend Wallace would understand why you said it. He's still not coming, but he would understand."

"Jack, I love you, but maybe it's a sign that we're rushing this. I mean who gets engaged and married this fast?"

"Elizabeth, I need to talk to you…"

"Jack, I love you, and I want to marry you, but it just won't be today."

Elizabeth felt the door open slightly more, "Jack you can't come in."

He slipped into her room. He kept his eyes closed, but opened his arms inviting her in. She broke down as she felt the security of him holding her snuggly to his chest.

"Shh," he whispered. "Elizabeth, if I have to bring everyone here to the Justice of the Peace, we are getting married today."

"But Jack…"

"Elizabeth, do you love me?"

"Of course; you know I do."

"Then trust me. We'll be married today, just as we planned. Besides, we can't leave on our honeymoon without being married, right?"

"Oh, I had almost forgotten about that."

"I can't wait to get you to…"

"Where Jack; where are we going?" Elizabeth practically begged, needing something to take her mind off of the wedding fiasco before her.

"Jack…Jack" Shane called out.

"He's back talking with Elizabeth," Mrs. Thatcher replied.

Jack's eyes were still closed, but he heard the lift in her voice and he knew that she was smiling again. "Okay I'll tell you. We're going to…wait, is that Shane?"

"Where Jack, where are we going?" she asked again.

Shane rushed down the hall. Looking into the room he blurted out, "Judge Grissom is a friend of mine. I called him and he's on his way. He's retired, but he can still marry people. He's on the golf course, and can be here is 30 minutes."

"Are you sure?" Jack asked as he turned away from Elizabeth and faced Shane.

"Yes and what's wrong with your eyes?"

"Nothing, I can't see Elizabeth before the ceremony."

"Okay, come on. I need to get you back to the site."

Jack's eyes remained closed as he brought her hand up to his lips, "I love you. I'll see you in about 30 minutes, okay?"

"I love you too, and wild horses couldn't keep me away."

"But wait Jack. You didn't tell me where we're going."

"In due time, sweetheart."

Shane grabbed Jack's arm, "Come on…"

Jack continued outside, but Elizabeth called out to Shane for one final request.

"Would you please tell your Judge friend to announce us to the guests after the ceremony as 'Mr. and Mrs.' and not 'Mr. and Dr.?'"

"No problem…"

Elizabeth sat on the side of her bed as Julie touched up her makeup.

"Good as new," she stated; which elicited a once elusive smile from Elizabeth.

Jack was quiet as Shane drove him back to the wedding site.

"Are you okay?" Shane asked.

"Why do things have to be so difficult? All I want to do is marry her," Jack replied.

"Well, you're going to get your wish. Go tell your guests that there has been a slight delay and I'll bring Judge Grissom when he arrives."

"Thanks Shane; you've been a lifesaver here," Jack stuck out his arm and shook his hand.

Shane smiled, "Don't mention it. I'd do anything for Elizabeth, and for some reason she wants you."

Both men laughed as Shane watched Jack head down the aisle and toward the Alter.

Shane headed back to his house to pick up Judge Grissom when he arrived, hoping that the delay would not be too disturbing to the guests.

Thirty minutes passed and as Shane pulled up with Judge Grissom, they found Jack walking amongst the rows of guests encouraging participation in a sing along. Everyone stopped and Jack breathed a sigh of relief as Judge Grissom took his place.

"Thank you sir for taking time out of your golf game to come here and officiate," Jack stated.

Don't mention it son. Any friend of Shane is a friend of mine. Besides, I was losing royally," Judge Grissom stated with a laugh. "I would normally be prepared for something like this, but given the situation, I need everyone's names."

"I'm Jack Thornton, and my fiancée is Elizabeth Thatcher."

Judge Grissom wrote down the names so he wouldn't forget. "Thatcher, Thatcher. Elizabeth Thatcher. Did she graduate from Virginia Tech Vet School?"

"Yes sir she did; do you know her?"

"No, I never had the pleasure to meet her, but she was in Vet school when my daughter was attending under-grad school at Virginia Tech."

"WOW, it's a small world," Jack stated wondering how he would have remembered Elizabeth after all these years.

"My daughter, Pam, was studying education and she and Elizabeth lived in the same apartment complex. Scooter, Pam's rescue dog got away from her and ran out into the road. He was hit by a car and Pam lost it. Elizabeth was playing volleyball and heard the screeching tires and Pam's screams. She came running and stabilized Scooter until they could get him to the ER Vet. I know she wasn't a vet yet, but there's no doubt she saved that dog's life."

Jack smiled knowing that he had just found another reason why he loved her so much.

 _ **Back at Elizabeth's house…**_

Maggie walked back to Elizabeth's bedroom, "Shane just called; the Judge is here. We need to go get you married."

Elizabeth stood up, checked herself one final time in the mirror and headed for her den. Her mother had already been picked up and taken to the wedding site and as Elizabeth stood facing her father, her sisters, Maggie and Emily headed out for their ride.

"Oh my dear Beth, you are so beautiful," he stated as he leaned in and kissed her forehead. "You have a young man who is very anxious to see you, so are you ready?"

"I am…"

They stepped out her side door and she headed for the driveway, and the final, specially decorated golf cart.

"Beth, your ride is down here," Mr. Thatcher stated as he led her to the horse drawn carriage that sat beside her barn. Mr. Thatcher helped her into the carriage before taking a seat beside her. The field gate was open as the carriage left her property and headed for the lake.

As they closed in on the lake and the wedding site, she heard one of the most beautiful songs playing. Then her friend Mary, who had just finished styling everyone's hair, and who had the voice of an angel began to sing as the carriage pulled up.

 _ **He is now to be among you at the calling of your hearts.  
Rest assured this troubadour is acting on his part.  
The union of your spirits here has caused him to remain,  
For whenever two or more of you are gathered in his name.  
There is love,  
There is love.  
Well a man shall leave his mother and a woman leave her home,  
They shall travel on to where the two shall be as one.  
As it was in the beginning, is now until the end,  
Woman draws her life from man and gives it back again.  
And there's love,  
There is love.  
Well then what's to be reason for becoming man and wife?  
Is it love that brings you here, or love that gives you life?  
For if loving is the answer, then who's the giving for?  
Do you believe in something that you've never seen before?  
Oh, there's love,  
There is love.**_

Mr. Thatcher helped her out of the carriage as she met Julie, Viola, Maggie and Emily. The women and Emily proceeded through the tent area ahead of Elizabeth.

As Elizabeth walked through the tent, which in a short while would provide cover for the reception, all she could see were rows and rows of white chairs leading down to the lake. Teal ribbons were tied to the chairs lining the aisle, which were occupied by family, and friends. The flower arrangements were strategically placed throughout the area. Some were hanging from trees or poles while others sat proudly at the Alter and on pedestals.

As Elizabeth and Mr. Thatcher stood just outside the tent the Wedding March began.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life."

"Okay, let's go."

They slowly started down the aisle as every guest stood. As she and Mr. Thatcher made their way to the Alter, she finally saw him. She knew Jack was handsome, but seeing him as he waited on her arrival, standing in a tuxedo caused her heart to skip a beat.

Beside Jack was Tom, and next to him was Lee. Standing in his own tuxedo just beside Lee was Maxwell. Elizabeth laughed softly as she looked slightly to the right of Maxwell and observed Heinz, sitting like a well mannered dog, wearing his bowtie and white collar, looking much like a Pilgrim.

Jack's eyes met hers and they never wavered. She felt her knees wobble slightly as he smiled, providing the dimpled grin that he knew she loved. As she walked toward him, he was thankful that his body handled breathing automatically, because as she stepped closer, he could do nothing but stare.

Standing at the Altar, Elizabeth kissed her father's cheek. "Do you promise to love her forever?" he asked Jack, observing tears welling in his eyes.

Jack's attention left Elizabeth but only momentarily, "Yes sir. I promise you I will."

Mr. Thatcher released Elizabeth's hand, placing it into Jack's as his fingers closed around hers. He stepped back and took a seat beside Mrs. Thatcher.

Jack swallowed hard. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she softly replied as her voice wavered with emotion. "Where's Maverick?" She asked, actually assuming that he would have been Jack's best man.

"He's here," Jack responded as he caught her glancing around looking for him.

They both turned to face Judge Grissom, who smiled hoping to put them at ease.

Judge Grissom began, _**"Welcome, family, friends and loved ones. We are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Jack and Elizabeth. You have come here to share in this formal commitment they make to one another, to offer your love and support to this union, and to allow Jack and Elizabeth to start their married life together surrounded by the people dearest and most important to them.**_

So welcome to one and all. Jack and Elizabeth appreciate the arrangements you made to be here today, to share in this joyous occasion with them. They now ask for your blessing, encouragement, and lifelong support as they begin this new chapter in their lives.

 _ **Marriage is perhaps the greatest and yet the single most challenging adventure of human relationships. There is no ceremony that can create your marriage; only you have the ability to do that. That must be done through love and patience; through dedication and perseverance; through talking and listening, helping and supporting and believing in each other; through tenderness and laughter; through learning to forgive, learning to appreciate your differences, and by learning to make the important things matter, and to let go of the rest.**_

 _ **What this ceremony can do is to witness and affirm the choice you make to stand together as partners for life."**_

Judge Grissom continued, " _ **We've come to the point of your ceremony where Jack and Elizabeth would like to recite their own vows. However, before you do that, I ask you to remember that love, which is rooted in faith, trust, and acceptance, will be the foundation of an abiding and deepening relationship. I pray that you realize that no other tie is more tender and no other vows are more sacred than those you are preparing to take today.**_

 _ **As you take these vows, know that you must keep them at all cost. Not simply because of any religious or civic law, but because of your desire to love and be loved by another person fully and without limitation. As a result, your life will have much joy and the home you establish will be a place where you will find the direction of your growth, your freedom, and your responsibility."**_

Judge Grissom turned to Jack and then to Elizabeth, "Are you ready to say your vows?"

"Yes sir," they replied in unison.

" _ **Jack, if you'd like to go first…"**_

Jack wasn't so certain that he wanted to go first. He knew what was in his heart, but he was concerned that he wouldn't get the words passed his lips. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. His heart was thumping so loudly that he found himself speaking to the rhythm of the beats. However, as he cast his eyes upon her, removing everyone else in his sight, his body calmed and he truly stated what was in his heart.

Jack began, _**"Elizabeth, from the moment we met you have surprised me, distracted me, captivated me, and challenged me in a way that no other person ever has. I fall more in love with you as each day passes, and I can't believe that on this day, I get to marry my best friend.**_

 _ **I truly feel that I am a better person since I met you, and I believe in the truth that we are as a couple,"**_ Elizabeth reached up and swept a tear that slipped from his eye. He took a deep breath before continuing, _ **"I promise to be true to you always; to encourage and support you, but I also fear that there will be times when I frustrate you. I do promise to do my best to keep those times to a minimum."**_

The guests softly giggled giving Jack a moment to calm his breathing and emotions.

" _ **No matter what troubles we encounter, or how much time passes, I know that our love will remain strong and will never fade. I believe that we will always find strength in each other as we continue to stand side by side,"**_ he stated ashis eyes never wavered from hers. _ **"I pray that my heart will always be your shelter, and my arms will forever be your home.**_

" _ **Elizabeth,"**_ he stopped for a moment as she stepped forward and gently wiped the tears from his eyes.

He nervously released a breath which sounded like a soft laugh, _**"I love you more with every breath I take. You are truly all I need and all I will ever want. You are the reason my heart beats, and right here, in front of everyone I give you my soul to keep, for I would be completely lost without you. I love you Elizabeth."**_

Judge Grissom turned to Elizabeth, _**"Okay Elizabeth…"**_

She took her own deep breath before beginning, _**"I, Elizabeth, choose you, Jack, to be no other than yourself. I already love everything I know about you, and I trust that those things I continue to learn about will only strengthen the emotion I have for you. I promise to respect you as a person, a partner and as an equal. I don't know that I can say anything here that you haven't already heard, but you are truly my best friend, my love…my life. Before you asked me, I was yours. I mean, how could I possibly walk away from a man who loves his dog like you do?"**_

The guests laughed softly. She waited until it was again quiet to continue. _**"You have been my very best friend through the good and the bad. You are the reason I smile, and you have given me comfort beyond measure when I felt lost and alone. You have believed in me when I doubted myself. You have shown me how to love with passion, purity and unconditional acceptance. I'm not certain that a lifetime with you is enough for me to return all that you have so unselfishly given to me."**_

With her own tears threatening to wet her cheeks, Jack momentarily released her hands as he tenderly swept the perfectly formed droplets away. She took a deep breath as her eyes closed and her head dropped forward, doing her best to compose herself.

With her breathing calmed, her head lifted and her eyes again met his as she continued, _**"Jack, may you always feel deeply loved, because you are. May you always know from this day forward that you will never walk alone, for I will be beside you through everything this life has to offer us."**_

Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat as she looked deep into his eyes before continuing, _**"We are so much better together than we could ever hope to be alone. I am completely devoted to you. As I have previously given you my hand to hold, I now give you my heart to keep, for I have no greater gift to give. Jack Thornton, you will always be the best part of my day…I love you."**_

Jack pulled her hand up to his lips, _**"I love you so much."**_

Judge Grissom cleared his throat which drew their attention away from each other and back toward the Alter.

Judge Grissom began, turning his attention to Jack, _**"Will you, Jack, take this woman to be your wedded wife?"**_

" _ **I will."**_

Judge Grissom _directed his next question to Elizabeth,_ _ **"Will you, Elizabeth, take this man to be your wedded husband?"**_

" _ **I will."**_

Judge Grissom turned to Jack, _**"May I have the rings please?"**_

Jack glanced down the aisle and whistled, drawing everyone's attention as Maverick ran toward the Alter wearing a black bowtie and carrying a flower and the wedding rings.

Maverick stopped at Jack's side and the rings were handed to Judge Grissom.

Jack looked at Elizabeth and easily observed the love she felt for him in her eyes. "Good boy," he whispered as he patted Maverick's head.

Judge Grissom held up the rings and stated, _**"These rings are a symbol of your love, for today, tomorrow, and for all of the days to come. Wear these rings as a sign of what you have promised each other on this day and know that your love is present, even when one of you is not."**_

Judge Grissom handed Jack Elizabeth's ring.

Jack took her left hand in his, _**"I give you this ring as a token of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my wife on this day and forevermore."**_

Judge Grissom turned to Elizabeth and handed her Jack's ring, " _ **"I give you this ring as a token of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my husband on this day and forevermore."**_

Judge Grissom continued, _**"Jack and Elizabeth you have expressed your love to one another through the commitment and promises you have just made. May the blessings of life, the joy of love, the peace of truth, and the wisdom and strength of Spirit be your constant companion today and forevermore. I now pronounce that you are husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."**_

Jack leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers.

Jack and Elizabeth turned to face their group of family and friends as Judge Grissom announced, _**"Ladies and Gentlemen it is with great pleasure that I introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Jack Thornton…**_

To be continued…


	21. Chapter 21- Let the Honeymoon Begin

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ **Chapter 21- Let the Honeymoon Begin**_

 _ **Note: Okay guys, as the title implies it is their honeymoon. I'm not sure of the heat level; it may not seem hot to some, but maybe blazing to others. So, enter at your own risk…**_

Jack and Elizabeth turned to face their group of family and friends as Judge Grissom announced, _**"Ladies and Gentlemen it is with great pleasure that I introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Jack Thornton…"**_

Jack took her hand and brought it to his lips, "I love you Mrs. Thornton." He slipped her hand through his arm, resting it in the crook of his elbow as they began the processional down the aisle.

They stopped at the first row. Jack shook Mr. Thatcher's hand and hugged his new mother-in-law. Elizabeth's tears began again as Mrs. Thornton stepped forward and they hugged.

Jack took her hand and they continued down the aisle with the wedding party following.

While the wedding pictures were being taken, the caterer and DJ set up in their respective areas. Hearing the music in the background, Elizabeth had an "I forgot" moment, realizing that she never gave the first song to be played to Maggie.

"Jack, we don't have a song."

"What do you mean we don't have a song? We have a lot of songs."

"Not a special one. Not the one they play first at the reception. Jack, that sets the tone for our whole marriage."

"Are you serious? A song does that? Don't worry…"

"Don't worry? Too late…"

"Elizabeth, I gave Maggie our song."

"Jack, you don't know what our song is…"

"Do you?"

"No, that's why I was supposed to talk to you about it but I forgot."

"Well, that's why I picked one for us."

"Jack…"

"Do you trust me?"

"That's a silly question. Of course I do."

"Elizabeth, when you hear it, you will agree; it's perfect, don't worry."

"Easy for you to say."

Those in attendance gathered around the open bar as the wine, champagne and mixed beverages began to flow freely.

Once the photographer finished taking pictures, Jack took Elizabeth's hand, excused themselves, and walked away from prying eyes as they headed down to the water.

The sun was setting, but the last bit of light caught Elizabeth's face perfectly as he leaned in and captured her lips.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?"

"For saying 'I do.'"

"Jack, I should be saying that to you. I put you through a lot, and I'm so sorry…"

"Hey," he kissed her eyes, tasting the saltiness of tears that slipped passed her lashes, "That's like a lifetime ago, okay? What happened was meant to be because it showed us how important we are together."

She glanced down at her hands in his. Seeing the wedding bands on both of their ring fingers brought an immediate smile to her face. She lifted her eyes, catching his glance, "We did it. You're my husband."

"And you're my wife."

"Jack, I meant what I said in the ceremony. The words came from my heart…"

"I meant every word too. Like I told you the other night, I feel so much for you and its right here in my heart," he stated as he tapped his chest. "All I had to do was look into your eyes and the words were right there."

Their time alone was short lived as Maggie called out, "Hey Elizabeth…Jack, the guests are getting seated for dinner.

Jack took Elizabeth's hand and brought it up to his lips, "Shall we go join our guests? The sooner we eat and toast and dance, the sooner we can get out of here and start our honeymoon."

She smiled, "Okay, so where are we going?"

"I will tell you that tonight we are staying at the Cavalier. We have the honeymoon suite that has a balcony and an ocean view,"

"So, are we staying there all week?" she asked.

"Oooh no. I have other plans."

"You know, I completely trust you, and I'm packed, so if I need anything else, I'll just buy it there," she stated. _**We both love the beach. I say you're taking me to an island where I'll end up wearing few clothes,"**_ she thought, an image in her mind brought about a soft giggle.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, but I think I know where we're going?"

"Oh, you do? Where?"

"I'll wait and see if I'm right before I say anything. I'm packed so you'll know that I'm right."

Jack squeezed her hand and smiled, knowing that there was no way she would know his plans for them.

They made their way under the tent and were ushered to the front of the line. Elizabeth was quite impressed by the menu that had been decided upon. The buffet consisted of the following…

 _ **Appetizers:**_

 _ **Fresh Vegetables:**_ _ **  
Carrots, Celery, Broccoli, Cauliflower, Cucumbers, Red Radish, Cherry Tomatoes and a Ranch Dip displayed in a wicker basket.**_

 _ **Fresh Fruit:  
Pineapple, Cantaloupe, Watermelon, Grapes, Honeydew Melon, Blueberries, Strawberries**_

 _ **Assorted Cheese and Crackers**_

 _ **Dinner:**_

 _ **Beef Tips**_ _ **  
Sliced by the Chef and served with BBQ and Horseradish Sauce.**_

 _ **Salmon, broiled and seasoned with bread crumbs, garlic lemon and butter**_

 _ **Grilled Chicken Breast**_

 _ **Grilled Vegetable Skewers**_

 _ **Tossed Garden Salad**_ _ **  
Iceberg and red leaf lettuce with red cabbage, tomatoes and cucumbers served with Ranch Dressing.**_

 _ **Walnut Rice Pilaf**_

 _ **French Rolls**_

 _ **Coffee, Tea, Soft Drinks, Water**_

 _ **For the small children in attendance there were hot dogs, hamburgers, chicken tenders, Mac and cheese, and fries.  
**_

Jack and Elizabeth found themselves preoccupied with each other while others ate. Once they finally settled down to eat, he glanced over and watched as she nibbled on the fruit and vegetables on her appetizer plate. As many of her friends stopped by to offer their congratulations, she chose to push her plate away from her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm not really hungry."

"The food is really good. Maggie and your mom did a great job with the menu."

"It smells wonderful. I'll get something later."

Tom tapped his butter knife on his wine glass garnering everyone's attention. "Good evening everyone. I know that Jack and Elizabeth join me is thanking you for coming and sharing this special day with them.

Tom talked about his older brother, their adventures as teenagers, and their strong bond. He caused the crowd to burst out laughing when he told the story of Jack and several of his friends who took a boat out on Linkhorn Bay to the little island about a mile out. "The interesting thing about this island," he stated, "was that some of the most beautiful flowers grew there." He glanced over at Jack who swallowed hard and squeezed Elizabeth's hand a bit tighter.

Tom continued, "Well, Jack had a date for the prom with Molly Sullivan, and although he had a corsage for her, he wanted a bouquet of unique flowers too."

Everyone was quiet as they listened intently to the story. "Well, Jack walked off to gather his flowers, and the guys left him. When he came back the boat was gone. It was early afternoon and he was not about to leave a lady waiting…he is after all a gentleman. So, he swam the mile to shore. If you could have seen him when he got home; I think he carried the flowers in his mouth, but those that did not disintegrate looked pathetic."

Tom finished his story by saying, "I tell this because I know my brother; he is a kind, gentle man, and truly believes that everything happens for a reason. Luckily for everyone here today, it didn't work out with Jack and Molly, but I believe that even that experience partially led him to you, Elizabeth," Tom stated as he glanced around the tent.

"They say that you don't marry the person you can live with; you marry the person you can't live without. I told Jack when I first met Elizabeth that he'd better not let her get away."

Tom continued, "So, before we raise our glasses, I'd like to share this quote…sorry, I don't know who said it first, but a successful marriage requires falling in love many times, always with the same person. To Jack and Elizabeth, here is to a lifetime of love and happiness."

Maggie then took the center stage, "Elizabeth and I haven't been lifelong friends like many of you, but I truly owe her my life. Many of you don't know me, but last year I suffered from an undiagnosed heart condition. I was in my front yard with my daughter and suffered a heart attack. I stopped breathing and I was literally dead. Elizabeth saw my daughter near the street; she came over immediately and found me lying in my driveway. Because of her quick action, and her knowledge of CPR, she was able to get my heart started and me breathing again before the paramedics arrived."

By this time Maggie was in tears. She turned to Elizabeth, "Because of you I have gotten the medical treatment I need and there is no reason why I can't see my baby grow up, marry and have her own family. You will always be my angel, but even if I told you every day for the rest of my life how much I appreciate you, it would never adequately convey how much you mean to me. I love you like you were my very own sister."

Elizabeth got up from her seat and walked over to Maggie, and hugged her.

Maggie whispered, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall apart like that."

"Shh, it's okay; I love you like a sister too."

Once Maggie's emotions were under control, Elizabeth kissed her cheek before returning to her seat.

Jack stood and pulled out her seat, helping Elizabeth get situated before sitting again. "Is she okay?" he whispered.

Elizabeth gently shook her head up and down, "I think things just hit her all of a sudden. She'll be fine."

Maggie took a deep breath and continued. "I'm sorry everyone. As you can tell, Elizabeth means a great deal to me and my family. So I am extremely honored to be here on hers and Jack's special day. Let me try this again…I have truly witnessed Jack's and Elizabeth's relationship bloom and watched how his love has brought her soul out from its hiding place. They have both found something very special here and I would like all of you to join me in wishing the new Mr. and Mrs. Thornton all the health, wealth, and happiness in the world. To Jack and Elizabeth…"

Following the toasts, Jack and Elizabeth walked amongst their guests, thanking everyone for taking time out of their schedules to spend this special day with them. The wedding cake was cut, as both parties were considerate with the feeding of the beautiful dessert, leaving no signs of icing smashed upon the face of the other.

Elizabeth had tuned out a lot of what was going on, finding the entire evening to me moving quickly and almost like a blip in her eyes.

Maggie grabbed Elizabeth's attention; the DJ is ready to start with your song."

As Jack took her hand and led her back through the tent and out into the open dance floor, she noticed the lanterns were lit, but it wasn't with candles. "Jack, are they using one of those silent generators? We have lights, but I don't hear the annoying sound of a generator."

"No generator. Your father paid to have the lighting brought back here to the lake. There are light poles with watch lights that can be turned on. See…? Right over there along the trees?" Jack pointed back behind the usual picnic area. "I can't believe that you didn't see the poles and everything when we were here last night."

"I had other things on my mind," she stated as she wrapped her arm though his and pulled herself closer to his body.

"How is all of this maintained," she asked as she glanced around.

"Your dad set up and account and from what I understand, he put a substantial amount in it to cover the usage. The neighborhood agreed to cover the expenses once that's empty."

"WOW, this is amazing."

"Elizabeth, you're amazing."

"Is that the song you picked?"

"What?"

"'Amazing' by Lonestar. Is that the song you picked?"

"Uh, no, but it would have been a good one, because you are amazing."

Before he could answer, the intro music began. He took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor.

"Oh Jack, it's beautiful. This is definitely our song," She whispered as Christina Perri's song "Arms" began to play.

 _ **I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
But you came around  
And you knocked me off the ground from the start**_

 _ **You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go  
You put your arms around me and I'm home**_

 _ **How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around  
I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown**_

 _ **I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home**_

 _ **The world is coming down on me  
And I can't find a reason to be loved  
I never wanna leave you  
But I can't make you bleed if I'm alone**_

 _ **You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go**_

 _ **I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home**_

 _ **I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth  
And I've never opened up  
I've never truly loved 'till you put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go**_

 _ **I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home**_

 _ **You put your arms around me and I'm home**_

Jack's held her hand, while his other arm swept around her waist pulling her close against his body. Her hands worked their way up his arms, over his shoulders and around his neck as she rested her head on his chest.

She blinked her eyes, trying to ward off the happy tears that had uncontrollably begun to fall. Her smile was bright as she listened to the words in "Their song."

"Jack, it is perfect."

He leaned down, meeting her ear with his lips, "I knew you'd agree. Your head fought your heart, but your heart won, and you're home right here in my arms." He leaned his head back, just enough to capture her eyes. Blocking out everyone else around, he leaned back in and pressed his lips to hers. "I'm home too," he whispered, as they continued to move as the song ended.

They paid no attention as the next song began, and Mr. Thatcher approached. Tapping Jack on the shoulder, "May I cut in?"

Jack kissed Elizabeth's cheek as he stepped back. Mr. Thatcher smiled as he kissed her forehead; he wrapped her in his arms and they began to dance to "Butterfly Kisses" by Bob Carlisle.

 _ **There's two things I know for sure  
She was sent here from heaven  
And she's daddy's little girl**_

 _ **As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes  
And I thank God for all of the joy in my life  
Oh, but most of all**_

 _ **For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk beside the pony, daddy, it's my first ride"  
"I know the cake looks funny, daddy, but I sure tried"**_

 _ **Oh, with all that I've done wrong  
I must have done something right  
To deserve a hug every morning  
And butterfly kisses at night**_

 _ **Sweet sixteen today  
She's looking like her momma  
A little more everyday  
One part woman, the other part girl**_

 _ **To perfume and makeup  
Form ribbons and curls  
Trying her wings out in a great big world  
But I remember**_

 _ **Butterfly kisses**_

 _ **She'll change her name today  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away  
Standing in the bride room just staring at her**_

 _ **She asked me what I'm thinking  
I said, "I'm not sure  
I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl"  
Then she leaned over and gave me**_

 _ **Butterfly kisses with her mama there  
Sticking little flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk me down the aisle, daddy, it's just about time  
Does my wedding gown look pretty, daddy?  
Daddy, don't cry"**_

 _ **With all that I've done wrong  
I must have done something right  
To deserve her love every morning  
And butterfly kisses for life**_

As the song ended, Jack was there to take his bride's hand as they stayed on the dance floor and tripped the light fantastic with their other guests.

It was closing in on 9:00pm, "Sweetheart, are you ready to get going?"

"I don't want to be rude," she replied.

"I think most people are waiting for us to leave before they go. So no, I don't think we are being rude," he replied.

Jack took Elizabeth's hand and led her to the front of the tent area. Immediately he gained the attention of most of those in attendance, and as he began to speak, the others suddenly stopped talking and turned in his direction.

"Elizabeth and I would like to thank each and every one of you for coming out and sharing this special occasion with us. We encourage you to stay longer if you'd like, but please drive safely and for those from out of the area, we hope you enjoy the rest of your weekend.

Jack took Elizabeth's hand and led her over to the horse drawn carriage, as everyone threw eco-friendly bird seed.

"Jack, it's so dark," she stated before someone hit the switch and every other light pole on the path was immediately lit.

Unseen on her trip down to the lake, this time she observed beautiful flower arrangements sporadically lining the path.

"Jack, everything is so beautiful. I never realized how much this meant to me until now. It has been an absolutely beautiful day," she seemed to gush with excitement.

Jack's finger under her chin gently turned her head in his direction. As her glance met his, he observed for the first time in quite a while that her eyes were deep blue with gold flecks, a sign that she was truly happy. He leaned over and gently met her lips with him; a soft kiss, a tease for what would come later.

"You look happy," he spoke softly.

"Jack…"

His thumb brushed away a few tear droplets that slipped from her eyes.

"This has been the best day of my life. I just married the most incredible man, and we're leaving for our honeymoon to an island somewhere. What's not to be happy about? I love you, Jack Thornton."

"I love you too, but what makes you so certain that we're going to an island?"

Knowing how much he loves the surf and sand and the fact that she too enjoys the beach, she was certain that he had picked the Bahamas, or Caribbean, or possibly even Mexico.

"Jack, I just thought it was a no-brainer. I mean we both love the beach; I'm right, aren't I?

Suddenly wishing that he could change all of their plans, he simply stated, "You'll find out soon, but tonight, we are on the water."

Once they returned to the house they both stepped inside to gather their bags for the trip. On the counter was a note from her father…

" _ **Jack and Elizabeth, I am so very proud of each of you and thankful to say that on this day, I gained a son. Your mother and I pray that you both enjoy everything that life has to offer you. Love each other; be kind to one another, and never be ashamed to ask for help or guidance. We have one more gift for you. We hope that you will enjoy it as a newly married couple, with room to grow your family."**_

"Is that all it says?" he asked.

"Yes, but these were on the table beside the note," Elizabeth replied as she held up a set of keys.

They looked at each other and ran for the front door. Sitting in the driveway was a brand new 2018 Lexus SUV, 4 door with plenty of room for dogs and children.

"Elizabeth, we can't accept this. It's too much; I mean your parents have spent a bundle on the wedding and now this? I mean, it's beautiful, but…"

"Jack, my dad doesn't do anything he doesn't want to. It will hurt his feelings if we don't accept it," she advised as they opened the doors and sat inside.

"WOW, this is really nice," Jack commented as he sat behind the wheel. He turned to face her, "Okay, I agree that we will accept it as a wedding gift, albeit a way too expensive one, because I don't want to insult your folks. But I don't want to make a habit of taking gifts like this from them, okay? We can afford to take care of ourselves."

"Hey, we do need to get going. Do you need anything from inside except your bag?"

"No," she replied.

As he walked toward the house to gather their suitcases she stopped him.

"Jack," she called out causing him to turn around. "Are you sure you're not upset about this?" she asked as her head tilted toward the Lexus.

Jack smiled, "I love it and I love you. Seeing how happy it made you, I just wish I could have bought it for you myself."

She pulled her wedding dress up slightly so she didn't trip on it and moved quickly toward him. Her lips covered his and she felt his arms move around her waist as he pulled her tightly into his body. Their lips separated slightly only to touch again, this time with more passion as their hearts pounded.

She whispered, "I think between this gift and the one you'll give me tonight," she smiled and her eyebrows arched, "You easily win."

"I'm grabbing our stuff and I'll be right out," he stated as he rushed toward the house. He grabbed both suitcases and her overnight bag and ran back toward their new Lexus.

"This is all you needed, right?"

The suitcase and overnight bags were the ones she'd packed. "Yes, that's all I need…I hope."

Less than thirty minutes later they pulled into the historic Cavalier Hotel, located on the oceanfront. Mrs. Thatcher contacted the hotel as Jack and Elizabeth left the ceremony advising the manager of the hotel who met them in the lobby and handed Jack the keys to their room.

Jack and Elizabeth entered the elevator and he pressed the button for the 6th floor. The door had barely closed when Jack turned to Elizabeth. She smiled as he closed the distance between them.

She felt her back meet up against the cold mirrored wall of the elevator as his warm lips pressed firmly against hers. Her lips slightly opened and his tongue took the invitation as he tasted the hint of strawberry from the wedding cake she had recently eaten.

The elevator door opened immediately drawing their attention. They stepped out of the elevator into their room as they observed their bags which miraculously arrived ahead of them.

Elizabeth walked to the sliding door and stepped out onto the balcony overlooking the ocean with him close behind. He stood behind her with his arms around her waist. She could feel his warm breath on her skin as his lips moved slowly along her neck.

His tongue slid across the back of her neck as he gently turned her around to face him.

"What's wrong honey? Am I going too fast?" he asked as he observed her tear-filled eyes.

She met his worried lips with her confident and happy ones, "Nothing is wrong. I have never been happier in my life." Her tears began to fall.

"Then why the tears?" he asked.

"I just feel so blessed, Jack. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I will thank God every single day of my life. I love you so much."

"I love you too, but I suspect that I'm the lucky one here," he countered.

She remained emotional as his hands cradled her face. Holding her gently, his thumbs brushed away the tears as they fell.

"Jack," she whispered, "How is it possible…"

He leaned in and tasted the saltiness of her tears on his lips as they slipped down her cheeks. "How is what possible?" His lips pressed softly against hers before she had a chance to answer.

"Us, Jack. How is it possible that I dreamed of a man like you all my life and you're here; you're really here," she stated as she looked down at her left hand.

Jack's right hand held her left and brought it up to his lips, kissing the finger that held the symbol of his love for her. "I am here, and I'll never leave. I love you, Mrs. Elizabeth Thornton."

She looked around, feeling a multitude of emotions flooding her. The excitement of his touch on her skin electrified her as his hand slipped around her waist pulling her in so close to his body that not even the soft ocean breeze would have found space to slip through.

His own eyes watered; it wasn't masculine, or at least he felt most, if not all of his male friends would say so, but he chose not to hold back his tears.

Her fingers traced up his arms as her hands slipped over his shoulders and her hands rested on the back of his neck. She unconsciously slid her teeth across her bottom lip, partially due to her own nerves, but truly more likely because she knew just how that slight move excited him.

His glance moved between her eyes and her mouth, finally meeting her lips in a deep connection which lit the fire in their souls. With one hand on her upper back and the other behind her knees, he swept her up and carried her back inside.

He gently lowered her feet back on the floor as he began searching for the buttons, zipper or snaps that held her contained in her dress.

Confused he stated, "You are absolutely beautiful in this dress, but I think it's time that we get you out of it." Their lips barely separated long enough for more than a few words to pass through his lips at one time before they passionately reconnected.

She could feel his hands on her body as he faced her, his fingers attempting to release the crystal buttons covering the zipper down her right side. Even through her dress she could feel the sensation of his fingers on her body. If making love to him felt even a fraction of what she was already feeling, she wondered why she held out, or why he waited for her.

As his fingers fumbled, "Buttons, why do these dresses have so many buttons?" he whispered. Unable to resist her full pillow soft lips, his mouth covered hers, gently at first, then more passionate, more demanding. He needed to touch, to taste, and to feel everything about her. He wanted to enjoy everything about her, settling in to devour her, like his favorite Thanksgiving meal.

She turned to the side, as his fingers, slightly nervous and shaking, attempted to release each catch. As each button peeled away, his finger traced down her side, sending chills throughout her entire body. She turned back to face him, holding her dress closed and smiled, "I have something special for you. Can you give me a few minutes to get ready?"

"A gift for me?" He raised his eyebrows slyly, knowing what she was referring to.

He covered her lips, kissing her softly before stepping back slightly. He smiled hoping that his own nerves would settle allowing him to be a more calming presence for her.

However, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was truly an angel standing before him, but he also knew that although he was a Christian, he would have easily, and without a second thought sold his soul to the devil for this one night with her.

She held his hand as she walked toward the door, only releasing him as the distance separated them. She grabbed her overnight bag and continued to the bathroom.

"Look through your bag carefully…" he called out as she closed the bathroom door.

She slipped out of her wedding dress and under garments before opening her overnight bag and looking inside. There were several ensembles to choose from; all but one she identified as gifts or something that had been personally purchased.

The one she had never seen before was a silk negligee, in a soft mint green, her favorite color, which fell about mid-thigh, with thin straps, lace along the low cut bodice and hem with side slits. The panties were bikini, and she smiled at the fact that they held much more material than the g-strings she had recently been gifted with. The robe was also made of silk with an ombre design, starting out in white at the top and slowly drifting into the mint green shade from the waistline down. It fell loosely just above her knees with a tie to hold it closed.

Something told her that this was a gift from Jack. It was tasteful, and she quickly decided that it would be the one she would wear tonight.

She slipped it on, loving how it hugged her body in all the right places. For a woman who was mostly at home in jeans and flannels, looking in the bathroom mirror wearing silk and feeling quite sexy was a new feeling.

She freshened up her makeup, ran her fingers over the soft silky material of her robe and stepped toward the bathroom door. She turned the handle, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

As she opened the door, she was pleasantly surprised. With the lights out, the romantic glow, maintained by a flurry of lit candles throughout, was pleasing to her senses. The combination of floral and fruit seemed to calm her, bringing a bit of home to the hotel.

The door to the deck was open and the soothing sounds of the waves crashing upon the shore were easily heard. The slight chill from the soft ocean breeze was reduced greatly by the heat released by the electric fireplace. Both the ocean sounds and the soft light and crackling of the fireplace added to the romantic ambiance.

Jack stood in the middle of the room, clutching a lighter in his hand, wearing a pair of striped pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt. "I didn't think it was possible to love you any more until I turn away only to look back and realize that I do."

Jack sat the lighter on the table before approaching her, "Elizabeth Thornton, I see you found my gift."

She spun around in front of him; in her nervous state, it was her attempt at modeling it for him. "Jack, it's beautiful. Thank you."

"You make it beautiful."

He leaned in and his mouth covered hers. Her lips opened slightly inviting him in which he quickly accepted. His tongue slid along the inside of her soft mouth touching the areas that he knew excited her. Each kiss became more passionate as his hand behind her head held her close, deepening their connection. He felt her hands on his hips as they slipped under his t-shirt and moved along on his bare back as his skin tingled and his blood warmed.

With music playing in the background he stepped back and held her hand, "Please dance with me, Mrs. Thornton?"

She smiled and stepped back into him. He continued to hold her hand as his left arm slipped around her waist. She snuggled into his chest, realizing that she was more at home now than she had ever remembered feeling before. She listened to the the John Legend song, "All of Me," but truly felt the impact of this particular song when she heard the sincerity in his voice as he softly sang the lyrics. Her heart melted as his arms held her so tight. She closed her eyes as she felt his strong warm hands caressing her body.

" _ **What would I do without your smart mouth  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright**_

 _ **My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**_

 _ **'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all, all of me  
And you give me all, all of you**_

 _ **How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every move  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you**_

 _ **My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**_

 _ **'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all, all of you  
Give me all of you**_

 _ **Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard**_

 _ **'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you**_

 _ **I give you all, all of me  
And you give me all, all of you"**_

They swayed, turned and gracefully moved across the floor of the massive honeymoon suite. He didn't push; he allowed her to take her time; to do what felt right, making this a night that she would remember always.

As the song ended, his finger under her chin lifted her eyes to his. His lips met hers, each one hungry for the touch of the other. He held her in his arms as he slowly backed her toward the bed.

His hands slipped through the opening in her robe and her skin was immediately electrified as she felt his fingers resting on her waist. His lips met the skin on the side of her neck as her head tilted giving him easy access.

She felt his tongue trace along her neckline. As he reached her collarbone, his fingers slipped her robe over her shoulders, dropping it in a puddle of silk at her feet.

Her soft moans as his lips met the skin on her body drove his desire.

He turned her around as his lips soaked up the saltiness of the skin on her shoulders, and the back of her neck. He carefully removed the baby's breath from her hair as he released the French braid and her auburn locks fell down her back and over her shoulders.

His hands feathered through her hair, "You are so beautiful," he whispered, as he turned her back around to face him.

He felt her hands tugging slightly on his t-shirt, releasing it from the waistband of his pajama bottoms. Her hands slipped underneath his t-shirt and the garment was quickly pulled up and over his head.

She was in awe of his muscular arms and chest. She didn't remember ever having seen him shirtless before, but found him to easily be the most handsome man she had ever seen. Her lips met the skin on his chest as he felt the fire burning stronger inside him.

Feeling her lips and fingertips on his skin lit him up like a firecracker on the Fourth of July. He was excited, wanting to try everything, but knowing that tonight was more about her. Her comfort, her experimentation, and her finding what felt good and right. Not that he wouldn't enjoy his first night with her, how could he not, but he would always take care of her, and tonight would be no different.

Her hands slid up his arms and over his shoulders, resting behind his neck. Her fingers played gently with his hair, the sensation of which caused his entire body to tingle.

He could feel her body softening, relaxing under his touch. Her lips were warm, soft and supple as she brushed them over his mouth, across his cheek, and up to his ear.

"Make love to me," she whispered.

"We have all night…the rest of our lives actually. Don't rush; I need this to be the best night of your life," he whispered.

"Jack, it already has been…you stood in front of God and all of our witnesses and said how much you love me. After everything I put you through, you still wanted to marry me!" She said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Elizabeth, shh…that's all behind us. We're together and that is the way it was meant to be."

She took a deep breath, "I need to feel your body on mine; I need you Jack. Make love to me."

He needed no other encouragement. They stood face to face, so close that their breaths mingled. In that minty moment, she gently bit her lip, partly because she was nervous, but mostly to tease him. His lips pressed to hers as his hand behind her head deepened the kiss. Their tongues were touching and feeling. The soft moans passing through their lips were evidence that they had each found those sensitive areas.

His fingers gently slid under the straps for her negligee, slipping them over her shoulders. With her svelte frame, the garment fell from her body, adding to the silky pile at her feet.

Jack knew that he had always been told that he shouldn't stare, that it wasn't nice, but in this case he couldn't help himself. Her body was perfect, trim, tanned and previously untouched.

He pulled the bedding back and helped her slip under the covers. It seemed as if it were only a moment, but before she realized it, he was lying naked in bed beside her.

He rested up on one elbow as he brushed several strands of hair away from her eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you."

She giggled nervously, "I don't want you to hurt me either. Is this that man thing where your sense of measurement is enhanced?"

"In my case it's true," he laughed and she nervously joined in.

She lifted her hips as his fingers slipped under the waistband on the back of her panties and he pulled them down her long legs, dropping them beside the bed, joining the other articles of clothing.

She felt his hand gently, tenderly moving back up her leg, resting momentarily on her hip, before moving across her abdomen, finding those sensitive parts of her body.

She was working on his chest and abdomen, her fingers drawing small circles on his skin; his eyes closed as he moaned softly and heat shot throughout his body.

The fire that had started earlier was now raging within him. He rolled over on top of her, straddling her hips. She looked like a model, perfect without the need for Photoshop, as her hair fell purposefully across the pillow.

"Are you alright Jack?"

He could barely breathe; she was so beautiful, so perfect in his eyes, and before meeting her, he never before believed that he could love someone so much.

Finally feeling the oxygen entering his lungs again, his hands framed her face. Gently covering her soft full lips with his he whispered, "I love you."

"Are you okay?" he asked, wanting to make certain that she was prepared for him.

Her smile, soft moans, and tender touches told him she was more than okay; she wanted more, and he was ready to provide.

Pressed against her, she could feel the full weight of him holding her in place. As if it were even possible, he moved closer, allowing the curves of her body to fit perfectly with his.

His lips met hers firmly, much like the elusive final puzzle piece they fit perfectly and they were now complete.

Each stroke of her tongue on his skin sent shivers over his shoulders, across his abdomen, causing him to tighten around her. She melted under his touch; he could feel the give of her body as her passion burned right through them.

He clasped her hands in his; his mouth covered hers as the soft moans from each passed through. Their legs and arms were entwined as their passion was easily fed by each sigh, kiss, moan and touch. Each one had secretly dreamed about this night, this moment, but they were now blessed to have those dreams realized.

Her heat, her scent entered his bloodstream, and she was now his for life. His passion, his desire entered her bloodstream and he was now hers for life.

She felt so comfortable with him, so loved and as he pressed deeper, her body rose to meet him. Her soft moans easily drove his desire as the passions fully ignited and it appeared as though each of them was burning from the inside out.

He collapsed beside her, both breathless, both satisfied, and both feeling more love than they had ever thought possible.

She snuggled into his body, resting her head on his chest as they both tried desperately to gain control of their breathing. She felt his lips press against the top of her head as his fingers gently stroked the soft skin on her upper arm.

She moved her body up, resting her chin in her hands as she lay across his chest. "Are you okay?"

Still attempting to control his breathing he laughed softly, "I think I'm supposed to ask you that."

She smiled broadly, "I truly have never been better in my entire life." She laid her head back down on his chest as she listened to his heartbeat and breathing calm.

He pulled the comforter over them, but slipped his arms underneath so he could feel his hands against her bare back. As he pulled her tightly against his body, the music played quietly; the sounds of the waves crashing onshore continued and the candles glowed softly.

Several hours later, Elizabeth woke. She was no longer wrapped in his arms, but they were back to back, their bare skin still touching. She slipped out of bed, grabbed the soft, fluffy white bathrobe provided by the hotel and tied it closed at the waist.

She found her bag, reached inside and pulled out her journal, and favorite smooth flowing pen. She walked out onto the balcony and took a seat as she watched young lovers walk along the boardwalk. Either they had been out all night, or were up early to watch the sun rise together.

She smiled at how much her life had changed in a matter of 24 hours and the fact that she was happier than she'd ever dreamed possible. She opened her journal, flipped to the next blank page and attempted to adequately convey her feelings onto the plain white canvas…

" _ **F**_ _ **alling in love opens oneself to feelings that have often not yet been explored. To feel that desire and experience the all consuming emotion also has the ability to override all logic and understanding. The how and why of what bring people together are generally not known. However, once you find that person, your true soul mate, you want nothing more that to awaken each morning feeling the warmth of their breath on your neck, the softness of their lips on yours, their touch on your skin, the beating of their heart with yours, and then to realize that you could not possibly experience this feeling with anyone else."**_ __

" _ **Having the ability to begin anew, starting over often requires you to move from that which you know best, frequently leaving you hesitant about what may come. You move from the past, finding a balance between the old and the new, saying goodbye to some people and things, while still holding tight to others. You quickly learn that obstacles do not block your path; they enhance it, as they force you to step from your comfort zone and grow mentally and emotionally. You realize that you are no longer that caterpillar, wondering about life's plan. You have grown into the beautiful butterfly that you were always meant to be, and you pray that what lies before you is the promise of a bright future.**_

 _ **My dear husband, you make me laugh, even when I don't want to. You make me feel special, even at times when you probably didn't want to. You have faith in me even though I have certainly disappointed you. You've found it in your heart to love me even though there is no doubt that I've hurt you. But your greatest gift of all is that you picked me. Above all others, you waited for me, for the imperfect person that I am, but we are most definitely perfect together. I said 'I do' yesterday with a heart full of love, but I promise you this…I would do it all over again every day for the rest of my life.**_

 _ **I love you with my whole heart. I have been blessed to know you as my best friend, and now as my husband and lover. You will always be the very best part of my day."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal and sat it on the table. She stood along the balcony railing as she listened to the calming ocean sounds and watched the sun begin to rise.

Jack's eyes opened and his arm reached for her, but she wasn't there. He shot up in bed fearing that the most incredible night of his life was actually a dream. "Elizabeth," he called out.

He glanced toward the open balcony door and observed her in a white robe with her auburn curls falling perfectly down her back. He slipped on his matching robe and walked out onto the balcony.

She sensed his presence, so she wasn't startled when his arms swept around her waist. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, enjoying the combination of the ocean, and the woodsy scent of his cologne.

"Good morning Mrs. Thornton."

She turned around to face him, "Good morning Mr. Thornton."

"How are you this morning?" he asked just before his lips briefly met hers.

Even before she spoke, the smile on her face and the calm of her breathing let him know that she was fine. "Jack, I don't think that I have the words to express how beautiful last night was or how special you made it for me. You are a wonderful man, and I am truly blessed to have you. If I haven't told you lately, well since you woke up anyway, I love you," she stated as emotion filled her voice.

Jack took hold of her hands, "I owe you an apology."

"An apology, for what?"

She suddenly looked concerned, "It's nothing bad," he assured her.

"You haven't done anything wrong, Jack. You have been a perfect gentleman; always concerned about everyone else, and I love you so much."

"Please, just let me say this…" He stated just before quickly and tenderly capturing her lips. "Elizabeth, when we were dating…"

She released his hands, "You were dating someone else…"

"What? No, absolutely no. Even when we broke up I didn't date anyone else. You have been the woman for me from the moment we met."

"Okay, so why are you confessing something to me now?"

"It's not really a confession; it's more of an observation and an appreciation," Jack commented. "But it's also an apology." Jack swallowed hard before beginning again, "Elizabeth, there were times when we were dating and I pushed you a little for things that maybe you weren't ready for. I'm sorry for putting you in that situation. I wanted you so badly, but I have to say that my head wasn't ruling those desires. But standing right here, right now with you, knowing that you waited to share that special part of yourself with me, well, you were right to wait. I admire your conviction; you are a beautiful woman, inside and out, and I love you with my whole heart."

"Jack, I'm fine and please don't take my backing away from you physically as a lack of desire for you. I never really had trouble staying true to myself, my morals and virtues until you came along," she stated. As she slipped even closer to him, her hand captured his cheek. She leaned in and whispered, "I wanted you every bit as much as you wanted me…I want you every bit as much as I hope you want me right now."

He swept her up in his arms and carried her back toward the bed. Barely hearing the radio, Jack stopped short, easing her feet to the ground. "Dance with me first?"

Not feeling the urgency to dance, but feeling the incredible desire for him sexually she said, "Now?"

"This song is perfect, and it's my song to you…"

He turned up the radio slightly, took her hand and led her to the middle of the floor, and they danced to "There's No Way" by Alabama.

" _ **As I lay by your side and hold you tonight  
I want you to understand this love that I feel  
Is so right and so real I realize how lucky I am  
And to you ever wonder if my love is true  
There is something that I want to make clear with you**_

 _ **There's no way I could make it without you  
There's no way that I'd even try  
If I had to survive without you in my life  
I know I wouldn't last a day, oh baby, there's no way**_

 _ **It means so much to me whenever I see that 'wanting me' look in your eyes  
I don't know how I could do without holding you close every night  
I've waited so long just to have you to hold  
Now that I've got you, I'll never let go**_

 _ **There's no way I could make it without you  
There's no way that I 'd even try  
If I had to survive without you in my life  
I know I wouldn't last a day, oh baby, there's no way**_

 _ **I never knew what to do, what I was missin'  
Now you say forever, I find my heart is listenin', yes, I'm listenin'**_

 _ **There's no way I could make it without you  
There's no way that I 'd even try  
If I had to survive without you in my life  
I know I wouldn't last a day, oh baby, there's no way."**_

As the song ended, he gently picked her up and carried her back to the bed. The robes quickly joined the pile of last night's clothing as they each began to explore the other with a gentle intensity.

Several hours later, Elizabeth awoke. Jack was lying beside her, raised up on one elbow with a red rose in his hand.

"I love you," he whispered. "I hate to have to do this but we need to get going. We have a honeymoon to get to."

She smiled, "Okay, so will you tell me now where we're going?"

"Nantahala, North Carolina…"

"Excuse me?"

"Nantahala, North Carolina…"

"What's in Nanta…"

"Nantahala…"

"Not figuring that this place was near the beach, and she had improperly packed, she asked again, "What's in Nantahala?"

"You're disappointed…"

She witnessed his expression quickly move from excitement to one of sadness in a matter of seconds. "Absolutely not; Jack, anywhere with you will be wonderful. In fact, we could spend it at home and I'd be fine. Well, except for the fact that everyone will know what we're doing."

Jack pulled her in for a hug and laughed softly, "I have news for you, Mrs. Thornton; everyone already knows what we're doing."

"Okay, then to Nantahala, North Carolina we go. What's there?"

"It's in the western part of the state. There are beautiful cabins with hiking, fishing, horseback riding, mountains, beautiful lakes and streams. Our cabin has a hot tub, with a fireplace in the bedroom, and our balcony overlooks the mountains. But if you'd rather go somewhere else…"

She placed her finger to his lips, "Jack that sounds heavenly, anywhere with you will be perfect. But, I thought we were going to the beach, so can we stop by the house and let me re-pack?"

"Check your bag. I don't think that will be necessary," he stated as he placed her suitcase up on the bed.

She opened it and found jeans, sweaters, t-shirts, a sweatshirt, hiking boots, and two pairs of shorts. On the other zippered side of her suitcase she found her lingerie…"

"Yes, those are very important…" he teased.

"Jack," she responded with a half smile.

Also included in her suitcase was a bathing suit, a beautiful one piece that she assumed was another gift from Jack.

"I'm surprised you picked out a one piece," she stated. "How did you do this? I had already packed for the beach or a cruise, some place hot."

"First of all, a one piece leaves a lot to the imagination. But I have to say, Mrs. Thornton, my imagination came nowhere near the beauty of my reality last night…oh, and this morning."

"Jack," she giggled.

"So, how did you get my bag packed for the real honeymoon?" she asked.

"Maggie did it Friday night while your party was going on."

As they dressed and gathered their belongings, he took her hand and led her to the door. She turned back to take in the complete beauty of what had transpired in the past 24 hours and she couldn't help the tear that fell.

"Jack, yesterday, last night, oh and this morning," she giggled, "Far exceeded any dreams I pretended not to have. Having you and experiencing what we had last night is truly the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you, Mr. Thornton."

"Are you happy?" he asked as he pulled her body into his.

"Very happy…"

He leaned her back slightly and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, "Mrs. Thornton, you ain't seen nothing yet…"

To be continued.


	22. Chapter 22- My Favorite Things

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the creators, actors, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ **Note: Heat alarm… This is the continuation of their honeymoon, so the temperature may be a bit high, warm for some, and hot for others. So, that being said, enter at your own risk!**_

 _ **Chapter 22- My Favorite Things**_

Jack and Elizabeth checked out of the Cavalier Hotel, loaded up the SUV, and prepared to hit the road for Nantahala, North Carolina. It was noon; the temperature was in the 70's, and there was so much love between them that even the grey sky couldn't put a damper on their emotions.

"Take a walk with me," he suggested as he held out his hand.

"But Jack, I thought you were in a hurry to get to Nanta…"

"Nantahala…and I am, but we have our whole lives together, and I want to soak up everything with you. Just take a walk with me on the boardwalk, maybe a cup of coffee?" Jack replied as he held out his hand. "You know, kinda like old times."

Elizabeth slipped on her lightweight jacket, placed her hand in his and down the boardwalk they headed.

"It's so hard to believe that I have a week off from work. Besides my accident, I haven't had time off in years," she remarked.

They stopped and leaned on the railing as they caught a glimpse of several ships in the distance.

"I haven't had much time off myself. Even when I left and went to Flor…ida," he stopped, suddenly realizing that this trip almost separated them forever. "I'm sorry. I don't like talking about that time in my life. It's over and things worked out, so there's no need to dwell on it."

She took his arm and turned him to face her, "Jack, that was a dark time in my life as well, but I think we need to understand why it happened, so that I don't make the same mistake."

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "It wasn't just your fault; I made mistakes too. We need to communicate, to talk; we need to keep from getting too far away from each other…"

"That's funny…"

"What's so funny?"

"Jack, men aren't known for wanting to talk."

"Elizabeth, don't you know by now that I'm not like most men?"

"Well, I can honestly say that I love how you communicated last night," she stated coyly. "If we don't get on the road, Mr. Thornton, we may have to check back into the hotel."

He leaned in and pressed his lips to her ear, "Mrs. Thornton, are you flirting with me?"

"Well, if you aren't interested…" she smiled and turned away.

Jack took her arm and turned her back to face him, "I. Am. Always. Interested," he barely managed to speak the words as his lips met hers over and over again. "I love you. Let's get coffee and hit the road."

With the exception of stops for gas, and at the occasional rest area, they drove straight through. Although Elizabeth offered to drive part of the way, Jack declined and drove the entire time, eight hours and fifty two minutes from the Cavalier Hotel in Virginia Beach to the Cherokee Mountain Cabins in Nantahala, North Carolina.

Elizabeth remained in the Lexus while Jack left her to check in.

"Is everything set up?" Jack asked.

"Yes sir. The groceries you requested have been delivered and put away. The grill is propane and Bobby Joe left you a brand new tank and the wine you wanted is being chilled. Mr. Thornton, if there is anything we can do to make your stay here more enjoyable, please don't hesitate to contact us."

"Thank you so much. Do you know what the weather is supposed to be like?" Jack asked.

"It's supposed to be sunny and in the 80's during the day. We usually dip into the 50's or so at night," the clerk replied

Jack signed his credit card receipt, thanked the clerk again for his help and returned to the parking lot and Elizabeth.

"What are you laughing at?" one of the janitorial staff asked the clerk as she stepped out from a back room.

"The guy that was just in here is on his honeymoon, and he asked what the weather was going to be like. Yea, like they'll even venture out of their cabin. I'm sorry; it's just funny."

Jack and Elizabeth drove up the mountain, stopping near the top when they reached "The Hideaway."

Their cabin, like each of the others, was somewhat secluded with a large living room, a beautiful fireplace and kitchen area. The bedroom was furnished with a king size bed, fireplace and full length windows that ran the width of the wall, overlooking the mountain. There was a game room upstairs and a hot tub on the deck on the side of the cabin facing the rushing creek, along with a freestanding outside fireplace.

As Elizabeth stepped inside the cabin, the floral scent was pleasing, brought about by the numerous flower arrangements placed throughout.

"Jack, this is beautiful. How did you find it?" she asked.

"I'm embarrassed to say that it all came from an internet search. Luckily the pictures are accurate. Is this okay?" he nervously asked.

She dropped her bag on the sofa and as he poured them each a glass of wine, she closed the distance between them, "Jack, this is more than okay. It's perfect; you're perfect."

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now?"

Elizabeth giggled, "Jack, seriously? I'm wearing a t-shirt, jeans, and no makeup; not really sex personified."

Jack sat the glasses of wine down, placed his hands on Elizabeth's waist and lifted her up onto the counter. Looking eye to eye, her knees separated and his body slipped between them. "Elizabeth, you could be wrapped in a burlap sack, and you'd still be the sexiest woman I have ever seen."

"You kinda have to say that now that we're married."

His hands cradled her face, "I don't say anything I don't mean." His thumb brushed across her lips as he felt her tongue sweep across his skin. "Do you realize that I haven't kissed you since we left Virginia Beach? That's over 8 hours ago."

"Well Mr. Thornton, I suggest we remedy that," she stated as her hand behind his head brought him closer. She nibbled gently on his bottom lip, teasing him, but there was no doubt that it excited him.

She pressed her lips to his, gently at first, but as each kiss ended and the next began, the passion between them quickly grew. "Let's take our wine outside, turn on the fireplace, and snuggle on the sofa," she breathlessly suggested.

Jack would have been satisfied to have immediately moved their little party to the bedroom, or the pool table in the game room even had some adventuresome appeal. However, intimacies were still new to her and he wanted to take things at her speed.

He helped her down from the counter, grabbed the bottle of wine, their already full glasses and several blankets before following her outside.

The sun had long been replaced by the moon, and as such, there was a chill in the air. However, the fireplace generated some warmth and what wasn't obtained artificially, would soon be provided through body heat.

They sat on the sofa; she rested her head on his chest as she listened to his heartbeat, and he was quickly hypnotized by the sound of the rushing water in the creek beside them.

Her lips met the skin on his neck as his eyes closed and she immediately felt his respiration increase. She nibbled gently on his earlobe before allowing her tongue to trace along his strong jaw line.

He was hungry for her as his lips passionately met hers, devouring them as if they were all of his favorite foods carefully laid out on one plate.

She moaned softly, melting into his body as she felt his arms envelope her. Sensations of warmth swept over her as she felt his hands slip under her shirt, touching her skin, exploring her body.

He rolled the hem of her shirt between his fingers as it was pulled up over her head and dropped to the floor. She giggled at his expertise at removing her bra with one quick pop of his fingers, and before she knew it, it had joined her t-shirt on the floor.

He was so gentle and loving with her; his touch was soft; his lips were firm, but tender and she found herself forgetting that they were outside. Feeling free with the man she loved was something she had to admit to herself sounded quite exciting and liberating, but certainly not something that she ever thought she would do.

Sensing her slight hesitancy, he wrapped a blanket around her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm taking you inside. Let's try out that king size bed…" he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

She held the blanket around her as she grabbed her bag, "I have something special for you. Can you give me a few minutes?" Her lips met his with such fire that she was certain she was leaving him wanting more.

He quickly undressed and slipped into bed as he awaited her return.

Elizabeth went through her bag, feeling a little adventuresome she pulled out a camisole and g-string panties. "Man, I don't see what a woman sees in these things. There isn't enough material here to even make it worth wearing," she whispered as she looked at herself in the full length mirror. "Besides, if I know my man out there, they won't be on for long."

Elizabeth put the finishing touches on her outfit, took a deep breath and hoped that he wouldn't laugh when he saw her. She opened the door; the room was almost dark, but two candles she'd lit before entering the bathroom provided minimal light.

She expected to hear something from him, compliments, moans, sighs, anything encouraging, but she heard nothing.

"Well, I have apparently rendered you speechless," she stated as she approached the bed. "Jack…Jack, are you awake?"

The soft snore he released gave her the answer, but it wasn't the one she wanted. "You should have let me drive some of the way," she whispered as she pulled the comforter over his body. She leaned down and kissed his forehead, eliciting a soft moan, but no further response.

Disappointed but certainly understanding his exhaustion, she grabbed a robe provided for the guests, slipped it on, grabbed her bag and stepped back out onto the deck. She quickly consumed one of the glasses of wine, hoping that it would ward off the chill, and help her feel more comfortable in the scanty outfit that she was now donning.

She opened her bag and removed her journal. She flipped through many of the entries that took placed previously and she smiled and cried as she followed their journey. She flipped to the next blank page and attempted to put her feelings down on paper…

" _ **We go through life entering each stage not knowing what to expect, or how to react to new adventures and experiences. We place our heart into the hands of the one we trust the most, knowing that they would never intentionally disappoint us. But disappointments are a part of life, and we must also learn how to accept and work through them.**_

 _ **I remember being repeatedly told as a child to "Be grateful," and "Count your blessings," and although gratitude for what we have, and what we have become may not be all we need, it is essential for being satisfied in life.**_

 _ **We wake each morning feeling the need to be thankful for the privilege to be alive and healthy. However, life is not all rainbows and unicorns; it does not come without challenges and turmoil. Feeling comfortable within ourselves and knowing what we are capable of handling is necessary to allow us to grow, and face each new challenge with strength and determination.**_

 _ **When we choose to view our life as a blessing, it most certainly becomes one. We enjoy a good life not by what we own, or our individual accomplishments, but by those whose love and friendship we hold so dear.**_

 _ **In this world filled with millions and millions of people, I must believe that there is a divine power which allowed our paths to cross. For how else can I explain finding that one special person to laugh with, to dream with, to smile with, and with whom to feel the joys of true love? This is the miracle I observe whenever I look into your eyes!"**_

Elizabeth closed her journal, took another breath of the fresh, crisp country air and stepped back inside. She tiptoed back into the bedroom and found Jack still asleep. She walked to the other side of the massive bed, removed her robe and while wearing what she considered to be a ridiculous ensemble, she slipped under the covers.

As the sun peeked in through the half closed blinds, Jack stretched. He opened his eyes and turned to find Elizabeth on the other side of the bed, more than an arm's length away. Jack moved over beside her, wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his body.

"Mmm," although she was still asleep, her body responded quickly to his touch.

"What's this?" he whispered, causing her to open her eyes.

"It was a little present for you, but you fell asleep," she reminded him.

"Can I have my present now?" he asked.

"Hmm, I'll have to think about it. I was actually thinking about having breakfast and then going hiking."

"Honey, I'm sorry about last night. I guess I was more tired than I thought," he whispered.

"Jack, that's okay. Like you said, we have our whole lives ahead of us. Really, it's okay."

He brushed her hair over her shoulder as his lips met her neck. He felt her body lean into him as his lips worked their way across her shoulder and his hands continued the exploration of her body that they had begun last night.

"Close your eyes."

"Huh…?"

"Jack, close your eyes."

"Okay, they're closed."

Elizabeth slipped out of bed, walked to the middle of the room, and turned back to face him. "Okay, you can open your eyes."

He swallowed hard, and feeling lightheaded, he was fairly certain that either the oxygen was not entering his lungs, or he had simply forgotten to breathe.

"I'm afraid to ask this again, but have I rendered you speechless?"

He wrapped the sheet around his waist and tucked it in before approaching her, "I have to say, you are the most beautiful present I have ever seen." He put his hand on the ribbon that was tied around her body in a bow, "May I unwrap you now?"

"I'd suggest you take all the pictures you want with your mind's eye, because I'll never be in another getup like this again…"

Jack pulled the ribbon that untied the bow. His fingers slipped under the thin strap on her camisole, pulling it off of her shoulder as his lips pressed gently against her collarbone. Her skin was so soft, and smelled much like vanilla.

Jack tugged at the lace hem of her camisole as he pulled it over her head. He tossed the lightweight item into the chair that was situated beside the dresser. He swept his arms around her, drawing her closer, as their lips touched with such heat, much like the drops of rain burning off the sidewalk during a hot summer's day. Her lips were soft, yet firm; his hold was strong, yet tender, and their kiss was intense, enthusiastic and demanding, yet gentle.

There was no denying that he desired her, wanted her, needed her, as his arm swept around her body and he picked her up in his arms. He gently placed her on the bed, untied his own cover, dropping the sheet to the floor before climbing in next to her.

Never in her wildest dream would she have ever thought that a man could make her feel so loved, so complete, and so very comfortable in such a vulnerable state, but Jack managed to do just that. She didn't feel self conscious; she didn't feel the need to cover herself, for he made it abundantly clear that he appreciated her, treasured her, and very much loved her.

His hand tenderly moved along the outline of her body as he hooked his finger under the minute material of her panties. The g-string was the only thing she wore that truly made her uncomfortable, both physically and emotionally. However, all he saw was her, beautiful and confident, much of the latter was attributed to him.

As he slipped her panties down her long, slender, and deep tanned legs, he tossed them in the air, managing to hook them on the bed post at the foot of the bed.

She giggled, "Did you play basketball in college?"

"Sure did, but I doubt that I could re-create that one again," he responded before his lips met hers.

His body tingled as her fingers traced down his torso. There was a fire building deep within him, and he had no desire to extinguish it. He gently held her upper arms as he rolled over, taking her body with him.

Elizabeth leaned down, her tongue tracing down his neck and across his shoulder before he cradled her face in his hands.

"I love you" was whispered simultaneously by both as their lips touched. Each one smiled, but no further words were said as they seemed to be so captivated that it was a saving grace that breathing came naturally.

His hand slipped behind her head as he pulled her down onto him. They quickly moved from need to raging desire. He rolled over, holding her tightly against his body as they went from one side of the bed to the other.

The give of her body was soft and supple as he clasped her hands in his and raised them over her head. His lips met hers in a hungry frenzy which quickly slipped from passionate to demanding. He needed to be inside her, wrapped around her body so tightly that they would be considered as one. The curves of their bodies fit perfectly as the fire seemed to burn right through them.

Jack collapsed beside her, slipping his arm under her body as he drew her tight to him. She rested her head on his chest as his hand gently stroked the soft skin on her back. He held her close, leaning over to kiss the top of her head. "Elizabeth, I really am sorry about last night."

She lifted her head, "Jack, it's okay, really it is."

An hour later, following a breakfast of bacon, eggs, toast, coffee and orange juice made by her husband, they were walking out of their cabin, fishing poles in hand, having found them in the downstairs storage room. Jack held her hand as they followed the stream, which ran behind their cabin down to where it opened into White Oak Creek.

Elizabeth took a seat on a fallen tree as she watched Jack cast his line time and time again with no luck. However, he appeared to be in his element, relaxed, and happy as he glanced over and watched her while she became one with her journal.

" _ **We all know that love is patient and love is certainly kind, but it can also be messy, and can knock you off your feet at times. But love is also a choice, and through mistakes, bad decisions, misunderstandings, disappointments, and lack of communication, it still allows for second chances. Even when you don't feel deserving, true love is willing to bite the bullet, and open up, facing the possibility of sheer disaster, complete ecstasy and a myriad of emotions in between. As a result it is scary and complicated and often leaves your head spinning. It leads you down paths that you never dreamed you'd travel and will surprise you daily.**_

 _ **Love is not always sunshine and warm fuzzies. But opening your heart allows you to grow as a person, experiencing all the joy that this life has to offer. Making love is the ultimate in the expression of our feelings. However, time will come in any relationship, due to many different reasons, where time will pass without that contact. Therefore, the deep and abiding emotional love will hold you close even if the physical separates you.**_

 _ **As the saying goes, 'Tis better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all.' I, for one, am truly blessed to have found a love that comforts me, encourages me, trusts me and challenges me."**_

Elizabeth looked up and caught a glimpse of Jack, beads of sweat visible on his chest and looking sexier than she had ever allowed herself to think of any man before. She took a deep breath, fanned her face and returned to her journal…

" _ **Love truly is a choice, and I will choose you every day for the rest of my life."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal, slipped it into the safety of her bag and joined Jack down by the water. "You look happy," she stated.

"How could I not be? I have the most incredible wife and my life just feels perfect. Well, it will be perfect if I can catch us some dinner."

Just then there was a tug on the line and Jack pulled out two large trout.

He kissed her cheek, "So, now it's perfect?"

"My dear husband, my life became perfect when you said 'I do.'"

Jack placed the fish in a basket and took her hand as they walked back to the cabin. He placed the fish in the refrigerator for their dinner tonight, and they headed back outside to take in the beautiful mountain scenery.

They headed down the two mile path stopping periodically at various scenic points for pictures of the best vacation either one ever remembered. They held hands and talked…

"Jack, do you believe in fate?"

"Of course I do. Fate brought us together."

"So, do you think if I hadn't moved to the beach that we would have ever met?"

Jack stopped walking, took her arm and gently turned her to face him, "I know things happen for a reason, and often we don't know what it is. Shortly before I met you I was offered an opportunity to work for a while with the police department in Alexandria. They asked me to come and work with their K9 officers, dealing with White House security. It was a dream offer and would have been a star on my resume, but something told me to turn it down. I didn't know why at the time, but the next week, I met you."

The outer part of his hand gently stroked across her cheek, "I love you with all my heart. You are my life and my destiny."

Her hands worked up his arms and around his neck, "I think what we've been through makes us stronger. Although I'm sorry for some things that happened, I guess to wish that anything were different would open us up to the possibility that we wouldn't be here right now, in this beautiful setting…"

"With my beautiful wife…"

Their lips met; it was soft and sweet. He took her hand and they continued their hike to the point where the Cherokee mountains stood boldly before them.

She leaned her head against his chest. "Thank you for knowing me so well that you didn't just assume a trip to the beach would be perfect. I would have loved anywhere you picked, but this, all of this shows that you really know me. You know how much I love the mountains, the water, hiking, and we can now add making love to my list of favorite things."

His finger under her chin lifted her head to face him. He pressed his lips to hers, "Why don't we go back, I'll grill out the fish for dinner, and we can work on that favorite list of yours?"

To be continued…


	23. Chapter 23- Can We Snuggle

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes.**

 _ **Chapter 23- Can We Snuggle**_

 _ **Note: STEAM ALERT- It may seem hot to some, and lukewarm to others, but you have received your warning…**_

 _ **Recap of Chapter 22 ending…**_

An hour later, following a breakfast of bacon, eggs, toast, coffee and orange juice made by her husband, they were walking out of their cabin, fishing poles in hand, having found them in the downstairs storage room. Jack held her hand as they followed the stream, which ran behind their cabin down to where it opened into White Oak Creek.

Elizabeth took a seat on a fallen tree as she watched Jack cast his line time and time again with no luck. However, he appeared to be in his element, relaxed, and happy as he glanced over and watched her while she became one with her journal.

" _ **We all know that love is patient and love is certainly kind, but it can also be messy, and can knock you off your feet at times. But love is also a choice, and through mistakes, bad decisions, misunderstandings, disappointments, and lack of communication, it still allows for second chances. Even when you don't feel deserving, true love is willing to bite the bullet, and open up, facing the possibility of sheer disaster, complete ecstasy and a myriad of emotions in between. As a result it is scary and complicated and often leaves your head spinning. It leads you down paths that you never dreamed you'd travel and will surprise you daily.**_

 _ **Love is not always sunshine and warm fuzzies. But opening your heart allows you to grow as a person, experiencing all the joy that this life has to offer. Making love is the ultimate in the expression of our feelings. However, time will come in any relationship, due to many different reasons, where time will pass without that contact. Therefore, the deep and abiding emotional love will hold you close even if the physical separates you.**_

 _ **As the saying goes, 'Tis better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all.' I, for one, am truly blessed to have found a love that comforts me, encourages me, trusts me and challenges me."**_

Elizabeth looked up and caught a glimpse of Jack, beads of sweat visible on his chest and looking sexier than she had ever allowed herself to think of any man before. She took a deep breath, fanned her face and returned to her journal… __

" _ **Love truly is a choice, and I will choose you every day for the rest of my life."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal, slipped it into the safety of her bag and joined Jack down by the water. "You look happy," she stated.

"How could I not be? I have the most incredible wife and my life just feels perfect. Well, it will be perfect if I can catch us some dinner."

Just then there was a tug on the line and Jack pulled out two large trout.

He kissed her cheek, "So, now it's perfect?"

"My dear husband, my life became perfect when you said 'I do.'"

Jack placed the fish in a basket and took her hand as they walked back to the cabin. He placed the fish in the refrigerator for their dinner tonight, and they headed back outside to take in the beautiful mountain scenery.

They headed down the two mile path stopping periodically at various scenic points for pictures of the best vacation either one ever remembered. They held hands and talked…

"Jack, do you believe in fate?"

"Of course I do. Fate brought us together."

"So, do you think if I hadn't moved to the beach that we would have ever met?"

Jack stopped walking, took her arm and gently turned her to face him, "I know things happen for a reason, and often we don't know what it is. Shortly before I met you I was offered an opportunity to work for a while with the police department in Alexandria. They asked me to come and work with their K9 officers, dealing with White House security. It was a dream offer and would have been a star on my resume, but something told me to turn it down. I didn't know why at the time, but the next week, I met you."

The outer part of his hand gently stroked across her cheek, "I love you with all my heart. You are my life and my destiny."

Her hands worked up his arms and around his neck, "I think what we've been through makes us stronger. Although I'm sorry for some things that happened, I guess to wish that anything were different would open us up to the possibility that we wouldn't be here right now, in this beautiful setting…"

"With my beautiful wife…"

Their lips met; it was soft and sweet. He took her hand and they continued their hike to the point where the Cherokee mountains stood boldly before them.

She leaned her head against his chest. "Thank you for knowing me so well that you didn't just assume a trip to the beach would be perfect. I would have loved anywhere you picked, but this, all of this shows that you really know me. You know how much I love the mountains, the water, hiking, and we can now add making love to my list of favorite things."

His finger under her chin lifted her head to face him. He pressed his lips to hers, "Why don't we go back, I'll grill out the fish for dinner, and we can work on that favorite list of yours?"

 _ **Now on with our story…**_

 _ **Two months later…**_

Jack stretched trying desperately to open his eyes. Rolling over, he found the spot in bed beside him empty and he shot up, "Elizabeth?"

"I'm in the kitchen," she responded.

"I miss you."

She snickered as she made the trip down the hall and stepped into the bedroom. "You aren't tired of me yet?" she asked as she stepped toward the bed.

He reached out and took her hand, pulling her closer, "Never…come back to bed. I want to snuggle."

"Hmm, Jack you're idea of snuggling is much different from mine," she giggled as he pulled her down to the bed on top of him. "Ahh, Jack I have an ACL surgery on a Great Dane this morning."

"I just want to hold you," he whispered as he rolled her body over, following with his own.

Straddling her body, he found her initially hesitant to give in to his advances, standing firm that she needed to get to work.

As his lips met the soft skin on her neck her eyes closed and she began to move from "I need to go to work to I have a great staff. They can get Sampson ready for surgery."

He lay beside her as his hand meticulously released the knot on her robe opening the garment to reveal her naked body underneath. His hand moved across her abdomen as his lips worked their way down her neck across her collarbone and onto her chest, paying equal attention to each breast.

He could feel her breathing become more rapid as did his own. She raised her body up slightly allowing him to pull the robe from her arms, dropping it in a puddle of silk on the floor beside the bed. In the blink of an eye his clothes were off and his cotton garments joined the silk one in a scattered mess.

With her eyes closed and his lips on her body, her mind was easily distracted. As gentle moans slipped from her mouth, the warmth of his touch flowed through her.

As her fingertips moved along his body, a flare of heat rippled through him. He felt a fire burning inside that he had no desire to extinguish. His hand rested along her jaw line, as his thumb brushed across her soft cheek. His touch drew new sounds, as soft moans passed through her lips, stoking that fire inside of him.

With hearts pounding and passions soaring, their bodies rolled from side to side, tangling themselves in the satin bedding. They came to rest with his body on top of hers. Her skin tingled as his fingertips moved up her arm, over her shoulder and behind her head. His lips met hers with such fire that each one felt the electricity as it coursed through their veins.

Jack's body moved slightly as her back arched and knees bent, wrapping around him. Elizabeth rose to meet him as they easily found a comfortable and exciting rhythm. Each movement brought them closer to a feeling of oneness as they each reached complete ecstasy.

Jack collapsed beside her on the bed; his arms remained around her body as he pulled her onto his chest.

As they each attempted to catch their breath, he managed to whisper, "WOW, you know how to snuggle."

"Somehow I don't think that's the definition of snuggling. However, I've got to say your idea is certainly more entertaining than mine," she stated as she lifted her head and pressed her lips to his damp chest.

"What time is your surgery?"

"What surgery?"

"The ACL surgery that you have on the Great Dane."

Suddenly realizing that she had removed that little tidbit from her mind, she glanced at the clock, 7:18, closed her eyes, and talked herself into her kind of snuggling with her husband for a few more minutes.

The next thing they knew it was 8:10 and Elizabeth's surgery was scheduled for 9am. She flew out of bed and jumped in the shower, almost immediately joined by Jack.

"Okay, no funny business; I have to be at work in 30 minutes," she reminded him as she continued washing her hair.

"I have to be to work by 9 too," he replied. "Maybe you shouldn't have seduced me…"

She turned around and looked at him as shampoo dripped in her face and they both broke out laughing.

"Here, let me," Jack stated as his hands worked their way through her long, luscious locks.

He rinsed out her hair and prepared to wash his own when she handed him the conditioner.

"You aren't done yet, sir…"

He worked the conditioner in from her scalp to the ends while she continued washing her body.

"Wanna trade jobs?" he asked as he leaned in and kissed her neck.

"What you mean you do the ACL surgery and I am the K9 officer?"

He laughed knowing how absurd that would be. "No, you wash your hair and I'll wash your body…"

"We're never gonna get out of her, are we?"

There was something about the cascading water over her body, the steam, the enticing aroma of her lavender vanilla shampoo and conditioner, and their incredibly clean and completely wet bodies that was enough to put them both back in the mood.

With his hands running through her hair, their lips met. It was hot and steamy and had absolutely nothing to do with the temperature of the water. He cradled her head in his hands, as the water ran down their faces and onto their bodies.

"I love you so much Mrs. Thornton."

"I wish I could stay, but I have to go," she whispered.

With the conditioner and soap washed from her hair and body, she turned to him, "I love you. See you this evening." She jumped from the shower, wrapped herself in a towel and headed out to get dressed.

"Hey wait…You aren't washing my hair," he called out but she'd already left the room.

Elizabeth dressed in her scrubs and headed for the kitchen, passing Maverick and Maxwell along the way, "Daddy will feed you in a minute." She grabbed her lunch and purse and made one more trip to the bedroom.

Jack was dressing for work when she slipped into the room. His back was to her as she wrapped her arms around his waist, "Thank you for this morning. It was beautiful." Before he could answer, she added, "Can you feed the animals this morning?" She kissed his cheek and in a heartbeat he was alone.

"Thanks…Bye…I love you," she called out as the front door closed behind her.

Jack sat on the side of the bed and smiled realizing that being a few minutes late was well worth the incredible morning he'd just spent with his wife.

Elizabeth walked in the clinic through the back door and snuck into her office. A few minutes after she'd settled in at her desk Harper walked by, "Oh, I didn't know you were here yet."

"I was running a little bit late this morning," Elizabeth nonchalantly mentioned before turning her attention to some obscure paperwork on her desk.

"Hey," Harper called out as she stepped just inside Elizabeth's office, "I was a newlywed once myself."

Elizabeth wanted to comment but the rosiness on her skin which she felt moving from her chest upward did all of the talking for her.

"Sampson was dropped off earlier this morning and Kelly has him in back doing his pre-op blood work," Harper advised.

"Thank you so much," Elizabeth replied as Harper walked out of the office. She grabbed a large empty brown envelope and began to fan herself.

Later in the day, Elizabeth took a seat in her office, doing her best to catch her breath. She laughed silently as it wasn't but hours ago that she attempted to do the same thing while lying in bed next to her husband.

**BEEP**

"Elizabeth, Jack is on line 2," Harper announced.

"Thank you."

"Hey honey, missing me?" she asked.

"Always, but I wanted to let you know that I have to work a little late tonight. I hope to be home before you go to bed."

"Are you getting dinner out or do you want me to save you a plate?"

"We probably won't get a chance to eat so if you could save me something that would be great. Thanks, Babe."

"Well, if I'm asleep when you get in, wake me up."

"Maybe we can snuggle again?"

"Well, either your way of snuggling or mine; it depends on how tired to are when you get home."

"I'm never too tired for you."

"Can you tell me what you're working on?"

"Honey, you know I can't."

"Is it dangerous?"

"Well, you know any situation can be. What I can say is that it has to do with a drug ring. They are targeting pharmacies…"

"Oh, I heard on the noon news about another robbery. Was anyone hurt?"

"No, so far the person takes what he wants and then leaves. We need to get him into custody before his actions escalate though."

"Okay, please be careful, Jack."

"I will. See you later."

He normally told her that he loved her before he hung up the phone, so she wondered if there were people around or if his mind was simply somewhere else. She dialed his number…

"Hey honey…"

"I love you, Jack. Always remember that, okay?"

"Is something wrong, Babe?"

"No, I just want you to know that I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'll be waiting for you when you get home, Jack."

"I'll try not to be late."

After her call, Elizabeth went about handling her afternoon appointments and monitoring her surgical client. A knock on the back door brought her weekly narcotics delivery, as Gene, the FedEx driver carried in numerous boxes.

"Why so much?" Kelly asked.

"I need to have certain things on hand for when I get called out at night. Sometimes I can't get my hands on what I need, when I need it, but with it here, it's always accessible."

"Smart, I understand," Kelly replied.

Mandy and Harper walked into the back room to join Kelly and Elizabeth.

"If you don't need anything else from us, we're going to leave for the evening," Mandy offered.

"WOW, is it that late already?" Elizabeth gasped as she glanced at her watch. "Kelly, can you help me get Sampson up to potty before you go. Then I can handle everything and you guys can leave."

As Kelly led Sampson, Elizabeth held the sling just in front of his hips for support. After a short walk, they brought him back inside and settled him in for the evening.

"See you guys tomorrow," Elizabeth called out as they walked down the hall.

"When are you leaving?" Harper asked.

"Jack has to work late tonight and Shane is feeding the animals so I'm not in any major rush. I'm going to do some paperwork, write up a supply order, and then I'll leave.

As the girls walked out the front door she heard them yell, "We're locking up."

"Thank you," Elizabeth yelled back.

Elizabeth turned on the news while she was working at her desk, paying little attention until a reporter began discussing the recent robberies of local pharmacies. Apparently a CVS and Rite-Aid were hit within thirty minutes of each other just before the newscast, and although she always worried about Jack, her sense of concern seemed to be slightly heightened.

On the scene of the second robbery, Jack and the other officers took time to interview the pharmacist, who reported having a gun thrust in his face by a white man, in his 30's, who appeared to be in serious need of a fix. He had specific medications that he wanted, and advised that he wouldn't hesitate to use his weapon.

The perpetrator grabbed Percocet, Vicodin, and Dilaudid, and yelled for an antibiotic. As he waved the gun around threatening to kill everyone, the pharmacist handed him a large bottle of 500 mg Cephalexin. With blood on his shirt, it was evident that he had been hurt at some point, but the extent of his injuries was unknown. He took off running for the front of the store, pushing patrons and sales associate to the floor as he passed by.

With Elizabeth being a Vet, Jack was well aware of the fact that all of the medications, with the exception of Cephalexin, were used to control pain. Cephalexin was a broad spectrum antibiotic, so it was assumed that he had grabbed it to ward off the threat of infection.

Jack learned that the assailant drove away in a late model Pontiac Trans Am, black in color, heading east toward the oceanfront. Unfortunately, the license plate was unknown. However, someone mentioned that it had a dual exhaust and sounded as though it was running rough, so a BOL was issued based on the information they had.

It was now 8pm and Elizabeth grabbed her bag and headed for the front door. Seeing a car sitting in her parking lot she sat at the front desk to call Jack.

Jack's phone rested on the dashboard of his vehicle as he continued to investigate the latest robbery…

"Hey honey; I'm still at the office and there's a car that's parked in the lot near the road and I wanted to see if you were close enough to swing by. I won't leave until I hear from you."

Fifteen minutes later, Elizabeth heard the car roaring as it pulled out of her parking lot and headed down the side street.

Having not heard back from Jack, she called again, "Hey honey, I was just being silly. I think it was someone having car trouble. It was a loud one when it pulled out onto the street. It's gone, so I'm going to lock up and head home. Love you, Babe…"

Elizabeth grabbed her bag and walked out the front door, locking it behind her. As she walked to her truck, she saw nothing and no one in the parking lot. However, as she pounded in the code to open her driver's side door, she was slammed against the truck.

"Are you the doctor?"

With her body pressed against the truck and her back to her assailant, she yelled, "I'm not a doctor. I'm a Vet."

"That'll do," he stated as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her toward the door. "Open it…"

Elizabeth was petrified as she felt the barrel of the gun in her side. As she went into her purse to retrieve her keys, she dropped it and its contents on the sidewalk. Seeing the keys on the concrete, he pushed her toward the ground, "Pick em' up."

She did as she was told, and opened the door. He pushed her inside and dragged her to the back.

"What do you want?" she cried out.

"I need help."

Once she gained control of her senses, the location of the injury was evident by the blood on the sleeve of his shirt and the way his arm hung by his side.

"Get this bullet out of my arm."

"I'm a Vet, not a doctor," she repeated again.

"Well today you'd better hope that you can do it 'cause I won't hesitate to shoot you."

"You need a real doctor," she stated.

Back at home Jack pulled into the driveway and observed that Elizabeth wasn't home. Initially he wasn't concerned as he knew that she was on call for the City and assumed that maybe she had been called out.

He and Maverick walked inside and he threw his phone and keys on the table. When his phone hit the table, the screen opened and his phone messages were revealed.

By the time he finished her first message Jack had grabbed his keys and was heading for his car. He became even more concerned when she described the sound of the car in her second message.

Jack shut off the lights and siren as he approached her street. Once he pulled onto the street, he shut off his headlights and used the streetlights to guide him.

He slowed down as he approached the entrance to her clinic and saw Elizabeth's truck parked in front. He observed something on the ground on the sidewalk but couldn't make it out in the darkness. He drove down the side street, up and over the curb into the back parking lot. There, parked by the dumpster, was a black Trans Am and his heart nearly exploded.

He observed lights on in Elizabeth's office and the smaller of her treatment rooms. The rest of the facility was dark.

Before exiting the vehicle, Jack called in a 10-1 (Officer needs assistance) as he advised the dispatcher that the BOL from earlier had been located. Jack emphasized that the location was his wife's veterinary office; she was inside with the assailant and every unit should approach without lights and siren.

Jack was advised to wait until back up arrived, and although he knew this was generally best, at this moment he feared for Elizabeth's safety so he moved toward the building.

Jack pulled the key to the veterinary office's back door from his key ring and cautiously approached. Hearing yelling inside, he could only make out a man's voice.

Jack carefully opened the back door and slipped inside. He hid in the darkness, worried but thankful when he heard Elizabeth's voice.

"You need a real doctor," she stated as she went to her closet of medications and drew back a syringe to knock him out under the guise that it was a high powered antibiotic.

Due to the other medications he had already taken and the adrenaline coursing through his veins, he did not fall out as she had expected.

"Get this over with," he screamed at her.

"The tools I need are in the other room…" she yelled back, hoping to bide time until he passed out.

"Come on."

The assailant pushed Elizabeth as they walked down the hall heading for the larger of the two treatment rooms. As they passed the darkened break room with Elizabeth still in front, Jack kicked the assailant's arm, breaking his hold on Elizabeth, and slamming him up against the wall.

Both men began to struggle for the weapon, but for reasons unbeknownst to Jack, the assailant suddenly slid down the wall into a crumpled heap on the floor. Jack had control of the gun and the assailant in handcuffs by the time the other officers arrived.

Jack opened the back door, offering access to the building. He stepped back into the hallway and found Elizabeth standing at the other end beside the fake potted tree with her back to everyone.

Jack rushed to her but before touching her he called out her name, "Elizabeth, its over."

She turned around and immediately fell into his arms before pulling back, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, are you alright?"

"I'm scared but alright."

"Come on Elizabeth, let's get out of here."

"I can't Jack. With everything that happened tonight, I need to stay here with the animals."

"Then I'll stay with you," he stated as he took her hand and walked her to the break room.

Jack put on a pot of coffee before taking a seat beside her and constantly rubbing the skin on the top of her hands with his thumbs. "I don't even know what happened; I didn't think I got any punches in before he fell to the ground."

"I know what happened…"

"What?" he asked.

"I gave him enough Ketamine to knock out a 200 pound Newfoundland. It just took him a little while to go down."

While the scene was being processed, an officer brought Elizabeth her bag and belongings which were scattered in front of her clinic. As she opened her bag, a smile began to form when she observed her journal, apparently unscathed. Through further examination, it appeared that all of her belongings were present and accounted for.

After the assailant was removed from the scene and the area had been processed, the officers left, leaving Jack and Elizabeth alone.

"What can I help you with?" he asked.

"Nothing really. I just have to check on Sampson, and we have three cats in for boarding. Once I know their situated, we can go to bed."

He refused to release her hand as they walked side by side from the break room into the surgical recovery room. He stood by as she ran the vitals on Sampson and then helped her get him outside for a final bathroom break.

He again took her hand as they walked into the cattery and found the three boarders sleeping. "I guess nothing seems to bother them. Come on Jack, let's go to bed."

They walked to the bedroom and she looked in the closet for something to wear. With nothing but scrubs hanging available, he grabbed his bag from the vehicle and pulled out a fresh t-shirt for her and a pair of sweats for him.

Jack pulled back the bedding and she slipped in, lying with her back to him. Her hand held his and pulled it around her body and up toward her chest where she held it close to her heart.

"Elizabeth…"

"Uh huh?"

"Are you okay?" he swallowed hard before asking the next question, "Did he hurt you?"

"No Jack; he just scared me. He just wanted someone to take out the bullet; I'm fine."

"I was so worried when I got your messages and realized that it was him."

"Who?"

"Elizabeth, he is the guy who's been robbing all of the pharmacies."

She turned over in bed, "So, we stopped him?"

"I'd say you stopped him."

He laid back and pulled her body onto his chest like he had earlier that morning. He slipped his hand under her shirt and began to rub her back as he felt her breathing, which was initially erratic, slow down.

Jack stayed awake and watched her sleep, knowing that if things had been different, he could be sleeping without her. He was thankful that she kept her wits about her and was close to handling the situation on her own.

"I love you Jack," she whispered.

"I love you too. Do you remember when I first met you I slept in this bed?"

"Oh yea, when I operated on Maverick."

"I think when I walked down the hall and I saw you with Maverick's head in your lap singing to him, I knew that I was going to marry you one day. I just had to talk you into it."

She held up her left hand showing her engagement and wedding rings, "I'd say you talked me into it."

"I think I knew I wanted to marry you when I saw how much Maverick meant to you and I don't mean as your partner, but as your heart and soul dog. A man who loves his dog is a good man. I love you Jack."

She snuggled her head into his chest as his hand continued to gently rub her back. Before long he felt her relax completely and she was soon asleep.

Elizabeth woke at 2am, eased from his hold and out of bed. She slipped into her pair of pants and headed for the treatment room to check on Sampson. Finding him awake, she slipped on his lead and did her best to handle his front end and the sling in the rear to get him outside by herself. Due to his surgical status, it wasn't likely that he would run off, so she felt quite capable of handling the situation alone.

Ten minutes later she struggled to get him back inside. Completely out of the anesthesia, Sampson was back to himself mentally and wanted to stay outside. Eventually Elizabeth won.

With the animals apparently content and several hours before sunrise, Elizabeth headed back to bed. However, as she passed the break room, the residual scent of coffee caught her attention and she slipped in to make a fresh pot.

Sitting there impatiently waiting for her coffee, she reached into her bag and pulled out her journal. If she allowed herself to analyze things too closely, she wasn't certain that she could put this experience behind her. However, she also was not someone who was comfortable living in fear.

She was quite aware that writing down her thoughts and feelings in the past had allowed her to process difficult situations. She hoped that unburdening herself over this experience would have the same effect.

She opened her journal, flipped to the next blank page, took a deep breath and began to write…

" _ **Life is beautiful, exciting, and even breathtaking, at times. However, like everything else, it is also frightening, disappointing and even heart wrenching. We are advised to take each day as it comes, expecting nothing, but taking in everything and living it to the fullest.**_

 _ **We hear all the time, "I never thought that would happen to me," and I, too have been guilty of that. But unexpected things do happen in life, some are good, and some are bad, but either way the only thing we can control is how we handle what is thrown upon us.**_

 _ **Living in fear is no way to live. I refuse to be a victim; I refuse to be repeatedly victimized over a situation that I did not cause, was not my fault and over which I had little control. I will survive this as I have survived other disturbing experiences in my life by using courage, humor, grace and the love of a wonderful man."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal and slipped it back into her bag. She shut off the light to the break room, deciding that she needed Jack much more than coffee. She walked the short distance to the bedroom where she found him still asleep.

She stripped down to her t-shirt and panties before pulling the bedding back and slipping into bed, easing her body next to his. As he felt her skin against him, his body started to come alive.

He was barely awake but managed to mumble, "Mmm, I love you," as his arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer.

"Can we snuggle?" she asked.

"Your definition or mine?" he asked as he and his body were now awake.

"Mine…" she responded.

He smiled and pulled her into his body and he held her tightly in the safety of his arms.

She could feel his warm breath on her neck as their bodies relaxed together. She raised her head as her lips unexpectedly met his, bringing him immediately to life. "Can I change my mind?" she asked.

To be continued…


	24. Chapter 24- I Was Just Wondering

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes._**

 _ **Chapter 24- I Was Just Wondering**_

 _ **Note: I last updated this story in August 2018, so I included a recap of the prior chapter ending so you wouldn't be lost.**_

 _ *****STEAM ALERT*** Truly, if you don't like steam, move along. I do my best to bring the heat, but keep it tasteful. So, if you read on, you have been warned!**_

 _ **Recap of the Chapter 23 ending…**_

"Are you the doctor?"

With her body pressed against the truck and her back to her assailant, she yelled, "I'm not a doctor. I'm a Vet."

"That'll do," he stated as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her toward the door. "Open it…"

Elizabeth was petrified as she felt the barrel of the gun in her side. As she went into her purse to retrieve her keys, she dropped it and its contents on the sidewalk. Seeing the keys on the concrete, he pushed her toward the ground, "Pick em' up."

She did as she was told, and opened the door. He pushed her inside and dragged her to the back.

"What do you want?" she cried out.

"I need help."

Once she gained control of her senses, the location of the injury was evident by the blood on the sleeve of his shirt and the way his arm hung by his side.

"Get this bullet out of my arm."

"I'm a Vet, not a doctor," she repeated again.

"Well today you'd better hope that you can do it 'cause I won't hesitate to shoot you."

"You need a real doctor," she stated.

Back at home Jack pulled into the driveway and observed that Elizabeth wasn't home. Initially he wasn't concerned as he knew that she was on call for the City and assumed that maybe she had been called out.

He and Maverick walked inside and he threw his phone and keys on the table. When his phone hit the table, the screen opened and his phone messages were revealed.

By the time he finished her first message Jack had grabbed his keys and was heading for his car. He became even more concerned when she described the sound of the car in her second message.

Jack shut off the lights and siren as he approached her street. Once he pulled onto the street, he shut off his headlights and used the streetlights to guide him.

He slowed down as he approached the entrance to her clinic and saw Elizabeth's truck parked in front. He observed something on the ground on the sidewalk but couldn't make it out in the darkness. He drove down the side street, up and over the curb into the back parking lot. There, parked by the dumpster, was a black Trans Am and his heart nearly exploded.

He observed lights on in Elizabeth's office and the smaller of her treatment rooms. The rest of the facility was dark.

Before exiting the vehicle, Jack called in a 10-1 (Officer needs assistance) as he advised the dispatcher that the BOL from earlier had been located. Jack emphasized that the location was his wife's veterinary office; she was inside with the assailant and every unit should approach without lights and siren.

Jack was advised to wait until back up arrived, and although he knew this was generally best, at this moment he feared for Elizabeth's safety so he moved toward the building.

Jack pulled the key to the veterinary office's back door from his key ring and cautiously approached. Hearing yelling inside, he could only make out a man's voice.

Jack carefully opened the back door and slipped inside. He hid in the darkness, worried but thankful when he heard Elizabeth's voice.

"You need a real doctor," she stated as she went to her closet of medications and drew back a syringe to knock him out under the guise that it was a high powered antibiotic.

Due to the other medications he had already taken and the adrenaline coursing through his veins, he did not fall out as she had expected.

"Get this over with," he screamed at her.

"The tools I need are in the other room…" she yelled back, hoping to bide time until he passed out.

"Come on."

The assailant pushed Elizabeth as they walked down the hall heading for the larger of the two treatment rooms. As they passed the darkened break room with Elizabeth still in front, Jack kicked the assailant's arm, breaking his hold on Elizabeth, and slamming him up against the wall.

Both men began to struggle for the weapon, but for reasons unbeknownst to Jack, the assailant suddenly slid down the wall into a crumpled heap on the floor. Jack had control of the gun and the assailant in handcuffs by the time the other officers arrived.

Jack opened the back door, offering access to the building. He stepped back into the hallway and found Elizabeth standing at the other end beside the fake potted tree with her back to everyone.

Jack rushed to her but before touching her he called out her name, "Elizabeth, its over."

She turned around and immediately fell into his arms before pulling back, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, are you alright?"

"I'm scared but alright."

"Come on Elizabeth, let's get out of here."

"I can't Jack. With everything that happened tonight, I need to stay here with the animals."

"Then I'll stay with you," he stated as he took her hand and walked her to the break room.

Jack put on a pot of coffee before taking a seat beside her and constantly rubbing the skin on the top of her hands with his thumbs. "I don't even know what happened; I didn't think I got any punches in before he fell to the ground."

"I know what happened…"

"What?" he asked.

"I gave him enough Ketamine to knock out a 200 pound Newfoundland. It just took him a little while to go down."

While the scene was being processed, an officer brought Elizabeth her bag and belongings which were scattered in front of her clinic. As she opened her bag, a smile began to form when she observed her journal, apparently unscathed. Through further examination, it appeared that all of her belongings were present and accounted for.

After the assailant was removed from the scene and the area had been processed, the officers left, leaving Jack and Elizabeth alone.

"What can I help you with?" he asked.

"Nothing really. I just have to check on Sampson, and we have three cats in for boarding. Once I know their situated, we can go to bed."

He refused to release her hand as they walked side by side from the break room into the surgical recovery room. He stood by as she ran the vitals on Sampson and then helped her get him outside for a final bathroom break.

He again took her hand as they walked into the cattery and found the three boarders sleeping. "I guess nothing seems to bother them. Come on Jack, let's go to bed."

They walked to the bedroom and she looked in the closet for something to wear. With nothing but scrubs hanging available, he grabbed his bag from the vehicle and pulled out a t-shirt he'd gotten for her, his Nirvana shirt and a pair of sweats for him.

Jack pulled back the bedding and she slipped in, lying with her back to him. Her hand held his and pulled it around her body and up toward her chest where she held it close to her heart.

"Elizabeth…"

"Uh huh?"

"Are you okay?" he swallowed hard before asking the next question, "Did he hurt you?"

"No Jack; he just scared me. He just wanted someone to take out the bullet; I'm fine."

"I was so worried when I got your messages and realized that it was him."

"Who?"

"Elizabeth, he is the guy who's been robbing all of the pharmacies."

She turned over in bed, "So, we stopped him?"

"I'd say you stopped him."

He laid back and pulled her body onto his chest like he had earlier that morning. He slipped his hand under her shirt and began to rub her back as he felt her breathing, which was initially erratic, slow down.

Jack stayed awake and watched her sleep, knowing that if things had been different, he could be sleeping without her. He was thankful that she kept her wits about her and was close to handling the situation on her own.

"I love you Jack," she whispered.

"I love you too. Do you remember when I first met you I slept in this bed?"

"Oh yea, when I operated on Maverick."

"I think when I walked down the hall and I saw you with Maverick's head in your lap singing to him, I knew that I was going to marry you one day. I just had to talk you into it."

She held up her left hand showing her engagement and wedding rings, "I'd say you talked me into it."

"I think I knew I wanted to marry you when I saw how much Maverick meant to you and I don't mean as your partner, but as your heart and soul dog. A man who loves his dog is a good man. I love you Jack."

She snuggled her head into his chest as his hand continued to gently rub her back. Before long he felt her relax completely and she was soon asleep.

Elizabeth woke at 2am, eased from his hold and out of bed. She slipped into her pair of pants headed for the treatment room to check on Sampson. Finding him awake, she slipped on his lead and did her best to handle his front end and the sling in the rear to get him outside by herself. Due to his surgical status, it wasn't likely that he would run off, so she felt quite capable of handling the situation alone.

Ten minutes later she struggled to get him back inside. Completely out of the anesthesia, Sampson was back to himself mentally and wanted to stay outside. Eventually Elizabeth won.

With the animals apparently content and several hours before sunrise, Elizabeth headed back to bed. However, as she passed the break room, the residual scent of coffee caught her attention and she slipped in to make a fresh pot.

Sitting there impatiently waiting for her coffee, she reached into her bag and pulled out her journal. If she allowed herself to analyze things too closely, she wasn't certain that she could put this experience behind her. However, she also was not someone who was comfortable living in fear.

She was quite aware that writing down her thoughts and feelings in the past had allowed her to process difficult situations. She hoped that unburdening herself over this experience would have the same effect.

She opened her journal, flipped to the next blank page, took a deep breath and began to write…

" _ **Life is beautiful, exciting, and even breathtaking, at times. However, like everything else, it is also frightening, disappointing and even heart wrenching. We are advised to take each day as it comes, expecting nothing, but taking in everything and living it to the fullest.**_

 _ **We hear all the time, "I never thought that would happen to me," and I, too have been guilty of that. But unexpected things do happen in life, some are good, and some are bad, but either way the only thing we can control is how we handle what is thrown upon us.**_

 _ **Living in fear is no way to live. I refuse to be a victim; I refuse to be repeatedly victimized over a situation that I did not cause, was not my fault and over which I had little control. I will survive this as I have survived other disturbing experiences in my life by using courage, humor, grace and the love of a wonderful man."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal and slipped it back into her bag. She shut off the light to the break room, deciding that she needed Jack much more than coffee. She walked the short distance to the bedroom where she found him still asleep.

She stripped down to her t-shirt and panties before pulling the bedding back and slipping into bed, easing her body next to his. As he felt her skin against him, his body started to come alive.

He was barely awake but managed to mumble, "Mmm, I love you," as his arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer.

"Can we snuggle?" she asked.

"Your definition or mine?" he asked as he and his body were now awake.

"Mine…" she responded.

He smiled and pulled her into his body and he held her tightly in the safety of his arms.

She could feel his warm breath on her neck as their bodies relaxed together. She raised her head as her lips unexpectedly met his, bringing him immediately to life. "Can I change my mind?" she asked.

 _ **Now on with our story…**_

Jack was well aware that it was a woman's prerogative to change her mind, and on this occasion it was definitely moving in his favor.

"You may certainly change your mind," he whispered as his lips immediately captured hers. "Change can be a great thing; especially this kind of change."

His lips met the soft skin on her neck as her head tilted to give him free access. His tongue traced down her neck as his fingers gently tugged on the t-shirt she was wearing.

She felt his fingers as they grazed across the bare skin along her sides, lifting her t-shirt higher. His lips only left her skin long enough for her shirt to be pulled over her head, dropping it to the floor.

His hand slipped behind her back releasing the clasp on her bra as the straps easily slipped over her shoulders and down her arms, joining her t-shirt on the floor.

She could feel the soft, gentle warmth of his hands as they moved across her body, wanting her, needing her, but no more so than she needed him at that very moment.

He nuzzled his lips along her neck as his left hand tenderly cupped her right breast; his thumb and finger rubbing across her nipple, as it eagerly stood at attention.

His lips kissed their way down her neck, and across her collarbone, stopping in the middle of her chest as his tongue traced down in between both breasts. She arched her back, begging for attention as his mouth covered one of her ample, but moderate breasts, his hand keeping the other from feeling left out.

Her hand swept across his abdomen as his eyes closed and a gentle sigh slipped passed his lips. His body, already aroused, moved closer as if there was any space left between them to do so.

His lips met hers with the fire of a thousand candles, as they each felt as though they were burning from the inside out. Unable to get enough of her, he wrapped her in his arms as he rolled from one side of the bed to the other, him as hungry for her as she was for him, unreserved fire and passion consuming them.

Jack's blood pounded in his veins as his mouth devoured hers. His tongue plunged deep between her lips, tasting her, feeling her melt into him.

His hands dove into her luscious auburn hair, grabbing handfuls of it as his mouth pressed firmly against hers; all the while her hands slipped through his hair, pulling his mouth down against hers, neither one seemingly close enough.

Jack jumped from the bed and hastily removed his pants. His body needed to feel her skin against his as he quickly returned to her.

Elizabeth's legs tingled as his pinky finger slipped through the waistband of her panties. With her panties hooked in the bend of his finger, Jack slid them down her legs, dropping them onto the pile of clothes that lay on the floor beside the bed.

He again lay beside her; he could feel the supple fullness of her body against him. His fingers brushed away several errant strands of hair from her face. His eyes met hers; they were so blue, bluer than he'd ever recalled seeing them before, but certainly mesmerizing as always.

He straddled her body; his arms with locked elbows held him hovering above her as his hands rested on either side of her head. He lowered himself, his mouth covering hers as he felt the fire, he felt the heat and as it poured through him, he knew that it practically owned him. His heart pounded as their lips met over and over again, the passion soaring, their desire bordering on uncontrollable.

Jack wedged a thigh between her legs as he felt her breasts against his muscular chest. Her knees bent as his hands on her waist pulled her closer, against his aching hardness.

They each wanted, desired the other, feeling the need to touch; to be touched, each one wanting to give more than they take, but also realizing in that moment, that the scare they had just experienced, brought about overwhelming emotions upon them.

He moved against her as her body arched, rising to meet him with every stroke; each one feeling that somehow, no matter how close they got, it was simply not close enough. Maybe it was their desire for each other, or maybe they each knew how close they came to losing the other only hours before. No matter the precipitous, they each ached for the other as the heat moved through their bodies, leaving them breathless, motionless…speechless.

Jack fell beside her, his arms still holding her, needing to continue to feel her skin against his. Each one fought to calm their erratic breathing, as they lay perfectly still, unable to speak, barely able to breathe.

He refused to release her but still managed to pull the blanket over them as she continued to lay with her head on his chest.

Jack was more exhausted than usual and very quickly fell asleep. Elizabeth's slumber did not come as easily. Even as she listened to his heart, initially pounding out of his chest, as it slowed, calming to a rhythmic beat, she closed her eyes, but frightening images plagued her.

She lay awake, exhausted but afraid to close her eyes. Her brain told her that she was safe; that her assailant was no longer a threat. However, in the still quiet of the early morning, each time she closed her eyes, she felt him pressed up against her back, ordering her inside the building; she saw his wild eyed expression and smelled the harsh, sickening stench of alcohol on his breath and exuding from his pores.

Even in his sleep, Jack held her. He rolled over in bed, suddenly leaving her feeling alone. Unable to sleep, she sat up in bed, grabbed a t-shirt from the floor, turned on her bedside table lamp and did her best to rationalize what she truly knew were irrational thoughts.

Knowing that her journal had helped her put things into perspective in the past, she pulled the leather bound holder of her inner wisdom from her bag. Flipping through the multitude of entries, she stopped on the last one written only hours ago when anger was overriding her fear. She read it over several times, realizing how true the words continued to be, but she also felt anxious and worried, simply waiting for "the other shoe to fall." She flipped the page and attempted to convey her thoughts, feelings and emotions onto the blank canvas…

" _ **Fear comes in many shapes and sizes. Sometimes it's the feeling you get as you gaze up into a dark angry sky; sometimes its saying goodbye to family and close friends as you venture off to a new opportunity. Sometimes it's the anxiety you feel as you open yourself up to a new relationship, and sometimes its feeling alone when the devil himself comes knocking.**_

 _ **Fear can be paralyzing; it can close you down, leaving you suffocating as it sucks the life from you, darkening your inner space, and stripping you of all joy and happiness. Seeing life as dark and foreboding keeps us locked up inside unable to experience the treasures before us without suspicion, consternation, and anxiety.**_

 _ **However, as we live our lives constantly looking over our shoulder, waiting for the next frightening experience, we miss out on so much that it right before us. The beauty of life is not in what we run from, but what we run to, holding our head high, refusing to succumb to the emotional numbing in which fear feeds.**_

 _ **Courage is not the absence of fear; it is simply the understanding that there is something else within you that is stronger, more powerful than your inner trepidations.**_

 _ **Big faith says, "God will do it." But great faith says, "It is done, for nothing is impossible with God." Always remember, the Lord is with us, each and every one, and will allow us to fly in times of joy, peace, sorrow, and fear. So, when uncertain, when fear contains your inner soul, take that leap…trust in the Lord, and know that your wings will appear on your way down."**_

She placed her hand on the page, internalizing the words, and feeling stronger in her faith. Closing the journal, she slipped it back into her bag, and placed it next to some of the clothes, which still remained in a heap on the floor.

Elizabeth slipped over in the bed, resting up against Jack's back. Her arms around his waist made him stir as he turned around to face her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice was soft as a whisper, and his eyes had not yet opened.

"I am now," she replied as his arms wrapped her in his secure warmth. "Jack, do you have to do anything today?"

His eyes finally opened, "Nothing… what would you like to do?"

"Nothing special; I'd just like to spend the day with you."

He looked into her eyes and could easily tell that she hadn't slept. His hand gently rubbed up and down her arm as he kissed her forehead.

Her breathing calmed and before either of them knew it, she was asleep. Jack slid out of bed and grabbed his pants and a t-shirt from the floor and slipped them on, stretching the t-shirt out slightly as he slipped it over his head.

Unaware that Elizabeth had brewed a fresh pot of coffee a few hours ago; he walked into the break room and immediately poured out the entire pot into the sink.

While rinsing the pot out, he heard the front door of the clinic open as Kelly and Mandy began calling out to Elizabeth.

Jack rushed out to the reception area, catching them before they stepped into the back hallway.

"Jack, is Elizabeth okay?" Mandy excitedly asked. "I saw what happened on the news this morning."

Jack placed his finger to his lips, "Shh, she finally went to sleep."

Both girls giggled.

"What are you laughing at? Last night was scary for Elizabeth," Jack scolded both young women.

They immediately turned more serious, but each one still had a smile on their faces as the commented in unison, "Nice shirt, Jack."

Having not realized it before, Jack looked down and found himself in Elizabeth's t-shirt…

 ****5 Things**  
You Should Know  
About My Husband  
**

 **1\. He is an excellent Marksman  
2\. He has a shovel and a backyard.  
3\. He has anger issues  
4\. I am his Queen.  
5\. He is a crazy husband and I'm not afraid to use him.**

Suddenly he began to stammer, "uh…oh, I mean…well…"

Kelly pushed against Jack's shoulder as the girls moved passed him and toward the back hallway. Before going through the door, Kelly turned around, "We'll take care of everything here today. You take care of Elizabeth…"

"Looks like he's been doing that," Mandy joked.

Jack heard the girls giggle as they walked through the door and into the treatment room.

Jack walked back to the bedroom and quietly slipped inside. Finding Elizabeth still asleep, he observed her wearing his "Nirvana" t-shirt, and he laughed.

Elizabeth was lying on her stomach as he slipped into bed beside her; his hand gently rubbing her back as she stretched, sighed, but continued to sleep.

He rested on his side, facing her with his elbow on the pillow as his hand held his head. He watched over her as she slept, feeling his own fears over what occurred only hours before.

Although as a police officer, Jack was aware of how quickly the situation could have deteriorated, he smiled at how she reacted, not allowing her fear to take control, knowing what she needed to do in order to protect herself. He swallowed hard, and kissed her forehead before stepping out into the clinic to check on the girls' progress, offering his help if needed.

"We're done, but we'll come back this afternoon and take care of everyone," Mandy advised.

Kelly added, "When she wakes up, just get her out of here. Tell her not to come back until tomorrow."

Jack locked the front door behind the girls and walked back toward the bedroom. He slowly opened the door and found Elizabeth sitting on the side of the bed tying the laces on her tennis shoes.

"Good morning… it's a beautiful day; let's take Maverick and Maxwell for a hike," he suggested.

"Can we go to the beach?" she asked.

"It's cold, and being by the water it will be colder there."

"Please…? I'd like to talk with you about something."

"Well, anything for you," he agreed with a smile.

"You may want to wait until you hear what I want to talk about."

"Okay, now I'm intrigued. Do you want to talk now?"

"No, I need to take care of the animals first."

"Already done…"

"Jack, you couldn't have done treatment on the animals, right? You didn't, did you?"

"No, the girls came in to check on you. They did it and they'll be back to do everything this afternoon, so let's go."

"Uh…"

"Uh what…?"

"Uh, maybe we should trade shirts first…" she stated as she pulled his Nirvana t-shirt off and handed it to him, while he did the same to the shirt he was wearing.

An hour later, they were at home, gathered Maverick and Maxwell and headed to her favorite spot.

Finding the beach somewhat deserted, they walked along the boardwalk for a few blocks before stepping out onto the sand and walking toward the water. Being the only dogs on the beach, Elizabeth released Maverick, who was obedient enough to remain with them. Maxwell on the other hand, being a puppy, remained on a leash to keep Jack from having to chase him down.

Jack took Elizabeth's hand and they walked a short distance to a bench near the pier. Taking a seat, Jack noticed that Elizabeth was somewhat quiet.

"Is something wrong? I mean, other than what happened last night…"

"I hope you aren't referring to our night of passion…"

He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers, "Certainly not. That was a night I won't soon forget."

His thumb brushed across the top of her hand, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course…"

"Oh wait, you wanted to talk about something…"

"That's okay; what did you want to ask me?"

"Elizabeth, I know that we haven't been married for a long time, but…"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I love you so much. I was just wondering when you might be ready to start a family…"

Her smile lit up the otherwise overcast sky, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"How do you feel about it?" he asked.

She turned and looked out toward the ocean; Maverick was between them sitting in the sand, watching as the waves rolled in. "Jack, last night scared me. There's so much I want to do; so many things I want to experience and the top of the list is having a baby with you."

Elizabeth turned her head toward Jack, "But, if you aren't ready yet, I understand."

"Ready…? Elizabeth, you are the love of my life. I think I was ready when I saw you sitting in the floor of your clinic singing 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow' to Maverick."

Jack cradled her face in his hands; he leaned over and covered her lips, "So, no more birth control pills?"

To be continued…

 _ **For those of you who follow the facebook fan fiction pages, there will be a few pictures posted shortly.**_


	25. Chapter 25- There is a Difference

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart." Any real people or places noted in the chapter are just there for storyline purposes._**

 ** _**STEAM ALERT** **STEAM ALERT** **STEAM ALERT** **STEAM ALERT** **STEAM ALERT** **STEAM ALERT** **STEAM ALERT**_**

 ** _Please notice the **STEAM ALERT** above...Don't enter is you think it may be too hot for you!_**

 _ **Chapter 25- There is a Difference**_

Elizabeth walked down the hall and found Jack sitting in the office working intently on his laptop.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked.

He closed the lid on his computer and caught her eyes, "Can you get away this weekend?"

"Hmm, What are you planning Jack?"

"Well, I thought it would be nice to go away for the weekend, spend time together, and maybe we could start working on making a baby…"

Her smile lit up the room, "Really? I mean we can work on making a baby here."

"Of course we can, but I thought a trip to the beach might be nice," he stated as he lifted the screen on his laptop and showed her the house he was considering.

"Oh, that's nice; I'll make arrangements today. When can you leave?"

"Anytime on Friday and we can come home late on Sunday. Maybe Shane would be able to take care of the animals for us. Well, everyone but Maverick. I'm responsible for him so he has to come with us."

"Okay, Friday afternoon it is…"

With plans made and the animals and her Vet practice handled for the weekend, at 3pm, Jack loaded his car and they were on their way. Luckily they were only going to Sandbridge which was less than a thirty minute drive.

They pulled into the driveway of the beautiful yellow vinyl sided three story beach cottage that was situated right on the water. It had two flights of stairs leading to the front door with several decks situated off of many of the available rooms.

Jack and Elizabeth walked out the back door onto the deck overlooking the Atlantic Ocean. The living room was huge with an open floor plan to the kitchen and a beautiful view of the ocean through the multiple sliding glass doors. The kitchen was beautiful with everything they'd need to cook elaborate gourmet meals.

"Are you cooking for me this weekend?" she asked.

"Actually, I'm taking you out to eat. This place is for one thing and one thing only…"

"Slow down Jack; are you planning to make love in every room? If so, do you know how many rooms there are?"

"That's my plan…"

"Well sir, are you going to be able to keep up?"

"Don't you worry about be keeping up. Truth is; I'm up right now…"

"Oh Mr. Thornton, you're making me blush."

Jack smiled as he quickly closed the distance between them. His arms slipped around her waist as he pulled her body into his.

She could feel his firmness pressing against her leg, "You are ready to go…but we haven't even unpacked the car yet.

"The car can wait, I can't," Jack whispered as his lips met hers. They were warm and the kiss was passionate, but felt hurried, as if making it into the bedroom as quickly as possible was the goal.

Without releasing her lips, Jack's arm swept behind her knees and picked her up off the ground. He picked the first bedroom he came to; it had a queen size bed and was right off the main hallway.

Jack was rushing; rushing to undress himself, rushing to undress her, which quickly killed the mood for her.

"Stop Jack…"

"What's wrong?"

"Why are you in such a rush? I'm sorry, but I'm not a doll. I love being with you because I love you. But you, this… it all feels like wham bam thank you ma'am, and I'm sorry, I don't want that," she stated as she pushed him off of her, grabbed her t-shirt, slipped it on and walked out the front door onto the beach.

Jack started after her but quickly realized that his pants, at a minimum, would be needed before he left the house. Once dressed, he ran outside, down the steps and onto the beach.

On the deserted beach, he found her sitting in the sand, her legs bent with her head resting on her knees. Maverick sat beside her as he glanced out onto the open water.

"Elizabeth…" Jack called out as he approached.

Elizabeth raised her head up slightly, "I'm sorry."

Jack sat down beside her, "What's wrong? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to rush you, I just thought…"

"You thought what? Let's get to this beautiful place and… never mind."

Jack's hand rubbed gently across her lower back doing his best to soothe her, "I'm sorry; I was just excited."

She leaned against his chest, "Do you remember telling me a long time ago that there was a difference between making love and having sex? And that the experiences you'd had before us were simply sex?"

"I do, and I still feel that way."

"Well, I love being with you; I don't know of any time that I have not wanted to make love to you…"

"Until now…"

She leaned back to face him, "No, that's where you're wrong. Up there, that felt like sex; like there was an end result that you wanted and it wasn't just to spend intimate time with me. For that matter, we could have stayed at home and had sex."

Jack could hear the disappointment in her tone, "I thought you wanted to make a baby?"

Elizabeth released a frustrated breath, "Does making a baby and enjoying our time together have to be mutually exclusive? I mean, can't we make love, enjoy the romance of it all, and when we become pregnant rejoice in the joy and love that brought us to that point?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize how I was making you feel. How about we start this weekend over again?" Jack stood up and held out his hand to her, "Would you like to take a walk with me?"

She glanced up and he could see the pooling of tears in her eyes.

"Please take a walk with me."

Elizabeth struggled to smile, but took hold of his hand.

They'd walked approximately a block down the beach when Elizabeth stopped, "I'm sorry about before Jack."

"Honey, I love you so much, and I just didn't realize how my impatience would make you feel," he brought her hand up to his lips.

She released his hand and wrapped her arm through his, leaning in close to his body. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sweetheart, you can tell me anything."

"You were rushing earlier…"

"Uh, we've already established that…"

"No, I mean, part of…" she took a deep breath before continuing, "Jack, I'm just worried about not getting pregnant. I feel like we've come here, and you're expecting that it will happen here, and what if it doesn't?"

"Honey calm down; I didn't mean to put any pressure on you. I thought this would be fun."

"Jack, spending time with you is fun, but it just feels like this has an ulterior motive and pressure to perform."

Jack laughed softly, "WOW, I thought men were the only ones who had pressure to perform."

"It's not exactly the same thing. I just mean that…oh, I'm not explaining it right."

Jack turned her around to face him, "Tell me what's on your mind? I'm listening…"

"Jack, it's like your plan was to bring me here with the express reason of making a baby," she began to explain. "I wanted to come here with the purpose of spending time with you; to be close with you, and if a baby is the result…well, think of the emotions and love we shared while getting there. We didn't just strip down and do it everywhere in the house."

"I'm sorry; I lost sight of the emotional part. I think I was just looking at how much fun making a baby with you would be. But I do understand what you're saying. So, let's do this…" he rubbed his hands up and down her arms as he looked deeply into her eyes, "we're here, let's enjoy our weekend, eat out, talk, and just spend time together, and if it happens, it happens."

"I love you; you know that, right?" she stepped up on her tiptoes and gently pressed her lips to his.

"I know, and I love you too," Jack's hands cradled her face as his lips pressed against her forehead, to one cheek and then to the other before pulling her body tightly against his.

Jack stepped back and took hold of her hand, "How does dinner at the Surfrider sound?"

"It sounds perfect," she replied.

The Surfrider was a staple of Sandbridge residents and tourists alike. It was considered neat casual, and the food and its close proximity to the ocean always received rave reviews.

Elizabeth stepped out of the bedroom wearing a light shade of blue casual loose fit pleated sleeveless dress with flowers printed around the hem. Her beaded necklace, white bracelets, sandals and golden tan finished off her outfit. She walked downstairs to wait for Jack to finish in the shower.

Ten minutes later he made his way into the den wearing a pair of dress jeans, pale blue shirt and grey suit coat. He stopped once he reached the landing at the bottom of the stairs and caught a glimpse of her standing on the balcony overlooking the ocean.

He'd like to say that she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, but just as he turned away and looked back again, she was always more beautiful than before.

"You look beautiful," he stated as he approached her. His arm swept around her waist as he leaned in and gently kissed her cheek.

"Thank you; you look very nice too."

Jack took her hand and led her toward the door, tapping the pocket on the inside of his jacket to make certain that he had the special gift he'd recently purchased for her.

The Surfrider was packed, which wasn't at all unusual, so Jack and Elizabeth ordered a glass of wine and sat out on the deck to await a table.

"Can you believe how Maverick brought us together?" he commented.

"And you didn't trust me at first. You know, I understand how apprehensive you were, but when did you change your mind?"

"Well, I knew you were the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen, but I couldn't imagine you being smart too…"

"Oh, so I can be pretty buy not brainy?"

Jack reached over and took her hand. As his thumb brushed across her palm he responded, "I wasn't thinking straight. You caught my eye, but my partner was dying, and I was scared."

"So when did you change your mind about me?"

"When I walked down the hallway and found you sitting on the floor with Maverick's head in your lap and you were singing 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow' to him. I think I fell in love with you at that very moment."

"When did you know you were in love with me?"

"Hmm, I'm still trying to decide…" she giggled.

"Excuse me…?"

"I'm teasing. I knew that I cared about you when I saw how much you loved Maverick. I've always felt that a man who loved his dog had to be a good man."

"Thornton, table for two…" the loud speaker blurted out their name.

"Shall we?" he asked as he held out his hand.

She took hold of his hand and they walked inside. They were taken to the back and out the door to the beautiful deck overlooking the water.

"Is this okay?" the hostess asked.

"This is perfect," they both responded in unison.

Elizabeth ordered the award winning crab cakes with a baked potato and broccoli with cheese sauce. Jack ordered the broiled seafood platter which consisted of flounder, scallops, shrimp and a crab cake, with a salad and French fries.

Their dinner conversation flowed with neither one bringing up the fiasco that occurred earlier in the day. Jack's attention was completely focused on Elizabeth, not for purposes of simply getting her into bed, but by showing her that she will always be the most important person in his life.

During dinner, she casually picked French fries from his plate. "You know, you could have ordered them if you wanted," he teased.

"They taste better when I take them from you…"

Following dinner, they walked out onto the sand and joined a group of locals sitting around a large bonfire. Towels were provided for everyone as Jack stretched theirs out and took her hand, helping her to take a seat.

Several locals brought out guitars and as the alcohol continued to flow, so did the propensity for many members in the group to stand and dance.

Elizabeth leaned into Jack's body as they listened to several of the talented locals play and sing. He held her close as his lips pressed against the top of her head and his hand tenderly brushed up and down her arm.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"I'd love to," she replied as he helped her up and they moved out into the open area joining many other couples on the makeshift dance floor.

He put his arms around her as the popular local singers played "Keeper of the Stars" by Tracy Byrd…

 _ **It was no accident me finding you  
Someone had a hand in it  
Long before we ever knew  
Now I just can't believe you're in my life  
Heaven's smilin' down on me  
As I look at you tonight**_

 _ **I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars  
He sure knew what he was doin'  
When he joined these two hearts  
I hold everything  
When I hold you in my arms  
I've got all I'll ever need  
Thanks to the keeper of the stars**_

 _ **Soft moonlight on your face oh how you shine  
It takes my breath away  
Just to look into your eyes  
I know I don't deserve a treasure like you  
There really are no words  
To show my gratitude**_

 _ **I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars  
He sure knew what he was doin'  
When he joined these two hearts  
I hold everything  
When I hold you in my arms  
I've got all I'll ever need  
Thanks to the keeper of the stars**_

 _ **It was no accident me finding you  
Someone had a hand in it  
Long before we ever knew…**_

As the song ended, Jack stepped back slightly. His finger under her chin lifted her eyes up to meet his as his lips gently pressed against hers. They were warm and welcoming as her arms around his neck pulled her closer to him.

Jack took her hand and they walked slightly away from the group. "Where are we going?" she asked.

Jack reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a long, slender jewelry box.

She smiled, "Jack, what's this…?"

You don't need to wear it now because you already look beautiful, but I saw this in the jewelry store window, and it had your name all over it," he stated as he opened the box to reveal a pendant, featuring a magnificent 8mm freshwater pearl…perfectly round, irresistibly luminous, and absolutely breathtaking. Suspended within four ribbons, each one containing diamonds, the pearl was gracefully embraced.

Elizabeth immediately removed the necklace she was wearing, "Please put it on me, Jack."

She held up her hair as he clasped the delicate necklace around her neck. "It looks perfect, and it's right at home against your skin."

Elizabeth slipped her other necklace in her purse as they walked back to the bonfire. They danced to a few more songs after which Elizabeth pressed her lips against his ear and whispered, "Let's go."

Jack took hold of her hand, grabbed their towel and placed it in the pile as they walked arm in arm to the parking lot. As he held her door open, she slipped inside and fastened her seatbelt. He squatted down beside her, "Thank you for a beautiful evening."

"Oh, I think it's going to get better," she stated as her hands on the sides of his face pulled him close.

As his mouth covered hers, her lips opened slightly. His tongue gently pressed through, gliding along the tender skin on the inside of her mouth, the sensation of which elicited soft moans which passed through her lips. "I love you so much…" he whispered.

Jack climbed in behind the wheel and they made the three minute drive down Sandfiddler Road to their rental for the weekend. He pulled into the driveway and was quickly standing at her open door with his hand extended to help her out.

Maverick met them at the front door, his favorite toy in his mouth, and although Jack wished at that very moment that he didn't have a dog, he also knew that his devotion to Maverick was one of the reasons Elizabeth fell so hard for him.

"I'll be right back…" Jack grabbed Maverick's leash and they were out the door before Elizabeth had an opportunity to respond.

"I'll be waiting…" she called out to empty ears as he had already closed the door behind him.

She grabbed her bag and headed upstairs, gathering everything she needed before slipping into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, wearing a black satin negligee with spaghetti straps that crossed in the back and a lacey bodice, she opened the bathroom door to the complete silence of a still empty house.

Elizabeth pulled the bedding back and slid under the sheet. Waiting on Jack to return, she rested on her right side as her bent elbow and hand propped up her head.

She heard the front door open.

"Okay, you go lay down, mommy and daddy are going to be busy for a while," Jack stated as he climbed the staircase three steps at a time.

"I'm back," Jack called out as he entered the first bedroom. "Hmm," not seeing her he stepped out into the hallway and checked the second bedroom. "Are you in here?"

Exiting the bedroom, he felt certain that she had to be in the next room down the hall. Finding the room empty, he stood in the middle of the hallway, "Elizabeth, where are you?"

"Last bedroom on the left," she called out.

He found the door slightly ajar, and as he gently pushed it open, the room was dimly lit with candles, in Elizabeth's favorite fragrance, Blush Bouquet. He glanced around the room…

Elizabeth gracefully cleared her throat, "I'm over here…"

He finally found her in the oversized room still propped up in bed on her elbow. As he walked to the bed, his jacket dropped to the floor and he began to unbutton his shirt.

"No, let me do that…" she whispered as she slowly placed her feet on the floor and stood up in front of him.

He released a breath which sounded much like a soft laugh as her fingers moved through his shirt releasing first one button and then the next. As his shirt opened wider and wider, her lips pressed against his neck. Once the final button was released, she pulled his shirt over his shoulders and watched as it fell to the floor.

His nerve endings came alive when her fingers touched the skin on his abdomen as she pulled his undershirt out of the confines of his waistband. He continued to allow her to undress him, taking it as slow or as fast as she felt comfortable.

As she pulled his t-shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor, his eyes closed as her fingers immediately moved to the belt on his jeans. Her lips continued to press against the salty skin on his chest as she released his belt, and carefully unzipped his pants.

Her hand slipped inside his pants finding him already erect and firm as her hand took hold of him. Moving back and forth, she looked up at his face; his eyes were closed and his head was leaning back, the guttural sound he was making let her know that what she was doing to him was quite enjoyable.

She licked her lips, wetting them, making them softer as she took him by mouth, realizing quickly that he could no longer stand. His knees bent and he fell back onto the bed as his hands held her in place, afraid to lose this feeling that only she knew how to give him.

Realizing that he was quickly reaching a no turn back zone, his hands pulled her body up, "Not yet; I want us to reach it together," he breathlessly whispered.

As she lay on the bed beside him, his hand massaged her leg, starting at her ankle and moving up her calf eventually stopping at her thigh. As his hand moved higher, slipping between her legs, she cried out in a half sob of pleasure as he touched her delicate, aching flesh. She felt his breath on her skin, closed her eyes and blocked out everything except the pleasure he was providing.

All she wanted was his touch; all she felt was the heat that was rushing through her, and all she knew was that she desired him and her body needed how he was making her feel. She was speechless. She was breathless, nearly mindless.

Her hands grabbed fistfuls of sheet material as her nails dug in, her body becoming closer and closer to reaching a harmonious, euphoric state.

Much like a predatory animal, he climbed up her body, along the way, rolling her black negligee over her head and dropping it onto the floor along with his cottons and denim.

His lips started at her shoulder, following along her collarbone until he reached the middle of her chest, slipping down between her breasts. His mouth covered her right breast as his free hand provided attention to the left. His tongue flicked across her already erect nipple as her back arched and she felt her chest swell.

"Make love to me, Jack. I need to feel you inside me…" she barely managed the words in her breathless state, but even without words, he knew what her body desired, as his body needed her as well.

With her knees bent and his body resting between them, he nudged at her entrance, slowly pressing inside her. Her back arched and her hips rotated as if she was reaching for something in the sky. Inch by inch her body absorbed him.

He pushed deeper and harder, snapping his hips in and out, withdrawing just enough that she felt his loss until he filled her again with another soul shattering thrust.

His strokes were hard and powerful as her legs wrapped around his back, locking together at her ankles. She was on fire, and she could only assume that he was lit like a firecracker as well. Branded to each other, they seemed to melt into one person; one perfect puzzle piece. His muscles worked under her fingers as she held on for dear life.

Pushing higher and closer to the edge of the cliff, each one was writhing, caught between wanting the other to stop and never wanting to stop.

When she didn't think she could take anymore, his rhythm increased and he held on to her body as if his life depended on it. Pleasure exploded as every cell in their bodies contracted. His fingers curled around her beautiful long auburn locks and his lips captured hers, as her toes pointed, much like a dancer. Actually, what they had just experienced was much more than a physical release; it was a beautiful dance of emotions, a need to give of themselves and a desire to express their innermost feelings for the other.

As he fell beside her on the bed, their eyes seemed to roll back in their heads, a sign of satisfaction, and contentment.

Neither one could speak, but truthfully at that moment, words were not necessary. Their bodies had spoken everything which needed to be said between them.

As they lay quietly, they each attempted to gain control of their breathing. Before long, they were both asleep, her head resting on his chest and his arms wrapped protectively around her body.

Several hours later she woke, still wrapped in his arms, her head comfortably resting on his chest. She slipped out from his hold, grabbed her robe from her suitcase and walked downstairs. Reaching into her bag she pulled out her journal and favorite writing pen. She slid into a pair of flip flops, and grabbed a towel on her way out the door.

Elizabeth walked out onto the beach, found a peaceful spot and took a seat on her towel. She folded her legs Indian style, cast her glance out onto the open waters, and as the only sound she heard was the waves rushing the shore, she began to put her feelings and emotions down onto paper.

" _ **At the age of 31, I'm late to the game. Making love and having sex all seemed to be one in the same until I met you. Never having experienced the emotions and feelings I have for you, to me and what I'd heard my friends express, it was simply a physical release. Oh, it seemed to bring them closer to their significant other, well in that specific moment anyway. But it is much more than that…so much more.**_

 _ **Sex is bio-mechanical and instinctive. Love making, on the other hand, is slow, sensual and not goal oriented which allows us the opportunity to experience the abstract being of oneness, truly an art in and of itself.**_

 _ **The experience of sex can be a physical thrill for a night or possibly a few encounters. Maybe it's a 'friends with benefits' situation, an idea that I would think could lead to a multitude of problems, that is unless each party is at the right place at the right time emotionally to accept any consequences. But lovemaking is a complex, ecstatic adventure of a lifetime, and maybe men don't see the difference, but I believe women feel it.**_

 _ **Lovemaking is about taking into consideration your partner's mind, body and soul, the entire entity, not simply her body in order to achieve a quick fix. Having sex is easy and ordinary, but knowing how to connect with someone in a much deeper nonverbal way takes commitment.**_

 _ **Sex without love is not lovemaking; it's quick, and it lacks the emotional ties that bring two people together on a deeper level. I'm not saying that sex is bad; it all depends on what you are looking to obtain from the experience. For me, it was not an option. I want the overpowering love, that undeniable passion that reaches my core. I want to experience everything about you, while giving you everything I have in return, both physically and emotionally.**_

 _ **You opened my world when you made love to me for the first time. Never have I felt so close to another human being. I am more comfortable with you than I ever thought I could possibly be and I feel that our intimate experiences have deepened our connection.**_

 _ **Please know that you are now and will always be my favorite eyes to look into; my favorite individual to spend time with; my favorite name to see appear on my phone; my favorite person to dream with, and my favorite way to spend an afternoon, or morning or night…you are my absolute everything!"**_

Jack woke, stretched and not finding Elizabeth beside him sat up in bed, he called out, "Elizabeth…?"

Receiving no response, he slipped out of bed, pulled on his jeans and walked to the window. Glancing a short distance down the beach, he observed her, sitting with her knees bent and her arms locked around her legs.

Mesmerized by the ocean, Elizabeth didn't hear Jack as he approached calling out to her several times. Standing beside her he placed his hand on her shoulder causing her to jump.

"Oh, you scared the life out of me."

"I'm sorry; are you okay?" he asked as he took a seat beside her on the towel.

"I'm perfect; you're perfect…everything is perfect," she smiled as she leaned in, his arm around her shoulders pulled her close.

"At the risk of dampening the mood I'd just like to say that I'm sorry about yesterday. I'm sorry I was rushing you, it really had nothing to do with coming here to make a baby, and simply everything about my need to be with you," he stated; his voice was calm as his hand brushed up and down her arm.

He continued, "I think last night may have been the most powerful experience I have ever had with you. Baby or not, I think we were closer than we've ever been…at least that's how I felt."

To be continued…

To those who follow the facebook fan fiction pages, there will be a few pictures posted there shortly.


End file.
